Love is weakness
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'Alex comme elle retourne sur terre pamis les cents après avoir vécu quatre ans dans la skybox à cause de son meilleur ami. Elle devra s'habituer à vivre avec ses adolescents et affronter plusieurs surprise comme la venue de son meilleur ami parmi les 100. Amitié, acition, passion et tragédie sont sa destiné.
1. Pilot

_**Pilote**_

 _Un jeune garçon courait à toute vitesse à travers les longs couloirs de l'Arche, on pouvait entendre les petits cris euphoriques d'une jeune fille après lui et le jeune garçon souriait de plus belle. Il était à peine âgé de huit ou neuf ans et avait une légère coupe hirsute d'un noir de jais et les yeux en amande marrons chocolatés. La jeune fille entra en vue, finissant finalement par le rattraper et sauta sur le dos du garçon en riant._

 _''Je t'ai rattrapé. '' Nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue arborant le plus grand des sourires enfantins._

 _''Je suis toujours plus rapide. '' Se vanta fièrement le jeune garçon en regardant son amie qui se tenait maintenant devant lui._

 _Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns lisses tombant en cascade le long de son dos et de grands yeux bruns miel de biche. Ses grands cils recouvraient ses hautes pommettes et soulignaient à merveille son visage de poupée de porcelaine et son teint d'olive contrastait avec celui tanné du jeune garçon. Elle leva les yeux à la remarque vantarde de son ami arborant toujours ce sourire insouciant malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et poussa un doigt dans sa poitrine, ludique._

 _'' C'est ce qu'on va voir.'' Chanta-t-elle en lui tirant de nouveau la langue juste avant de courir à toute vitesse en prenant de l'avance._

 _La jeune fille courait et courait sans jamais s'arrêter complètement libre avec ses cheveux en l'air et riait gaiement illuminant avec sa simple présence, les couloirs sombres et sinistres de l'Arche._

Je sursautai dans ce que les gardes appelaient un lit de fortune en tenant ma poitrine pour tenter de calmer mes esprits et regardai comme pendant les quatre dernières années, ma cellule vide. Il était bien loin le temps où j'étais cette petite fille insouciante qui avait des rêves pleine la tête. Maintenant, j'étais sombre et sinistre comme ses couloirs que j'illuminais autrefois. Je me laissai retomber sur la planche de métal qui me servait de matelas de substitution et observai le plafond gris déprimant avant de décaler mon attention sur le calendrier que j'avais dessiné moi-même avec un morceau de métal rouillé venant des charnières de mon lit. J'avais gardé la pièce bien cachée des gardes en cas d'urgence et comptais bien là-dessus en cas de défense. Quatre années. Quatre années que j'avais été enfermée entre ses quatre murs comme tous les enfants de moins de 18 ans vivants sur l'Arche. Cela faisait 97 ans qu'une guerre nucléaire avait détruit toute surface viable de la terre et douze nations s'étaient regroupées en une seule, l'Arche. Nous vivions tous dans l'espace et le grand rêve était de retourner sur la terre, bien pour ceux qui n'étaient pas condamnés. Chaque crime même minime est punissable de mort sur l'Arche et si vous n'aviez pas l'âge requis pour être flotté vous étiez envoyé dans la sky box ou autrement dit, la prison pour jeunes délinquants jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez 18 ans et soyez finalement flottés. C'était juste une alternative pour attendre votre décès enfin c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer pour moi mais pour je ne savais quelle raison, je n'avais jamais été flottée où même révisée. J'étais juste enfermée entre ses murs et avais attendu avec la boule au ventre le jour de mes dix-huit ans seulement rien n'était arrivé. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi j'étais encore enfermée ici alors que j'étais âgée de vingt-un ans et attendais chaque minute de chaque jour avec appréhension. Je restais constamment sur le qui-vive attendant que les gardes pénètrent dans ma cellule et m'annoncent que le jour était venu. Psychologiquement, cela était encore plus sadique. Attendre ma mort et soupirer de soulagement chaque soir pour avoir survécu une journée de plus. Maintenant, vous devez probablement vous demandez pourquoi j'étais enfermée ici en premier lieu et bien, j'avais été envoyée ici en expérimentant la pire des expériences. J'avais été enfermée parce que j'avais été trahie par la seule personne sur qui je comptais le plus. Je lui aurais confié ma vie et cela aurait été une erreur de plus. Je fermai les yeux chassant mes pensées sur lui et me redressai avant de m'asseoir sur le sol froid dans la position du lotus. La méditation avait toujours été l'un de mes moyens pour apaiser ma colère et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre occupation pour passer le temps. Soudain, la porte en métal grinça me faisant sursauter et je cassai ma tête dans la direction pour regarder avec épouvante deux gardes entrer.

'' Prisonnier 12444, face au mur.'' Ordonna l'un de mes gardes assigné comme je bondis sur mes pieds et reculai dans la crainte. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine comme le sang et l'adrénaline pulsaient dans mes veines.

'' Non, non . Ça ne peut pas se produire.'' Objectai-je paniquée en reculant comme les gardes avançaient droit sur moi et je me préparais à contre-attaquer. J'étais une garde en formation avant mon arrestation et je savais parfaitement me défendre.

'' J'ai dit face au mur.'' Aboya le garde froidement en laissant sa main proche de sa matraque électrique et mon regard lança des va-et-vient en alerte entre lui et son arme. Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais les prendre facilement mais j'avais également vécu plus que je n'aurais dû et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette vie.

Mon père avait été éjecté quand j'avais à peine dix ans et ma mère avait été flottée juste après mon arrestation. Je n'avais plus rien ni personne. La seule chose qui me retenait encore était la peur suffocante de mourir. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et m'exécutai sans broncher. Je fermai les yeux quand les gardes bloquèrent mes mains derrière mon dos sachant que c'était la fin quand des objets tranchants percèrent mon poignet m'attirant une grimace d'agonie.

'' Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? '' demandai-je totalement désorientée et paniquée comme les gardes me gardaient à proximité entre eux pour sortir.

Dès l'instant où je pénétrai sur le pont supérieur, je pris connaissance du chaos qui se passait. Plusieurs jeunes comme moi étaient tirés de leurs cellules en se débattant de toutes leurs forces contre les gardes. La panique s'empara de nouveau de moi et je commençai à lutter contre les restreintes des gardes. Je jetai un coup d'épaule dans le nez du garde sur ma gauche et me retournai en donnant un coup de pied en plein abdomen de l'autre garde. Mes mains étaient retenues par les menottes et je devais être inventive sur ce coup-là. Je regardai partout en quête une sortie et me mis à courir droit devant pour simplement rencontrer trois autres gardiens. Je reculai essoufflée de ne pas avoir pratiqué d'exercice depuis bien trop longtemps et regardai partout autour de moi pour une échappatoire. Malheureusement, la seule issue était de sauter par-dessus la balustrade me vouant une mort certaine.

'' Approche.'' Criai-je rageusement en me positionnant en position de combat et m'apprêtai à recevoir toutes leurs attaques. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire pour quoique ce soit qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi. Je mourrais en combattant.

Le premier garde se lança sur moi et j'esquivai rapidement son attaque d'un pas de côté avant de repousser d'un autre coup de pied le deuxième garde. Je tentai à nouveau de courir mais le troisième garde sortit sa matraque juste au même moment et me la colla en plein abdomen. Je tremblai de douleur en gémissant d'agonie et chutai au sol éprouvée.

'' Attendez !'' Héla une voix familière malgré mon état de transe et je tournai difficilement la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette féminine approcher. '' Donnez-nous une minute'' Quémanda la femme comme j'essayais de me remettre du choc électrique et je clignai à nouveau des yeux reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

''Dr. Griffin ? '' Demandai-je confuse d'une voix rauque et elle souria faiblement en balayant d'instinct maternel mes cheveux de mon visage. '' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demandai-je sachant que si je pouvais obtenir une réponse ce serait bien d'elle.

'' Shhhh ! Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Vous êtes tous envoyés sur terre. '' M'informa-t-elle avec une expression soucieuse et j'écarquillai les yeux ébahie.

'' Mais, mais … ce n'est pas possible. Nous allons …

'' Madame, nous devons y aller.'' Me coupa un des gardes me laissant dans un état de panique complète et Dr. Griffin hocha lentement la tête avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi à ma plus grande surprise et j'acceptai l'étreinte sentant les larmes de panique affluer.

'' Ma fille va être là-bas. Tu as des compétences de garde. Je t'en prie, trouve là et veille sur elle.'' Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille nécessiteuse et je hochai la tête rapidement avant de lâcher un soupir de surprise quand je sentis une aiguille percer mon cou.

Je reculai sous le choc en apportant ma main à mon cou et trouvai une fléchette tranquillisante avant de regarder Dr. Griffin et fermer les yeux sentant les effets instantanément.

La prochaine fois que j'ouvris les yeux, je fus réveillée par une secousse violente. J'écarquillai les yeux dans la panique en regardant tout autour de moi et baissai les yeux sur mes jambes. J'étais assise sur un siège avec des sangles rouges me retenant. Des tas d'adolescents étaient retenus tout comme moi contre les murs de la navette ou des sièges et les derniers instants avant mon évanouissement resurgirent dans mon esprit.

'' La terre. '' Murmurai-je dans la panique en regardant follement autour de moi pour m'arrêter sur la jeune blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

'' Tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-elle semblant réellement préoccupée par mon état et je la dévisageai perplexe avant de hocher la tête incertaine.

'' Ils nous envoient sur terre.'' Lâchai-je encore sous le choc et la jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. '' Nous allons tous mourir.'' conclus-je horrifiée et la jeune fille se sentit obligée de prendre ma main. Je baissai aussitôt mon regard sur sa main qui tenait maintenant la mienne avec appréhension avant de la regarder de nouveau. Après ce qui était arrivé, j'avais un réel problème avec la confiance et ce n'était pas d'ici demain que je me laisserais de nouveau attendrir. Il m'avait brisée.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'était ? '' Entendis-je la blonde demander au garçon à la peau foncée qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés et j'écarquillai les yeux à la vue de Wells Jaha. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti faisait ici ?

Je secouai la tête d'indignation et regardai tout autour de moi quand un écran grésilla devant nous et je levai les yeux pour les rouler à la vue du Chancelier.

'' Prisonniers de l'Arche, écoutez-moi. On vous donne une seconde chance. En tant que Chancelier, j'espère que vous verrez cela non seulement comme une chance pour vous, mais aussi pour nous tous, pour l'humanité entière. Nul ne sait ce qui vous attend en bas. Si les chances de survie étaient meilleures, nous aurions envoyé d'autres gens. On vous envoie car vos crimes vous rendent sacrifiables … '' Clama Jaha récoltant les sifflements des jeunes délinquants qui criaient rageusement après l'écran.

''Ton père est un con, Wells.'' Entendis-je un adolescent crier à l'intéressé m'extirpant un sourire en coin.

Je m'appuyai contre mon dossier laissant ma tête reposer contre le métal tandis que Jaha continuait son stupide discours à propos du fait que nos crimes seraient pardonnés, nos dossiers effacés etc. Et fermai les yeux pour essayer de rendre ma mort plus confortable. Je sentais toujours la main de la blonde dans la mienne et étrangement cela m'apaisait. Je ne savais pas qui elle était mais je pourrais affirmer être morte avec quelqu'un. Le bruit des machines était encore plus assourdissant que dans l'Arche elle-même et avec les adolescents qui criaient sans cesse contre le Chancelier cela était en rien apaisant. Je soufflai doucement pour garder mon sang froid en essayant de ne pas trop serrer la main de la blonde.

'' Hey , tu vas bien ?'' M'interpella à nouveau la fille comme elle constata ma perte de couleur et je rouvris les yeux pour lui faire une grimace sarcastique.

'' J'ai attendu ma mort depuis deux longues années et je vais mourir dans un vaisseau avec un tas d'adolescents stupides.'' élaborai-je aussi calmement que possible en tournant mon attention sur elle. '' À part ça ? Je vais bien.'' Ajoutai-je sèchement avant de porter mon attention sur la nouvelle agitation et rouler des yeux à la vue.

Un abruti s'était détaché et flottait maintenant dans l'air mince qui nous entourait tandis que les autres riaient de son absurdité.

'' Le Spacewalker a encore frappé.'' Loua un autre adolescent fièrement tandis que le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns et le bonnet jouait toujours avec l'apesanteur sous nos regards indignés à la blonde et moi.

''Regarde ça, ton père m'a fait éjecter finalement.'' Déclara l'idiot en flottant juste devant Wells et la blonde et je le regardai ennuyée tandis que Wells fronça les sourcils touché par son commentaire.

Pour être honnête, j'étais surprise qu'il respirait encore après tout. Il était le fils de l'homme qui nous avait tous enfermés et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas vraiment très intelligents.

'' Tu devrais t'attacher avant l'ouverture des parachutes.'' Le prévint Wells sèchement faisant sourire le gars en coin.

Je fus de nouveau interpellée par deux adolescents imitant stupidement le gars en apesanteur qui détachèrent à leur tour leur ceinture et je levai les yeux incrédule.

'' Vous deux, ne bougez pas si vous voulez vivre.'' Tenta la blonde en criant mais c'était comme si elle avait brassé des mots dans le vent. Personnellement, cela m'était égal qu'ils meurent ou vivent. Cela signifiait juste moins de bouches à nourrir donc plus de nourriture.

'' Je ne perdrais pas mon temps aussi inutilement si j'étais toi. '' Déclarai-je en lui jetant un regard de côté. '' Ce sont des idiots.'' ajoutai-je pour expliquer mon point et elle me dévisagea perplexe avant de se tourner vers les deux nouveaux flotteurs.

Quand j'avais affirmé ne plus faire confiance à personne et ne compter que sur moi-même à présent, je le pensais sincèrement. Je ferai ce que le Dr. Griffin m'avait demandé mais j'en resterais là. Je protégerais sa fille qui qu'elle soit en souvenir de la femme qui m'avait amplement aidée à passer à travers mes quatre années d'isolement et ce sera tout.

'' Mont Weather est la Vie. Vous devez immédiatement localiser les provisions.'' Continua Jaha à clamer attirant de nouveau mon attention de survie quand je sentis des yeux sur moi.

Je baissai mon regard pour constater que l'idiot flottant aux yeux bruns chocolat qui me rappelaient tellement de lui, nous dévisageait la blonde et moi avec un sourire béat plâtré sur son visage.

'' Tu es la traître enfermée depuis un ans.'' Accusa-t-il en portant son regard sur la blonde et je décalai mon regard sur elle, ainsi.

Je n'avais pas entendu ou parler à quelqu'un depuis tant d'années que je ne savais pas qui elle était. En réalité, je ne connaissais même pas la moitié de ses adolescents et pourtant, j'étais persuadée que j'avais assisté à plus d'une de leurs arrestations.

'' Tu es l'imbécile qui a gâché un mois d'oxygène pour une sortie illégale dans l'espace.'' Rétorqua dédaigneusement la blonde me faisant sourire en coin à son caractère impétueux.

Elle et moi, aurions pu être de grandes amies si seulement nous n'allions pas mourir dans les quelques minutes qui suivaient.

'' Mais c'était marrant.'' Renchérit le garçon en tournant son attention vers moi toujours avec son sourire charmant.

'' Je parie que ça l'était.'' Lâchai-je sarcastique avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas mes yeux et le garçon au bonnet vert se tourna vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

Leurs crimes semblaient tellement insignifiants et pourtant j'avais cautionné cela pendant des années. J'étais entrée parmi la garde pour seulement être avec lui et il avait tout détruit en me dénonçant. Je lui avais fait confiance avec mon plan pour voler des rations et les redistribuer et il m'avait dénoncée. J'avais tout fait pour lui. J'avais gardé son secret malgré l'importance de celui-ci et n'en avais jamais parlé à personne et pourtant, il m'avait trahie. Lui, de toutes les personnes. Quand je pensais que nous avions grandi ensemble. Il était tout pour moi.

''Je suis Finn.'' Se présenta-t-il me sortant de mes pensées tout en nous tendant ses mains et je me contentai d'acquiescer en reposant ma tête sur le dossier du siège clairement pas intéressée à lui donner mon nom.

A quoi cela servirait nous allions mourir.

'' Votre seule responsabilité est de rester en vie.'' Termina le Chancelier comme si nous allions réellement survivre et je levai les yeux avant de tourner mon attention vers la blonde qui criait aux deux imbéciles sans personnalité.

'' Restez dans vos sièges !'' Cria-t-elle paniquée quand soudain, je sentis le vaisseau être retiré en arrière secouant dans tous les sens et je serrai aussi fort que possible la main de la blonde en fermant les yeux dans l'horreur.

Les cris de tous les adolescents se firent entendre et bientôt les deux adolescents ainsi que Finn furent projetés comme des poupées de chiffon contre les parois métalliques de la navette. Je sentis une fumée chaude obstruer l'endroit et je rouvris les yeux pour crier à la vue d'un des garçons mort qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Je le repoussai rapidement sentant la bile monter et mon visage changer de couleur. Je m'accrochai à mon harnais pour la vie chère et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon front dans l'effroi et je savais que c'était mes dernières respirations.

'' Hey, hey, reste avec moi.'' Me secoua la blonde en essayant de desserrer ma poigne d'enfer avant que je sentis ma tête basculer en arrière tout comme mes yeux qui se fermèrent dans l'abîme de l'inconscience.

'' Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? '' Demanda Wells à Clarke en jetant un œil sur la brunette à ses côtés et Clarke apporta ses deux doigts au cou de la jeune fille pour sentir son pouls et hocha la tête sans répondre aux yeux de Wells. '' Évanouie. Elle ira bien''

Les prochains mots de Wells étaient presque imperceptibles sous le brouhaha constant du bateau de baisse, '' Les rétrofusées auraient dû déjà s'activer.''  
'' Tout ce qui est dans ce vaisseau à 100 ans, d'accord ? Juste une seconde.'' Rétorqua Clarke en surélevant sa voix avant qu'elle soit projetée en avant et retenue brutalement par son harnais l'obligeant à sucer son souffle dans la douleur.  
'' Clarke, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.'' Wells attira l'attention de Clarke qui luttait encore pour son souffle et elle rencontra ses yeux. ''Je suis désolée d'avoir fait arrêter ton père.'' S'excusa-t-il sincèrement faisant tourner les orbes bleutés de Clarke dans une froideur impénétrable avant qu'elle lui cria furieusement en plein visage. '' Ne parle pas de mon père ! ''  
'' Je ne peux pas mourir en sachant que tu me détestes.'' Assura-t-il en jetant de nouveau un regard sur la fille assoupie qui était secouée dans tous les sens comme un pantin.

''Ils n'ont pas arrêté mon père, Wells. Ils l'ont exécuté.'' Clarke vérifia sur la brune à ses côtés en essayant de la préserver des secousses le plus possible avant de se tourner vers Wells avec les yeux embués de larmes de haine et de pur dégoût. ''Je te déteste.''

Wells fixa Clarke avec ses yeux de chiot perdu dans la douleur mais elle s'en fichait. Il l'avait trahie et son père était mort par sa faute. Elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.

Finalement, le vaisseau cessa totalement de bouger stoppant le bruit des machines pour la première fois dans toute leur vie et les lumières s'allumèrent réduisant les adolescents au silence. Leur cœur battait tous la chamade et l'adrénaline pulsait dans tous leurs membres. Ils avaient survécu à l'atterrissage sur terre. Les harnais se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes et Clarke regarda autour d'elle comme tous les adolescents sautaient sur leurs pieds. Elle prit une profonde respiration, inspirant un air sain pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ils étaient sur terre. Espérons juste que les rayonnements n'allaient pas les tuer.

Je devais vraiment arrêter de me réveiller dans des endroits inconnus cela était désorientant. Je vis de justesse la main voler vers mon visage et attrapai le poignet de mon assaillant au vol. Un léger cri de surprise vola des lèvres de mon attaquant à ma contre-attaque et je regardai les doubles de la blonde bouger entre eux. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver une vue claire et levai un arqua un sourcil interrogateur en penchant la tête sur le côté pour la dévisager. Son regard inquiet vacilla sur ma main tenant toujours son poignet mais je ne la lâchai pas pour autant.

'' Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-elle encore une fois étrangement concernée.

Je lâchai son poignet en grimaçant quand je sentis l'arrière de mon crâne battre comme une chienne et j'apportai ma main dans mes cheveux pour constater qu'un liquide coulait.

'' Ouf ! '' Grimaçai-je en retirant rapidement ma main avant de lever à nouveau mes yeux sur la blonde. '' Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me poser cette question.'' L'avertis-je sérieusement et elle me donna un hochement rapide de la tête.

'' Tu es Alex, n'est-ce pas ? '' Posa la blonde avec curiosité et une légère fascination me faisant la dévisager perplexe. '' Désolé, ma mère parlait souvent de toi. '' s'expliqua-t-elle en débouclant mon harnais de sécurité.

Je prenais un bon coup d'œil sur elle et fis rapidement le rapprochement puis l'ignorai pour regarder autour de moi et constater confuse, que tous les sièges étaient vides. '' Où sont les autres ? Sommes-nous … Sommes-nous sur la terre ? '' Déglutis-je sentant un poids lourd s'installer dans le creux de mon estomac et levai les yeux vers la blonde.

Quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, mon sentiment s'amplifia, '' C'est magnifique, tu dois sortir et voir par toi-même. ''

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le répéter. Je sautai sur mes pieds dans l'instant qui suivait et la suivait au niveau inférieur. Dès que je posai les pieds sur le niveau inférieur, une lumière éblouissante comme je n'avais jamais vue avant m'aveuglait et je devais lever ma main sur mon front pour me cacher les yeux. Je décalai mon regard sur la blonde dans l'incertitude et elle me donna un sourire encourageant. Je la regardai prudemment avant de reposer mon regard sur l'ouverture et pouvais déjà voir la végétation verdoyante omniprésente. J'avançai lentement en descendant minutieusement la trappe aux côtés de la blonde et m'émerveillais à chaque coup d'œil. C'était comme marcher dans un rêve. Je pris une longue inspiration d'air pur en me stoppant pour profiter pleinement du paysage environnant et décalai mon attention sur la blonde avec un immense sourire incontrôlable. Cela semblait étrange de sourire après tant d'années à porter la même expression grave mais je ne fis à peine attention. Bordel, j'étais sur la terre. Il y avait encore quelques heures, je pensais être traînée à ma mort certaine et maintenant, je foulais le sol sacré, terreux et herbeux de la terre.

'' C'est bon, hein ? '' Partagea la blonde me rappelant sa présence et je souris plus large en la dévisageant.

Je regardais tout autour de moi comme l'enfant curieuse que j'avais été une fois et souriais aux cris de joie venant des autres prisonniers, '' Je pense qu'il est temps que je sache ton prénom, Griffin. ''

'' Clarke. '' Tendit-elle sa main en guise de présentation et je la serrai à mon tour. '' Alex mais tu le savais déjà. ''

Je reportai mon attention sur les arbres immenses et les tas de feuilles verdoyantes comme je n'avais jamais vu et regardais tout et n'importe quoi en même temps. C'était juste tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais vu depuis ma naissance. C'était tellement lumineux et sain et clair et beau. L'Arche était juste un énorme vaisseau conduit par des tas de couloirs différents menants à plusieurs stations différentes. Ici-bas, l'air était si pur qu'il en était presque douloureux de respirer. Là-haut, l'air avait été restreint dans la section de la sky box et mon métabolisme se remettait lentement du changement. Je tournai sur moi-même en levant les bras en l'air pour sentir la simple sensation du vent contre moi et aperçus Clarke me dévisager avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Je levai un sourcil dans l'expectative en la dévisageant ouvertement, '' Pour répondre à ta question. C'est oui. '' Annonçai-je clairement en commençant à explorer les alentours et la laissant au beau milieu.

Je savais déjà les questions qu'elle se posait tout comme tout le monde ne tarderait pas à se poser s'ils savaient qui j'étais. Quel âge avait-elle ? Comment c'était possible ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit ici alors qu'elle était l'un des gardes les plus prometteurs ? Enfin, bref, beaucoup trop de questions pour une simple trahison.

Je ne tardai pas à entendre de nouveau ses pas rapides et quand ils s'arrêtèrent, je me retournai pour m'apercevoir qu'elle feuilletait anxieusement une carte en s'appuyant sur le bateau de baisse.

Je soupirai à son air sérieux, reconnaissant sa mère dans son expression et m'avançai tout droit vers elle, '' Qu'y-a-t-il, Boucle d'or ? ''

Clarke leva les yeux de sa carte en m'envoyant un éclat clairement pas d'humeur et pointa une sorte de montagne au loin, '' Ils nous ont balancés sur la mauvaise montagne. ''

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant en soit, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et encore moins à l'Arche pour nous aider.

'' Prévisible.'' commentai-je simplement en m'asseyant à ses côtés pour la regarder tracer un chemin sur la carte.

J'aurais pu aisément le faire moi-même ayant appris toutes ces choses de survie mais je n'étais pas sur terre pour remplir de nouveau mon rôle de garde. J'étais de nouveau libre et j'allais en profiter.

'' On a un problème. '' Nous interpella Wells Jaha en personne et Clarke ainsi que moi-même se tournèrent en même temps pour lui donner un regard sale. ''Le système de communication est mort. J'ai été sur le toit. Il manque une douzaine de panneaux. La chaleur a grillé les fils. '' Persista-t-il malgré nos expressions et Clarke l'ignora ouvertement.

'' Tout ce qui compte maintenant est de se rendre au Mont Weather.'' Répliqua-t-elle concentrée en traçant une ligne de chemin du point A au point B avant de lever les yeux vers moi. ''Tu vois, regarde. C'est nous. Et c'est là où on doit aller si on veut survivre.''  
'' Où tu as appris à faire ça ?'' L'interrogea bêtement Wells et elle posa lentement son crayon à sa question laissant Wells mettre les bouts ensemble. ''Ton père.''  
''Cool, une carte.'' Intervint un gamin portant des lunettes sur la tête avec un grand sourire béat en regardant la carte. ''Ils ont un bar dans le coin ? Je vous paierais une bière.'' Blagua-t-il insouciant me forçant de rouler des yeux et Wells s'interposa entre le gamin et nous à notre plus grande confusion avant de le pousser pour le faire prendre du recul, ''Tu permets.''

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en levant un sourcil surpris avant de poser les yeux sur Clarke qui semblait tout aussi perplexe. Honnêtement, je me fichais pas mal des histoires de ces gamins mais si Wells allait nous apporter plus de problèmes qu'avec le simple fait d'exister cela n'allait pas être très bon pour nous.

'' Hey! Hey ! Hey '' Intervint un gars suivi de près par un groupe de criminels et donna un regard mauvais à l'attention de Wells. '' Lâche-le, il est avec nous.''  
Sentant l'altercation à venir, Wells se retira en levant les mains en signe de reddition. ''Relax! On essaie juste de savoir où on est.''  
La prochaine voix que j'entendais était la dernière que j'avais voulu entendre. ''On est au sol. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?''

Je me figeai sur place sachant que j'étais dos à lui donc il ne pourrait pas me voir et écarquillai les yeux dans la colère et la panique. Il était la dernière personne que je voulais voir et encore pire, la dernière personne avec qui je voulais être sur terre. Je sentais la colère bouillir dans tout mon corps et je devais tout faire pour ne pas me retourner et lui coller mon poing dans la figure mais à la place, je me décalai furtivement sous le regard perplexe de Clarke et profitai de la foule grandissante pour me cacher de la vue.  
Wells le scruta tout comme moi de loin avant de s'approcher de lui. ''On doit trouver le Mont Weather. Tu as entendu le message de mon père. Ce doit être notre première priorité.''

Puis pour la deuxième fois, une nouvelle voix que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre fit irruption, ''J'emmerde ton père. '' Cria Octavia qui se trouvait être nul autre que la petite sœur du traitre.

Je pinçai le pont de mon nez, commençant à détester la terre et relevai la tête à la voix d'Octavia. '' Quoi ? Tu crois que vous nous dirigez ici, toi et '' Ses yeux bleus de bébé lassé avec venin atterrirent sur Clarke, '' ta petite "Princesse"?''

Je regardais de loin l'affrontement souhaitant au plus profond de moi être partout ailleurs qu'ici mais Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde, ''Tu crois qu'on s'intéresse à qui est le chef? On doit aller au Mont Weather. Pas parce que le Chancelier nous l'a dit mais parce que plus on attend, plus on aura faim et plus ce sera dur. Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir sans ces vivres? On parle d'une randonnée de 32 km. Si on veut y arriver avant la nuit, on doit partir maintenant.''

''J'ai une meilleure idée.'' Retentit à nouveau sa voix me donnant une nouvelle impulsion de colère. ''Vous deux, allez-y. Trouvez-le pour nous. Laissons les privilégiés faire le sale boulot pour une fois.''

Je secouai la tête à son idée pitoyable comme d'habitude et roulai des yeux exaspérée. Ce n'était absolument pas prévisible.

'' Ouais ! '' Clama la foule en accord tandis que je roulais à nouveau des yeux, ennuyée.

Ils étaient tous des idiots sans cerveau qui suivaient le premier abruti venu. Comment pensaient-ils qu'ils allaient transporter la nourriture ? Avec leur baguette magique ?  
Wells tenta à nouveau ne saisissant pas l'importance de sa rébellion, '' Tu n'écoutes pas. On doit tous y aller.''  
'' Regardez ça, tout le monde.'' Annonça le gars aux yeux verts et les cheveux châtains lisses qui était intervenu plutôt en me poussant littéralement de côté pour s'avancer vers Wells. Je le fusillai du regard encore plus en colère et secouai la tête indignée à sa petite remarque, '' Le Chancelier de la Terre.''  
'' Tu crois que c'est marrant ?'' Cracha Wells avec dédain.

Je regardai en connaissance de cause le sourire sadique du gamin avant qu'il déclencha son pied derrière le genou de Wells et le fit chuter au sol tordant sa cheville dans le processus. Clarke accourut aussitôt pour l'aider mais deux autres gamins suiveurs la retinrent.

'' Non mais ça c'était marrant. Ok.''

Wells se releva en boitillant et leva les poings en face de lui en signe de défense tandis que le groupe de délinquants s'agglutinait autour d'eux en attente d'une bagarre imminente. Je serai les dents en grommelant dans ma barbe sachant déjà que j'allais le regretter et m'interposai entre eux et me révélant aux yeux abasourdis d'Octavia et Bellamy.

'' Bouge delà. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur. '' Menaçai-je le gamin qui me regardait étonné avec un sourire en coin.

Son sourire s'agrandit comme il se permit de me reluquer de la tête au pied et je serrai la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de lui décrocher un crochet dans l'instant, '' Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?''

Ce gamin avait eu la stupidité de me défier dans un moment de colère extrême et il allait le regretter, j'allais me jeter tout droit sur lui sans hésitation quand Finn débarqua de nul part et s'interposa entre nous.

'' Le type n'a qu'une jambe.'' Constata Finn en faisant face au gamin qui semblait réellement en colère maintenant tandis que j'ignorais les regards flagrants des deux Blake sur moi.'' Pourquoi ne pas attendre pour un combat loyal ?'' Finn me jeta un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule, '' De plus, se battre avec une fille. Pas très courageux.''

Le gamin jaugeait Wells et moi d'un air mauvais en serrant la mâchoire mais fit tout de même un pas en arrière en donnant un air sale à l'intention de Finn.

'' Hey Spacewalker. '' Héla Octavia en se rapprochant de Finn avec son regard de biche me faisant rouler des yeux. ''Sauve-moi ensuite.''

La foule se mit à ricaner tandis que je faisais tout mon possible pour apaiser ma colère bouillonnante envers le traitre qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je le vis donner son fameux regard surprotecteur sur Octavia et levai les yeux au ciel avant de sentir des yeux sur moi. Je tournai mon attention sur le coupable et trouvai Finn me donnant son sourire béat.

Je roulai des yeux agacée et avançai vers Wells en lui proposant une épaule pour se reposer à sa plus grande confusion, '' Il suffit d'accepter l'aide avant que je change d'avis.''

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et s'appuya sur moi en boitillant comme je le conduisais sur un rocher aléatoire, '' Un médecin serait pas du luxe.''

Clarke se chargea d'inspecter la cheville de Wells comme elle était la seule à avoir passé la plupart de son temps dans le bloc avec sa mère et passé une formation médicale quand Finn s'avança vers nous, '' Alors Mont Weather.'' Il plaça ses mains nonchalamment dans les poches de sa veste, '' Quand part-on ?''

'' Maintenant'' Clarke se leva instantanément en se dépoussiérant rapidement avant de se tourner vers Wells et moi, '' Chercher une source d'eau. On sera de retour demain avec de la nourriture.''

J'arquai un sourcil à son ordre totalement improbable en ce qui me concernait et ne tardai pas à me faire entendre.

'' J'ai déjà fait ma BA de la journée, '' Me relevai-je à mon tour dépassant d'une tête la blonde, '' alors ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici. ''

Wells ignora ma petite pique en posant ses yeux sur Clarke, '' Elle a raison. De plus, comment allez-vous ramener assez de nourriture pour 100 à deux seulement ?''

Finn grimaça en accord et sourit avant de marcher en arrière et attraper deux gamins dont l'un portant ses lunettes sur son crâne.

'' Nous quatre. On peut y aller maintenant ?'' S'impatienta Finn en tapant ses mains ensemble et je le dévisageai dans la curiosité à son excitation.

J'avançai d'un pas déterminé et regardai Clarke, '' Cinq. Il est hors de question que je reste ici. '' Insistai-je en louchant sur le duo des dynamiques mais malheureusement pour moi Octavia s'avança vers nous avec son grand sourire ennuyeux, '' On dirait une fête. Et de 6 !''

'' Absolument pas.'' refusai-je en même temps que Bellamy s'avançait et demandait '' Hey, tu fais quoi là ?''

Je sentis plusieurs yeux sur moi et savais pertinemment que l'un d'eux était nul autre que Bellamy. Je grognai sous mon souffle devenant de plus en plus énervée de minute en minute et me décalai plus loin de lui.

Soudain, Clarke s'avança tout droit vers Finn en tirant son bracelet métallique avec force et désapprobation montrant plusieurs marques de rayures, '' Hey, tu as essayé d'enlever ça ?''

'' Oui et alors ? '' Admit-il avec un haussement d'épaule comme je m'avançais pour mieux entendre.

'' Je comprends, ce n'est pas ta couleur. '' Taquinai-je me surprenant moi-même tandis que Finn me lançait un regard railleur à l'inverse de Clarke qui me désappointa, '' Ce bracelet transmet tes signes vitaux à l'Arche. Enlève-le et ils croiront que tu es mort.''

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en regardant l'affrontement en silence et réalisai l'importance de ces bracelets. Ils nous avaient envoyés sur terre et ces bracelets transmettaient nos signes vitaux mais pourquoi maintenant ?

''Je devrais m'en soucier ?''

'' Je ne sais pas. '' lâcha-t-elle en le regardant incrédule. ''Tu veux que les personnes que tu aimes te croient mort ou tu veux qu'ils te rejoignent ici dans deux mois ? Parce que s'ils ne le font pas, ils te croiront mort.'' Finn la regarda sans mot dire et elle hocha la tête, '' Ok! On y va !''

Je donnai un regard sur Finn en suivant Clarke de près d'un pas rapide et restai silencieuse quand elle affronta Wells, '' Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.''

Je m'apprêtais à partir dans la forêt quand mon nom résonna derrière moi et je connaissais que trop bien mon nom à travers cette voix. Je délibérai mentalement entre continuer mon chemin ou l'affronter et finalement choisis le dernier. Je fis volte-face en lui donnant l'air sale le plus dur que je pouvais gérer.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi avec cet air confiant que j'avais déjà vu tant de fois et je secouai la tête, '' Lexi …''

Je l'arrêtai avec ma main et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui, '' Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi le jour où tu m'as trahie maintenant j'ai de la nourriture à aller chercher. ''

Je me retournai aussitôt sans un dernier regard sur lui et fronçai durement les sourcils dans l'agacement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais aussi maudite pour me retrouver avec mon pire ennemi sur cette terre.

Je marchais aux côtés de Clarke à la tête du groupe en regardant silencieusement émerveillée tandis que les quatre autres émanaient leur extase à voix haute. Je levai les yeux à la vue de Finn flirter avec Octavia et évitais cette dernière à tout prix. Je l'avais vue me lancer plusieurs regards depuis que nous avions commencé notre trek et je n'étais pas enclin à engager une conversation avec la sœur d'un traître. Clarke était plongée dans ses pensées, arborant le même froncement de sourcils que je portais et semblait contrariée ou plutôt soucieuse. Enfin, peu importe ce n'était pas vraiment mon soucis. Je reportai mon attention sur les arbres immenses qui nous entouraient et souriai malgré moi. Sur l'Arche, tout était fait que de gris et le seul arbre que nous possédions était composé d'une simple tige avec quelque feuilles ici et là qui était empoté dans un pot et vénéré par des espèces de fanatiques de la terre. Je l'avais vu une ou deux fois dans ma vie et je pouvais à présent affirmer qu'il n'était rien comparer à ce spectacle époustouflant. Seulement, quelque chose restait toujours inquiétant. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions sur la terre et nous n'avions toujours pas rencontré un seul animal ou même certains insectes et nous étions en pleine forêt. Alors, je savais que la formation sur la terre n'était pas mon point fort mais j'étais certaine que nous devions en rencontrer dans un tel endroit.

'' Hé les gars, faudrait tenir le rythme.'' Se retourna Clarke impatiente et clairement irritée par leur insouciance et je jetai un coup d'œil sur le groupe à mon tour.

Mon froncement de sourcils déjà bien présent s'approfondit à l'irritation croissante de la blonde. Même si elle avait affirmé se ficher de qui se trouvait au pouvoir, je pouvais sentir sa prise sur le groupe et savais déjà que je ne m'impliquerais certainement pas dans toute cette lutte de soif de pouvoir. J'avais peut-être la formation d'un garde mais je n'allais pas obtenir une quelconque emprise sur ces jeunes.

'' Allez. Comment vous faites pour rester si sérieuses ?'' Interrogea Finn alias Spacewalker. Je levai les yeux à leur insouciance constante.

Clarke regarda Finn avec un nouveau froncement de sourcils, '' C'est simple? Je me demande pourquoi on n'a vu aucun animal? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a aucun. On a peut-être déjà été mortellement exposés aux radiations. Ce genre de choses.'' Répliqua Clarke en donnant un regard significatif sur tous les autres avant de poser les yeux sur moi, '' Allez.'' Guida-t-elle ennuyée en laissant les quatre autres dans un silence de mort tandis que je continuais mon chemin après Clarke.

J'étais tellement prise par les pensées inquiétantes que Clarke avait déclarées à haute voix que je n'avais pas remarqué le changement lourd de conversation à l'arrière. Quand je repris le fil, je constatai qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger les raisons de leur arrestation.

'' Quelqu'un n'a pas remplacé ce qu'on prenait.'' Jasper accusa en lançant un regard pointu à l'intention de l'autre gamin asiatique qui je savais maintenant s'appelait Monty et celui-ci répondit, '' Ce quelqu'un s'est déjà excusé 1000 fois.''

Je levai les yeux à leur insouciance avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils dans l'anxiété. Voilà où je l'avais déjà vu. Ces deux gamins étaient de la station de l'agriculture et j'avais assisté à plus d'une exécution là-bas. J'avais assisté à l'exécution d'un de leurs parents.

Je marchai plus rapidement ne voulant pas être questionnée par l'un de ces enfants avec ce que je savais maintenant mais me stoppai d'instinct quand Jasper demanda à Octavia pourquoi elle avait été enfermée.

Je me permis un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir qu'Octavia s'était arrêtée un instant avant de répondre, '' Être née'' et de passer devant moi, non sans me donner un regard de côté.

J'avais appris l'existence d'Octavia quand j'étais encore qu'une enfant et n'avais pas compris au début pourquoi Bellamy semblait si paniqué à me dévoiler son grand secret. Puis, j'avais grandi et appris à la dure ce qu'était réellement la vie sur l'Arche. Mon père s'était fait éjecté quand j'étais encore une petite fille et Bellamy m'avait révélé son secret le même jour. Je me souvenais de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier.

 _Je m'étais effondrée dans le placard de mon quartier et avais rapproché mes genoux contre ma poitrine en attendant désespérément que la douleur s'en aille mais elle était toujours là. Mes petits bras étaient entourés autour de mes jambes comme je cachais ma tête et mes larmes et essayais d'être aussi silencieuse que possible pour être laisser seule. Je savais que maman me cherchait partout après mon escapade mais je m'en fichais. Papa … mon papa était parti. Les hommes l'avaient enfermé dans cette espèce de grande chambre et avaient appuyé sur un bouton. J'avais vu mon papa et puis, il était plus là. Je me souvenais parfaitement les cris de maman et les hommes essayer de l'arrêter de frapper contre la paroi en verre qui nous séparait autrefois de mon papa. Je retenais mes sanglots de détresse quand la porte de métal s'entrouvrit pour révéler l'une des seules personnes qui me restaient à présent. Je levai lentement mes yeux embués de larmes et le regardai en silence en secouant et reniflant._

 _'' Lexi … '' Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils concerné mais je l'interrompis rapidement, '' Il est parti, Bell. Il est parti.''_

 _Je sanglotai encore plus fort et Bellamy entra rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir à ma hauteur et enrouler son bras sur mes épaules avant de me pencher de lui -même dans son étreinte._

 _Il frotta d'une manière réconfortante mon dos et je pleurai sans restriction sur son épaule, '' Shhhh ! Je suis là. Je suis là.''_

 _Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc et je me retirai instantanément de son étreinte dans la panique, '' Non, non, Bellamy. '' Utilisant son prénom entier pour montrer l'importance de la situation, '' C'est dangereux d'être avec moi. Je-je-je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.''_

 _Il se rapprocha aussitôt de moi et attrapa fermement mon menton avec son pouce et son index pour me faire le regarder dans les yeux. Mes bruns miel rencontrèrent ses bruns chocolat qui brûlaient avec un feu ardent et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure sachant que je devais ressembler à un gâchis total._

 _'' Tu ne me perdras jamais.'' Mes yeux fuyaient son regard et il resserra sa prise sur mon menton en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi, '' Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. ''_

 _'' Mais …''_

 _'' Jamais.'' Répéta-t-il fermement en haussant la voix et je le regardais en silence avant de refermer mes bras sur lui et me laisser extérioriser toute ma peine et ma douleur ardente._

 _J'avais pleuré pendant des heures et pourtant, il ne m'avait pas lâchée une seule fois. Il s'était contenté de me prêter son épaule et avait frotté affectueusement mon dos pendant tout le long._

 _Finalement, quand je n'avais plus de larme de côtés, je levai la tête et regardai Bellamy qui me dévisageait inquiet, '' Tu vas bien ? ''_

 _Je hochai lentement la tête ne faisant pas encore confiance à ma voix et croisai le regard rassurant de Bellamy._

 _Il se releva en tendant sa main vers moi pour que je la prenne et je fronçai les sourcils en faisant des va-et-vient entre ses yeux et sa main, '' Tu me fais confiance ? '' Je le regardai outrée qu'il puisse même se poser la question et attrapai rapidement sa main en me levant, '' Viens. Il est temps que vous vous rencontriez.''_

'' Hey, tu es parmi nous ? '' dit Monty en me sortant de mes souvenirs ennuyeux et je secouai la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de le dévisager pour lui répondre, '' Je le suis, maintenant.''

Il me dévisagea un moment semblant dans la pensée avant de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire, '' Tu étais sur quelle station de retour sur l'arche ? ''

Je me raidis instantanément sachant où cette conversation finirait et lui donnai un sourire crispé avant de me mettre à la recherche de Clarke. Je trouvai cette dernière accroupie au loin avec les trois autres et donnai un regard sur Monty avant de courir tout droit vers eux pour les rattraper.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui les avait tous autant captivé mais quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur, c'était à peine s'ils me remarquaient. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Monty qui m'avait suivie et il semblait tout aussi décontenancé que je l'étais. Comme je m'apprêtais à demander ce qui se passait, Clarke se tourna vers nous et mit ses doigts à ses lèvres en signe d'être calme et je devins de plus en plus curieuse. Je commençais à devenir frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait et c'était quand je le vis.

 _Le cerf._

J'écarquillai les yeux dans l'appréhension et la peur de l'inconnu et regardai totalement fascinée tout en retenant mon souffle face à la créature majestueuse qui se trouvait juste devant nos yeux. Il ne semblait absolument pas alarmé par le monde qui l'entourait comme il continuait son alimentation et je pouvais sentir l'excitation grandissante au fond de ma poitrine. Cela voulait dire que la vie était bel et bien viable sur la terre et mieux encore, nous allions pouvoir avoir une chance de survivre. Je n'avais jamais vu un seul animal de toute ma vie à part ceux que j'avais pu voir dans les livres et je pouvais d'ors et déjà affirmer qu'ils n'étaient en rien comparables. La bête qui se trouvait devant nous était majestueuse et puissante et surtout … pure. Je détachai mon regard de l'animal pour regarder mes compagnons qui était tous aussi fascinés et roulai des yeux à la vue de Finn et Clarke se faisant les yeux doux.

''Aucun animal, hein ?'' Répéta intelligemment Finn à Clarke dans un murmure avec un sourire niais sur son visage avant de faire tranquillement un pas en avant. Il avança prudemment, étape par étape quand il marcha sur une branche provoquant un claquement.

L'horreur se déchaîna en question de minutes, la première le cerf releva la tête alerté par le bruit comme nous le regardions tous en retenant notre souffle et la seconde qui suivait il tourna sa tête dans notre direction extirpant un souffle unanime de chacun d'entre nous. Sur la face du cerf se trouvait une autre tête. En fait, c'était plus une sorte d'amas de cellules à même la chaire et bouffi. Je sentis mon estomac s'accrocher et avalai la bile, incapable de détacher mes yeux horrifiés du cerf. Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le groupe comme le cerf bondit loin de nous et je profitai du silence momentané pour reprendre mes esprits. S'il y avait bien une chose que cet événement nous avait appris était que nous avions besoin de bouger et vite, '' Allons-y.''

Nous avions repris la marche dans un silence confortable et Clarke et moi fermions étonnement la marche. Ce fut de nouveau Finn qui rompit le silence en se posant une question importante. Pourquoi ils nous avaient tous envoyés sur la terre et pourquoi maintenant. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas pensé au pourquoi du comment mais maintenant qu'il l'élevait, j'étais curieuse et si je me fiais à la réaction fébrile de Clarke, elle avait la réponse. Octavia étant aussi prévisible qu'avant se contenta d'envoyer la question de côté et tournoya inutilement autour d'un arbre en lançant des regards secrets dans la direction de Finn qui semblait les ignorer par manque d'intérêt. Les hommes voulaient ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, c'était bien connu. Je portai mon regard dans l'expectative sur Clarke, ignorant les suppositions farfelues des autres et attendis patiemment, '' L'arche est entrain de mourir.'' Dit-elle impassible comme elle repassait de nouveau vers l'avant et je levai les yeux ennuyée par ses réponses évasives, '' Un tantinet imprécis, boucle d'or. '' Clarke me jeta un regard de côté laissant le groupe regarder notre interaction avec curiosité et m'arrêtai en attente.

'' Avec le niveau actuel de population, il reste à peine 3 mois avec de quoi vivre, peut-être 4 maintenant que nous sommes partis.''

J'écoutai à peine quand Clarke expliqua quelle était la raison pour laquelle son père s'était fait flotter et celle-ci enfermer pour l'isolement. J'étais tellement choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre que je ne savais plus trop quoi en penser. Nous étions donc le résultat d'un cas désespéré. Si nous survivions, l'arche descendrait et si nous mourrions alors nous avions donné plus de mois pour ceux qui étaient encore là-haut.

'' Ils vont tuer davantage de gens, non ?'' Demanda Monty plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Je portai mon regard sur Clarke en connaissance de cause et son silence fut bien plus significatif que n'importe quel mot.

Octavia lança une bonne vieille remarque sarcastique et sans une once de compassion démontrant une nouvelle fois le fameux tempérament Blake avant de bondir au loin comme une gazelle. Je regardai sa silhouette s'éloigner dans la pensée. Je n'avais plus personne sur l'arche pour laquelle je devrais me soucier mais pourtant, la survie de la race humaine comptait sur nous. Nous étions leur dernière chance et maintenant, je comprenais les discours incessants de Clarke sur l'importance de nos bracelets.

'' Je sais. '' S'exclama le gamin Jasper en rejoignant mon côté. '' Tu étais sur la station mecha, non ? '' Je le regardai agitée en pressant le pas, '' Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir où vous m'avez vue. ''

Je pressai le pas pour rattraper Clarke sous les regards médusés des garçons et je ne tardai pas à entendre leurs pas rapides me rattrapant avec envie, '' Pourquoi ça, Miss mystérieuse ? '' Je regardai droit devant moi, maudissant Finn et son choix idiot de surnom, '' Parce que j'ai assisté à la plupart des exécutions de vos parents.''

Je laissai les garçons à leur état ébahi et courus en direction des autres pour constater que notre groupe était passé de six à cinq. Je cherchai aussitôt Octavia dans l'anxiété me souciant encore d'elle et roulai les yeux avec agacement quand je la trouvai devant une falaise entrain de se dévêtir.

'' Putain, que j'aime la Terre.'' Je jetai un regard agacé sur Jasper pour sa réflexion. C'était Octavia tout cracher. Je secouai la tête en reposant de nouveau les yeux sur Octavia et souriai d'un sourire mauvais en regrettant que Bellamy ne voit pas sa sœur en ce moment.

Mon sourire s'effaça comme il était apparu quand Octavia sauta de son plein gré de la falaise et nous accourions tous ensemble au bord, haletants.

'' Octavia, on ne peut pas nager.'' Lança Jasper se souciant clairement d'elle tout comme moi.

Malgré mon ressentiment pour son frère et elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me soucier d'elle. Elle était la jeune fille avec qui j'avais grandi. Elle avait toujours été une petite sœur pour moi et bien du moins, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy me condamne en me dénonçant. Je savais pertinemment que les choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant. Bon sang, je ne laisserais jamais les choses redevenir comme avant mais Octavia avait compté beaucoup pour moi et je savais l'importance qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il était peut-être un traitre mais je ne serais pas mieux si je laissais ma colère anticiper sur mon bon sens.

'' Je sais mais on peut rester debout.'' Rassura Octavia en se hissant sur ses pieds pour démontrer son point avec un sourire confiant et je soupirai en prenant du recul.

Cette fille était réellement une bouchée.

'' Attendez, il ne devrait pas y avoir de rivière ici.'' Se questionna Clarke sceptique et je me raidis soucieuse à l'inverse des autres qui commençaient déjà à se déshabiller, '' Et bien, il y en a une alors enlève tes fichus vêtements.'' Souriait Finn comme il s'exécuta.

Je regardai Clarke avec appréhension pendant que les garçons retiraient leurs vêtements avant de jeter un œil sceptique sur l'eau. Je devais avouer que cela était plutôt … tentant mais mon bons sens revint rapidement au galop et je décidai d'écouter mon cerveau.

Les garçons étaient tous trop préoccupés avec leurs baignades imminentes pour se soucier des éventuels dangers qui pourraient se trouver dans l'eau et Jasper fut le premier à repérer un mouvement dans l'eau et nous avertit, '' Octavia, sors de l'eau!'' Chargea Jasper paniqué avec des yeux écarquillés.

Nous remarquions l'énorme serpent des mers qui fonçait droit sur Octavia mais au lieu d'écouter les recommandations Octavia se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en retournait,'' Sors de l'eau tout de suite. '' Criais-je à mon tour mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

Les cris d'Octavia coupèrent court comme la bête verrouilla sa mâchoire sur elle et la traîna sous l'eau. Je regardais horrifiée les répercussions des bulles où se trouvait autrefois Octavia et sentis la panique m'engloutir. Octavia se débattait, traînée de droite à gauche et je pensais qu'elle était morte mais elle refit surface en criant pour la vie chère et ses cris déclenchèrent une réaction. Je courus droit sur la berge comme Octavia se débattait de toutes ses forces pour revenir mais la bête s'accrocha de nouveau à elle et la tira sous l'eau.

'' Merde, restez pas là sans rien faire. '' Criai-je réveillant les autres de leur état catatonique.

Clarke accourut aussitôt à mes côtés et trouva la bonne idée de distraire la bête. Je repérai dans l'instant un lourd rocher et interpellai les garçons pour qu'ils puissent m'aider à la jeter dans l'eau. Je poussai de toutes mes forces sans quitter l'eau des yeux, désirant sauver Octavia plus que tout et le serpent lâcha aussitôt Octavia. Octavia semblait bloquée en faisant du surplace ne se souvenant probablement plus qu'elle pouvait tenir debout et les cris affolés des autres pour qu'elle rejoigne la berge fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Contre toute attente, Jasper sauta dans l'eau sans une seconde pensée et je le regardais maintenant doublement préoccupée comme il nageait tout droit jusqu'à Octavia.

'' Il revient.'' Cria quelqu'un à mes côtés et je pensai à sauter à mon tour pour distraire la créature mais les deux finirent finalement par se hisser à la terre, échappant de justesse à la bête et Clarke ainsi que les autres accoururent à leurs rescousses.

Je rejoignis lentement le groupe paniqué en évitant le regard pétrifié d'Octavia et regardai comme Clarke arracha un morceau de la chemise de Jasper pour l'utiliser comme garrot sur la jambe sanglante d'Octavia. Celle-ci se cramponnait totalement pétrifiée à Jasper en le remerciant sans cesse. J'entendis vaguement le commentaire de Monty sur la note de sauver la fille la prochaine fois et je souriai légèrement comme les rires essoufflés retentirent après la tempête.

Dormir dans la forêt. Bien, c'était une première. Nous avions formé une sorte de mini-camp et j'avais maintenant pris place contre le tronc dur d'un arbre. J'observais l'étrange lueur bleue qui nous entourait et regardais avec une admiration complète. Cet endroit avait tout un tas de secrets. C'était juste comme ce fameux livre que ma mère me lisait tout le temps quand j'étais enfant. C'était l'histoire de cette petite fille qui entrait par un trou de lapin et tombait dans un monde fou avec tout un tas de choses étranges. Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir le nom du livre quand mon regard dévia sur Monty qui était assoupi non loin du couple. Octavia n'avait pas lâché Jasper d'un pouce depuis son sauvetage et je regardais le couple dormir l'un sur l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments mais il m'arrivait de sourire quand je savais que j'étais à l'abri des regards. Bellamy avait l'habitude de m'appeler …

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux serrés avant de lâcher un soupir quand un mouvement m'interpella. Je rouvrai les yeux, alerte, pour constater qu'il n'était autre que Clarke qui s'était réveillée, '' Tu ne dors pas ? '' J'appuyai ma tête contre le tronc d'un air las et répondit, '' Ça a été une longue journée.'' Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes en m'envoyant un regard, '' Beaucoup de choses à penser.''

Boucle d'or hocha la tête en compréhension et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en m'envoyant des regards furtifs dans l'hésitation.

'' Crache le morceau.'' L'interpellai-je avec lassitude sachant qu'elle avait des questions.

Mon éclat semblait la surprendre mais elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre, '' Quel âge as-tu ? ''

Je posais mes yeux incrédules sur elle. Vraiment ? Elle pourrait me poser tout un tas d'autres questions plus pertinentes et elle me demandait quel âge j'avais. Je me rappelai qu'ils étaient tous de simples adolescents au fond et que je ne pouvais pas vraiment attendre plus.

'' Vingt et un. '' Clarke me regarda longuement attendant probablement que j'élabore mais je me contentai de regarder autour de moi en ignorant sa présence.

Finalement, elle se leva pour explorer par elle-même et je suivis des yeux son dos fuyant jusqu'à une immense souche d'arbre. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par nul autre que Finn et j'observais silencieusement le duo interagir en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il faudrait être un aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'attraction que les deux avaient échangée durant toute la journée et je roulai des yeux avant de les fermer.

Pour une première nuit sur la terre cela aurait pu être pire. Quand je fus réveillée par les rayons doux et chauds du soleil, un sourire inconscient m'échappa et j'ouvrai lentement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais la détentrice de toute l'attention du groupe. Je fronçai aussitôt les yeux dans la confusion ne comprenant pas leur intérêt avant de commencer à perdre patience, '' Quoi ? '' Tous les regards se détournèrent rapidement à l'exception de celui d'Octavia et je la fusillai du regard tout en me levant sur mes pieds.

J'entendis vaguement les murmures qui se profilaient entre Jasper, Monty et Octavia mais fis à peine attention. Ce qui m'intéressait était où se trouvait Finn et Boucle d'or, '' Où sont les deux autres ? ''

Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais tout simplement entourée par trois incapables qui se contentaient de hausser les épaules dans l'ignorance. Je lâchai un grognement agacé en craquant mon cou et constatai que mes lacets étaient défaits. Je m'abaissai à genoux et lassai mes bottines de combats quand d'autres bottines entrèrent dans ma vision. Je levai les yeux sur la personne sachant pertinemment qui elle était et rencontrai les orbes bleutés d'Octavia.

'' Le … ''

'' Alex ou Alexis pour toi.'' L'interrompis-je sèchement en me relevant pour lui faire face.

Octavia me dévisagea agitée sous mon regard brûlant et soupira bruyamment, '' Alors, c'est comme cela que ça va être ? '' Soutenant son regard, je lâchai un rire sombre, '' Ton frère m'a dénoncée sans une once de remord et ma mère s'est faite flotter pour cela, comment pensais-tu que ça allait se passer ? '' Elle déglutit en me regardant sans voix et je reniflai dédaigneuse, '' C'est ce que je pensais.''

Soudain, Clarke et Finn émergèrent des bois en nous donnant des regards confus quant à notre position mais je me contentai de hausser les épaules et m'avançai vers eux en toute confiance.

'' Bon. Nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant. Nous avons encore beaucoup de terrain à couvrir. '' Voix autoritaire de Clarke résonna à travers notre camp clandestin.

L'itinéraire de la journée était exactement le même que celui d'hier : Mont Weather. Clarke avait certifié que nous n'étions plus très loin maintenant et honnêtement, j'espérais qu'elle avait raison. Je commençais sincèrement à me lasser de ce trek et désirais juste me retrouver seule. La chose était qu'après avoir passé plus de quatre ans en isolement on finissait par s'habituer à la solitude. Nous avions fait une randonnée de plus de vingt kilomètres depuis hier et même si j'avais préféré Octavia à Bellamy, je devenais impatiente. De plus, après nos rencontres d'hier, je n'étais pas la plus rassurée. On savait maintenant qu'il y avait des animaux mais il semblerait qu'ils seraient plutôt les chasseurs que les chassés à l'inverse de nous et je n'étais pas enclin à faire de nouvelles rencontres aujourd'hui.

Après quelques kilomètres de plus, nous rencontrâmes notre premier obstacle de la journée, un nouveau plan d'eau se trouvait entre nous et le Mont Weather et après notre petit débat avec le serpent, il était hors de question que l'on mette un pied dedans, peu importe quoi. Nous regardions tous autour de nous à la recherche d'un moyen de traverser quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une liane. Un sourire facétieux haussa légèrement mes lèvres comme j'escaladais les différents rochers pour l'atteindre. J'attrapai la liane et utilisai mon poids en me suspendant dessus pour tester sa robustesse. Dès l'instant où les garçons avaient saisi mon idée, ils s'étaient portés volontaire. Maintenant, je me trouvais en bas aux côtés de Clarke, Octavia et Monty en regardant Finn hésiter en lorgnant la corde au côté de Jasper.

'' Tu voulais y aller en premier.'' Rappela Clarke, dans son ton impatient habituel, ''Maintenant, arrête de traîner, le Mont Weather nous attend.''

'' Vous avez entendu Boucle d'or. Mont Weather nous attends. '' Lâchai-je à mon tour gérant un petit sourire dans l'excitation et Finn nous envoya un clin d'œil.

Finn et Jasper se remirent à parler à propos de quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas vraiment. Quelque chose sur les apaches. Honnêtement, je m'en souciais pas. Tout ce que je souhaitais en ce moment était qu'ils s'élancent à travers la rivière. J'étais un peu rouillée quant à l'exercice et l'adrénaline me manquait. J'avais besoin d'action et il me semblait que la terre était l'endroit idéal pour cela.

Finn envoya un dernier regard avec un grand sourire sur Jasper tout en tirant sur la corde et je m'apprêtais à le regarder avec envie traverser la rivière mais contre tout attente, Jasper l'arrêta en donnant un regard pas si secret sur Octavia pour passer en premier. Je roulai des yeux en donnant un regard à Clarke qui avait vu tout comme moi et elle souriait en voyant Jasper sauter sur la pointe des pieds dans l'excitation comme il prenait la place de Finn et lui assurait qu'il pouvait le faire. Et il l'a fait, il s'agrippa sur la corde en donnant un dernier coup d'œil sur Finn.

'' Rendez-vous de l'autre côté.'' Souriait-il à l'attention de Finn.

Je sentais son excitation me gagner quand il avança deux pas en avant et s'élança avec audace entre notre position et notre destination. Nous restions sans voix pendant sa traversée jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse.

'' On est les Apogées !'' Son cri retentit à travers tout la forêt et nous riions tous de joie quand il débarqua sur l'autre berge.

On riait et applaudissait de notre exploit comme Jasper improvisa une petite danse de la victoire et je me retournai vers Clarke.

'' A toi, Boucle d'or.'' Guidai-je d'un signe de main vers la corde et Finn, '' Ton tour.''

Clarke me donna un regard en accord arborant toujours un sourire et monta en tirant sur la liane hésitante, '' Vas-y, Clarke. Tu l'as !'' L'encouragea Jasper à travers son large sourire, '' Apogée !''

Maintenant, ce fut le tour de Clarke seulement quand elle se tenait prête, Jasper nous interpella en déterrant quelque chose du sol avec un sourire victorieux attisant notre curiosité. Nous étions tous focalisés sur lui comme il hissa un panneau de métal à bout de bras avec l'écriteau _Mont Weather._

'' On a réussi !'' cria Jasper en levant le panneau cabossé et détérioré par les âges. '' Mont Weather !'' Il lâcha un autre cri de victoire élargissant mon sourire.

Nous avions enfin atteints notre but. Nous allions ramener des fournitures et nous pourrions survivre. Ou c'est ce que je pensais.

Comme nous nous réjouissions beaucoup trop vite, une énorme lance vola par-dessus nos têtes et atterrit en plein dans la poitrine de Jasper l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres.

 **Pour ceux qui vienne de lire ce chapitre et bien n'en tenez pas compte mais je viens de m'associer avec une béta et elle recorrige tout mes chapitres de cette histoire donc n'hésiter pas à jeter un oeil quand vous voulez.**

 **Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Lune ma lectrice Béta qui est juste au top :)**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et s'il vous plaît continuer ;)**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Earth skills

**La chanson d'enfance d'Alex est : Civil twilight - letters from the sky**

 **Un grand merci à mes lecteur/trice fidèle qui ont pris soin d'examiner mon premier chapitre et j'espère sincèrement que cette continuité vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Earth Skills**_

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. La première, Jasper se trouvait à agiter le panneau et la seconde qui suivait, une lance l'envoyait à des mètres plus loin. Je restais sans voix totalement choquée, bloquant les cris des autres et ne tardai pas à revenir dans la réalité.

'' À couvert ! À couvert ! '' Criai-je dans la panique en attrapant la première personne la plus proche de moi, qui se trouvait être Octavia.

Mon sang pulsait furieusement dans mes oreilles et je pouvais entendre le souffle attelé d'Octavia dans la panique.

Clarke qui se trouvait pas très loin, releva la tête dans l'affolement et regarda la forêt ébahie. '' Nous ne sommes pas seuls.''

La réalisation lavée sur moi et je décalai aussitôt mon regard sur Octavia. '' O, regarde-moi.'' Je pris son visage pour le farcir en face du mien et tentai de calmer ma voix au maximum. '' Regarde-moi, ça va aller, d'accord ? Ça va, aller.''

Octavia hocha la tête frénétiquement en essayant de poser un visage courageux et regarda les autres dans l'expectative. Je suivis son regard pour tout simplement constater que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je grimaçai comprenant que la situation était étrangement reposée sur mes épaules et je jetai des coups d'œil frénétiques sur les bois se refermant sur nous.

'' Nous devons y aller.'' Commandai-je d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion en regardant partout pour une sortie quelconque et repérai un écart entre les arbres nous guidant tout droit. '' Là. À mon commandement. Vous courez.''

Je ne m'assurai même pas s'ils avaient compris, je regardai partout en me redressant, prête à bondir à tout moment. Je guettais comme les autres, tous mouvements dans les arbres mais l'endroit était silencieux.

Je pouvais sentir la tension s'émanant de chacun de nous et mes muscles étaient tendus comme jamais. Pour l'adrénaline, je pouvais affirmer que j'avais eu ma dose.

'' Maintenant.''

Nous sautâmes par-dessus les rochers et nous bousculâmes pour entrer à l'abri à travers les arbres. Mon cœur battait follement contre ma poitrine, mes poumons brûlaient du manque d'effort de retour sur l'arche et mes jambes ne cessaient de protester en envoyant des ondes de douleur à travers mon corps mais je continuais cependant à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et cette fois, elle en dépendait vraiment.

Seul le son des pas de course des autres se fit entendre et je regardais sans cesse droit devant moi, incapable de me retourner. Ma poitrine se comprimait de plus en plus à chacune de mes enjambées et mon souffle chaud s'étranglait dans ma gorge. La douleur s'infiltrait par tous mes pores, me laissant savoir que je devais lutter pour ma survie. Pour rester en vie, je continuais à courir.

Soudain, un bruit sourd me força à jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule et repérai Monty qui était tombé au sol. Je grimaçai en faisant demi-tour sans même réfléchir et l'aidai rapidement à se relever mais son regard était rivé et uniquement rivé sur le sol. Je suivis sa ligne de mire et c'est là que je les ai vus.

 _Les os._

'' Qui sont-ils ? '' A demandé Finn sa voix légèrement prise de panique. Son regard tout comme le mien concentré sur les os. Les os identiques aux nôtres.

Clarke s'avança en se baissant pour les ramasser et se tourna vers nous avec une expression grave après les avoir vaguement examinés. '' Que sont-ils ? '' Elle tenait une sorte de reste de crâne qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal qu'un humain.

'' Aaaaaaagh.'' Un cri d'agonie pur retentit à travers la forêt faisant sursauter et lâcher la prise de Clarke sur les os avant qu'elle se retourne vers l'endroit d'où nous venions.

Je regardai l'expression de Clarke changer rapidement dans celle que je connaissais que trop et soupirai lasse avant de courir après elle à toute vitesse pour la rattraper. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant. Nous avions vu la lance le transpercer et il ne fallait pas être stupide pour savoir qu'un objet tranchant et sûrement mortel se trouvait au bout.

Dès l'instant où nous nous retrouvâmes à la clairière, Finn nous cria de rester à l'abri derrière les arbres et je fis exactement cela en regardant frénétiquement vers Jasper tout simplement pour regarder un endroit strictement vide.

'' Où est-il ? '' Demandai-je incrédule. Un corps ne pouvait pas disparaître comme cela. '' Il était juste là. ''

Ce fut Clarke qui fit le rapprochement en se tournant vers nous avec une expression grave. '' Ils l'ont emmené.''

Ces mots résonnaient encore entre nous comme nous marchions de retour pour le camp. C'était juste surréaliste. Le rayonnement était censé avoir décimé toute vie sur la terre et nous nous retrouvions avec des animaux à deux têtes, des monstres des mers géants et tout ce qu'était ces autres choses. Si c'était ce qu'était censé être ma vie alors j'aurais préféré être flottée à mes dix-huit ans. Je savais par expérience ce que c'était de vivre dans la crainte d'être exécuté d'un instant à l'autre. De vivre dans la peur de se réveiller et ne pas revoir un autre jour mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à continuer ce chemin de vie. Merde, le gamin avait été embroché et pourtant il était encore en vie. Bien que, de ce que nous avions entendu, il devait se trouver dans d'atroces douleurs. Au moins, avec la flottaison, on se trouvait éjecté dans l'espace et nous étions privés d'air. Nous mourrions rapidement et c'était presque indolore.

Le chemin du retour au camp avait été composé d'un silence tendu et plusieurs sursauts au moindre bruit. La peur et la panique se lisaient très clairement sur chaque visage et l'inquiétude ne cessait de gagner. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jasper à ces choses. Je savais que cela était probablement du suicide mais dès l'instant où nous mettrions de nouveau les pieds dans ce camp, je retournerais pour Jasper et cette fois, avec des fournitures.

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin le camp, nous fûmes accueillis par un chaos sans nom. Wells détenait Murphy avec un couteau sous sa gorge tandis que la foule acclamait les débordements. Mon regard dégoûté tomba instantanément sur Bellamy en connaissance de cause et Clarke s'avança avant que j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

Clarke ordonna à Wells de laisser Murphy partir et pour une raison quelconque Wells s'exécuta sans discuter. Monty aida Octavia à descendre la colline depuis qu'elle avait encore sa jambe blessée et mon regard bascula aussitôt sur Bellamy. Celui-ci accourut dès l'instant où il remarqua son état et l'apporta à l'écart pour jouer son rôle surprotecteur avant de se tourner vers nous ou plutôt vers moi.

'' Où est la nourriture ? '' Demanda-t-il sans considération et je serrai les poings en détournant mes yeux loin de lui.

'' On n'est pas arrivés au Mont Weather.'' Expliqua Clarke beaucoup plus patiente que moi comme je me positionnais aux côtés de Finn.

Wells s'approcha aussitôt prêt de nous, concerné. Bien que, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour Clarke. '' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé là-bas ?''

Je sentis le regard de Clarke ainsi que celui de Finn sur moi et je déglutis avant de lui répondre. '' Nous avons été attaqués.''

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Bellamy hors d'Octavia et pour un bref instant, je croisai son regard concerné qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour moi.

'' Attaqués ? Par quoi ? '' Wells s'avança vers nous en attente de réponse comme tous les autres délinquants qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de nous et Finn prit la parole. '' Pas quoi.  
Qui.''

Des exclamations ainsi que de nombreux chuchotements affolés ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre parmi nous.

'' Il se trouve, lorsque le dernier homme de la terre est mort sur l'Arche, il ne fut pas le dernier terrien.'' Expliqua Finn fortement pour notre auditoire.  
Je croisai le regard de Clarke qui s'avança vers les délinquants. '' C'est vrai. Tout ce qu'on pensait savoir sur la terre est faux. Il y a des gens ici, survivants. La bonne nouvelle, cela signifie que nous pouvons survivre.'' A déclaré Clarke en essayant de se rassurer elle-même. ''Les radiations ne nous tueront pas.''

Je secouais la tête en pinçant le pont de mon nez, sentant la fatigue des deux derniers jours prendre un péage sur mon corps et je sentis une pression sur mon épaule. Je regardai pour voir la main de Finn qui me regardait avec compréhension. C'était beaucoup trop. Il fallait à tout prix que l'Arche nous rejoigne ou alors nous serons tous morts d'ici quelques jours ou mois, au mieux.

Le reniflement amer de Finn se fit entendre à mes côtés. ''Ouais, la mauvaise nouvelle, les terriens s'en chargeront.'' Dit-il tranquillement à l'ensemble des adolescents sur nos nouveaux ennemis mortels.

Wells nous scruta chacun notre tour dans l'inquiétude avant de froncer les sourcils. '' Où est l'enfant avec les lunettes ?''

Clarke perdis son élan d'espoir en quelques secondes à la mention de Jasper et elle me dévisagea hésitante avant de se tourner vers Wells. '' Jasper a été frappé.''

'' Ils l'ont emmené.'' Ajoutais-je affligée comme Finn resserra sa main sur mon épaule et je levai les yeux vers lui avant de hausser mon épaule.

Ce n'était pas moi. Je me laissais pas réconforter et ne paraissais encore moins faible en public. J'aperçus son froncement de sourcils mais l'ignora quand la voix furieuse de Clarke attira mon attention.

'' Où est ton bracelet ?'' Asséna Clarke en remarquant son poignet nu et les yeux de Wells s'assombrirent comme il hocha la tête en direction de Bellamy et déclara à voix basse et en colère. '' Demande-lui.''

Je rétrécis dangereusement mes yeux sur lui sentant ma colère s'infiltrer par tous mes pores et m'avançai d'un pas menaçant vers eux. '' Combien ? ''

'' Vingt-quatre. '' Répondit fièrement Murphy avec un sourire arrogant.

Je tentais de garder ma colère sous le rabais comme Clarke se lança dans son discours sur la perte d'oxygène sur l'arche et tout ce qui allait avec.

Dans mon accès de colère, quelque chose s'illumina dans mon esprit comme je réalisais qu'ils enlevaient délibérément leur bracelet. Ces gamins étaient pas assez intelligents pour agir d'eux-mêmes, ils devaient probablement avoir eu un type de lavage de cerveau. Ma réponse fut presque automatique comme Bellamy se lança dans un discours même pas près d'être assez éloquent pour me convaincre.

'' Nous sommes plus forts que vous le pensez.'' S'adressa-t-il directement à Clarke avant de se tourner vers sa foule obéissante. ''Ne l'écoutez pas. Elle est l'une des privilégiés. S'ils descendent, elle sera tranquille. Combien d'entre vous peuvent dire la même chose ? Nous pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes.''

Je regardai outrée comme les adolescents buvaient littéralement ses paroles comme du petit lait et restai focalisée sur lui. C'était écœurant. N'avaient-ils pas de propres esprits.  
''Ce bracelet sur votre bras ? Il vous fait un prisonnier. Nous ne sommes plus des prisonniers ! Ils disent qu'ils vont pardonner vos crimes. Je dis que vous n'êtes pas des criminels !'' a crié Bellamy, récoltant une réponse positive du groupe. '' Vous êtes des combattants, les survivants ! Les terriens devraient s'inquiéter de nous !''

Les adolescents crièrent dans une émeute d'arrogance pure en clamant haut et fort les paroles de leur nouveau roi et je me demandais ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils savaient qu'il était un traître. Quelque chose en moi explosa comme j'accourus tout droit vers Bellamy et lui envoyai le crochet le plus fort que je possédais. Le craquement résonna dans toute la clairière suivi de près par les halètements des autres adolescents et je regardai Bellamy qui avait reculé sous l'impact.

Je le dévisageai avec haine et dégoût pur, mourant d'envie de me déchaîner sur lui mais c'était inutile.

'' Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.'' Crachai-je venimeuse comme il me dévisageait furieux que j'avais touché son ego et je sentis à nouveau une main sur mon épaule pour me faire reculer.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Finn et je donnai un dernier regard sur Bellamy avant de me retourner vers Clarke qui semblait tendue en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur Bellamy.

Je marchais aux côté de Clarke comme elle entra dans le bateau de baisse et me posai au côté de Finn en attendant qu'elle réunisse nos fournitures pour aller récupérer Jasper. Ma colère retomba comme elle était arrivée et je m'appuyai exténuée contre les parois en soupirant lourdement. L'adrénaline était redescendue et ma main me faisait mal comme l'enfer. J'avais mal refermé mon poing comme une débutante et j'étais persuadée que j'allais avoir des contusions assez mauvaises.

'' Ça, c'était un crochet.'' Retentit la voix fière de Finn à mes côtés.'' Alors c'est quoi l'histoire entre toi et lui ? ''

Je me raidis instantanément à l'implication d'un moi _et_ lui dans une même phrase et serrai les dents en tournant mon regard vers Finn. '' C'est un con, c'est pas une assez bonne raison ? ''

Les pas précipités de Clarke nous interpellèrent éloignant pour mon plus grand bien la conversation loin de moi et … Ew ! Voilà que je m'y mettais. Je détestais vraiment la terre.

'' Vous êtes prêts ? '' S'avança Clarke avec un sac à la main et je me redressai à l'inverse de Finn qui semblait plus réticent, '' Je ne vais nulle part.'' Dit-il simplement en nous regardant chacun à notre tour.'' Et vous ne devriez pas non plus.''

'' Alors quoi, nous laissons mourir Jasper ? '' S'exclama Monty avec un regard de dégoût à l'intention de Finn.

Je me tournai vers Monty me surprenant moi-même. '' Ça ne va pas arriver.''

'' Spacewalker? Quelle blague.'' S'indigna Clarke réellement déçue. '' Tu penses que tu es comme un aventurier. '' Continua-t-elle doucement avec désapprobation. ''Tu es vraiment juste un lâche.''

'' C'est pas une aventure, Clarke, c'est une mission suicide.'' A protesté inutilement Finn mais Clarke ne voulait pas entendre plus comme elle quitta le bateau de baisse me laissant avec Finn qui me donna un regard significatif.

Je levai les mains en signe de négation. '' Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je déteste les lâches.''

Sur ce, je quittai le navire à mon tour pour trouver Clarke avec la dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. Je courus tout droit vers elle sentant un mauvais pressentiment et il se vérifia quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

'' Bon. Suis-moi.'' Hocha Clarke en direction de la forêt et j'écarquillai les yeux révoltée. '' Il ne vient pas. '' M'écriai-je catégorique en lorgnant Bellamy avec un éclat qu'il me renvoya sans hésitation.

Je pouvais déjà voir sa pommette en décoloration et un sourire mauvais s'empara de moi. Je ne l'avais pas raté et pourtant, je rêvais de lui faire bien plus. Pendant la première année de mon isolement, j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps à ruminer ma colère et mon envie de me venger et puis cela s'était apaisé avec les années mais je devais avouer que cela était assez libérateur de le voir marqué.

Clarke se tourna vers moi avec ce regard déterminé dans les yeux et je grimaçai agacée. '' Il a une arme.''

'' Arrh. J'y crois pas. '' Je fis un pas en arrière dans la défaite et secouai la tête en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, Clarke trouva les bons mots pour convaincre cet abruti et il ne tarda pas à crier des ordres comme le chef qu'il s'était imposé et je serrai la mâchoire dans la consternation avant de suivre rapidement après Clarke.

'' Ces gars-là ne sont pas juste des intimidateurs, les gars. Ils sont de dangereux criminels.'' Déclara Wells d'un ton mortellement sérieux en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller les deux autres.

'' Je compte dessus'' Clarke leva son menton clairement pas intimidée tout comme moi et je suivais son rythme effréné en lançant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. '' Crois-moi, l'un d'eux est surtout un traître.'' Haussai-je la voix intentionnellement.

Notre groupe marchait rapidement à travers la forêt en silence tandis que les deux autres qui se tenaient heureusement à distance chuchotaient entre eux.

Personnellement, je gardais un œil aiguisé sur eux. Je connaissais Bellamy et même s'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était toujours le même garçon sournois et arrogant.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Clarke fut celle qui rompit le silence et bien évidemment à mes dépends. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Bellamy ? ''

Je mourais d'envie de crier et frapper quelque chose, ici et maintenant. Je préférais quand elle hésitait à me poser les questions. Comme si le diable avait entendu son nom, il surgit avec Murphy en brandissant son arme dans les airs et son sourire béat qu'il avait l'habitude de porter quand il se sentait en puissance.'' Quelle est l'urgence ? '' Demanda-t-il son ton beaucoup trop nonchalant à mon goût. '' Vous ne survivez pas à une lance à travers le cœur.''  
'' Laisse l'arme, Bellamy.'' S'avança Wells menaçant tout simplement pour être repoussé par son toutou en chef.  
'' Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose, hein ? '' Le défia Murphy se sentant en pleine puissance lui aussi et je m'interposai exaspérée.

'' Tu veux une marque correspondante avec ton copain ? '' Murphy s'approcha dangereusement de moi dans une tentative de m'intimider mais je restai ancrée dans le sol, pas le moins intimidée. J'avais les compétences pour le prendre facilement.

'' Jasper a crié quand ils l'ont déplacé.'' Intervint Clarke faisant face directement à Bellamy avec un agacement contenu. ''Si la lance avait frappé son cœur, il serait mort instantanément.''  
'' Traduction les abrutis : nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.'' Renchéris-je ma voix dégoulinant de sarcasme récoltant un éblouissement de Bellamy.

La main de Bellamy serpentait autour du poignet de Clarke et il leva son bracelet en évidence. '' Dès que tu enlèves ce bracelet nous pouvons y aller.''

Je fis un pas en ignorant la douleur qui irradiait mes doigts de ma main droite tellement je serrais mes poings.

Clarke plongea ses orbes bleutés brûlants avec fougue sur Bellamy et arracha son poignet libre. '' La seule façon pour que l'Arche pense que je suis morte est que je le sois. Compris ?''

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'expectative du prochain mouvement de Bellamy.

'' Brave Princesse.'' Commenta-t-il sarcastique avec un sourire courbant ses lèvres et je roulai des yeux exacerbée par cette démonstration inutile de testostérone.

Heureusement pour mon état d'esprit, Finn débarqua de nulle part et avança droit sur nous.

'' Hey, pourquoi ne pas trouver ton propre surnom ? '' Railla-t-il me décochant un sourire. Il semblait être le seul à m'en soutirer depuis que j'étais ici et je vis le regard de Bellamy s'obscurcir. '' Vous appelez ça une partie de sauvetage ? Vous devez vous séparer, couvrir plus de terrain. '' Ordonna-t-il puisant dans la patience inexistante de Murphy. '' Les filles, vous venez avec moi.''

Clarke commença à suivre Finn mais je fus retenue avant même que je puisse faire un maudit mouvement. '' Alex vient avec moi.'' Je levai les yeux incrédule sur Bellamy et arrachai sa main de mon épaule avec un rire amer. '' Ouais, c'est ça. Alex va avec Alex. ''

Je secouai la tête en signe d'incrédulité comme je marchais par moi-même laissant un Bellamy très irrité et Clarke et Finn confus.

Bien évidemment, ma tranquillité était de courte durée comme des pas lourds se firent entendre à mes côtés et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'était.

Si je le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais être outrée par son culot mais c'était Bellamy dont nous parlions.

'' Je te croyais morte.'' Lâcha-t-il droit au but me faisant sourciller.

J'essayais. J'essayais vraiment mais il ne rendait vraiment pas la tâche facile. Il devait juste continuer à m'approcher et à me parler. Je pourrais facilement le désarmer et lui montrer ce qu'était la mort mais quelque chose au fin fond de moi ne pouvait pas. Malgré ma colère ambiante, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire.

'' Désolée de te décevoir.'' Répliquai-je glaciale en marchant plus rapidement mais il referma aussitôt sa main autour de mon bras pour me stopper sur place.

'' Tu crois que j'ai souhaité ta mort ? Que j'ai voulu tout ça ? Je devais rester un garde. La survie d'Octavia en dépendait. '' Se défendit-il ardemment.

'' Whoua ! Et bien, c'est vrai que cela t'a servi. '' Rétorquai-je sarcastique sachant que j'avais touché un point sensible à la fureur qui vacillait dans ses prunelles chocolatées. '' Tu sais quoi ? Je parie que c'était aussi de ta faute qu'elle était enfermée ''

Je vis une once de culpabilité traverser son visage avant qu'elle soit rapidement remplacée par la colère pure et j'écarquillai les yeux estomaquée. Il était incroyable. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'avais dit mais il semblerait que j'avais fait mouche.

Je pressai le pas désirant plus que tout qu'il me laissait seule mais je pouvais toujours entendre ces traces me suivant.

Je fis volte-face exaspérée pour rencontrer son regard surpris. '' Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? ''

'' Octavia m'a dit que tu t'étais assuré qu'elle soit en sécurité. '' Répondit-il reprenant sa posture intimidante et je levai les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder en face avec assurance.

Bon sang, je détestais sa taille. J'avais toujours été plutôt grande pour la majorité des filles mais Bellamy avait toujours eu plusieurs têtes de plus que moi. Son fameux sourire narquois apparut sur le bord de ses lèvres comme si il lisait dans mon esprit par simple habitude et je fronçai les sourcils, agacée.

Je reprenais la marche ennuyée en jetant un regard de côté sur lui. '' J'ai passé la moitié de mon enfance à t'aider à la protéger.'' Lui rappelai-je acide.'' Question d'habitude.''

'' Question d'habitude ou pas, tu n'étais pas obligée de veiller sur elle alors je te remercie.''

Ce simple mot suffit pour me stopper dans mon élan et je le fusillai du regard en me tournant brusquement vers lui. '' Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne veux rien recevoir de toi.'' Je piquetai fortement sa poitrine du doigt pour souligner mes mots et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avec amertume. '' Et encore moins de ta reconnaissance.''

Sur cette dernière note salée, j'avançai d'un pas rapide pour rattraper Clarke et Finn qui s'avançaient droit devant nous. Je dévalai la colline en regardant l'environnement qui nous entourait et gardais l'esprit ouvert pour toute nouvelle attaque possible. Le bruit de plusieurs pas lourds se firent entendre à quelque pas de moi et je marchais rapidement au cas où il s'avérait être Bellamy.

Finalement, je rattrapai rapidement Finn et Clarke et me postai à leurs côtés.

'' J'ai pensé à Mount Weather. '' Annonça Finn captivant mon attention comme celle de Clarke et je le regardai dans l'expectative. ''Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne nous ont pas attaqués avant que Jasper ait traversé la rivière ? C'est pas comme si on était silencieux et qu'ils ne savaient pas que nous étions là.'' Son explication fit comme l'effet d'un boomerang dans mon esprit et les points s'assemblèrent d'eux même.  
'' Ils ont attendu que nous traversions.'' Concluais-je en donnant un regard lourd de sens à l'attention de Clarke et cette dernière reprit dans la réalisation. '' La rivière est une frontière. Ce qui signifie que Mount Weather est hors limites.''

Je regardai Finn dans l'expectative comme un tas de questions sautait dans mon esprit. ''Comment allons-nous obtenir ces fournitures ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la nourriture ?'' Cependant, Finn semblait concentré sur autre chose comme il fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille avant de nous laisser en plan pour marcher plus loin.

Je donnai un regard perdu sur Clarke avant de hausser les épaules et poursuivre Finn. J'écarquillai les yeux dans l'émerveillement à la vue qui se profilait juste devant nous. Un sourire presque inévitable orna mon visage légèrement encrassé par la sueur mélangée à la terre et regardai comme l'eau de la cascade coulait le long des roches.

'' Eh bien, au moins nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter à propos de l'eau. '' Déclara Clarke aussi époustouflée que nous et Finn s'avança en nous donnant un sourire malicieux de côté et nous le suivions à travers les roches.

La sensation de l'eau à travers mes bottes était comme rien de ce que j'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.  
Je jetai négligemment mon sac aux côtés de celui de Clarke oubliant toute histoire de terriens menaçants ou même du fait que Bellamy se trouvait non loin de là et sortis ma gourde de fortune en même temps que Clarke tandis que Finn avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il sauta la tête la première dans le cours d'eau dans l'insouciance sous mon regard désapprobateur.

Je secouai la tête avec un petit sourire en coin en me penchant pour récupérer de l'eau quand je sentis des projections d'eau s'abattre sur moi. Je me raidis avec un frisson à la froideur en levant les yeux sur le coupable.  
Il semblerait que Clarke soit également une de ses victimes et qu'elle était tout aussi ennuyée par son insouciance. '' Allez, Finn. Nous ne disposons pas de temps pour cela.'' Finn tourna son attention sur moi pour obtenir un peu de soutien mais je lui donnai un regard pointu prouvant que j'étais du côté de Clarke.

Nous n'étions pas en exploration. Nous étions à la recherche d'un des nôtres, qui s'était fait empaler par un ennemi inconnu et plus nous perdions aussi futilement du temps et plus nous étions moins sûrs de le retrouver vivant.

Seulement, Finn n'était pas prêt à renoncer comme il se tourna vers nous avec ce regard déterminé. ''Allez, les filles, ça fait des heures qu'on marche. Nous avons besoin de prendre une pause.'' Argumenta-t-il pour prouver son point mais je secouai la tête dans la négation.  
''Je vais prendre une pause quand nous trouvons Jasper.'' Lâchai-je en m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour seulement pour être attrapée par Finn qui me tira droit vers le cours d'eau avec lui. ''Non … non.'' Objectai-je en essayant de me débattre en vain avant d'attraper Clarke à mon tour pour tenter de m'accrocher à quelque chose. '' Finn ! Non !'' Cria cette dernière comme je l'entraînais dans ma chute et je frappai l'eau avec un énorme hoquet de surprise quand je plongeai entièrement dans l'eau. ''Merde, Finn !'' Jurai-je en même temps que Clarke s'exclama ébahit.'' Oh … wow.''

Je roulai des yeux montrant mon irritation même si au fond de moi, je ressentais le même sentiment de bien-être complet. '' D'accord. Peut-être juste une minute.'' Concédai-je en brassant l'eau avec mes bras.

De retour sur l'arche nous n'avions pas le temps de profiter de l'eau comme cela. Les temps de douches étaient contrôlés et repartis selon les ressources. Et, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur une piscine de toute sorte. La terre avait certains bons côtés quand on ne regardait pas les mauvais.  
'' Je pense que je sais pourquoi tu es tellement acharnée à trouver Jasper, pourquoi tu es toujours à prendre soin de tout le monde.'' Déclara Finn, recrachant un peu d'eau par la bouche tout en dévisageant intensément Clarke et je savais instantanément que j'étais de trop.

Je comptais m'extirper en catimini mais Clarke évoqua sa mère et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt curieuse quant à la relation que la femme qui m'avait sauvé la vie et gardée saine d'esprit durant ses dernières années, entretenait avec sa fille.

''Maintenant, tu parles comme ma mère.'' Finn baissa le regard incertain mais Clarke soutenint son regard. ''Non. Continue. Ce devrait être bon. Le psychiatre délinquant.'' Commenta-t-elle en me donnant un regard railleur tandis que je regardais Finn avec appréhension.

Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait quand on était suffisamment proche de Clarke. J'avais à peine passé les deux derniers jours à ses côtés et je savais déjà une importante partie d'elle-même. Peut-être même des choses qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même.

Je croisai le regard hésitant rempli avec compassion de Finn et détournai le regard quand il élabora sa théorie. ''Tu n'as pas pu sauver ton père.'' Il y avait une longue pause comme Clarke et Finn échangèrent un long regard silencieux quand Clarke s'apprêta à répondre mais s'arrêta en fixant quelque chose au loin.

Je fronçai les sourcils en suivant sa trajectoire et approfondis mon froncement de sourcils quand je repérai ce qui ressemblait à du … sang. Clarke et moi, s'empressèrent de sortir de l'eau pour se diriger tout droit vers les rochers et j'écarquillai les yeux à la vue de tout ce sang frais. '' Jasper.'' Soufflai-je en regardant Finn et Clarke, tour à tour dans l'inquiétude.

'' Il était ici.'' Conclut Clarke comme Finn s'avança avant de s'agenouiller proche d'un rocher et tremper deux doigts dans une mare de sang avant de frotter pour tester la durée. ''Nous devrions obtenir les autres. Nous sommes proches.''

Nous avions marché une dizaine de kilomètres de plus comme Finn gardait les yeux ouverts pour toutes nouvelles traces possibles tandis que j'essayais de ne pas devenir folle avec les longs regards de Bellamy et le sentiment d'inutilité. Je pouvais voir que le sentiment était partagé comme Clarke restait aux côtés de Finn pour chercher sous les rochers, à travers les arbres ou tout autre endroit qui nous conduirait jusqu'à Jasper mais nous savions toutes les deux que nous étions actuellement inutiles. Nous n'avions aucune compétence en ce qui concernait la maîtrise du suivi et je devenais de plus en plus frustrée de minute en minute.

Les trois autres s'étaient résignés à agir en tant que suiveurs et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de serrer les poings chaque fois que Bellamy faisait un pas trop près de moi. C'était juste impossible pour moi de devoir être aussi près de lui.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si la colère, la rancœur et l'amertume que je ressentais à ses côtés finiraient par s'en aller un jour. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était que ce jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Finalement, ce fut Murphy qui fut le premier à exprimer son impatience me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'irritation.

'' Hey, comment sait-on que c'est le bon chemin ?'' Demanda-t-il en nous regardant dans l'expectative mais ce fut Bellamy qui répondit pour nous. ''On ne le sait pas. Spacewalker pense qu'il est un traqueur.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux ce qui provoqua Bellamy à me donner un long regard d'agacement sachant qu'il savait probablement à quoi je pensais et je détournais le regard exaspéré. Ce lien que nous avions construit au fil des années allait être ma mort. Je n'avais aucune envie de le partager maintenant mais il semblerait que chaque fois que je pensais, il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert. J'entendis vaguement Wells défendre Finn mais je ne me souciais pas vraiment comme mon attention fut de nouveau prise par Finn qui s'était agenouillé devant un arbre et inspectait une branche cassée avec un liquide rougeâtre qui coulait sur un amas de rochers.  
'' Voir ? Tu es invisible.'' Entendis-je la voix de Bellamy plus en arrière et je fronçai les sourcils en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour constater qu'il s'était adressé à Wells qui nous observait presque avec … envie ? Non, non, avec … jalousie.

Je retournai à mon observation perplexe de la trouvaille de Finn en gardant ma découverte sur Wells à l'esprit quand la voix de ce dernier m'interpella. ''Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi.''

J'aurais probablement réfléchi à ses propos plus en profondeur si un cri strident de pure agonie n'aurait pas résonné à travers la forêt envoyant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me redressai alarmée comme tous les autres et regardai autour de moi dans une panique croissante.

'Qu'est-ce que l'enfer était-ce ?'' Demanda Finn debout lui aussi en cherchant partout avant de me donner un regard paniqué.

Clarke chargea aussitôt Bellamy à sortir son arme et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de loucher sur le dit objet quand il le sortit de sous son tee-shirt. Je détournai rapidement le regard avant qu'il puisse remarquer que je l'avais convoité et accourus droit après les autres comme ils fonçaient tête baissée à travers les arbres. Une présence imposante ne tarda pas à se faire sentir à mes côtés et je tournai la tête pour constater que ce n'était nul autre que Bellamy qui se tenait beaucoup trop proche à mon goût. Je levai les yeux au ciel comme nous débouchions à travers un écart d'arbres avant d'atterrir dans une immense clairière.

La première chose qui me frappa était les hautes herbes verdoyantes qui ne m'inspiraient aucunement confiance. Ensuite, il y avait cet immense arbre sinistre dépourvu de feuilles et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu.

'' Jasper.''

Nous regardions tous complètement bouche bée comme son corps inerte était accroché vulgairement contre l'arbre par une espèce de liane épaisse. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Clarke pour constater qu'elle semblait tout aussi horrifiée quand un nouveau gémissement étranglé quitta les lèvres de Jasper.

''Oh mon … Dieu.'' Haleta Clarke en s'élançant tout droit vers Jasper et je m'avançai pour la suivre quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Je jetai un regard sur la main qui me retenait avant de froncer les sourcils en haussant la dite épaule pour balayer son touché d'acide et avançai agacée.  
''Clarke, soit prudente.'' L'avertit Wells mais ni la blonde ni moi se souciait assez pour l'écouter comme je regardais l'arbre avec un intérêt morbide. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?''

Comme j'avançais tout droit vers Jasper et l'arbre, un bruit de lutte m'interpella et je tournai la tête pour constater que Clarke se trouvait suspendue au-dessus d'une sorte de piège avec des piques de bois mortelles dessous-elle et Bellamy était le seul entre sa mort définitive et la vie. Mon regard dévia instantanément sur Bellamy et j'écarquillai les yeux dans l'incrédulité à son hésitation avant de courir à toute vitesse pour prendre l'autre main de Clarke.

''Clarke ! Remonte-la ! Relève-la ! Relève-la! Tiens-la ! Tirez-la !'' Crièrent Finn et Wells comme ils accoururent avec Murphy dans leur précipitation et aidèrent à tirer Clarke hors du piège.

Dès l'instant où elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme, Bellamy la lâcha et je me redressai rapidement en le fusillant du regard complètement dégoûtée par la personne qu'il était. Je me sentais si stupide pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Il soutint mon regard avec ce qui semblait l'innocence mais je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. J'avais vu l'hésitation dans ses yeux et de par les regards que Finn et Wells lui donnaient, je n'étais pas la seule.

Je me tournai vers Clarke en la balayant des yeux pour tout signe de blessure. ''Ça va ?'' Elle hocha la tête encore quelque peu choquée avant de rapidement reprendre ses esprits.'' Ouais. Nous avons besoin de le descendre.''

''Je vais grimper là-haut et couper les plantes.'' Proposa Finn en s'avançant vers l'arbre et il ne tarda pas être rejoint par Wells mais il l'arrêta. ''Non. Reste avec Clarke et Alex.'' Quémanda-t-il en tournant son éclat sur Bellamy. '' Et le regarder.''

Je jetai un regard dédaigneux à l'attention de Bellamy tandis que Finn recruta Murphy pour la tâche et ce dernier regarda inutilement Bellamy comme pour avoir la permission. C'était pitoyable.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en regardant les garçons grimper à l'arbre quand une nouvelle présence se fit sentir à mes côtés. '' Dégage de là.'' Sifflai-je sentant la colère bouillir sous la surface mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

'' Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter pour toujours.''

Je jetai un regard de côté, brûlant de haine sur lui et ne ressentais que pur dégoût. '' J'ai vraiment dû être aveugle durant toutes ses années pour ne pas avoir vu le monstre que tu es en réalité.''

Je le sentis se raidir sous mon accusation glaciale mais gardais mon regard rivé sur l'arbre quand il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et m'empoigna durement le bras. '' Regarde toi-même.'' Menaça-t-il férocement à voix basse me prenant réellement pas surprise et je comptais le frapper de nouveau quand Clarke nous interpella.

'' Il y a un cataplasme sur sa blessure.'' Dit-elle quelque peu surprise et je plissai les yeux curieuse sur la poitrine de Jasper.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'un cataplasme était. Médecine. Mais pourquoi ils soigneraient leur victime pour l'attacher à un arbre foutu.

''Pourquoi auraient-ils sauvé sa vie juste pour le pendre comme appât vivant ?'' Demanda Wells exprimant mes pensées et Bellamy retira sa main que j'avais oubliée et qui me tenait encore et s'avança pour regarder Jasper de plus près.

'' Peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper semble être son dîner.'' Suggéra Bellamy inquiet en lançant des regards entre nous et la forêt environnante.

Finn se tourna vers nous du haut de l'arbre. ''Peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper ... est nous.''

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'ensemble du groupe comme nous regardions tous, autour de nous dans l'inquiétude. Nous étions sur le territoire des terriens et peu importe ce que nous ferions, nous serions toujours plus désavantagés.

Je reposai mes yeux nerveux sur Jasper et devenais de plus en plus impatiente.'' Faites attention avec lui.''

''Et dépêchez-vous.'' A exhorté Clarke aussi nerveuse en regardant autour d'elle.  
Je ne cessais de lancer des regards angoissés tout autour de moi et je pouvais sentir les yeux ennuyeux de Bellamy sur moi comme je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Soudain, un bruit de brindille cassée attira notre attention et Bellamy tourna la tête alarmé. ''Terriens ?''

J'entendis l'accrochage du souffle de Clarke dans sa gorge et tournai autour rapidement pour voir une immense bête noire marcher droit sur nous.

'' Bellamy, fusil !'' Cria Clarke comme j'attrapai son bras pour la faire reculer et je regardai Bellamy dans la panique comme il tâta sa poche arrière pour constater que l'arme n'était plus là.

La bête qui ressemblait à une sorte d'énorme chat sauvage ou quelque chose comme ça bondit à toute vitesse sur nous et l'écho de coup de feu résonna dans toute la clairière comme Wells tira sur la bête à plusieurs reprises. Je regardai horrifiée comme elle bondit dans les herbes hautes où se trouvait Bellamy. Mon cœur battit dans une course folle comme je regardais impuissante Bellamy tourner autour dans la panique à chaque grognement de l'animal.

Quand une ombre noire attira mon regard et j'aperçus la bête noire qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur Bellamy.

Sans même réfléchir, je m'élançai droit sur lui pour tenter de le pousser hors de la voie. '' Bellamy !'' Je le fauchai de toute mes forces, l'entraînant au sol avec moi tandis qu'un autre coup de feu retentit suivi d'un silence de mort.

Je fermais les yeux comme la bête semblait donner ses derniers soupirs et sentis les bras de Bellamy s'enrouler autour de moi m'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux et regarder dans ses orbes brûlantes avec stupéfaction. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à la chamade dans ma poitrine et je prenais conscience de notre position avec un raclement de gorge avant de me relever dans la précipitation avec une prise de conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Je laissais Bellamy se relever tout seul et fis un pas de côté pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui quand j'aperçus la bête au sol.

''Maintenant, elle te voit.'' Déclara Bellamy à l'attention de Wells qui laissa tomber l'arme au sol dans la panique et je regardai l'arme dépitée.

Cet abruti avait gâché toutes les balles pour obtenir la bête et maintenant, je n'aurais aucune chance pour la récupérer. Je regardais essoufflée comme Finn et Murphy reprirent rapidement leur tâche de délier Jasper et j'évitais à tout prix les regards perçants de Bellamy.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais bondi pour lui sauver la vie. J'avais agi strictement sur l'instinct et j'avais été incapable de contrôler mon corps. Mon esprit avait gelé et s'était juste comme si la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était de le sauver même après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Clarke reprit rapidement ses esprits et accourut droit sur moi en attrapant mes mains pour m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. ''Tu vas bien ? '' Je hochai la tête en reportant mon regard sur les garçons dans l'arbre. '' Ça ira mieux quand nous foutrons le camp d'ici.''

Je me penchai sur mes jambes en regardant le sol terreux et essayai de garder ma paranoïa au rabais.

'' Nous avons presque fini.'' Nous informa Finn me forçant à me redresser pour les regarder. '' Venez et soyez prêts au cas où. ''

Je donnai un regard sur Wells et Bellamy sachant que Clarke n'avait pas vraiment la carrure pour porter quelqu'un à bout de bras et me dévouai pour les aider. Je m'approchai au pied de l'arbre en faisant attention au piège qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

'' Très bien, je prends le haut. Tu prends ses jambes, Murphy.'' Ordonna Finn en tenant précautionneusement la poitrine de Jasper pour le faire descendre.

Je levai les bras en l'air en état d'alerte au cas où s'ils finissaient par le lâcher mais ils ne tardèrent pas à le descendre sans trop de problème. Bellamy et Wells se chargèrent de l'attraper une fois au sol et Finn aida Wells à porter Jasper car Bellamy avait décidé de ramener le corps du félin au campement et d'agir comme le héros du jour.

Pour ce que j'en avais à faire. Ma seule préoccupation en ce moment était de comprendre comment survivre parmi des monstres affamés de sang et des ennemis avantagés par notre manque de connaissance de cette planète.

Si cela continuait ainsi peut-être que les terriens n'auraient même pas besoin de se charger de nous. Les animaux s'en chargeront eux-même.

'' Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la clairière.'' Surgit Clarke m'extirpant de mes pensées néfastes et je posai rapidement les yeux sur le dos de Bellamy avant de détourner le regard et hocher la tête. '' Juste beaucoup à penser.''

Nous marchions tous dans un silence contenu comme le chemin du retour prenait un peu plus de temps qu'à l'aller depuis que nous avions une cargaison.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les silences, cela me laissait trop à penser.

Un gémissement de Jasper ici et là rompait le silence pesant et c'était plus que je pouvais supporter. Mon regard dévia sur son corps douloureux posé entre Finn, Wells et Bellamy et je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris mais je refermai ma main autour de celle de Jasper et commençai à fredonner une chanson que ma mère avait l'habitude de me chanter quand j'étais enfant. Un silence s'installa aussitôt dans le groupe comme la plupart me dévisageaient avec curiosité mais je gardai mes yeux uniquement et uniquement sur Jasper comme je commençais à chanter à haute voix.

Je savais que Bellamy avait ses yeux rivés sur moi comme il reconnaissait la chanson et pourtant, je me sentais étrangement bien quant à savoir que j'avais leur attention. J'adoucissais ma voix comme Jasper ferma les yeux semblant se calmer quelque peu et continuai le chant jusqu'à la fin.

Après mon chant, un silence confortable prit place entre nous et nous gardions le pas jusqu'au camp sous le soleil couchant.

Quand nous rentrions au camp, la nuit était déjà tombée et la plupart des 100 avaient allumé plusieurs feux autour desquels ils se rassemblaient. Notre arrivée fut accueillie par les délinquants qui se rapprochèrent tous de nous dans la curiosité et j'avançai aux côtés de Clarke vers le bateau de baisse suivi de près par Finn et Wells qui tenaient Jasper à bout de bras tandis que Bellamy et Murphy faisaient leur petit numéro de bons samaritains.

Comme je m'apprêtais à rentrer à l'intérieur du navire, je sentis un poids sur ma veste et tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard soucieux d'Octavia formé sur Jasper. ''Est-il … ''

''Il est vivant.'' Répondit Clarke pour moi avant de se tourner vers les garçons pour leur donner des instructions.'' Il me faut de l'eau bouillie et des bandes de tissu pour un bandage.''

Les garçons transportèrent Jasper à la suite de Clarke dans la bateau de baisse tandis qu'Octavia s'attela à aider Monty pour obtenir les fournitures et je marchai à mon tour pour entrer dans le navire.

Le cri de Bellamy pour la nourriture m'arrêta dans mon élan et je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir la plupart des adolescents se ruer avec excitation autour de la bête morte suivis de près par des acclamations de joie, scandant le nom de Bellamy.

Je secouai la tête en poussant les chutes de parachute qu'ils avaient utilisées comme une porte temporaire et entrai dans la bateau de baisse. L'endroit était majoritairement vide et je savais que Clarke avait conduit Jasper au deuxième niveau. Me retrouvant seule, dans le noir, je me permis de lâcher un énorme soupir lasse en me tenant à la paroi, exténuée par les derniers événements. Le bruit de pas contre le métal de l'échelle m'interpella et je me redressai rapidement, ne désirant pas que mon moment de faiblesse soit vu par quiconque. Je constatai que ce n'était nul autre que Finn qui me jaugeait maintenant avec un sourire de sympathie.

Je lui renvoyai un faible sourire en avançant vers lui et levai les yeux vers l'échelle. ''Clarke a besoin d'aide ? '' Demandai-je avec sollicitude.

'' Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'une amie.'' Répondit-il me faisant froncer les sourcils sur lui.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que Clarke et moi, étions des amies. Nous avions seulement voyagé côte à côte dans le navire et depuis, j'étais restée à ses côtés parce que cela me permettait de me tenir aussi loin que possible de Bellamy.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas vraiment enclin à me faire des amis depuis ce qui m'était arrivé la dernière fois que j'avais placé ma confiance en quelqu'un. De plus, j'aurais pensé que Finn aurait voulu profiter de chaque moment seul avec elle. Je relevai la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais il avait déjà disparu. Je montai l'échelle provoquant l'écho de mes pas contre le matériau me rappelant beaucoup trop l'arche et je m'empressai de monter en passant ma tête par l'ouverture.

Je cherchai Clarke et Jasper des yeux dans la pénombre et croisai ses orbes bleutés avec un petit sourire faible.

'' Hey.'' Héla-t-elle clairement exténuée pendant que je me hissais hors du conduit pour la rejoindre.

Je me rapprochai d'eux et m'assis en face d'elle au chevet de Jasper. Elle avait nettoyé la majeure partie de ses plaies au visage et le trou béant qui ornait sa poitrine frêle était maintenant recouvert d'un bandage propre.

Ils avaient fait en sorte de construire un lit de fortune pour que Jasper soit le plus confortable possible et je devais reconnaître que nous avions de la chance d'avoir Clarke parmi nous.

Sans ses compétences de médecine, nous n'avions aucune chance de survivre. Avec elle, nous n'étions pas aussi foutus.

'' Bellamy et toi étiez amis.'' Déclara Clarke d'un ton de fait et non de question, me faisant lever les yeux surpris, sur elle.

Je la regardai en silence, débattant si je devais élaborer ou pas et hochai finalement la tête en accord. '' Nous étions voisins de cabine sur l'Arche. J'ai grandi avec lui. '' Expliquai-je avec une pointe de nostalgie dans ma voix.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' Demanda doucement la blonde avec une trace de compréhension dans les yeux.

'' Je lui ai fait confiance.'' Partageai-je avalant la boule commençant à se former dans ma gorge. '' Et, il m'a trahite'' Je reniflai dédaigneusement en hochant la tête pour moi avant de reposer mes yeux sur Clarke avec un sourire tendu. '' Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Nous sommes sur la terre.'' Terminai-je avec un accès lourd de sens signifiant que j'en avais fini de parler.

L'écho de pas de quelqu'un gravissant l'échelle nous interpella et nous tournions simultanément nos têtes vers la dite source de bruit pour voir Monty passer la tête par le conduit en nous regardant attentivement.

Je me relevai craquant mes genoux dans le processus et posai mes yeux sur Clarke.'' Je vais aller prendre l'air.'' Précisai-je intentionnellement pour qu'elle saisisse mon point et elle inhala dans la compréhension.

''Ouais. Je viens avec toi.''

Une fois que nous avions laissé Monty avoir son moment avec Jasper. Clarke et moi avions décidé que nous nous installerions dans une tente commune et que nous ferions mieux de la construire le plus tôt possible. Seulement, quand nous avions mis un pied en dehors de la navette, nous avions été accueillies par un spectacle horrifiant.

Je jetai un regard sur Finn qui regardait tout aussi horrifié que nous ce qui se passait et retournai à la scène devant nous.

La plupart des 100 se tenaient en fil indienne près du grand feu de camp et attendaient chacun leur tour de se faire retirer leur bracelet par les disciples de Bellamy tandis que ce dernier leur donnait un morceau de viande en échange. Et par la pile de métal qui s'agglutinait autour du feu, je pouvais d'ors et déjà affirmer que la plupart avaient déjà vendu leur âme au diable.

''Ils retirent leur bracelet en échange de nourriture ?'' La voix de Clarke m'interpella et je croisai son regard épouvanté en hochant lentement la tête.

Je n'avais peut-être personne qui m'attendait sur l'arche mais une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas retirer mon putain de bracelet contre de la nourriture. J'avais encore une dignité.

De plus, si ce bracelet était une des choses que Bellamy désirait le plus alors j'allais lutter jusqu'au bout pour le simple plaisir de lui rendre la vie infernale.

'' Impossible. Je ne le ferai pas.'' Insista Clarke en secouant fiévreusement la tête  
'' Vous n'avez pas à le faire.'' Finn tourna son regard sur nous avant de se diriger vers le stand de pique avec de la viande et attraper un bâton.

Je vis Murphy se rapprocher de Finn pour échanger quelques mots probablement pas si amicaux mais étrangement, Finn marcha au loin sans recevoir même une once de réaction de Murphy et Clarke ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas.

Je regardai comme Bellamy les suivit du regard clairement furieux que quelqu'un avait osé le contester et m'indignai quand il frappa en plein visage un gamin lorsqu'il essaya de se servir sans retirer son bracelet. Le gamin tomba à mes pieds en tenant son nez maintenant en sang et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer le regard furibond de Bellamy.

''Tu te sens puissant, maintenant.'' Crachai-je écœurée en secouant la tête avant de tourner les talons n'ayant plus d'appétit après tout cela.

J'avais trouvé Finn et Clarke partageant le morceau de viande qu'ils avaient pris et décidai de les laisser entre-eux et m'asseoir par moi-même.

Je prenais appui sur un tronc d'arbre en lâchant un soupir exténué et regardai droit devant moi. Qui aurait cru qu'après toutes ces années, le silence de ma cellule pourrait me manquer autant.

Soudain, une tranche de viande grillée entra dans ma vue et je fronçai les sourcils en décalant mon regard sur la personne qui le tenait pour approfondir mon froncement à la vue de Bellamy.

''Vas te faire voir. Je ne retirerais pas mon bracelet.'' Cassai-je venimeuse en gardant mon regard rivé droit devant moi.  
Contre toute attente, il s'agenouilla à mes côtés en m'envoyant un regard irrité tout en tendant le morceau de viande et soupira quand je campai sur mes positions.'' Putain, Alex. Je ne prendrais pas ton bracelet.'' Aboya-t-il ennuyé en me donnant un regard impatient comme je jaugeais la pièce de viande.'' Je le jure.'' Ajouta-t-il inutilement me forçant à renifler, moqueur.

'' Depuis quand ta parole signifie quelque chose ? '' Demandai-je aigre mais pris tout de même le morceau de viande.

Je pouvais entendre son soupir las comme il semblait se faire à l'aise à mes côtés provoquant mon ennui. '' Tu comptes me le faire payer.'' Affirma-t-il dans une question de fait et je tournai complètement mon attention sur lui en le dévisageant droit dans les yeux.

''Contrairement à la croyance populaire, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Bellamy.'' Dis-je impassible en me levant et le laissant seul pour ruminer sa frustration.

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience alors n'hésiter pas :D**


	3. Earth Kill

_**Earth kill**_

''Son pouls est filant .''

J'escaladais les obstacles que les nombreux reste du bateau de baisse posaient dans une affaire de seconde et me posta au chevet de Jasper. ''Et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ? '' Demandais-je inquiète pour la survie du garçon.

''Pas sans médecine réel.'' Répondit Clarke éprouver. Ses orbes bleutés me jaugèrent longuement avec des yeux penaud avant de se transformer en inquiétude à ma vue en pleine lumière.

J'étais persuader que j'avais des cernes digne de poche béante et mon visage blafard semblait souligner d'autant plus ma fatigue sous les réverbérations des paroi grises de la navette.

Mon manque de sommeil et ma frustration se transformèrent en accès de colère et je serrais les poings en regardant Jasper impuissante. '' Putain de merde. '' Criais-je en attrapant un débris du bateau baisse et le jeta à travers la salle provoquant le sursaut de surprise de Clarke à mon explosion.

''Hey ! Hey ! '' M'interpella Clarke en posant sa main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser et mon regard alerte vacilla entre sa main et ses yeux. '' C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormis ? ''

À vrai dire, c'était il y a longtemps. J'avais bien trop à penser pour même fermer un œil. Entre ma rancune constante envers Bellamy et mon sentiment d'impuissance quant à l'état de Jasper. Sans parler, mes inquiétudes incontrôlable quant à notre survie en général. C'était juste trop.

''Je ne suis pas celle dont tu dois t'inquiéter en ce moment.'' Assurais-je sèchement souffrant d'un manque important de sommeil.

Jasper se mit à gémir dans un cri affable comme son corps luttait pour sa propre survie et j'apportais aussitôt ma main à son front pour essayer de l'apaiser. Son cri d'agonie s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était arriver et la navette redevint silencieuse pour laisser place au cri de protestation égoïste venant des adolescents.

''Faites-le l'affermer !''

''Il va se taire !''

''Peut-il juste mourir déjà ?''

Ma colère bouillonnait fiévreusement comme j'abaissais mon regard sur la trappe menant au deuxième premier étage. Ces gamins ne cessaient de se plaindre de leurs manque de sommeil mais ce n'était pas eux qui luttait pour leur vie. Ils prenaient tous cela comme un simple jeu alors que c'était réel. Sur la terre, les gens mourraient et combien de temps avant que cela ne soit eux à la place de Jasper. Je dévia mon attention sur Monty qui travaillait plus loin sur un moyen de communiquer avec l'Arche et je croisais ses orbes brunes en détresse.

''Ne pas les écouter. Tu vas le faire à travers cela, ok ?'' Murmura Clarke en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux foncé collant de sueur de Jasper et je regardais la blonde avec scepticisme.''Promis.'' Elle croisa mon regard pessimiste et le soutenu avant de se redresser et se déplacer vers la sortie. '' Je vais chercher de l'eau propre. Gardez un œil sur lui.''

Je me déplaçais sur le côté pour laisser Monty prendre la place au chevet de son meilleur ami et m'appuya le dos au paroi froide du bateau de baisse en reposant ma tête pour surveiller Jasper de loin. Je regardais avec nostalgie comme Monty regardait son meilleur ami avec cette fameuse expression concerné.

 _Je comptais les minutes sur ma montre comme j'attendais avec impatience nos rencontres clandestines. Je pouvais entendre la respiration pacifique de ma mère qui dormait dans la couchette au-dessus de moi et me redressa sachant que ce serait_ _bientôt l'heure. Je balançais mes jambes dans le vide et sauta sur mes pieds en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller ma mère. J'attrapais mon pantalon noir basique comme tous ceux venant des travailleurs de l'arche et l'enfila en tirant la fermeture vers le haut et boutonna mon bouton tout en contrôlant tout mes mouvements pour rester calme. Je chaussais mes bottines de combat une à une en laçant mes lacet aussi bien que je pouvais dans l'obscurité et attrapa ma veste avant de refermer doucement la porte de notre chambre derrière moi. Comme je sortais, les trois coups secret que nous avions mis au point résonnèrent doucement dans la cabine et je souriais en me faufilant vers la porte d'entrée._

 _J'ouvris la porte sans hésitation et mon sourire s'agrandit à la vue de Bellamy. Il portait encore son uniforme de garde cadet que je ne tarderais pas à porter et me donna son sourire éclatant en refermant automatiquement ses bras sur moi. Après la flottaison de mon père, nous avions été relégué dans une cabine plus petite et elle se trouvait à des années lumière de celle des Blake donc nous avions décider d'organiser nos sorties interdites. Voir. Sur l'arche, nous avions un couvre-feux pour toute les sorties et à partir de ce moment, nous étions considérer comme hors-la-lois. Nous savions que c'était risquer mais Bell avait réussi à me convaincre comme toujours._

 _J'attrapais sa main avec un sourire malicieux et me faufila en dehors de ma cabine et commença à le tirer vers les conduits secrets._

 _'' Dieu, tu es plus lent qu'une tortue.'' Taquinais-je dans un murmure en restant sur mes gardes et le rire faible de Bellamy ne tarda pas à se faire entendre._

 _Puis soudain, je sentis deux bras fort se refermer autour de moi avant de me lever hors du sol et me jeter sur son épaule me faisant rire dans la surprise.'' Alors qui est lent, maintenant.'' Se moqua-t-il en avançant rapidement mais non sans me relâcher._

 _'' Bells, dépose-moi ! Dépose-moi, tout de suite ! '' Ordonnais-je plus dans un fous-rire que dans un vrai ton de commande.'' Je te jure que tu vas le regretter.''_

 _Son rire se joignit au mien dans l'incrédulité et je pouvais sentir ses mouvements d'épaules. ''J'aimerais bien voir ça.''_

 _Finalement, nous atteignions notre fameux placard secret et il referma la porte derrière nous avant de me reposer. Dès l'instant où je posais les pieds sur le sol, un sourire malicieux orna mes lèvres et je sautais sur lui en attaquant ses flanc._

 _'' Qu'est-ce … No-non … Lex-lexi … ahaha ! Lex-lex-lexi … arrête. D'accord. D'accord, je me rends.'' Me soutenu à bout de bras pour stopper mes chatouilles redoutable avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et je souriais de contentement en reculant d'un pas. '' Je te déteste.''_

 _Je ragaillardis à cela sachant que c'était un pur mensonge éhonté et arbora un sourire narquois en glissant le long de la paroi métallique. '' Menteur. Tu m'aimes.'' Affirmais-je sûr de moi en lui donnant un clin d'œil ludique comme il me rejoignit sur le sol._

 _Nous nous rapprochions de l'autre par habitude et je posais ma tête sur son épaule en gardant les yeux rivés devant moi comme il passa un bras autour de moi pour nous faire plus confortable. Je pouvais sentir ses longs doigts tannés jouer avec mes longs cheveux bruns et je sentais mes yeux clignoter somnolent._

 _'' Bells.'' Appelais-je dans un murmure auquel il fredonna en réponse me montrant qu'il était à l'écoute.'' Tu crois que nous serions toujours amis si nous avions vécu sur terre ? '' Ses doigts se stoppèrent instantanément dans leur lancer comme il pencha la tête pour me regarder avec son regard concerné._

 _Je le jaugeais dans l'expectative plongeant mes orbes bruns miel dans ses brun chocolatés. ''Nous serons toujours les meilleurs amis peu importe quoi, Lexi. Pourquoi même cette question ? ''_

 _'' Tu as raison. C'était une question stupide.'' Changeais-je rapidement de conversation et replaça ma tête sur son épaule en commençant à fredonner la chanson que j'avais pris l'habitude de chanter pour Bellamy._

 _J'avais fini par fermer les yeux cette nuit-là et nous avions dormis ensemble dans notre petit cagibi secret._

Une série de gémissement étouffés m'extirpèrent de mes souvenirs lointain et j'accourais au côté de Monty pour l'aider à tenir Jasper vers le bas. Je fronçais les sourcils comme les gamins continuaient à se plaindre sans une once d'empathie et j'essayais de garder ma colère vers le bas. Je jurais que si ses abruti ne cessaient pas maintenant, ils allaient sentir ce qu'est la vraie douleur.

'' Merci.'' M'interpella Monty avec gratitude et je posais mon regard confus sur lui avec un sourcil levé. '' Tu n'es pas obligé de l'aider.'' ajouta-t-il pour expliquer son point et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

'' Ces gamins sont des idiots. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne m'est pas exécuté pour m'envoyer au sol avec des idiots égoïste qui ne savent même pas tirer une leçon de leurs erreurs. '' Réfutais-je exaspéré en apaisant Jasper du mieux que je pouvais. '' Sans infraction.'' ajoutais-je en posant mes yeux sur Monty qui me donna un faible sourire.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de Jasper pour s'appuyer contre la paroi et me dévisagea.'' Non, je comprends. Ce ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver avec une population majoritairement adolescente quant on a vingt et un ans.'' taquina-t-il railleur et je craquais un sourire pour la première fois depuis que nous avions ramener Jasper.

'' Hey, je ne suis pas la plus vieille.'' Contredis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Monty sourit en se tenant l'épaule comme ci je lui avais infligé une quelconque douleur avant de laisser tomber son sourire dans un froncement de sourcils réfléchit.'' Tu sais, tu n'es pas aussi froide et dur comme tu aimes à le penser.'' déclara-t-il me prenant totalement au dépourvu et je le dévisageais intrigué.

'' Ah oui ? '' Demandais-je en me tournant complètement vers lui.

Monty semblait hésiter maintenant que j'avais poser mon attention sur lui. '' Et bien … tu es méfiante, froide et la plupart du temps moralisatrice … '' Énuméra-t-il dans la randonnée me faisant écarquillé les yeux à sa franchise et il m'arrêta d'un signe de la main pour continuer.'' Mais tu es aussi bienveillante, désintéressée et surtout … tu te soucies.''

Je le dévisageais avec une surprise total sentant mon cœur se resserrer à son analyse avant de détourner le regard avec un froncement de sourcils. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce quelqu'un me lise aussi bien et bien sauf, Bellamy car même si j'aimerais que cela ne soit pas arriver, nous avions été proche. Bien plus proche que n'importe quels amis et c'était pour cela que sa trahison avait été d'autant plus douloureuse. Je secouais la tête pour me ressaisir et donna un regard sur Monty avec un petit sourire tendu.

'' Je vais aller prendre l'air. Veille sur lui, psychiatre.'' annonçais-je en dépoussiérant la saleté qui s'était accumulé sur mon pantalon et descendis l'échelle pour le premier niveau.

Quand je passais le tas de toile de parachute pour sortir de la navette, je constatais que le levé de soleil était proche et à ma grande surprise, la plupart des adolescents étaient déjà debout. Puis, un autre gémissement étranglé de Jasper retentit et je n'avais pas besoin d'être perspicace pour comprendre qu'il était la raison de leur état éveillé. Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi comme une légère brise fit voler mes cheveux et balayais le camps des yeux. Je devais avouer qu'il avait bien changer depuis notre atterrissage. Plusieurs tentes de fortune fabriquer à partir des parachutes entouraient le bateau de baisse. Mon regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la forêt mystérieuse qui nous entourait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'attester de sa beauté. Je prenais une profonde inspiration par le nez tout en fermant les yeux et souriais légèrement à la sensation d'air pur. Je pris un pas en avant désirant explorer la forêt par moi-même quand j'attrapais un aperçus d'Octavia qui se trouvait autour d'un des feux de camps et affûtait avec ardeur une lame tranchante. Je scrutais les alentours à la recherche d'une distraction tout en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue puis soupira et me dirigea vers elle.

Comme je m'approchais, je pouvais reconnaître que la lame était en fait un morceau de métal appartenant autrefois à l'arrière du navire et arqua un sourcil curieux à l'ardeur avec laquelle, elle l'affûtait.

'' Je pense qu'elle est bien assez affûter.'' Déclarais-je en prenant lentement un siège à ses côtés et elle sursauta en cassant son regard furibond sur moi.

'' Si tu comptes me contrôler toi aussi, tu peux toujours courir.'' Dit-elle follement sous le couvercle de ses longs cheveux noir tout en brandissant son couteau de fortune comme une menace et je lui donnais un long regard avant de tendre la main pour qu'elle me donne l'objet tranchant. '' Je suis venu en paix.'' Tentais-je d'alléger la conversation et elle se résilia à me donner son arme.

Je l'observais longuement en silence remarquant pour la première fois depuis que nous étions sur terre à quel point elle avait changer. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille de treize ans qui croyait désespérément au prince charmant et maintenant, je me retrouvais en face d'une vraie jeune femme forte. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient poussés de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et ses fossettes de bambin avait laissé place à de belles pommettes élevés et ses traits de bébé avait durci. Elle ressemblait à une de ses magnifiques princesse des histoires mythologique de Bellamy. Il avait toujours été passionné par l'histoire d'avant notre ère et Octavia et moi, étions les premières à être gratifié par le récit de ses contes.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mon observation d'Octavia que je n'avais pas remarquer qu'elle s'était complètement tourné pour me dévisager avec confusion.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' Demanda-t-elle inquiète en touchant ses longs cheveux.'' J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? ''

le rire qui suivait était incontrôlable et elle fronça les sourcils perplexe.'' Non, Octavia, tu n'as rien sur le visage.'' Souriais-je avant de reprendre un air morne.'' Tu as juste tellement grandit.''

Je vis son expression se ramollir et un sourire embarrassé illumina son beau visage. '' Je suis désolé, tu sais. '' S'excusa-t-elle me laissant perplexe. '' Pour ce que Bells à fait. Il n'avait pas le droit et …''

'' C'est bien, O.'' L'arrêtais-je aussitôt en utilisant son surnom comme avant et jaugea la pile de lame affûter en attente d'être transformer en arme digne. '' Viens.'' Suggérais-je en me redressant subitement avec un sourire secret avant de prendre un des couteaux terminés et donna un clin d'œil vers Octavia et marcha en direction d'un tas d'arbre proche.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Octavia semblait dans une meilleure humeur que quand je l'avais aborder comme un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

'' Toi ! Chère amie semblerait avoir un gros problème avec nul Bellamy et tu sais comment ont résous ce problème ? ''

Je me penchais avec un clin d'œil en passant mes doigts contre la lame et leva les yeux sur un tronc d'arbre bien épais.

'' Ont imagine ce tronc comme la tête de Bellamy ? '' Suggéra Octavia en regardant le tronc que je vérifiais et un soubresaut s'échappa de mes lèvres.

'' J'allais dire qu'on manie des armes pour se défouler mais ton idée marche aussi.'' C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais sur la terre que je ne me sentais pas exposer où même en colère.

C'était juste moi et Octavia comme au bon vieux temps et même si je savais que je ne devrais pas de nouveau faire confiance à un Blake, j'avais confiance en Octavia et son jugement.

'' Tout moment maintenant.'' Taquina-t-elle avec une révérence me faisant sourire comme je levais le bras avec le couteau dans sa longueur et jeta l'arme. Le couteau heurta le tronc de plein fouet avec un petit bruit creux et tomba au sol soutirant un ricanement d'Octavia.

'' Ok, je manque un peu de pratique.'' Me défendis-je en se tournant vers Octavia et lui tendant le couteau.'' Voyons voir si tu peux mieux faire.''

Octavia renifla avec confiance me rappelant instantanément de son frère et recula d'un pas avant de jeter le couteau en toute confiance. Je regardais avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et un petit sourire en coin comme la lame soutira un morceau d'écorce avant de tomber au sol.

Octavia fronça légèrement les sourcils à son échec et marcha par l'arbre pour récupérer le couteau avant de retourner à mes côtés en se concentrant sur la cible.'' Je vais réessayer.''

Octavia réessaya à de multiples reprise accroissant sa frustration à chaque échec et je devais me retenir de pouffer de rire comme elle lâcha un grognement exaspéré en jetant le couteau au sol.

Je souriais en ramassant le couteau et recula de quelque pas pour me poster à ses côtés avant de visser de nouveau l'arbre. '' Tout … est … dans l'intention.'' Je jetais le couteau avec force en utilisant l'idée d'Octavia pour imaginer Bellamy et à ma plus grande surprise la lame s'enfonça comme dans du beurre.

'' Joli coup'' Retentit une voix familière de derrière nous et je donnais un regard de côté à Octavia pour la voir rouler des yeux agacé.

Je me dirigea vers l'arbre sachant que Bellamy se tenait maintenant aux côtés d'Octavia et retira la lame avec force.'' Octavia ma donné une idée de motivation.'' Déclarais-je en jetant un regard secret à Octavia par-dessus mon épaule ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bellamy.

Je retournais devant les frères et sœur Blake et tandis le couteau à Octavia en le tenant par le manche avec un sourire cynique.'' Rien de mieux qu'une colère refoulée.'' Le sourire d'Octavia déjà présent lors de mon précédent commentaire s'élargit tandis que Bellamy roula des yeux.

'' Continue. Je vais aller explorer. '' J'informais Octavia avec un sourire désirant m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Bellamy et n'attendis même pas une réponse de la jeune fille comme je tournais déjà les talons et entra dans la forêt.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul et plus encore d'une bonne douche. Sur l'arche, les douches étaient limité et heureusement pour nous, nous ne transpirions pas vraiment étant donné que nous n'avions pas grand chose à faire seulement sur terre, s'était une toute autre histoire. La transpiration et la saleté ne faisait pas vraiment un bon ménage et je n'étais jamais une de ses filles se souciant de leur apparences mais j'avais tout de même des besoins. Après la nuit enfermé avec un malade criant sans cesse à l'agonie, j'avais bien besoin d'une pause. Je retournais sur mes pas pour le chemin que nous avions fait hier lorsque nous cherchions Jasper et ne tarda pas à retrouver la fameuse chute d'eau dans laquelle nous nous étions baignés. Une fois au bord de l'eau, je regardais au alentours avec méfiance avant de me détendre au bruit apaisant de la cascade. Malgré la menace omniprésente des terriens, je me sentais comme libre d'agir ici et je retirais ma veste pour la poser sur l'une des roches avant de passer à mes bottines puis mon déboutonna mon pantalon. Je jetais un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule avant de sortir de ce dernier et déposa toute mes affaires à côté de ma veste avant de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau. La sensation de l'eau m'enveloppant tout entière était inestimable et je restais quelque minute sous l'eau avant de refaire surface tout simplement pour me retrouver face à face avec nul autre que Bellamy. Un hochet de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres et j'apportais aussitôt mes bras pour me cacher et replongea mon corps sous l'eau jusqu'au cou.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Aboyais-je exaspéré par son intrusion.

'' Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as oublié que ce n'était pas sûr de se balader à l'extérieur du camp.'' Rétorqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils en désapprobation et je roulais des yeux ennuyé.

'' Je peux prendre soin de moi. ''

Bellamy leva un sourcil non convaincu et sembla chercher quelque chose parmi mon tas de vêtement avant de reposer ses yeux prétentieux sur moi.'' Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre sans arme ? '' Il arborait maintenant son sourire arrogant et je serrais les dents irrité.

'' Il me semble que je t'ai déjà démontrer comment je pouvais me débrouiller sans arme. '' Répliquais-je avec un de mes propres sourires prétentieux en lorgnant sa pommette jaune-brun avec satisfaction.

Contre tout attente un sourire amusé illumina le visage de Bellamy comme il secoua la tête et je plissais les yeux sur lui. Ce n'était pas censé l'amuser. L'irrité peut-être, frapper son ego même mais l'amusé ? Ce n'était absolument pas le résultat que j'attendais.

Il reposa son yeux brun allumé avec malice et élargit son sourire.'' Prouve le.'' Défia-t-il sachant pertinemment que j'étais à moitié nu dans ce court d'eau et je rétrécis mes yeux agacé sur lui. '' Et bien ? '' Il ouvrit les bras en signe de défit avec le plus grand des sourires arrogant.

Bellamy ne m'avait jamais vue à moitié nue même après toute ses années d'amitiés et je comptais bien garder cela intact. En fait, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même aucun hommes ne m'avaient vue nue. J'avais été enfermé quand j'avais dix-sept ans et à l'époque je ne quittais jamais le côté de Bellamy pas même pendant la formation de garde alors pour rencontrer des hommes. De plus, Bellamy avait toujours été très protecteur donc ce n'était pas vraiment une option.

'' Va te faire foutre.'' Jurais-je en le fusillant du regard désirant plus que tout essuyer ce sourire irritant de son visage.

Il souriait comme un gamin qui venait de recevoir un cadeau tant attendu qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère et si je n'étais pas dans cette position, je lui aurais déjà donner ce qu'il mérite.

'' Je vois. Il te faut une motivation.'' Nargua-t-il avec un sourire. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de pousser mes boutons jusqu'à se que je craquais.

De retour sur l'arche, il nous étaient arrivées de nous disputer parfois et il poussait toujours mes boutons et puis, je finissais par le pardonner. Seulement, ce n'était pas l'une de nos simples disputes.

Je secouais tristement la tête et leva les yeux sur lui. '' Je sais ce que tu fais et ça ne marchera pas, Bellamy. '' Je commençais à ressentir le froid de l'eau et rapprocha mes bras de moi en posant mon regard ennuyé sur lui.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Renchérit-il en fronçant les sourcils et agissant tout innocent ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon ressentiment.

'' Tu ne m'as pas seulement blessé Bellamy. Tu m'as trahit. '' Explosais-je incapable de tenir plus longtemps et je vis son regard coupable transcender son visage comme il prit un pas s'apprêtant à se défendre. '' Ne pas. Je veux juste que tu foutes le camps d'ici. '' Cassais-je explosive et il recula d'un pas tristement en gardant son regard dans le mien avant de faire demi-tour.

Je fixais son dos fuyant et attendis qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin dans les arbres pour laisser les larmes arrivés jusqu'à moi et coulé le long de mes joues. Je coulais au fond de l'eau pour ne pas ressentir les larmes et me laissais engloutir par les profondeurs. Je finis par lâcher mes sanglots et mes cris inaudible par l'eau et secoua violemment en fermant les yeux.

 _Aujourd'hui était le jour. Le jour où je tenterais le tout pour le tout. Je me redressais dans ce qui avait été mon lit depuis des années maintenant et balança mes jambes hors de lui avant de sauter sur mes pieds en étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Mon dos craqua comme d'habitude à la rigidité de mon lit et je me dirigeais vers la chaise où se trouvait mon uniforme de cadet entreposer sur le dossier. Je ne tardais pas à l'enfiler non sans appréhension et referma ma veste en fixant le mur gris en face de moi. Une partie de moi était terrifié quant à se que j'avais planifié de faire mais une autre partie, savait que s'était la bonne chose à faire. Je sortais de ma chambre pour entrer dans la salle commune où ma mère dormait sur la table complètement vidé de sa garde de nuit. Elle était médecin et avait doublé ses gardes pour subvenir à nos besoins depuis que mon père avait été exécuté. Cela faisait des années que je la regardais creuser sa tombe un petit plus chaque jours. En la regardant comme ça, endormit avec cette expression alerte même dans son sommeil me conforta dans mon idée. J'attrapais ma carte-passe électromagnétique et marcha tout droit vers notre porte avant de refermer doucement derrière moi mais non sans donner un dernier regard sur ma mère. Elle avait été si belle autrefois. Maintenant, elle ressemblait juste à une ombre de soi-même._

 _Je marchais d'un pas déterminé en gardant les mains derrière mon dos comme on m'avait appris à la formation et hochais la tête en salutation quand les citoyens de l'arche me saluaient sur leurs passages. Finalement, j'arrivais au bout du couloirs menant tout droit vers les salles de stockage. Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et tira ma manche vers le haut pour regarder l'heure, 8:38. Bon, Lambel ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre. Au début, il avait trouvé tout cela complètement fou et avait tenter de m'en dissuader mais après des semaines et des semaines de rabâchage quotidien, j'avais finalement réussi à le joindre à ma cause où du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Les minutes passèrent et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Lambel. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce trouillard avait renflouer sur moi. Je jetais des regards hésitant entre ma montre et la salle de stockage qui se trouvait au loin en me mordant nerveusement la joue et fini par me décider. C'était le créneau-horaire parfait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette occasion filer. C'est vrai. Combien de temps avant que Cane décide de refaire un nettoyage des salles de stockage. C'était avec une boule d'angoisse croissante au ventre que je marchais d'un pas déterminé vers la salle. Une fois en face de la porte, je jetais des regards de droite à gauche m'assurant que j'étais seule et sortit la carte-passe de ma poche arrière. Je retenais ma respiration comme le bouton rouge passa au vert et ouvrit la porte avec un dernier coup d'œil sur le couloir vide avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je lâchais un long soupir de soulagement en regardant la pièce et marcha tout droit pour les sacs de ration. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir le premier placard d'une longue série quand l'ouverture de la porte me fit faire volte-face dans la panique. Je lâchais un long soupir avec un sourire à sa vue avant de me retourner pour commencer ma tâche.'' Il était temps. J'ai crus que tu m'avais lâcher.''_

 _'' Cadet Alexis Rose Mcgowan ! '' Retentit une voix froide familière et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique en me retournant lentement._

 _Le souffle dans mes poumons fut retirer comme je regardais Shumway aux côtés de Bellamy qui osait à peine me regarder. Deux autre garde ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre en me scrutant attentivement comme des faucons et j'essayais de me ressaisir de mon choque initial mais s'était impossible. Mon regard était fixé sur Bellamy et uniquement lui et je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait._

 _Je ne pouvais pas les laisser me prendre. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver et il était hors de question que je me laissais enfermer pour attendre bien sagement ma mort._

 _Bellamy reconnut le regard dans mes yeux et écarquilla les siens dans la panique sachant à quoi je pensais mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas plus m'en foutre. Je me mis à courir droit sur Bellamy, lui coupant le souffle en le percutant avant de sortir de la salle de stockage et me mettre à courir à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs. Je pouvais entendre les pas frénétiques des gardes à ma poursuites et mon cœur battre la chamade. Tout un tas de pensée obstruait mon esprit comme je courais pour ma liberté mais une seule ne cessait de revenir. Il m'avait trahit. Lui, de toute les personnes. Je débouchais dans un nouveau couloir tout simplement déraper à l'arrêt à la vue de trois gardes se tenant prêt avec leurs matraques électriques. J'étais fichu. Je me retournais prête à courir dans l'autre sens mais Shumway, ses gardes et Bellamy lui-même me bloquaient déjà le passage._

 _'' Cadet Mcgowan, cessez de courir. C'est fini.'' Ordonna sèchement Shumway comme je croisais le regard coupable de Bellamy et je sentais la déchirure dans mes yeux._

 _À l'heure actuelle, je ne pleurais pas parce que j'allais être enfermer dans la skybox, non. Je pleurais pour la trahison de mon soi-disant meilleur ami._

 _Un des gardes s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa brusquement les bras pour me plaquer violemment contre les paroi dur et froide de l'arche. Je tournais la tête sur le côté avec un regard de haine pur comme il commença une fouille le long de mon corps avant de donner un signe clair au sergent Shumway._

 _'' Alexis Rose Mcgowan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. '' Comme des menottes se refermèrent serré autour de mes poignets avant d'être tirer en face de Bellamy. '' Par le décret officiel de l'arche puisque vous n'êtes pas âgée de dix-huit ans où plus, vous serez emprisonné dans la skybox pour vos crimes jusqu'à votre révision.''_

 _J'écoutais à peine comme mon cœur se brisait à la trahison de ce que je pensais être mon meilleur ami. Il fuyait mon regard comme il m'ont tirer loin de lui et vers mon destin scellé._

Quand je refis surface, la nuit était déjà tombé et je réalisais que j'étais rester toute la journée dans ce plan d'eau. Je ressortais de l'eau, frigorifié et regarda ma peau avec surprise comme elle paraissait toute plissé. Je ne tardais pas à enfiler mes vêtements de retour pour me préserver du froid qui était tombé sur la forêt et attrapa mes cheveux en penchant la tête sur le côté pour les essorer. Je zippais la fermeture éclair de ma veste et tira ma capuche sur mes cheveux humide. Je donnais un regard sur la forêt en claquant des dents et frissonna dans la peur. De ce côté, la forêt semblait beaucoup plus sinistre et inquiétante que de retour au camp. Je me demandais bien ce que faisais les autres et espérais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas chercher. Jasper devait être rétablit où du moins, je l'espérais sinon cela n'allait certainement pas bien finir. Je nouais rapidement mes lacets de mes bottines et pressa le pas pour rentrer. Tout le long du chemin, je restais au aguets avec mon cœur qui battait follement contre ma cage thoracique. J'avais entendu plusieurs claquement de brindille et j'avais même cru apercevoir une ombre d'un homme dans les arbres. Finalement, je reconnais les environs comme j'approchais du camp et entra pour être accueillis par un immense feux central. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un autre pas comme je fus emprisonné dans une étreinte d'os de concassage.

'' Oh mon dieu, tu es vivante. ''

Je refermais mes bras sur ce que j'avais reconnu être Clarke et arqua un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Finn par-dessus l'épaule de boucle d'or qui semblait tout aussi soulagé que Clarke sonnait.

'' Euh … est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ? '' Demandais-je comme je n'obtenais pas de réponse et Clarke se détacha de moi, non sans garder une main sur mes poignets.

Je regardais les sourcils de Clarke froncer légèrement et elle semblait clairement épuisé. '' Ce qui se passe ? Alex, tu as disparu toute la journée.''

'' Oh !'' Soufflais-je incapable de dire autre chose ce qui semblait approfondir le froncement de sourcils de Clarke.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais fut interrompu par la course folle d'Octavia avant que cette dernière refermait ses bras autour de moi, me prenant une nouvelle fois par surprise.

Je reculais à l'impact de son corps contre le mien et referma mes bras autour d'elle. '' O, tu m'étrangle.'' Les rires lumière de Clarke et Octavia résonnèrent autour de nous.

'' Où étais-tu passé ? '' Demanda Octavia posant la question que tout le monde se posait et je reculais pour regarder les trois devant moi avec un sourire penaud.

Je ne savais pas que mon absence serait autant remarquer où même paniquerait Clarke de toute les personnes mais quand je les regardais maintenant, je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la vue.

'' Je me suis baigné.'' Répondis-je simplement avant de me souvenir du cas de Jasper. '' Comment fait-il ? ''

L'inquiétude remplaça aussitôt le regard incrédule de Clarke et je sentis l'angoisse croissant dans mon estomac. '' En vie mais à peine. ''

Je hochais tristement la tête comme un lourd silence s'abattit sur nous tous avant qu'un autre des gémissement strident de Jasper l'interrompit. Clarke écarquilla instantanément les yeux avant de courir en direction du bateau de baisse suivit de près par Finn et je me mis à la poursuite en courant avec Octavia sur mes talons.

Je fus réveiller en sursaut pas un autre des hurlement d'agonie de Jasper et croisa le regard éprouvé de Clarke. Après mon retour, j'avais veiller la majeur partie de la nuit sur Jasper avant de finalement succomber à un sommeil perturbé.

Mon regard tomba sur Monty qui travaillait toujours sur les bracelets pour contacter l'arche mais cela ne ressemblait pas franchement à quelque chose de concluant.

Clarke changea de nouveau les bandages de Jasper en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui infliger plus de douleur même si cela était sincèrement une tâche plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Il hurla de plus en plus fort à chaque changement récoltant encore plus de protestation des 100.

'' Les natifs ont cautériser la plaie.'' M'interpella Clarke en examinant la plaie de plus près avec un froncement de sourcils et je m'avançais pour regarder par moi-même. La plaie était rouge vif et légèrement boursouflée mais refermé. '' Ils lui ont sauvé la vie.''  
''Sauvé la vie pour qu'ils puissent le pendre comme appât vivant.'' Apparu Finn de nulle part en se dirigeant proche d'une des paroi avant de se pencher nonchalamment dessus avec les bras croisés.''Jardin d'Éden n'est-ce pas.'' Commenta-t-il sarcastique.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour lui envoyer un regard pointu tandis que Clarke continua à tende les plaies de Jasper en ignorant simplement le commentaire de Finn. Comme je regardais la poitrine de Jasper montant et descendant d'une manière irrégulière, mon regard fut interpellé par sa plaie suintant une espèce de liquide.

'' Clarke.'' Appelais-je mon ton dégoulinant d'inquiétude et elle posa son attention sur ce que je regardais en fronçant les sourcils.  
''La plaie est infectée. Il pourrait être septique.''

Je levais les yeux horrifiés de la plaie pour croiser le même regard chez Clarke. Si la plaie était infectée alors cela changeait tout. À présent, j'étais moins certaine que Jasper survivrait.  
''Tout progrès sur l'utilisation des bracelets à contacter l'Arche ?''

Ma question avait été dirigé pour Monty comme j'avais remarquer son regard fixé sur Jasper. Il semblait totalement pétrifié et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Le pronostic vital de Jasper était maintenant engagé et sans médicament que ce soit, j'avais peur que nous ne pourrions rien faire pour l'aider. Ses yeux noir sombre semblait être former sur Jasper et uniquement Jasper, effaçant tout autour de lui.

''Monty ?'' Incita Clarke sa voix plus urgente.

Monty finit par son sortir de son hébétude. ''Ce serait un _pas_ ferme.'' Annonça-t-il clairement frustrer.

La voix à peine un murmure de Clarke attira mon attention et j'attrapais sa main et lui donna une légère pression rassurante. '' Ma mère saurait quoi faire.'' Affirma-t-elle perdant peu à peu espoir.

'' Hey ! Tu vas le sauver, d'accord ?'' Assurais-je ayant étrangement une total confiance en ses capacités. '' Tu vas même tellement bien le soigner qu'il va t'être éternellement reconnaissant.'' Ajoutais-je en gérant un petit sourire pour alléger la situation.

Boucle d'or leva les yeux clairement surprise avant d'adoucir son regard en me fixant intensément. Nous étions tellement prise dans notre échange silencieux que nous n'avions pas remarquer que Wells se trouvait avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit connaître.''Comment fait-il ?''

''Comment ça ressemble qu'il fait, Wells ?'' Cassa sèchement Clarke accordant à peine un regard sur Wells. Ces deux avaient définitivement un passé.

'' Hey, je suis juste essayer d'aider.'' Renchérit Wells en levant les mains en signe de reddition même si Clarke ne le regardait pas.

En les regardant interagir tout les deux, je comprenais enfin pourquoi je ressentais cette sorte de confiance envers Clarke depuis le début. Elle et Wells me rappelaient beaucoup de moi et Bellamy. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'ils étaient anciennement amis. Ce fut un gémissement de Jasper qui me ramena à la réalité et je levais les yeux de son corps meurtri pour croiser le regard exténué de Clarke. Je lui donnais un hochement de tête confiant et elle soupira ne tardant pas à se mettre en mouvement.

'' Bien. Tu veux aider ?'' Demanda-t-elle vivement en jetant un regard dans l'expectative à l'attention de Wells.'' Tenez-le.''

Avec Wells, tenant ses jambes, Finn, son torse et moi, ses épaules, Clarke donna un regard penaud sur Monty en prenant un couteau sur la table et l'apporta dans les braise brûlante du feu.

'' Je ne vais pas aimer ça, suis-je ?'' Se leva Monty horrifié et je serrais les lèvres en regardant Clarke sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Ce qui se passait ensuite était l'une des choses les plus atroces que j'avais jamais vue de ma vie. Clarke coupa profondément dans la chaire de Jasper provoquant le gamin à se débattre et crier plus fort que jamais comme le sang rouge pourpre coulait abondamment de ses plaies.

Comme Jasper commençait à pleurer dans une douleur encore pire qu'il n'avait jamais été, je n'étais plus très certaine de vouloir participer à cela. Les yeux de Jasper révulsèrent dans son crâne laissant seulement le blanc de ses yeux comme il se tordait contre nos contraintes sur la table. Je sentais le saut de mon estomac comme la bile monta m'obligeant à détacher l'une de mes mains de ses épaules pour l'apporter à ma bouche et détourner le regard dans l'horreur.

''Tenez-le encore.'' Ordonna Clarke m'obligeant à retenir Jasper comme elle nous donna des des regard aigu. ''Je dois couper la chair infectée.''

Puis comme elle avait terminé sa phrase en examinant le pouls de Jasper, Octavia apparut soudainement aux côtés de Clarke. ''Arrête ça ! Vous êtes le tuer.'' Elle regardait désespérément à Clarke qui tenait toujours le couteau en main.  
''Elle essaie de sauver sa vie.'' Déclara Finn en m'envoyant un regard dégoûté tout comme nous tenions Jasper contre la table.

Octavia était la dernière personne que je voulais à voir cela. Elle avait peut être pas vécu étant enfermé pendant toute ses années mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à voir. L'enfer, même moi, je ne voulais pas être là mais je devais sauver Jasper. Nous le devions tous. Ce n'était pas parce que l'arche nous pensaient périssable que nous allions appliquer cet même politique sur terre. Nous étions une nouvelle ère et nous allions apprendre de nos erreurs où du moins, je l'espérais sincèrement. J'avais foi en nous et plus précisément en Clarke. À l'heure actuelle, elle était la seule en qui j'avais assez confiance pour la suivre. Pas même Octavia où Finn et certainement pas Bellamy.  
''Elle ne peut pas.'' Quand on parle du loup. Bellamy planait sur nous comme un faucon surveillerait sa proie.

Wells se leva instantanément sur la défensive en espérant probablement l'intimider. Ce qui ne marcha pas absolument pas bien sûr. Bellamy était la personne la plus sûr de lui que je connaissais et il l'avait toujours été. C'était comme cela. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait et agissait comme bon lui plaît, peu importe les conséquences.

'' Nous ne l'avons pas traîner à travers des kilomètres dans les bois juste de le laisser mourir.'' Énonça Clarke en levant les yeux ennuyé vers moi et je détachais mon regard de boucle d'or comme Bellamy prit un pas en avant.

''Le gamin est fichue.'' Objecta Bellamy pessimiste en me regardant fixement comme ci il attendait que je le soutienne. _Dans ses rêves._ ''Si vous ne pouvez pas voir, vous êtes trompés. Il rend les gens fous.''

''Désolé si Jasper est un inconvénient pour vous, mais cela n'est pas l'Arche.'' Cassa Clarke sarcastique comme je fusillais Bellamy du regard purement écœuré par la personne qu'il était devenu.''Ici-bas, chaque vie est importante.''

'' Tu l'a regarder. Il est une cause perdue.'' Dit Bellamy forçant le silence comme je baissais mon regard sur Jasper tandis qu'Octavia passait un tissus mouillé sur le front de Jasper.

Les regards des autres étaient tous sur Jasper tout comme le mien. Bellamy avait raison sur un point, le gamin était très mal en point mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous devions l'abandonné. Si il voulait refouler sur lui, c'était très bien pour lui mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur. Comme je l'avais dis, je croyais en Clarke et si elle affirmait pouvoir l'aider alors j'avais confiance.

'' Octavia, j'ai passé toute ma vie à regarder ma mère guérir les gens.'' Intervenu Clarke tentant d'obtenir évidemment Octavia sur son côté et je levais les yeux inquiet sur la brunette. ''Si je dis qu'il y a de l'espoir, il y a de l'espoir.'' Ajouta Clarke en me donnant un regard appuyé.

Bellamy prit un pas en avant clairement agacé par les mots de Clarke.'' Cela ne s'agit pas d'espoir, il est à propos de tripes. Vous ne devez pas le courage de faire des choix difficiles. Je fais … ''

Quelque chose en moi cliqua comme je levais les yeux sur avec haine.'' Comme tu as fait le choix de me dénoncer et m'envoyer dans la skybox.'' Claquais-je amèrement provoquant un silence pesant sur l'ensemble du groupe comme Bellamy me dévisageait coupable en lançant des regards fuyant tout autour de lui.

Se sentant piégé, il recula d'un pas en déglutissant et attrapa un des barreaux de l'échelle s'apprêtant évidemment à fuir. Cependant, il se retourna pour tous nous dévisager avec le visage grave.'' Il a été comme ça pendant 3 jours. Si il est pas mieux demain, je le tuerai moi-même.''  
Je lançais des poignards à son attention comme il ordonna à Octavia de le suivre inutilement comme elle refusa en donnant un regard sur Clarke avant de me regarder penaud et je lui donnais un petit hochement de tête.

'' Abruti égoïste et assoiffé de pouvoir.'' Siffla Monty entre ses dents récoltant un faible sourire de ma part.'' Il ne se soucie que de lui-même.''

Même si j'étais totalement en accord avec Monty, une partie de moi croyait désespérément que le Bellamy que j'avais connu n'était pas seulement une façade. Il était peut-être un traître qui m'avait trahit mais il avait une fois fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui et je ne pouvais pas oublier. Peu importe, quoi.

Mon attention se posa sur Octavia avec compréhension comme elle écoutait les propos de Monty.''Sans vouloir t'offenser.''

Octavia haussa simplement une épaule comme elle reposa son regard sur Jasper avec soucie et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour elle. Nous étions les seuls à pouvoir attester d'un autre côté de Bellamy et même si s'était difficile à croire en ce moment, il y avait un tout autre Bellamy.

'' Ouais. Bellamy est tout cela.'' Intervenu soudainement Finn en hochant la tête en accord me faisant froncer les sourcils à son expression résilié. ''Mais il lui arrive aussi d'avoir raison.''

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans l'incrédulité pur et la confusion et Finn tourna sa tête vers moi comme Clarke ignora son regard. Je soutenais son regard en secouant la tête et il finit par se lever avant de descendre à son tour l'échelle.

Il semblerait que je recevais une pleine descente d'adrénaline comme mes mains se mirent à trembler soudainement et tous les regards furent poser sur moi avec inquiétude.

'' Alex !'' Appela Clarke en refermant ses mains sur les miennes avant de plonger ses orbes bleuté dans mes brun dorée.'' Tu vas bien ? ''

Je fronçais les sourcils en retirant rapidement mes mains des siennes et me redressa brusquement en hochant frénétiquement la tête.''Ouais. Ouais. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici pour un peu.''

Je n'attendais pas de réponse comme je filais tout droit pour l'échelle et descendis dans la précipitation l'échelle. Je courais presque jusqu'à l'ouverture de bateau de baisse et appuya mes mains sur mes jambes, penché comme je prenais de profonde respirations. Le retour d'adrénaline accompagné de l'horreur que je venais de regarder tordait à nouveau mon estomac et je courais jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche avant de commencer à rejeter le contenu de mon estomac. C'est-à-dire, strictement rien. Ma gorge me brûlait à chacune de mes régurgitations comme seulement la bile sortait. Je me soutenais à l'arbre pour le soutien sentant mes jambes devenir de plus en plus faible et vacilla presque sur le sol si se n'était pas pour la rapidité de Bellamy.

'' Hey ! Hey ! '' Héla-t-il sonnant réellement soucieux comme il me soutenu avant de tenir mes cheveux en arrière.

Une fois, les soubresaut terminé, je restais un instant sans bouger pour reprendre mes esprits avant d'essuyer mes lèvres avec le revers de ma main et le repousser plus brutalement qu'il le méritait.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.'' Crachais-je amèrement en posant mes yeux haineux sur lui comme je me soutenais à l'arbre.

Il lâcha un petit reniflement âpre et me jaugea.'' Ouais. Bien sûr.'' Puis, il se retourna furibond pour se diriger vers un petit groupe.

Je m'appuyais dos à l'arbre en lâchant un soupir lasse et déglutis en grimaçant au goût pâteux de ma bouche. Je pouvais encore sentir l'acide sur ma trachée et je me raclais fortement la gorge en regardant le groupe de Bellamy quitter le camp.

J'aperçus Clarke quitter le bateau de baisse au côté de Finn et suivi de près par Wells. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation animée et je l'aient aurais bien rejoins mais de mon point de vue, j'avais vue assez d'action pour le reste de ma vie.

Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le bateau de baisse avec Jasper et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver entre les trois autres. Le seul choix qui me restait serait de sortir du camp et je savais exactement où je voulais allée. Cette fois-ci, je pensais à prendre un des couteaux à disposition et ne tarda pas m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je marchais pendant un certain temps maintenant, profitant du calme apaisant de la forêt quand un claquement de brindilles me fis faire volte-face en brandissant mon couteau. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue d'une petite fille à peine plus âgée que treize ans et abaissa mon arme.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé interrogateur.

Elle semblait hésité un instant avant de s'avancer prudemment vers moi.'' Il y a ce gars entrain de mourir au camp et je-je ne pouvais plus l'écouter et je t'ai vue partir.'' Expliqua-t-elle en bégayant dans la timidité et je la jaugeais un instant avant de soupirer.

'' Comment tu t'appelles ?'' Demandais-je en l'observant attentivement.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'arche avait osé enfermé et pire encore, envoyé une petite fille d'à peine treize ans. Tuer des adolescents était déjà horrible mais des enfants, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comme elle pouvait se sentir. Nous étions déjà tous terrifié alors pour elle, se devait être le cauchemars absolue.

'' Charlotte.'' Je hochais la tête en tendant ma main.'' Je suis Alexis mais mes amis m'appelle Alex où Lexi. ''

Elle semblait considérer ma poignet de main mais finalement la serra. Le contraste de sa petite main dans la mienne était net et je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'elle se trouvait parmi d'une horde de délinquant. Je la jaugeais plus en détails et remarqua le manque de lueur dans ses petits yeux de biche, bruns whisky. Je la connaissais que trop bien après regarder mon père se faire exécuter, j'avais perdu mon âme d'enfant pour laisser place à l'adulte. Sans Bellamy, j'aurais probablement été dans la skybox bien avant. Et bien, c'était en fait assez ironique de savoir que s'était finalement lui qui m'y avais envoyé. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes idées et posa mon attention sur Charlotte.

'' Tu as déjà nagé depuis que tu es ici ? '' Demandais-je avec un sourire en coin comme ses yeux semblèrent s'allumer avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. '' Aller.''

Nous marchions pour la majeur partie du chemin en silence, plus accaparer par le paysage que le besoin de conversé et je gardais un œil attentif sur Charlotte comme elle s'éloigna un peu tout simplement pour crier à la vue d'une hache de métal volante se dirigeant droit sur elle.

'' Charlotte.'' Courais-je dans un sprint et dérapa à une halte devant elle complètement affolé. '' Charlotte, tu vas bien ?'' Demandais-je paraissant beaucoup paniqué qu'elle ne l'était.

Une autre voix surgit me faisant automatiquement grimacer.'' T'es qui toi? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? '' Je me redressais pour faire face à Bellamy et l'un de ses acolytes. Atom, il me semblait.

Charlotte jaugea raide la hache de Bellamy ancré dans l'écorce de l'arbre en répondant.''Charlotte.'' Et Bellamy décala son regard sur moi.

Je roulais mes yeux plus ennuyé qu'autre chose par notre rencontre fortuite.''Je t'ai presque tuer.'' L'informa-t-il en tirant avec force la hache de l'arbre. ''Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au camp ?''

Je roulais à nouveau mes yeux. ''Longue histoire courte. Je suis sortis du camp. Elle m'a vue et m'a suivis.'' Expliquais-je rapidement en me tournant vers Charlotte.'' Et maintenant, nous partons.''

'' Attendez. Il est trop dangereux pour vous de vous baladez seules en forêt.'' Nous interpella Bellamy en me donnant un regard pointu.

'' La chasse est également trop dangereux pour une petite fille.'' Rétorquais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur Bellamy.  
Charlotte se tourna vers moi dans un air de défi avec un froncement de sourcils. ''Je ne suis pas petite.''

 _Oh seigneur._

Bellamy se tourna vers moi avec un sourire arrogant avant de chercher un petit couteau dans la ceinture arrière de son pantalon. ''Ok. Mais tu ne peux pas chasser sans arme.'' Et lui tendit l'arme sous mon regard désapprobateur. ''Déjà tué quelque chose avant ?''

Charlotte prit la lame en le jaugeant attentivement avant de lever les yeux sur Bellamy en secouant la tête négatif.

''Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu es bon dans ce domaine.'' Haussa-t-il comme ci il ne venait pas de donner une arme mortelle et suggérer de tuer à une gamine de treize ans.

Charlotte me donna un regard avant de suivre les deux autres et je levais les yeux avec un gémissement d'exaspération avant de les suivre à mon tour. Je marchais par moi-même en gardant un œil sur Charlotte comme elle avançait à l'avant et essayais de rester calme. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je cautionnais ça.

'' Comment tu te sens ? '' M'interrompit la voix de Bellamy dans mes pensées et je tournais ma tête sur le côté pour le jauger avec méfiance.

'' Tu as donner une arme à une enfant.'' Accusais-je encore incrédule.

Bellamy s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand une espèce de bruit de corne retentit au loin.'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? '' Demandais-je en cherchant instantanément pour Charlotte. '' Charlotte.'' Criais-je comme je n'avais plus aucune trace de la jeune fille.

'' Lexi ! '' Retentit la petite voix de Charlotte comme elle fonçait droit sur nous avec Atom essayant désespérément d'échapper à une sorte de brouillard jaune approchant rapidement vers nous.

Bellamy et moi s'élancèrent aussitôt dans un sprint affolé. Je sentais mes jambes protesté en signe de manque flagrant d'exercice et le brouillard gagnait plus de terrain me faisant tousser dans la douleur quand je l'inhalais.

Bellamy jeta un regard paniqué dans ma direction comme j'essayais désespérément de garder le rythme et il attrapa Charlotte par le bras pour l'aider.

'' Venez ! Il y a des grottes de cette façon.'' Hurla Bellamy dans l'urgence.

Je gravis difficilement une petite colline à la suite de Bellamy et Charlotte et entendis un bruit sourd me faisant me retourner dans la peur.

'' Atom.'' Appelais-je m'arrêtant tout simplement pour être enveloppé dans une paire de bras forte et transporter à l'abri dans une grotte sombre.

Je titubais contre la paroi rocheuse comme mon sauveur me lâcha et releva la tête pour tout simplement être enveloppé dans une étreinte d'ours par Charlotte .'' Lexi !''

Je chancelais légèrement à l'impact, surprise et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le profil de Bellamy qui avait les yeux focalisés sur l'entrer de la grotte. '' Atom est rester là-bas.'' Déclarais-je l'interpellant.

'' Il ira bien. Il a dû trouver une grotte.'' Il semblait tout sauf convainquant et je pouvais discerné l'inquiétude sous son masque calme et recueillit.

Il avait toujours réussit à cacher ses émotions de tout le monde mais moi. Où du moins, j'avais l'habitude de pouvoir le lire. Charlotte me relâcha et me tira par la main, plus profondément dans la grotte. Elle monta sur une surface sur-élevé et rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine en refermant ses bras autour. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et lui donna un sourire rassurant.'' Ça va, aller.'' Je décompressais ma veste et le lui tendit.'' Tiens, tu devrais te reposer un peu. On ne sait pas le temps que ça durer.''

Elle prit ma veste avec hésitation avant de l'utiliser comme oreiller. Je pouvais sentir le regard perçant des trous derrière mon crâne de Bellamy et je me relevais en apportant mes bras autour de moi pour garder la chaleur avant d'observer la grotte. J'espérais sincèrement que nous n'allions pas rester longtemps car en plus de me retrouver seul avec Bellamy, cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule. Je glissais le long d'une des paroi glacial et étendis mes jambes devant moi avant de reposer ma tête contre la pierre avec un soupir lasse.

J'entendis le bruissement de vêtements puis quelque pas et bientôt, je sentis une couverture me cacher. J'ouvrais les yeux pour constater que Bellamy se trouvait maintenant assis à mes côtés et la couverture se trouvait être sa veste. Je posais mon regard sur lui croisant ses orbes bruns dans la faible lumière et lui donna un hochement bref de la tête avant de me couvrir un peu plus avant de détourner mon regard pour veiller sur Charlotte.

'' Tu sembles te soucier beaucoup d'elle.'' Retentit la voix rauque de Bellamy provoquant un écho et je hochais lentement la tête en regardant devant moi.

'' Ouais, c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? '' Me moquais-je avec un petit reniflement.'' Avant de rencontrer Octavia, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants.'' Ajoutais-je laissant un bref instant mes émotions à la surface.

Un silence étrangement confortable s'installa autour de nous et pendant un petit moment, je m'imaginais de retour dans notre petit cagibi secret où tout était encore intacte.

'' Je suis désolé.'' Je me tournais bouche bée vers Bellamy totalement prise au dépourvu.

'' Tu vas devoir être un tantinet plus précis.'' Déclarais-je reprenant mes esprit et il roula des yeux.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part et encore moins après ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous avions atterit. Nous n'arrêtions pas d'entrer dans des combats sans cesse et je savais que Bellamy n'était pas vraiment une personne d'excuse.

'' Je t'ai trahi et je l'ai regretter chaque jour depuis.''

Étonnement, cela n'avait pas le même impact que je m'étais imaginer pendant toutes ses années. Tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment était le vide, l'indécision, la confusion et la tristesse. J'étais triste car malgré ses excuses, je n'arrivais pas laisser mon amertume s'en aller. J'avais passé trop d'année à le détester et je savais que si je laissais aller ma rancœur alors d'autre sentiment prendraient le relais et je n'étais pas prête à les assumer. Surtout pas maintenant.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur morne. '' Je ne pense pas être prête à te pardonner.'' lâchais-je en le regardant dans les yeux et je pouvais voir la tristesse et la douleur se profiler sous son masque de fer.

Après cette déclaration, je n'avais plus vraiment la force d'entretenir une conversation avec Bellamy. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur Charlotte et tira un peu plus la veste de Bellamy pour me couvrir en reposant à nouveau ma tête contre la paroi humide et ferma les paupières. Le son constant et régulier de ma respiration mélangé à celle de Bellamy m'apaisait dans l'espace de quelque minute et je commençais déjà à flotter entre la barrière de la conscience et celle de l'obscurité. C'est pourquoi quand la voix de Bellamy retentit à nouveau, je pensais que c'était seulement le fruit de mon imagination.

'' Je savais que tu serais sur la navette.'' Annonça-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Charlotte. Je luttais instantanément pour rester éveiller et décala ma tête sur le côté pour le regarder entre mes paupières mi-clos. '' Shumway ma proposer de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très mauvais. En échange, je pourrais avoir une place sur le bateau de baisse pour veiller sur toi et Octavia.'' Expliqua-t-il dans un ton brisé rempli de culpabilité et je le dévisageais maintenant complètement éveiller.

Je restais là, pantoise ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je voulais croire en ses paroles, en sa sincérité et plus encore, je voulais pensée qu'il se souciait encore de moi mais une partie bien plus importante, était rester focalisé sur la chose qu'il avait faite. L'inquiétude que je ressentais ne m'inspirait rien de bon et connaissais suffisamment Bellamy pour savoir que cela l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il avait quand des gémissement de protestation et de lutte nous interpella. Je me levais dans l'instant et rejoignis Charlotte qui se débattait toujours dans son sommeil.

''Non.'' Appela Charlotte encore endormis.

Bellamy me donna un regard avant de poser sa main sur le genou de Charlotte et la secoua éveillée.''Charlotte, réveille-toi.'' Charlotte reprit rapidement dans ses environs et nous dévisagea embarrassé.

''Je suis désolé.'' Elle dévisagea Bellamy puis moi.

''Est-ce qu'il ça arrive souvent ?'' Demanda Bellamy son ton lacet avec compréhension.

Octavia et moi avions toujours eu des cauchemars, d'autant plus lorsque j'avais regarder mon père se faire flotter et Bellamy avait toujours été le seul à me rassurer.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?'' Reprit Bellamy au silence de Charlotte. '' Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe.  
La seule chose qui importe est ce que tu fais à ce sujet.''

Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur Bellamy qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur Charlotte. Une sensation de picotement dans les doigts me démangeais pour lui tenir la main dans le soutien. C'était notre mantra. La devise Blake. Aurora répété tellement fois cette phrase. En ce moment, le Bellamy que j'avais en face de moi, était celui dont je me souvenais. Celui en qui je vouais une total confiance aveugle.

J'étais tellement focalisé sur l'observation de Bellamy que j'entendais à peine la petite voix confuse de Charlotte. ''Mais … je suis endormi.''

''Les craintes sont craintes.'' Répondit Bellamy en posant son regard sur moi me surprenant et m'obligeant à détourner rapidement les yeux dans l'embarras. Il fronça les sourcils à mon action mais reposa son attention sur Charlotte.''Tues tes démons quand tu es éveillé, ils ne seront pas là pour toi quand tu dormiras.''

''Oui, mais comment ?''

''Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être faible. Ici-bas, la faiblesse est la mort, la peur est mort.'' _Ça craint mais véridique._ Je regardais comme Bellamy et Charlotte échangèrent un long regard silencieux et Bellamy posa à nouveau ses yeux brun sur moi avant de tendre la main vers Charlotte.''Laisse-moi voir ce couteau, je t'ai donné.'' Je fronçais les sourcils avec appréhension comme Charlotte tira le petit couteau et le tendit à Bellamy. ''Maintenant, quand tu te sentiras peur, tu maintiendras serré pour ce couteau et tu diras, va te faire foutre. Je n'ai pas peur.''

Ça c'était nouveau. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me situais sur cette partie mais Charlotte semblait inspiré comme elle reprit le couteau et nous dévisagea incertaine.

Bellamy lui donna un hochement de tête en signe d'encouragement.''Va te faire foutre. Je n'ai pas peur.'' Avec un regard sceptique de Bellamy, Charlotte réessaya avec plus de conviction.''Va te faire foutre. Je n'ai pas peur.''

Bellamy souriait apparemment satisfait et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur le genou avant de retourner contre le mur où nous nous étions assit plus tôt. ''Tues tes démons, gamin. Ensuite, tu seras capable de dormir.''

j'attendais que Charlotte se rendormait pour m'asseoir à ses côtés et rapprocha mes genoux de ma poitrine en regardant droit devant moi.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait des heures interminable, l'extérieur semblait s'être calmé. Je relevais la tête en penchant mon audition vers l'entrée de la grotte.

'' Tu entends ça ? '' Demandais-je en me retournant vivement pour regarder Bellamy et rougis malgré moi quand je constatais qu'il avait déjà les yeux rivés sur moi.

Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se sortir d'une stupeur et se redressa aussitôt après une écoute.

Je réveillais Charlotte en douceur et suivis Bellamy avec appréhension à l'extérieur de la grotte. Il avançait d'un pas prudent en nous avertissant de rester à l'abri dans l'entrée tandis qu'il avança complètement à l'air libre.

'' Tout le monde ici ? Jones ?'' Appela Bellamy une fois qu'il s'était assuré que nous étions sûr et la horde de voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. '' Nous sommes ici !''

J'attrapais la main de Charlotte comme Bellamy s'élança en nous donnant un dernier coup d'œil pour nous faire signe de le suivre et nous finissions par trouver les trois autres adolescents.

'' Ont vous a perdu dans le ragoût.'' Déclara Bellamy en comptant du regard le nombre de ses compagnons. '' Où avez-vous été ?''

'' Fait à une grotte, là-bas. Qu'est-ce que s'était ?'' Demanda le gamin que je supposais être Jones.

Bellamy renifla indécis.''Je ne sais pas. Où est Atom ? ''

Je regardais avec horreur comme les trois lui répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée et sentis la panique montée instantanément.

'' Nous devons le trouver. '' Pris-je un pas en avant m'apprêtant déjà à partir à sa recherche.'' Séparons-nous.''

J'escaladais déjà la petite montée comme Bellamy courait derrière moi pour me rattraper par le bras. '' Who ! Who ! Tu ne vas nulle part seule.''

Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Bellamy pour constater que les autres étaient déjà partit à la recherche d'Atom et reposa mon regard ennuyé sur Bellamy mais hocha tout de même la tête en acceptation clairement pas d'humeur à argumenter.

Nous avions à peine fait quelque mètre dans les bois qu'un cri strident affolé retentit au loin. Je fis instantanément volte-face, croisant le regard paniqué de Bellamy et me mis à courir dans un sprint vers le son. Quand j'arrivais à la source du cri, je constatais que c'était Charlotte l'émettrice. Elle se tenait sur une bosse en regardant horrifié droit devant elle. Bellamy fut le premier à avancer à sa hauteur et j'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis le corps d'Atom couché sur le sol.

'' Atom.'' Accourut Bellamy au chevet du gamin tandis que je tenais fermement la main de Charlotte plus pour mon propre soutien que le sien.

Atom sembla susurré quelque chose comme je regardais Bellamy se pencher sur lui pour mieux l'entendre avant d'arborer une expression horrifié. Contre toute attente, Charlotte prit un pas en avant et se rapprocha lentement de Bellamy sous mon regard pétrifié. J'entendis les nouveaux pas signalant que le reste du groupe nous avaient rejoint mais gardais mes yeux rivés sur le corps lancinant d'Atom. Il fut pris de soubresaut comme il toussa pour essayer de dégager ses voies respiratoire, en vain. J'écarquillais d'autant plus les yeux comme Charlotte chercha son petit couteau de son pull et le tendit lentement dans la main de Bellamy attirant le regard de celui-ci sur elle.

''N'aies pas peur.'' Bellamy la dévisagea sans voix en lorgnant Atom avec une expression douloureuse avant de décaler son regard sur moi et le reste du groupe.

Je pouvais voir la douleur horrifié qu'il ressentait et savais que peu importe ce qu'il disait, il était incapable de tuer.  
'' Retour au camp.'' Ordonna-t-il aux autres avant de se tourner vers Charlotte.'' Charlotte, toi aussi.''

Je regardais comme elle passa devant moi en me donnant un regard dans l'expectative et je secouais la tête dans la négation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bellamy affronter cela par lui-même. J'avançais d'un pas en déglutissant et m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

Il leva les yeux pour me regarder. '' Alex … '' Je secouais la tête en recouvrant sa main tenant le couteau avec la mienne.

''Tuez-moi.'' Supplia la voix d'Atom et je posais mes yeux morne sur lui.

Il ne ressemblait plus en rien à l'Atom que j'avais rencontrer il y avait encore quelque heure. Sa peau était recouverte de cloque rouge bouffi et la chair semblait même rongé à certain endroit. Ses beau yeux bleu était maintenant d'un gris nuageux presque livide et je devais apporter ma main tremblante à ma bouche pour me retenir de vomir. J'avais assisté à beaucoup trop en une journée.

''Bellamy, s'il te plaît.'' Pria-t-il en toussant à nouveau mais Bellamy semblait tout aussi pétrifié que je l'étais comme il tenait la lame dans le vide et gardait ses yeux sur le corps d'Atom. Un bruit de brindille nous alerta comme je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et Clarke accourut sur l'autre côté d'Atom.

''J'ai entendu des cris.'' Déclara Clarke comme elle inspectait le corps d'Atom avec un froncement de sourcils d'empathie.  
Bellamy releva la tête pour la dévisagé.'' Charlotte l'a trouvé. Je l'ai renvoyé au camp.'' Il secoua légèrement la tête, affligé comme Clarke décala son regard sur moi.

'' Faite vite.'' Murmura Atom à l'attention de Clarke et la blonde inspecta à nouveau ses blessures impuissante et releva les yeux. Elle secoua la tête impuissante et se pencha un peu plus vers Atom.  
''D'accord. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?'' L'informa Clarke d'une voix tremblante avant de lever les yeux sur moi.'' Alex, tu peux fredonner la musique que tu chantais pour Jasper ? '' Je la regardais incertaine et elle hocha la tête rassurante.

J'inspirais un souffle fragile comme je me penchais pour atteindre la front d'Atom et commença à fredonner d'une voix tremblante en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux apaisant. Clarke prit le couteau des mains de Bellamy et enfonça la lame dans la gorge tendre d'Atom m'obligeant à fermé les yeux comme il rendait ses derniers soupirs.

Le trajet du retour était long et dans un silence pesant comme Wells et Bellamy tractait le corps d'Atom recouvert par sa simple veste. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas regarder en arrière et sentis un lavage de soulagement comme nous atteignions les portes du camp. La nuit était tombé et Clarke ne tarda pas à donner des instructions autour.

'' Nous devons se rendre à Jasper.'' Déclara Clarke à Finn qui se trouvait à ses côtés. '' Je vais avoir besoin de l'eau bouillie pour faire la médecine.''

J'emboîtais le pas de la blonde désirant mettre autant de distance entre ce cauchemars et moi.

La voix rauque de Bellamy se fit entendre derrière nous.''Obtenez tout ce dont Clarke a besoin.''  
Octavia alerté par les acclamations des autres ne tarda pas à sortir du bateau de baisse et Clarke me donna un regard significatif comme elle se rapprocha de nous.

'' Il était temps. Ils allaient tuer Jasper. Avez-vous reçu le médicament ?'' Demanda Octavia dans la précipitation.

Clarke me donna un long regard avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde. ''Ouais. Je-je l'ai eu.''  
Octavia jeta un regard confus à mon attention avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule et je me rapprochais instinctivement d'elle pour l'éloigner.

''Allons. Allons parler.'' Empressais-je vivement comme j'enroulais mon bras autour d'elle malgré ses protestations pour l'inaugurer à l'intérieur du bateau de baisse.

Octavia brossa mon étreinte en se dirigeant tout droit près de l'entrée du camp où se trouvait Bellamy ainsi que le corps d'Atom et je croisais son regard éprouvé comme Octavia s'approcha de lui.

'' Octavia, juste rester là. S'il te plaît. '' Plaida Bellamy en essayant de tenir sa sœur à l'écart.'' Reste en arrière.''

cependant, son plaidoyer n'avait aucune utilité comme Octavia n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'agenouilla avec appréhension à côté du corps. L'expression horrifiée d'Octavia comme elle tira la veste du corps pour révéler Atom était suffisant pour vouloir m'approcher et la réconforter. La regarder dans la douleur était déchirant.

Bellamy essaya instantanément de lui expliquer que nous ne pouvions strictement rien faire mais Octavia brossa aussitôt son touché.

'' Ne pas. '' L'avertit Octavia en levant une main comme je me rapprochais du duo.  
Je déglutis difficilement pendant qu'Octavia recouvrit le visage d'Atom une fois de plus et se redressa faiblement. Je pouvais facilement discerné l'humidité se formant dans ses yeux et je devais retenir mes larmes et agir avec assez de force pour nous deux. Je posais délicatement ma main sur son épaule pour le soutien et étrangement, elle ne la chassa pas au loin. Elle se releva brusquement et repoussa Bellamy sur son passage comme elle s'éloigna.

Je me relevais à mon tour avec un nœud d'émotion coincé dans ma gorge et essayais de garder ma peine à l'intérieur. J'aperçus Murphy s'avancer vers Bellamy et détourna mon regard de leur échange cependant, gardais une oreille tendu.

'' Des victimes du brouillard ici ?'' Demanda Bellamy se souciant réellement du bien-être de ses jeunes à sa propre façon.

Murphy hocha négativement la tête et Bellamy ne tarda pas à demander au sujet de Jasper.

'' Il respire encore.'' L'informa Murphy comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était.'' À peine. J'ai essayé de le sortir, mais ta petite sœur psycho.''

J'écarquillais les yeux comme Bellamy poussa aussitôt Murphy avec une violence et savais que ses nerfs avaient lâcher.

'' Mon quoi ?'' Cria Bellamy comme il attrapa Murphy par le col de sa veste tendit que celui-ci essayait de se débattre.'' Mon quoi ?'' exigea-t-il en le secouant avec plus de force à quelque reprise.

Murphy avait regarder exactement le même pendant tout le long comme ci la colère de Bellamy était à peine intimidante. Il attendit que Bellamy termina sa crise de colère et à parlé impassible.''Ta petite sœur.'' Il repoussa ensuite Bellamy loin de lui et soutenu son regard.

''Oui, c'est vrai.'' Rétorqua Bellamy plus calmement mais gardant toujours une pointe de menace dans sa voix.''Ma petite sœur. Tu as quelque chose d'autre que tu veux dire à son sujet ?''

Murphy baissa brièvement les yeux avant de retourner à soutenir le regard de défi de Bellamy.

Finalement, Murphy présenta des excuses à contrecœur et Bellamy se contenta de le regarder avant de se tourner vers les autres et ordonner la prise en charge du corps d'Atom avant de partir se replier dans sa tente. Je regardais après lui incertaine avant de sursauter en bruit assourdissant d'un couteau transperçant l'écorce d'un arbre. Je tournais la tête dans la direction du bruit et regarda le couteau profondément ancré dans l'arbre avant de rencontrer le regard furibond de Murphy.

'' Quoi ? Tu as un problème ? '' Aboya-t-il froidement et je fronçais les sourcils en avançant d'un pas assurer vers lui.

'' Oui, j'ai un problème, Murphy. '' Je me postais à quelque centimètre de lui en serrant la mâchoire.'' Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas en faire les frais.'' Menaçais-je d'un ton glacial.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans la surprise avant de s'assombrir dans un regard à glacé le sang. Son bras se déclencha instantanément et je ne tardais pas à bloquer son attaque avec mes poignet avant de coller mon poing en plein dans son abdomen l'obligeant à reculer et se tordre dans la douleur.

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui et le passa. '' Ne jamais faire à ça à nouveau.''

Honnêtement, choisir un combat avec Murphy n'était pas une très bonne idée maintenant que j'y pensais. Bon d'accord, c'était une idée terrible mais il avait frapper le premier.

Comme je sortais ma tête du conduit de l'échelle, tout les regards se posèrent sur moi dans une fraction de seconde. Octavia tenait la tête de Jasper sur ses genoux pour lui donner une sorte de rehausseur et une étrange odeur de plante régnait dans l'air. Je m'avançais à leurs côtés comme Clarke finit de donner une coupelle d'infusion à Jasper.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé pour Atom.'' Déclara sincèrement Clarke à l'attention d'Octavia.

Je regardais avec empathie comme la brunette serra les lèvres pour se contrôler et leva brièvement ses orbes bleutés pour rencontrer celle de Clarke avant de hocher légèrement la tête.  
''Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous habituer à des gens qui meurent ici-bas, n'est-ce pas ?'' Je baissais les yeux à cette déclaration. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Nous étions plus en danger que jamais ici et les dangers étaient non seulement à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur aussi. ''Mais toi pas.'' Reprit Octavia m'extirpant de mes pensées funestes. ''Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir.''

Mon regard se porta sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de moi et je savais maintenant que je pouvais les appeler amis. Sur terre, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre avec de la rancune où tout autre perte de temps. Nous étions tous que nous avions et cela incluait également Bellamy dans mon cas. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Après un certain temps, Clarke se redressa et se dirigea vers l'échelle affirmant qu'elle avait besoin de régler quelque chose d'important. Selon moi, cela avait avoir avec Wells et j'étais tenté moi- même d'aller veillé sur Bellamy mais lutta contre cette envie première.

'' Bien qui est de la partie ? '' Surgit la voix de Finn attirant aussitôt mon regard sur lui.

Il nous dévisageait avec un petit sourire malicieux comme il brandissait une bouteille de verre contenant une sorte de liquide brun dorée.

 **Hey ! Hey !**

 **VOilà un tout nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire qui me tiens vraiment à coeur. Je travaille beaucoup pour obtenir ses chapitres et le manque de rétroaction me décourage un peu donc si vous pourriez laisser vos pensées se serait vraiment cool. Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cela et j'aimerais vraiment vous entendre alors n'hésiter surtout pas à favoriser/suivre et même laissez une petite review ;)  
**

 **XoXoXo :D**


	4. Murphy's laws

_**Murphy's laws**_

Il s'avérait que ce petit bijoux était en fait, une boisson alcoolisé et nous nous étions tout les quatre assis en cercle en se passant la bouteille. Je n'avais pas goûté à une goutte d'alcool depuis le jour où Bellamy avait réussi à dénicher une bouteille au marché illégale sur l'arche, le jour de mes seize ans. Il m'avait toujours poussé à agir plus téméraire et repousser les lois.

 _Je regardais la planète terre par l'une des plus grande fenêtre de l'arche avec fascination. Dire qu'un jour notre espèce avait vécu là-bas. C'était le rêve. Aujourd'hui, je venais d'avoir seize ans. Seize ans que je vivais sur cet énorme pièce de métal constituée de plusieurs stations. J'étais tellement captivé par mon observation de la terre que je ne remarquais même pas le beau jeune cadet en uniforme de garde qui approchait avec un grand sourire d'admiration. Deux grandes mains recouvrir mes yeux me faisant légèrement sursauter._

 _'' Devine qui c'est ? '' Retentit une voix rauque familière et un large sourire orna mon visage comme je dis son nom en prenant ses mains pour lui faire face.'' Ferme les yeux. J'ai une surprise pour toi.'' Déclara-t-il aussitôt en me prenant la main pour me traîner avec lui._

 _'' Bell, je déteste les surprises.'' Protestais-je avec une moue en gardant les yeux ouvert et il s'arrêta devant moi avec un sourire._

 _'' Crois-moi. Tu vas aimer celle-ci.'' Assura-t-il en me donnant un regard exciter et je mordais ma lèvre avant de pencher la tête sur le côté avec un sourire mignon. '' Tu me fais confiance, non ? ''_

 _Je roulais instantanément des yeux à sa propre bêtise avant de les fermer me laissant guider avec une total confiance. Le chemin ne dura que l'espace de quelque seconde et je ressentis une profonde appréhension comme j'entendis l'ouverture d'une porte en métal avant de sentir à nouveau la main de Bellamy dans la mienne. Il me tira avec lui et fini par s'arrêter._

 _'' Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.'' Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille me faisant frissonner malgré moi et j'ouvrais les yeux pour constater que nous étions dans notre cagibi._

 _Seulement, ce n'était plus notre cagibi habituelle. Il y avait une couverture sur le sol ainsi que plusieurs sacs de ration et une bouteille de verre avec un liquide clair presque translucide posés dessus._

 _Mon regard excité se porta instantanément sur Bellamy comme je souriais jusqu'au oreille.'' Est-ce ce que je pense que sait ? Demandais-je en rebondissant légèrement sur mes pieds._

 _Bellamy souriait d'une oreille à une autre avec un petit rire à mon excitation et hocha la tête en réponse avant d'ajouter,'' Joyeux anniversaire, Lexi.''_

Après notre petit échange autour de la bouteille, il s'avérait que les plantes de Clarke était un remède miracle. Jasper s'était réveillé et reprenait maintenant un peu plus de force chaque sur terre, quand une bonne nouvelle arrivait, une mauvaise se passait. Le lendemain matin du réveil de Jasper, Wells avait été retrouver égorgé et Clarke avait été inconsolable depuis. Bellamy et les autres en avait déduit que s'était les terriens seulement, quelque chose clochait selon moi. La blessure de Wells était identique à celle que Clarke avait infligé à Atom pour abréger ses souffrances et de ce que nous avions vue sur les natifs, ils étaient plutôt du genre lance et autre joyeusetés. Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer cette idée folle de la tête que … qu'il se pourrait que se soit l'un des nôtres et non, un terrien. Après tout, la plupart de ses adolescents étaient des criminels et Wells n'était pas le plus aimé. Cependant, je n'avais personne à qui parler de mes doutes. Clarke était hors de l'image car et bien, c'était Wells et je doutais qu'elle le prendrait bien si elle apprenait que s'était une personne du camp. Ensuite, Bellamy était même pas envisageable. La mort de Wells avait été plutôt lucrative pour lui. Les délinquants vivaient maintenant dans la peur constante et obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil de Bellamy. Il leurs avaient ordonné de construire un mur pour se protégé et ils l'avaient fait. Ces adolescents vivaient dans la peur.

Mais pour en revenir à mon problème, Octavia, Finn et Monty étaient également inaccessible. Ils étaient soit trop occupé à veiller sur Jasper où alors beaucoup trop craintif des représailles.

Finalement, la mort de Wells fini par quitter les esprits comme nous tombions tous dans une sorte de routine quotidienne. Les adolescents construisaient le mur et le bateau de baisse avait été transformer en une infirmerie. Qui aurait cru qu'un ensemble de délinquant auraient pu crée une type de société civilisée. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des hérétiques tels que Murphy et sa bande mais ils étaient les laquais de Bellamy, autrement dit, ils étaient intouchable.

Actuellement, je me trouvais dans notre tente de fortune que Clarke et moi, partagions. Elle était comme la plupart des dernière matinée devant la tombe de Wells. Je ressentais de l'empathie pour Clarke et le destin tragique du jeune garçon. Je savais que si cela aurait été Bellamy, j'aurais probablement été dévasté peu importe, notre relation actuelle. Je pensais que plus les jours avançaient et plus ma rancœur envers Bellamy s'effaçait mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressais. Je scrutais notre chambre improvisé dans la pensée. Nous avions utilisés des bâtons de bois et des restes de toile de parachute pour construire la structure. Des couvertures jonchaient le sol terreux et certaines plantes ici et là ajoutaient une touche de décoration. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était mieux que rien. J'attrapais ma veste et souleva l'entrée de notre tente avant de l'enfiler tout en observant les jeunes travaillés. Ils s'étaient regroupés en plusieurs petit groupe pour accomplir différente tâches. Tout semblait parfait. Beaucoup trop net si vous vouliez mon avis. Mon regard fut attiré par la tente de Bellamy comme une fille sortit en se rhabillant et jetant des regards autour d'elle pas si discret. Je roulais des yeux étrangement agacé par la vue et serra inconsciemment la mâchoire et les poings. Depuis que nous étions sur terre, ça avait été un vrai défilé et son nouveau statut de chef lui apportait d'autant plus de succès. Je n'avais jamais sous-estimé la beauté de Bellamy seulement, je n'étais pas vraiment en âge de le remarquer à l'époque. Il était seulement mon meilleur ami mais maintenant que je le regardais, je voyais peut-être plus. Je fronçais les sourcils en secouant la tête pour m'effacer ses idées absurdes de mon esprit et sursauta à la voix soudainement à mes côtés.

'' Décider de prolonger la matinée ? '' Demanda le diable en personne d'une voix beaucoup trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

Je le jaugeais avec un léger froncement de sourcils ne doutant pas de la raison de sa bonne humeur et ne comprenais pas la source de ma soudaine colère à son attention. Et bien, je veux dire à part ma rancune habituelle, il n'avait rien fait pour me chier.

C'est pour cela que je fus la première surprise à ce que je laissais sortir ensuite.'' Je ne serais pas la seule dans ce cas. '' Rétorquais-je sèchement récoltant un haussement de sourcils dans la confusion de Bellamy.

Je décidais de ne pas rester plus longtemps pour faire un fous de moi-même et me retourna pour le bateau de baisse en me murmurant à moi-même.'' Je ne serais pas la seule dans ce cas. Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais ? '' Répétais-je mimant une grimace d'auto-dérision.

Je montais dans le bateau en ruminant toujours mon absurdité quand je me stoppais net à la vue devant moi. Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt dans ma direction à mon apparition et je décalais mon regard sur Finn pour avoir un démenti de ce que je regardais.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? '' demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine oubliant instantanément mes idiotie.

L'attention de Finn tomba sur moi avec une légère grimace mais ce fut la voix de Monty qui m'interpella.'' Oui ! Je l'ai fait.'' Je décalais mon regard sur le duo un peu plus loin et trouva Monty regarder le bracelet de Clarke maintenant retirer dans ses mains avec excitation.''Il est toujours opérationnel.'' Je regardais avec un froncement de sourcils comme Clarke se releva en frottant son poignet endolori et fit son chemin vers nous.

'' Quoi ? Monty avait besoin d'un bracelet pour travailler.'' S'expliqua Clarke sur la défensive à mon attention mais ce fut Finn qui répliqua. ''Et tu avais besoin de punir ta mère.'' Je déviais mon regard entre Finn et Clarke dans la confusion comme cette dernière lança un regard pointu à l'attention de Finn.

'' Regardez, ils sont à court d'air, et nous avons besoin de leur aide. Ma mère pensant que je suis morte est seulement temporaire.'' Se défendit Clarke me faisant écarquiller les yeux outrée.

Alors c'était comme ça maintenant. Elle aussi marchait dans l'affaire œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Chaque jour sur cette terre, nous découvrions un peu plus sur nous et les autres mais je n'aurais jamais pensée que Clarke serait aussi fermé sur une situation. Moralisatrice, oui. Intransigeante, ça c'était autre chose.

Monty ne tarda pas à contredire son point et je refermais mon regard suffisant sur elle. ''Sauf si je n'arrive pas à diffuser via l'ordinateur de la navette.'' Je jetais un regard soucieux sur Monty par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke comme elle se retourna pour le regarder et Monty nous dévisagea avec un sourire crispé. ''Je peux le faire. Nous allons parler à l'Arche à la tombée de la nuit.'' Assura-t-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même et Clarke nous dévisagea avec un haussement de sourcils prétentieux et je serrais les dents en m'élançant à se poursuite.

'' Clarke, attends ! '' Appelais-je à l'entrée du bateau de baisse tandis qu'elle était déjà en bas de la plate-forme. Elle se retourna pour me donner un regard impatient comme j'avançais à sa hauteur.'' Clarke si s'est à propos de Wells … ''

'' Il n'est pas à propos de Wells.'' Me coupa-t-elle sans une seconde pensée et je haussais un sourcil interrogateur soutirant un soupir lasse de boucle d'or. ''C'était ma mère.'' déclara-t-elle simplement avec amertume et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension.

'' C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'elle te pense morte ? Pour la vengeance ? '' M'indignais-je en la dévisageant ébahit. '' Ces bracelets sont notre seul chance de contacter l'arche, d'accord ? Et tu nous condamne pour une crise d'adolescente.''

J'étais tellement révolté et indigné à ce moment-là que je ne contrôlais plus la porté de mes mots. C'était juste … depuis le début, Clarke avait lutter bec et ongle pour gardé son bracelet et maintenant, elle le retirait par son simple esprit de vengeance. C'était dans ses moments que je me rappelais que ce n'était que des adolescents et non des adultes.

Le rire moqueur de Clarke m'interpella et je fronça les sourcils sur elle.''Parce que tu n'as jamais laissé ton ressentiment guidé tes actions. '' M'accusa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil de jugement au loin.

Je suivais son regard pour tombé sur nul autre que Bellamy qui se tenait au côté de Murphy en inspectant l'avancer du mur. Je reposais mes yeux ébahit sur Clarke qui se moqua avec suffisance.'' Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.'' Sur ce, elle détala à travers le camp comme je suivais du regard sa silhouette fuyante.

Je soupirais en me pinçant le pont de mon nez dans la fatigue et des bruit de botte contre le métal attira mon attention. Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer le regard de compréhension qu'il m'envoyait avant de reporter son attention sur l'ensemble du camp.

'' C'était assez dur là-bas.'' Commenta Finn me culpabilisant me forçant à le regarder sur la défensive.

'' Ouais, et bien, elle doit grandir.'' Cassais-je sèchement avant de soupirer, coupable.'' Désolé … C'est juste … ''

'' Ton esprit moralisateur ?'' Suggéra Finn avec un sourcil arqué en connaissance de cause.

Esprit moralisateur ou pas, elle avait tout de même agit sur une impulsion et sur terre, les impulsion n'était source que de mauvaise nouvelle.

'' Cela n'empêche que j'ai raison. '' Soutenais-je sûr de moi avant de tomber à nouveau sur la forme de Bellamy. Je soupirais avec lassitude sachant que j'avais agis exactement ce pourquoi je jugeais Clarke plutôt et retourna à mon observation du camp sans un mot.

C'était stupéfiant de voir comment Bellamy avait réussi à obtenir tout les adolescents à travailler sans relâche. Tous était mis à contribution et même Charlotte qui me fis froncer les sourcils. Elle nouait une sorte de vigne autour de plusieurs arbre en croix. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cela. En fait, je n'étais d'accord avec rien de tout cela. Ces adolescents travaillaient sans relâche sous le règne tyrannique de Bellamy et la peur des terriens. Rien de cela était juste.

Un des garçons à la peau foncé que j'avais vue régulièrement traîner dans le camp chuta au sol sous le poids d'un arbre et à été instantanément en difficulté comme je repérais Murphy faire son chemin visiblement en colère vers lui. C'était fou la colère que ce gamin pouvait ressortir. N'en avait-il pas assez de se prendre des raclés.

'' Hey! Vous pensez que les roulants sont juste va asseoir et attendre pour nous de terminer le mur? Peut-être que nous devrions laisser la petite fille faire la levée pour vous, hein ?'' Aboya Murphy en signant à Charlotte.

Je serrais les poings n'aimant pas ce gamin fous furieux proche de Charlotte et fis un pas en avant simplement pour être stopper par le bras de Finn. Je levais les yeux agacé sur lui et il secoua furtivement la tête en signe de négation. J'inspirais une longue respiration agacé mais ne bougea pas de ma place comme j'observais attentivement l'affrontement avec une mine renfrogné.

'' J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'eau, ok ? Ensuite, je serai bien.'' Se défendit le garçon de sa position au sol.

J'attendais avec appréhension les représailles de Murphy mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose comme Bellamy s'avança à ses côtés.

''Murphy, obtenir ce gars un peu d'eau.'' Quémanda Bellamy en signant le garçon avant de décaler son attention sur Charlotte. ''Hey, tu le fais ou quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il en pointant le tronc avec une expression sérieuse et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

Cependant, je restais campé sur mes positions prête à lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Les enfants avaient toujours ressortit le meilleur de Bellamy. Probablement à cause d'Octavia et même si j'avais pu constater à mainte reprise à quel point, il avait changé durant ses dernières années, je restais persuadé qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui.

Et j'avais raison de croire en lui comme je le regardais avec un sourire satisfait, accourir vers Charlotte pour l'arrêter et ramasser le tronc lui-même. Il était clair qu'il avait été juste plaisantait avec la petite fille et j'en venais presque à l'envier quand il lui donna son fameux sourire que seuls quelque personne avaient la chance de recevoir avant de marcher plus loin avec le tronc.

'' Alors c'est quoi le truc entre toi et Bellamy ? '' Retentit la voix curieuse de Finn comme il pointa Bellamy d'un signe de tête.

Je le scrutais éberlué par sa question mais notre attention fut bientôt de nouveau attiré vers le centre du camp comme Murphy décompressa son pantalon et inonda le dos du gamin avec sa propre urine. Je regardais écœuré que l'adolescent se rendu compte de ce qui se passait et tenta de riposter mais c'était inutile comme deux laquais de Murphy apparurent de nul part et éloigna le gamin de Murphy.

C'était sidérant. Je mourrais d'envie de coller à nouveau mon poing dans le visage de Murphy mais je savais choisir mes combats et celui-ci n'était pas le mien. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas de me sentir frustré par mon manque d'inaction. Je rebondis sur mes talons, désappointé et me dirigea à travers le camp. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Entre mon affrontement avec Clarke et l'observation de la propre bêtise humaine, j'étais suffisamment éprouvé. Je marchais vers le mur en construction dans l'intention de désobéir aux ordres direct de Bellamy et honnêtement, m'en fichait royalement quand un bruit strident m'attira. Non, ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était … un cri ? Je regardais aussitôt tout autour de moi en alerte et c'était quand j'ai reconnu le cri.

Octavia.

Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde comme je détalais dans un sprint à tout vitesse et dérapa à un arrêt quand je reconnu le dos de Jasper à l'extérieur du camp. Je ne savais pas si je devais être surprise où alors inquiète mais quand j'entendis ses appels frénétique pour Octavia, je courais à ses côtés.

Je tendis la main pour lui toucher l'épaule comme il ne m'avait pas encore reconnu mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayé alors je me ravissais.

Comme je pensais que l'inquiétude allait me rongée de l'intérieur deux figures éclatèrent d'une roche. L'un d'eux était Octavia et l'autre se trouvait être un gars qui cria fortement, l'attention de jouer avec la peur de Jasper. J'arborais une mine renfrogné à l'attention du garçon comme j'aperçus Jasper du coin de l'œil, bondir en arrière avec la peau pâle et l'air plus embarrassé que jamais.

Le gamin à relâché Octavia avec un rire satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie que seulement lui amusait et il ne tarda pas à être repoussé en arrière par Octavia.

'' Hé, crétin ! Fous le camp d'ici.'' Avançais-je en fusillant le gamin du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux pour constater que Jasper était déjà entrain de retourner au camp avec une expression terrifié.

Octavia essaya de le rassurer en le rattrapant mais Jasper était trop apeuré après sa petite excursion dans les bois et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en forêt, il avait été transpercé par une lance des natifs. Un bruit sourd attira mon attention et j'accourais aussitôt au côté de Jasper pour l'aider à se relever mais simplement pour se figé sur place à la vue qui se trouvait juste devant nos yeux.

Un ensemble de doigts aux côtés d'un côté appartenant clairement à l'un des nôtres posaient entre les herbes et la mousse.

'' Lexi ! '' Trembla la voix d'Octavia comme elle me dévisageait dans l'expectative.

Je sortais aussitôt de ma stupeur pour rencontrer leurs regards paniqués et j'avalais difficilement avant de me redresser.

'' Ok.'' Je prenais une profonde inspiration en agitant les mains pour tenter de me calmer et pris les choses en main. '' Octavia, Jasper, apportés le couteau ainsi que les … les doigts à la tente principal. Convoqué Bellamy, je vais chercher pour Clarke. ''

Octavia hocha frénétiquement la tête en acceptation comme elle aidait Jasper à se relever et j'avais déjà commencer à retourner dans le camp quand je me retournais vers eux avec une expression mortellement grave.

'' Et surtout, ne parler à personne sur votre chemin.'' J'attendis d'obtenir une confirmation d'Octavia avant de me mettre à la recherche de Clarke.

À l'heure actuelle, mon esprit ne marchait que par événement logique et ce couteau avec ses doigts n'alimentaient que mes suppositions antérieure. Si c'était bien ce que je croyais alors la merde risquerait de découler et plus rapidement que je le pensais. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pourrait arrivé. Je croyais que j'allais gardé mes pensée paranoïaques pour moi-même et cette idée finirait par me quitté mais maintenant que cela était descendu.

Comme je l'avais supposé, je trouvais Clarke devant la tombe de Wells et je déglutis maintenant hésitante à lui dire ce qui se passait. C'était pour une bonne raison que je n'avais pas souhaité lui parler de mes suspicion en premier lieu. Et si l'histoire avec sa mère m'avait prouvé quelque chose c'était que Clarke ne pardonnait pas et je doutais encore plus qu'elle soit conciliante envers un meurtrier. Non pas que je le serais plus qu'elle. C'est pour cela que je me décidais à l'aborder.

'' Clarke …''

'' Vas-t'en ! '' M'interrompit-elle sèchement me faisant grincer des dents dans l'irritation.

J'inspirais me rappelant de la jouer cool contenu des circonstances. '' Désolé, boucle d'or mais c'est vraiment un cas de vie ou de mort. Bien. Plus de mort dans le cas présent mais … ''

'' Alex ! '' M'arrêta Clarke avec un expression ennuyé maintenant debout face à moi et je me ressaisissais rapidement.

'' Bien. Ouais, euh, j'ai envoyé Jasper et Octavia à la tente principal avec Bellamy. '' expliquais-je rapidement en commençant déjà à marcher pour les rejoindre et Clarke fut dans une affaire de seconde à mes côtés.

Elle ne cessa pas de tenter de me soutirer des informations pendant tout le long du court trajet mais je réussissais à garder la bouche fermée. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais souhaité en parler en petit comité.

Une fois devant l'entrée de la tente, je décompressais le rabat et entra avec Clarke en prenant bien soin de refermé la porte derrière nous. Les voix avaient cessé à notre entrée soudaine et les regards hésitants s'étaient posé sur nous où plutôt sur Clarke comme elle avait ses yeux rivés sur le couteau et les doigts exposés sur la petite table en métal.

Clarke attrapa le couteau en l'inspectant silencieusement comme nous essayions tous de ne pas regarder les doigts mutilé de Wells et je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard préoccupé de Bellamy.

'' Ce couteau a été fait à partir du métal de la navette.'' Souligna Clarke comme ci ce n'était pas déjà évident et Jasper ingéra comme il prit un pas en avant dans l'inquiétude.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Jasper en envoyant des regards affolés sur chacun de nous.

Bellamy se tourna vers Octavia. '' Qui d'autre est au courant ?'' Exigea-t-il patiemment.

Octavia reposa ses yeux sur moi en secouant la tête.'' Personne. Lexi nous a ordonné de l'amener directement ici.''

Le regard de Bellamy tomba aussitôt sur moi comme je dévisageais Clarke dans l'expectative et pensais de plus en plus que c'était une mauvais idée de l'impliquer. Jasper insista auprès de Clarke pour avoir une réponse définitive et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander quand tout cela allait s'arrêter. Depuis que nous étions sur terre, les complications ne cessait d'affluer. D'abord avec les animaux radioactif, ensuite, l'attaque des natifs, le brouillards toxique, Atom … Wells. Tout ne cessait de s'enchaîner.

'' Cela signifie que les natifs n'ont pas tuer Wells.'' Répondit Clarke en me tendant le couteau pour que je l'examinais en profondeur. Pendant que j'observais l'arme du crime, les autres continuaient à discuter. ''Il était l'un d'entre nous.''

Jasper soupira en regardant vers le sol et souligna l'évidence. ''Donc, il y a un assassin dans le camp ?''

'' Il y a plus d'un assassin dans ce camp. Ce ne sont pas nouvelles.'' Fit remarquer Bellamy comme il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en secouant la tête. '' Nous devons nous tenir tranquille.''

Je n'avais pas ressentis de colère pour l'assassina de Wells jusqu'à maintenant. Comment pouvait-il dire cela aussi nonchalant. Il y avait eu un mort. Wells avait perdu sa propre vie et peu importe ce que le chancelier avait dit sur nos crimes pardonner, le meurtre devait être puni. Ce n'était pas une chose anodine.  
'' Et c'est censé le faire mieux ? '' Relevais-je les yeux sur lui avec colère. '' Ce gamin est mort, Bellamy.'' Ajoutais-je follement totalement révolté par sa nonchalance.

Alimentée par ma colère, Clarke tenta de passer son chemin hors de Bellamy mais il s'interposa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me postais aux côtés de Clarke dans l'affaire d'une seconde et Bellamy posa son regard irrité sur moi.

'' Sort de mon chemin, Bellamy. '' Exigea Clarke avec attitude.

Bellamy n'avait aucune chance face à deux d'entre-nous. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que Clarke faisait un bon déménagement mais je savais pour sûr que rester silencieux n'était pas la solution. Si cela transmettait bien une chose était que nous pouvions s'entre-tuer en toute impunité et jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver. Pas si je devais vivre parmi ses adolescents.

Bellamy leva sa main devant pour essayer de nous raisonner en posant son regard sur moi.'' Alex, tu es plus intelligente que cela. Regardez ce que nous avons accompli … le mur, les patrouilles. Qu'on le veuille ou pas, pensant que les terriens ont tué Wells est bon pour nous.'' Je reculais sous l'impact de ses mots complètement sidéré qu'il pouvait même pensé comme cela.

Alors maintenant seul son intérêt personnel comptait. Peu importe quoi. J'aurai dû mis attendre.

Un sourire amer orna les lèvres de Clarke comme elle haussa un sourcil.'' Oh, bon pour toi, tu veux dire. Garder les gens d'avoir peur et ils vont travailler pour toi ?'' L'asséna Clarke tandis que je regardais plus attentivement le couteau.'' Est-ce que c'est ça ?''

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec Clarke. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que la tyrannie de Bellamy avait duré et il fallait que cela cesse. Maintenant.

'' Ouais c'est ça. Mais il est bon pour nous tous. Peur des terriens à construit ce mur.'' Au moins il n'avait pas essayer de le nier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il descendrait aussi bas. ''Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Marcher juste là et demandez au tueur de se dénoncer ? Vous ne savez même pas à qui est ce couteau.''

C'était là qu'il avait tord.

Je prenais un pas en avant en tenant le couteau fermement dans ma main.'' Vraiment ? '' Demandais-je aigre en tenant le couteau devant lui.'' J.M. John Murphy.'' Bellamy se raidit en regardant les initiales gravé et je roulais des yeux agacé. '' Juste va le chercher pour qu'on puisse le confronter.''

Seulement, Clarke avait une tout autre idée comme elle me prit le couteau des mains en marmonnant, ''Cela ne suffit pas. Les gens ont le droit de savoir.''

Nous sortions tous à ses trousses comme elle bouscula brutalement Murphy vers l'arrière en lui criant des obscénités. Je pris un pas en avant désirant avoir un contrôle sur cela car Clarke n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal mais un main ferme sur mon bras m'arrêta.

Mon regard tomba sur la main avant de remonter sur Bellamy qui secouait la tête en négation et je fronçais les sourcils en me détachant avec force.'' Ne me touche pas.''

'' Reconnaître cela ?'' Accusa Clarke en montrant son couteau à Murphy et je prenais un autre pas en avant quand il semblait réellement confus à son apparition. Il essaya de le récupérer mais Clarke le retira de sa portée presque aussitôt.

'' Il est mon couteau.'' Déclara Murphy en fronçant les sourcils. Plus je le regardais et plus j'obtenais un mauvais pressentiment. ''Où l'as-tu trouvé ?''

Clarke ne lui laissa aucun bénéfice du doute comme elle se laissa aveuglée par sa colère.'' Où tu l'a laissé tomber après que tu as tué Wells.''

'' Où j'ai quoi ?'' Répéta Murphy en prenant un pas menaçant.

À ce stade, la plupart des adolescents avaient arrêter de faire leurs tâches et s'étaient attroupé autour des deux et les murmures insistant avaient déjà commencer. Comme d'habitude, les conflits les attiraient comme des aimants.

Murphy regarda autour de lui remarquant lui aussi qu'une foule se formait autour d'eux.'' Les terriens ont tués Wells, pas moi.''

'' Je sais ce que tu as fait. '' S'avança Clarke d'un pas menaçant. '' Et tu vas payer pour cela.''

Murphy fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Clarke.'' Vraiment ?'' il passa Clarke et moi sur son chemin et s'arrêta devant Bellamy.''Bellamy, tu crois vraiment cette merde ?''

Je regardais Bellamy avec des yeux suppliant comme je réalisais que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée, maintenant et devenais de plus en plus impuissante comme la situation s'envenima au fur et à mesure.

Clarke et Murphy continuèrent à arguer les nombres de fois où Murphy avait nui à Wells en publique. Murphy se défendit en lui rappelant que beaucoup gens détestait Wells et que son père était celui qui les avait tous enfermés. Clarke insista sur le fait qu'il était rentré dans plusieurs combats mais Murphy continua à soutenir qu'il n'avait pas tuer Wells et aussi étrange que cela paraissait mon instinct me disait de le croire.

'' Il a essayé de tuer Jasper, aussi.'' Ajouta Octavia m'obligeant à me pincer le pont de mon nez dans la consternation.

Jasper regarda aussitôt autour avec des yeux confus.'' Quoi ? '' Demanda-t-il doucement sous le choc de sa mort possible.

'' Et il est entré dans un combat avec Alex.'' Cria quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas de la foule.

Une chose était sûr maintenant que j'étais persuadé de l'innocence de Murphyn, je ne voulais en aucun cas être mêlé à tout ça.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Bellamy sur moi mais je gardais mes yeux rivé sur Murphy. '' Mais je suis encore en vie.'' Soulignais-je rapidement attirant les regards confus et brûlant d'animosité des autres et Clarke.

'' C'est ridicule.'' Bafoua Murphy en secouant légèrement la tête.''Je ne dois pas vous répondre. Je ne dois pas répondre à tout le monde.'' Clama-t-il haut et fort en passant à nouveau Clarke.

'' Venez à nouveau ?'' Bellamy scruta Murphy en plissant les yeux.

Murphy s'approcha de Bellamy clamant sans cesse son innocence contre tous et je commençais à devenir de plus en plus inquiète avec chaque minute qui passait.'' Bellamy, regarde, je te le dis, l'homme. Je n'ai pas fais cela.''

Bellamy s'avança d'un air vaincu. '' Ils ont trouvé ses doigts sur le sol avec ton couteau.'' L'informa-t-il doucement. Je pouvais voir la résiliation dans les yeux de Bellamy et savais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment que Murphy l'avait tuer. Seulement, je n'étais plus certaine de rien avec Bellamy.

Clarke explosa autour de la foule, alimenté par sa colère pour la perte de Wells. '' Est-ce le genre de société que nous voulons ? Vous dites qu'il devrait y avoir pas de règles.''

Je m'avançais en courant pour la retenir mais c'était comme arrêter une machine en marche.'' Clarke attention au choix de tes mots. Ce sont des adolescents.'' Plaidais-je, en vain.

Clarke brossa ma main loin d'elle et concentra de nouveau ses yeux brûlant de haine sur la foule.'' Cela veut dire que nous pouvons tuer les uns les autres sans … sans punition ?''

'' Oh mon dieu.'' Murmurais-je dès l'instant où ses mots avaient quitté ses lèvres.

'' Il mérite d'être flotter.'' Scanda le jeune que Murphy avait tourmenté plus tôt causant aux autres délinquant de acclamés en accord.

Non , non ! C'était justement ce que j'essayais d'éviter et le pire, c'était que Murphy allait probablement être tuer pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Nous n'étions plus sur l'Arche et nous ne pouvions pas détruire des vies humaines comme cela simplement parce que nous étions alimenté par nos émotions.

'' Clarke.'' Criais-je paniquée comme je regardais la foule de délinquant devenir de plus en plus survolté. Mon dégoût était clair sur mon visage comme ils murmuraient tous en accord pour tuer un être humain.

'' Cela n'ai pas ce que j'ai dis.'' Objecta Clarke en regardant le garçon qui avait osé suggérer un tel idée.

'' Pourquoi pas ? Il mérite d'être flotter. Il est la justice.'' Rétorqua-t-il récoltant l'accord en écho du reste des adolescents.

'' La vengeance est pas la justice.'' Avançais-je d'un pas en criant paniquée désirant sortir Murphy de cela. Je n'aimais peut-être pas le gamin mais il ne méritait pas de mourir.

'' Il est la justice. Flotter le !'' Cria le garçon avant de commencer à chanter. '' Flotter le ! Flotter le ! Flotter le ! ''

La horde d'adolescent ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en rythme tandis que je restais muette face à l'horreur qui se déroulait juste devant mes yeux avant de courir tout droit pour Murphy.

'' Murphy ! Court ! '' Criais-je affolée comme dernier recours et bientôt, Murphy tenta de s'enfuir.

Seulement, il avait à peine fait quelque pas, qu'il avait été abattu au sol. La foule d'adolescents se rua sur lui et l'asséna de plusieurs coups de pieds et coups de poings de part et d'autre. C'était une mise à mort. Parmi le vacarme absolu, une voix pouvait se faire entendre comme Clarke tentait maintenant de lui venir en aide.

'' Non! Descendre lui! Descendre de lui! Laisse le partir! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!'' Hurla Clarke comme elle essayait désespérément de se rendre à Murphy.

Je sautais dans la foule en me débattant, bousculant, rejetant et même frappant tout les adolescents qui m'empêchaient d'avancer. La colère croissante en moi était à son sommet et je faisais tout mon possible pour arrêter ce chaos.

Je regardais totalement impuissant que le gars qui avait d'abord scander l'idée bâillonna Murphy avec une sangle rouge du bateau de baisse et m'élança à nouveau simplement pour être retirer en arrière par deux bras fort.

'' Stop ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! '' criais-je en sommet de mes poumons tout en essayant de me débattre mais mon assaillant était trop fort.

La prise resserra considérablement provoquant une douleur aigu dans mes côtés. '' Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de te protégé.'' Retentit la voix de Bellamy sous la cohue et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour exploser.

Je rejetais violemment ma tête en arrière frappant Bellamy en plein visage de toute mes forces et sa prise se desserra automatiquement comme il se tenait le nez dans la douleur.

Je me retournais aussitôt pour lui faire face.'' Fais quelque chose. '' Je pointais en direction de la horde folle d'adolescents. ''Ce sont tes gens, ils t'écouteront ! '' Criais-je avant de me mettre à courir en avant comme ils firent dégringoler Murphy au pied d'une colline.

Je regardais avec horreur et impuissance comme ils jetèrent une corde autour d'un arbre tout en conduisant Murphy vers elle. Ils n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde en coulissant le nœud autour du cou de Murphy et le tenait surélevé sur une caisse.

Clarke se retourna vers nous en poussant violemment Bellamy dans la poitrine.'' Tu peux arrêter cela ! Ils t'écouteront !''

''Bellamy! Tu devrais le faire.'' Cria l'adolescent à mon plus grand désarroi avant de se mettre à scander avec la foule.  
 _Bel-la-my ! Bel-la-my ! Bel-la-my !_

C'était malade. Tout les adolescents scandaient le nom de Bellamy comme ci ils ne lui demandaient pas de faire une exécution. Mais ce qui fut le plus choquant pour moi était quand je posais mes yeux sur Bellamy et le vis débattre silencieusement malgré l'horreur écrit sur le visage d'Octavia, de Clarke et probablement le mien.

'' Je t'ai vu dans les bois avec Atom. Je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur.'' Hurla Clarke suppliant à ce stade tandis que je restais ancré dans le sol totalement absorbé par le choc.

Je n'arrivais à faire aucun mouvement comme Murphy regardait Bellamy avec un regard horrifié en suppliant pour sa vie et assurant qu'il n'avait pas tué Wells. J'avais vue ce regard de nombreuse fois sur l'Arche. Celui qui dit : _Je ne mérite pas de mourir._

Le simple regard de Murphy réussi à me sortir de ma stupeur mais cela n'a pas empêcher Bellamy d'avancer. Je me déplaçais de moi-même comme je me postais devant Bellamy agissant seulement sur un mode fermé et frappa de toute mes forces contre sa poitrine en le suppliant de ne pas le faire.

'' Ne fais pas ça. Je te connais. Tu n'es pas cette personne. '' criais-je d'une voix enraillé par l'émotion en battant fiévreusement contre sa poitrine mais cela ne servait à rien comme je fus projeté sur le côté par la foule impatiente.

Je tombais au sol dans l'impuissance total comme Bellamy donna un coup de pied sec dans la caisse décochant le seul lien qui tenait Murphy à la vie.

Murphy gisait au bout de la corde, son visage devenir rouge de l'appauvrissement en oxygène et se tordait de douleur pendu au bout de cette corde. La vue était insupportable mais cela n'a pas empêcher les autres de crier, applaudir même.

'' Non, Bellamy, non ! '' Cria Clarke battant sur la poitrine de Bellamy avec des larmes débordant le long de ses joues.

Bellamy attrapa les bras de Clarke, la secouant furieusement et criant.''Ceci est sur toi, princesse.  
Tu aurais dû gardé la bouche fermée.''

j'étais incapable de détaché mes yeux de Murphy comme je pleurais de manière incontrôlable en enfonçant mes doigts dans la terre sous moi. J'avais assisté à des horreurs durant ma vie mais celle-ci était la pire. Au moins sur l'Arche, la mort était rapide alors qu'ici, Murphy se débattait et sentait sa mort le consumer un peu plus à chaque minute.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui couper !'' Cria Finn émergent de nul part et courant à travers la foule avant de repérer Charlotte à travers les adolescents. ''Charlotte, sortir d'ici … maintenant !'' La poussa-t-il loin de l'exécution mais Charlotte semblait ne pas écouter.

Puis, quelque chose cliqua en moi comme je regardais le petit apeuré et horrifié de la petite fille. Les rouages de mon cerveaux semblaient s'enclencher de leur propre chef et je me relevais subitement. La manière dont avait été tué Wells, le couteau perdu.

'' Oh mon dieu. '' Je courais tout droit au côté de Charlotte.

Même si je voulais la juger pour ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pouvais pas la laisser subir ce que Murphy subissait. C'était qu'une gamine.

Je tentais de tirer Charlotte avec moi mais elle semblait se débattre pour rester. '' Charlotte ! Charlotte ! Je sais ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? '' Criais-je et la jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa lutte. '' Tu dois venir avec moi.''

Octavia fit l'erreur de vouloir m'aider et cela suffit à Charlotte pour se débattre à nouveau et sortir de mon emprise. Je regardais avec horreur comme Charlotte couru en avant et cria au-dessus de tout le chaos.

'' Murphy n'a pas tué Wells!'' La foule se tourna vers elle. '' J'ai fait !''

'' Oh mon dieu ! '' Exhala Clarke comme elle attrapa la hache de Bellamy et couru couper la corde de Murphy.

Finn fut le seul à se rendre pour l'aider tandis que Bellamy avait ses yeux horrifié sur Charlotte mais après ce qu'il avait fait, j'étais incapable de le regarder.

J'avançais rapidement parmi la foule et attrapa le bras de Charlotte.'' Charlotte, viens, maintenant.''

Je tirais la petite fille avec moi dans une course effréné pour la tente principal en jetant des coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et pus repérer Bellamy, Clarke et Finn accourir droit vers nous.

Dans le court laps de temps après sa libération, Murphy avait déjà trouvé le moyen de vouloir obtenir vengeance et se tenait maintenant en colère avec la foule d'adolescent à l'extérieur de la tente.

'' Sort la jeune fille, Bellamy !'' Cria Murphy à l'extérieur de la tente visiblement furieux.

Bellamy s'approcha de Charlotte. '' Pourquoi, Charlotte ?'' Gémit-il clairement dépassés par les événements.

'' Je voulais juste tuer mes démons, comme vous me l'avez dit.'' Se défendit Charlotte me faisant écarquiller comme je regardais Bellamy outrée. C'était sa faute. Non, c'était ma faute. Je savais que c'était mal et je l'avais laissé faire.

J'avais instruit une petite fille à tuer un garçon.

'' Qu'est-ce que l'enfer est-ce qu'elle parle ?'' Exigea Clarke en s'appuyant sur la table en métal.

Bellamy fit volte-face avec une expression frustré.'' Elle m'a mal compris. Charlotte, qui n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. '' Il se tourna vers moi comme ci il pensait que j'allais le soutenir. '' Alex, tu étais là. ''

Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi en une fraction de seconde et je serrais la mâchoire en secouant malheureusement la tête. ''Je ne sais plus quoi pensé à ton sujet.'' Déclarais-je froidement détruisant son visage confiant pour laisser place à la douleur pur et dur.

Le cri de Murphy retentit à nouveau comme Bellamy déglutit se forçant à reprendre ses esprits tandis que Charlotte commença à pleurer effrayée.

'' S'il vous plaît ne les laissez pas me blesser.'' Plaida-t-elle complètement déboussolé et je pris un pas en avant.

Il était hors de question que je donnerais une petite fille pour apaiser un besoin de vengeance. Elle n'était pas coupable. Je l'étais. Bellamy, l'était. Nous avions pas mesurer nos mots et cela avait tué un garçon.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et Finn avec agitation.'' Si vous les gars avez des idées brillantes, parler.'' Mais personne ne parla ce qui provoqua la colère ironique de Bellamy.'' Maintenant, vous restez calme.''

''Ce sont vos garçons là-bas.'' Objecta Finn en jetant un coup d'œil par le rabat de la tente.  
'' Cela n'est pas de ma faute.'' Contra Bellamy me faisant bafoué dans l'instant et attirant son regard sur moi.'' Si elle m'avait écouté, ces idiots seraient encore en train de construire le mur.''

'' C'est pas moi qui a pousser cette caisse.'' Rétorquais-je fortement provoquant un sursaut de Charlotte. '' Tu es celui qui allait le tuer.''

Un long silence est passé sur nous comme Bellamy et moi échangions un regard soutenu. Aucun de nous deux n'était près à baisser le regard.

Ce fut les cris de Murphy qui nous interrompu.'' Tu veux construire une société, princesse ?'' Railla Murphy utilisant ses propre mots contre Clarke. ''Bâtissons une société. Faites-la sortir.''

'' Non! S'il te plaît '' Pria Charlotte en larme. '' Lexi , Bellamy …''

Je me postais face à elle dans une fraction de seconde en tenant son visage en mes mains.''Charlotte, hey, ça va être bien.'' La rassurais-je en balayant légèrement ses cheveux de son visage dans un geste d'affection. ''Il suffit de rester avec eux. '' Je regardais Clarke et Finn et donna un court baiser sur le front de Charlotte avant de lever mes yeux froid sur Bellamy. '' Toi, avec moi.''

Je levais le rabat de la tente pour sortir avec Bellamy à mes côtés et regarda outrée comme la foule d'adolescent attendaient tous pour la sorti de Charlotte tandis que Murphy stimulait de long en large avec rancœur. Je pouvais voir la peur dans les yeux d'Octavia comme elle se tenait à l'avant de l'assemblé.

''Bien, bien, bien. Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre à nous.'' Cria fortement Murphy en se déplaçant rapidement vers nous comme se serpent qui avait attaquer Octavia le premier jour.

'' Baisse d'un ton et fait marche arrière.'' Ordonna Bellamy en prenant en un pas face à Murphy.

'' Ou quoi ?'' Le défia Murphy avec amertume. ''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Me pendre ?''

Je frissonnais au mots comme l'image de Murphy se balançant au bout d'une corde flasha dans mon esprit et ferma furtivement les yeux pour chasser la scène loin.

'' Je voulais simplement donner aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient.'' Se défendit Bellamy.

Il n'était en rien le Bellamy que j'avais connu où encore une fois, peut-être que cela avait toujours été le vrai Bellamy. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'étais plus certaine de rien à son sujet. La soif de pouvoir semblait l'avoir changer complètement.

'' Ouais. Ouais, voilà une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas dès maintenant ?'' Suggéra Murphy comme il se retourna pour faire face à la horde d'adolescent qui avait l'audace de regarder penaud. ''Alors, qui veut ici pour voir le véritable assassin raccroché ? Tous sont en faveur levé la main ?'' Scanda inutilement Murphy en levant la main.

Seulement, une petite infériorité levèrent la main. Je mourrais d'envie de rire à l'ironie quand je repérais la plupart de ceux qui avaient si ardemment voulu le pendre plus tôt.

Le si peu de main levé ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment de colère de Murphy maintenant mélangé avec celui de la révolte.

'' Je vois. Ainsi, il est ok pour moi d'être pendu pour rien, mais quand cette petite garce confesse, vous laissez tous marcher ?'' S'indigna Murphy, son ton augmentant un peu plus d'octave à chaque mot jusqu'à la fin où il criait. ''Lâches! Vous êtes tous des lâches !''

'' Hey, Murphy !'' Bellamy a hurler son nom sans cesse pour attirer le gamin criant sur lui. Il se déplaça vers l'avant pour l'affronter dans un face à face et abaissa son ton.'' C'est fini.''

Murphy et Bellamy se jaugèrent dans un silence tendu m'envoyant des décharges électrique de tension dans tout le corps avant que Murphy a tenu innocemment ses paumes vers le haut dans la reddition.'' Quoi que vous dites, patron.''

étrangement, je sentais que c'est paroles n'était pas le moins sincère et mes pensée furent prouvé quand Bellamy fit l'erreur de tourner le dos à Murphy. Ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper un bâton de bois prévu pour le feu et la frapper sur la tête avec. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique comme un craquement sourd se fit entendre avant que Bellamy tomba au sol.

Octavia hurla comme elle tenta de se rendre au chevet de Bellamy.''Fils de pute !''

Murphy tenta de se rendre à elle mais heureusement Jasper la repoussa et prit le coup à sa place. Jasper chuta à la renverse et Octavia se fraya un chemin vers Bellamy.

Murphy se tourna vers ses compagnons hypocrite me déclenchant à courir devant l'entrée de la tente. '' Hey! Allons. Obtenons la jeune fille.'' Murphy se retourna avec ses sbires pour me faire face et un sourire mauvais orna son visage. '' Oh ! Je vais aimer ça.''

Il chargea aussitôt les mots avaient laissé ses lèvres et je réussissais à le contrer rapidement mais ses sbires n'étaient pas loin derrière lui. Je fus projeté en arrière me faisant perdre l'équilibre au sol et bientôt le bout d'une botte heurta de plein fouet mon nez. Je gémis d'agonie comme un craquement résonna m'envoyant une douleur dans toute la tête et mordis ma lèvre de toute mes forces pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de crier.

'' Assez ! Nous devons trouver la gamine.'' Hurla Murphy empêchant les autres de me frapper plus et je crachais le sang au goût métallique qui avait coulé dans ma bouche dans un jet avant de tenter de me relever en utilisant mes mains à plat sur le sol terreux pour appuie.

Le bruissement de parachute venant de la tente attira mon regard et je constatais avec soulagement que Charlotte avait pu s'enfuir. Sûrement avec l'aide de Clarke et Finn.

Les menaces de Murphy retentirent haut et fort dans mes oreilles comme lui et son petit groupe partirent à la poursuite de Charlotte et je savais dès cet instant que je devais la trouver en première.

Je ne savais pas si Murphy aurait le courage de tuer une enfant mais Bellamy avait bien été capable de le pendre alors tout pouvait être possible. Je n'étais plus partante pour donner le bénéfice du doute à présent.

'' Lexi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' S'inquiéta Octavia en courant à mes côtés tout comme Jasper et Monty et m'aidèrent à me relever.

Je chancelais légèrement encore sous l'effet de la douleur et apporta ma main à mon nez. Cet enfoiré l'avait cassé et il était de travers maintenant. Je n'avais peut-être pas des compétences de médecine mais je savais ce que je devais faire maintenant. Mon regard tomba sur Octavia comme elle me dévisageait avec inquiétude pur.

'' Je vais bien. '' Répondis-je faisant à peine attention comme je déchirais un morceau de mon tee-shirt pour arrêter l'hémorragie constante et rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'écourter. '' Octavia, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.'' Déclarais-je comme je jetais un regard de côté de toute ma hauteur et la brune ragaillardit avec appréhension.

Je marchais en tenant le chiffon sous mon nez tandis que Jasper et Monty s'occupèrent de transporté le corps inconscient de Bellamy dans la tente principal et je prenais place sur la table en métal.

Octavia se posta en face de moi comme je retirais le chiffon.'' Mon nez. Remet-le en place.'' Ordonnais-je sans même sourciller et ses yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent ahurit.

'' Quoi ? Mais … ''

'' Octavia, il va rester de travers si je ne le remets pas en place. '' Elle grimaça dans le dégoût et regarda par-dessus mon épaule comme pour obtenir une quelconque aide des garçons. ''Octavia ! ''

La brunette grimaça en fermant les yeux avant de hocher rapidement la tête en accord.'' D'accord. D'accord ! Je vais le faire. '' Elle se posta les jambes écarté devant moi et apporta sa main pour nez mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.'' Mais comment je suis censé le faire ? ''

Je roulais des yeux provoquant à gémir dans la douleur et mordais ma lèvre en apportant bêtement la main pour mon nez dans un réflexe et siffla à nouveau.'' Putain de merde ! Ça fait mal. ''

Je me redressais avec une expression douloureuse et Octavia prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever sa main. Elle prit mon nez entre ses mains m'obligeant à mordre dur jusqu'au sang ma lèvre et appuya mon nez vers la droite. Un craquement d'os résonna dans la tente et je gémis encore plus fort avant de rapidement remettre le chiffon contre mon nez.

Dès l'instant, où les étoiles avaient cessé de vacillé devant mes yeux, je bondis sur mes pieds alertant Octavia et les garçons qui planaient au-dessus de Bellamy.

'' Prenez soin de lui. '' Déclarais-je sans laisser le choix à l'un d'eux et sortit en trombe de la tente.

Je fonçais droit pour la forêt où j'avais aperçus Murphy et ses sbires quitté et tâtonna ma ceinture pour mon couteau avant de m'enfoncer davantage dans les bois.

Plus je m'enfonçais dans les bois et plus la nuit tombait sur moi. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais de une en infériorité numérique et cela avait déjà prouver ce que cela donnait. Enfin, c'était si les natifs me trouvaient pas avant. Je me laissais guider par le clair de lune comme je sautais un autre tas feuillus envoyant une onde de légère douleur dans mon nez à chaque fois mais continua tout de même mon chemin. Un craquement de brindille attira mon attention et je fis volte-face en brandissant mon couteau dans un fraction de seconde.

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur tambouriné follement contre ma poitrine comme je scrutais les alentours en resserrant ma prise sur le manche de mon couteau et haleta quand une ombre captiva mon regard. Cela semblait se déplacer dans les arbres. La peur grandit dans le fond de mon estomac quand un autre craquement, derrière moi cette fois-ci m'interpella et je n'hésitais pas à jeter mon couteau vers la source du bruit.

'' Oh mon dieu, Bellamy ! '' Criais-je en apportant mes mains à mon visage quand je vis sa silhouette sous le clair de lune qui fixait mon couteau planté à quelque centimètre de son visage. '' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' Demandais-je sèchement en avançant pour retirer mon couteau de l'arbre.

'' Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser t'aventurer à l'extérieur du camps en … Qui t'as fait ça ? '' S'arrêta-t-il comme ses yeux s'assombrir en attrapant aussitôt mon menton entre son index et son pouce pour avoir un meilleur regard sur mon nez.

Je rejetais mon visage sur le côté, loin de son touché. '' Je vais bien. '' Cassais-je froidement en retirant mon couteau avant de me remettre à marcher en gardant un œil sur les arbres.

J'entendis ses pas suivant les miens en silence et savais qu'il n'y avait pas discuter avec lui. Je restais à une distance suffisante entre lui et moi ne désirant pas avoir quelconque contact avec lui après ce qui était arrivée plus tôt et hâta le pas à travers le bois. Plus vite, je trouverais Charlotte et plus vite, je pourrais retourner au campement et me flageller pour la mort de Wells. Rien que dit pensé cela me plongeais dans une ambiance morne. Bien évidemment, Bellamy faisait toujours ce que je ne voulais pas. Il avait toujours eu cette habitude de retrancher mes idées.

Donc quand je voulais qu'il le garde vers le bas, bien sûr, il faisait le contraire.

'' Tu as changer toi aussi.'' Déclara Bellamy résolument.

Je haussais les sourcils dans la surprise la plus complète avant de rouler des yeux. '' N'importe qui changerait après avoir passé quatre ans en isolement.'' Dis-je avec un ton plat. J'essayais de paraître indifférente mais c'était plus difficile qu'à faire. J'avais toujours cette colère, cette rancœur quand j'étais en sa présence et c'était vraiment compliquer d'entretenir une conversation banale quand je désirais plus que tout le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenait à quel point sa trahison m'avait fait mal.

Bien sûr que j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille crédule qui pensait que rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'elle était en sa présence. Non, maintenant, j'étais vindicative, méfiante et surtout, inaccessible. J'avais construit toute ses barrières et ne laissais plus personne entrée. J'avais découvert que jugé les gens étaient plus facile que leur accordé ma confiance et ce tout grâce à lui. Il était celui qui m'avait envoyé dans la sky box. La cause indirecte que ma mère s'était faite flotté et même si je savais que je devais finir par lâcher prise et le pardonner, je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec la personne qu'il était devenu.

'' Comment ont à pu en arriver là ? '' Posa Bellamy dans un soupir lasse en me regardant intensément comme ci il trouverait la réponse dans mes yeux. '' Nous étions les meilleurs amis, les seuls sur qui ont pouvaient compter. Et maintenant, tu me détestes.''

Les simples mots ont causé mes pieds à ralentir mon rythme effréné. Le détesté ? Oh ! Il ne savait vraiment rien de ce que je ressentais. Si seulement, je le détestais alors tout serait plus facile. Je pourrais avancer avec ma vie et l'oublier mais c'était bien plus complexe que cela. La vérité était que je me détestais encore bien plus car peu importe se que j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me soucier de lui.

'' Je peux le voir à chaque fois que tu me regardes.'' Continua Bellamy inconscient de ma crise existentielle dans mon esprit.''J'ai tout détruit. Je t'ai trahi et je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Tout les crimes ne peuvent pas être effacés et encore moins la culpabilité.'' Quelque chose dans ses paroles m'obligeais à faire une double-prise.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une partie de ses mots avaient un sens caché et j'étais presque sûr que cela avait avoir avec ce qu'il avait fait pour monté sur le bateau de baisse. La culpabilité était clair dans son ton et quelque chose en moi s'alluma comme une alarme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il était clair que cela le hantait.

Quelque chose dans son expression brisa une de mes barrières.

'' Tu sais ce qui est le plus triste quand tu es en isolement ? '' Demandais-je rhétorique attirant ses yeux bruns mousseux grave sur moi. Je déglutis lentement pour effacer ma voix de tout parasite.'' Le seul moyen de passé le temps est de se souvenir de tout les meilleurs moments pour effacer les mauvais. Et l'ironie dans tout cela était que tu étais dans chacun d'eux.''

Je plongeais mes orbes brun miel attristés dans ses orbes brun douloureuses et soutenais son regard pendant un long moment. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait de me dévisagée avec cette expression abattu et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Nous avions toujours été mieux pour les échanges silencieux. Ça avait toujours été notre truc et ça avait déconcerté plus d'un. Dont nos parents. La pensée de nos parents me rappelait d'Aurora et de ma mère.

Je brisais notre échange en regardant droit devant moi sachant que je devais dire quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais été la plus doué pour commencer les conversations. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela que Bellamy et moi, étaient devenu amis en premier lieu. J'avais toujours été introverti et ma mère désespérait de me voir trouver une amie alors quand elle avait rencontrer Aurora Blake, notre voisine de quelque porte et qu'elle avait un fils d'à peu près mon âge, elle n'avait pas tarder à me pousser à le rencontrer.

'' Je suis désolé qu'ils ont flotter ta mère. '' La sincérité et la tristesse s'infiltraient dans mon ton. Je savais qu'Aurora n'avait jamais été d'un parent idéal mais elle avait été sa mère et je savais qu'il l'aimait en dépit de tout.'' Ça dû être difficile de tout perdre en même temps.''

'' J'avais déjà perdu avant.'' Admit Bellamy en posant son regard intense sur moi.

La révélation de Bellamy me laissa sans voix. Le sens caché dans ses paroles était très clair.

Je pouvais facilement discerner l'ampleur du regret et la sincérité dans ses paroles. C'était vraiment triste de voir à quel point notre amitié était dysfonctionelle. Nous avions toujours les deux rochers de l'un l'autre pendant toute la majeur partie de nos vies et peu importe quoi, rien n'effacera cela. Nous pouvions nous crier dessus, se disputer tout autant que nous voulions mais il y aura toujours ce lien présent sous la surface. Cette attraction inconditionnelle qui nous poussera toujours à braver les dangers pour les uns et les autres. Cela allait être difficile. Extrêmement, même mais j'avais foi en notre amitié. Nous pourrions redevenir ce que nous étions. Cependant, je n'étais pas prête à lui faire part de mes pensées.

'' Je suis aussi désolé pour ta mère.'' Je levais les yeux à cela sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant et me forçais à rester tranquille pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout. ''J'étais présent lors de sa flottaison.''

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil comme je pouvais voir l'authenticité que j'aimais tant chez lui et savais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir éternellement. J'avais été interdit d'assister au dernier moment de ma mère comme j'avais été confiner en isolement et savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été seule dans ses derniers moments me réconforta. Je savais qu'elle estimait beaucoup Bellamy et j'étais même persuadé que si elle avait été encore vivante, elle m'aurait poussé à pardonner Bellamy. Elle avait toujours été cette femme altruiste, passant le bonheur des autres au dessus du sien.

Sans même réfléchir, je décidais de livrer ce que j'avais sur mon esprit.'' Merci.''

Bellamy me regarda avec des yeux écarquiller visiblement étonné.'' Pourquoi ? '' Demanda-t-il simplement. '' J'ai été la raison de sa flottaison. ''

Son accusation flottait encore dans l'air comme je regardais au loin en fronçant les sourcils. Certes, il était la raison indirecte de sa mort mais ce n'était pas ce qui le résumait. Bellamy était plus complexe que cela et je me tromperais moi-même si je m'arrêtais à cela. Je connaissais le vrai Bellamy. Celui qui était soucieux des autres, celui qui était prêt à risquer la flottaison pour apporter une bouteille d'alcool à mes seize ans. Bellamy était plein de chose mais il n'était pas le meurtrier de ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rancune pour quelque chose qu'il avait indirectement fait ou pas fait. C'était le choix de ma mère d'attaquer un des gardes qui avait assister à mon arrestation.

'' Ma mère était pleinement consciente des conséquences quand elle a attaqué ce garde, Bellamy. '' Dis-je impassible. Montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas pour cela. '' En outre, je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir laisser mourir seule.''

'' Elle serait fière de la personne que tu es devenu.'' Attesta Bellamy laissant une horde d'émotion dans le creux de mon estomac. Bellamy remarqua mon visage attristé dans la nostalgie et ce reprit. ''Tu es forte et n'hésite pas à te battre pour tes idées. Et tu as un sacré crochet du droit.''

Je pouffais aussitôt de rire à pleine dent. C'était juste tellement boiteux de sa part. Mon corps était secoué de plusieurs soubresaut comme je pouvais à peine me contenir. Cela me rappelait nos moments sur l'Arche.

'' J'ai eu un bon enseignant.'' Déclarais-je en rencontrant le regard adoucit par mon éclat de Bellamy. '' Un vieil ami m'a convaincu qu'il fallait toujours repousser ces limites.''

Bellamy semblait légèrement surpris par ma confession et son sourire ne tarda pas à s'agrandir dans la suffisance. '' Parle moi un peu plus de ce vieil ami. De tout évidence, il est très intelligent. '' Se vanta indirectement Bellamy provoquant un petit sourire inconscient sur mes lèvres.

'' Hum … intelligent n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour le décrire.'' Raillais-je en feignant de songer et pour la première fois depuis que nous étions sur terre, le rire sincère de Bellamy retentit autour de nous.

Le simple son suffit à me raidir dans la réalisation que je venais d'agir presque comme avant avec Bellamy. Comme ci nous n'avions pas un passé tumultueux et que ces quatre dernière années n'étaient pas arrivé. Bellamy sembla remarquer ma réticence et son sourire tomba dans un léger froncement de sourcils. Il était clair que notre petit cœur à cœur était terminé.

Nous avions encore un long chemin à parcourir avant que je me sentais même suffisamment à l'aise pour plaisanter avec lui. Si vous m'auriez dit cela il y a quatre ans en arrière, je vous aurais probablement rit au nez mais pourtant, c'était bien la réalité.

Quand il en venait à Bellamy, je devenais une personne totalement différente. J'étais beaucoup plus complexe et rempli de sentiments mitigés. Je n'arrivais jamais à faire la part des choses où même agir réfléchit. Clarke avait raison. Je n'étais pas impartial. Je ne pouvais pas l'être. Chaque fois, que je regardais dans ses yeux, je voyais toute ses années de pur bonheur et d'amitié incassable et puis venait le regard que j'avais vue le jour de mon arrestation. Je revoyais ses yeux fuyant et une douleur sourde me consumait comme une flamme sur une allumette. J'étais faible quant il en venait à Bellamy. Voilà ce que j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas le pardonné parce qu'il me rendait vulnérable. Et, je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur sourde dans le fond de ma poitrine. C'était un acte de lâche mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été bien courageuse. Ça avait toujours été Bellamy qui me poussait à retrancher mes idées, pas moi.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi j'étais aussi réfractaire à faire confiance à nouveau. À me sentir appartenir à quelqu'un, un lieu. Comme Monty avait dit j'étais froide, méfiante et moralisatrice mais si je n'étais pas ses choses là alors qu'est-ce que j'étais. C'était les seuls protections que je possédais et je ne pouvais pas si facilement les laisser tomber pour le où la première venu. Comme je l'avais dit à Bellamy, je pouvais prendre soin de moi et c'était ce que je comptais faire.

Soudain, une respiration laborieuse ainsi que plusieurs petits pas croquant sur le sol de la forêt m'extirpa de mes pensées et je tournais rapidement la tête dans la direction pour plisser les yeux à la vue d'une silhouette au loin.

'' Bellamy.'' Appelais-je dans un murmure comme je ne quittais pas la silhouette des yeux.

Bellamy n'hésita même pas un seul instant comme il s'élança rapidement pour la petite fille et enroula son bras autour de sa taille avant d'utiliser son autre main contre sa bouche pour taire tout bruit signalant notre présence. Charlotte écarquilla les yeux dans la panique, effrayé comme elle luttait désespérément contre l'emprise de Bellamy. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à la calmer en apportant son index à ses lèvres en la regardant rassurant.'' Shhh.''

Les cris strident et incessant se faisait entendre non loin de notre position et la faible lueur de torche pouvait être facilement discerné en arrière-plan.

Je rebondis sur mes pieds dans l'impatience en regardant Bellamy alarmé.'' Nous devons y aller et vite.''

Bellamy hocha la tête comme il prit Charlotte par le bras et commença à courir à travers la forêt. Je suivais derrière eux en essayant de garder le rythme. Ces années en isolement n'avaient vraiment pas aider mon métabolisme à se préparer pour la terre. Je devais me forcer à repousser mes limites et ignorer les protestations de douleur dans mes jambes.

Nous pourrions aller beaucoup plus vite mais à ma plus grande confusion, Charlotte ne cessa de se débattre contre la prise de Bellamy. C'était comme ci … comme ci elle ne voulait pas être sauvé. Elle traîna ses pieds contre le sol, luttait contre l'étau de Bellamy.

'' Laisse moi partir !'' Hurla Charlotte en tirant son bras loin de Bellamy.

'' Je suis entrain … hey, hey. Je vais essayer de t'aider.'' Rétorqua Bellamy dans la confusion comme il essayait de contrôler la petite furie dans ses bras comme elle se débattait avec acharnement.

'' Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Il suffit de cesser de me aider !'' Fustigea Charlotte me faisant déglutir comme je regardais Bellamy en prévision. Charlotte se tourna vers les bois.'' Je suis ici !'' Elle criait haut et fort pour tout ceux qui voulait bien l'entendre et se libéra de l'étreinte de Bellamy pour courir vers l'avant.

Bellamy accourut aussitôt derrière elle comme il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua légèrement pour lui faire entendre raison.'' Es-tu essayer d'obtenir à la fois de nous tuer ?'' Souligna Bellamy comme il rétrécit son regard sur la petit fille avec confusion et légère colère.

''Il suffit d'aller, d'accord ?'' Plaida Charlotte presque les larmes aux yeux comme elle nous dévisageait dans l'urgence. ''Je suis celle qu'ils veulent.''

Bellamy jeta un regard désespéré sur moi par-dessus son épaule avant de numériser son regard sur Charlotte.''Ok, Charlotte, écoute-moi.'' Soutenu Bellamy comme il adoucit son ton pour apaiser la jeune fille.'' On ne te quittera pas.''

'' S'il te plaît, Lexi … '' Murmura Charlotte en changeant de tactique avant de se retourner en courant vers la source des cris de Murphy. '' Murphy! Je suis ici !''

Bellamy ne réfléchit même pas une seconde comme il attrapa Charlotte et la souleva sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir. Elle criait tout le temps scellant toujours un peu plus le destin sur nous. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant alors nous serions fini.

''Sors de là, Charlotte! Sors de là.'' Les cris menaçant de Murphy suffirent à me donner une motivation pour courir plus vite et je me retrouvais aux côtés de Bellamy dans une simple poussé.

Seulement, les cris de Charlotte marchaient sans cesse en désavantage pour nous et je savais qu'ils gagnaient à chaque fois un peu plus de terrain sur nous.

Bellamy fini par s'arrêter dans sa course en reposant Charlotte sur le sol me laissant totalement confuse car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre une pause.

'' Bon sang.'' Grommela Bellamy dans la défaite et j'avançais à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Cette fois, nous étions bel et bien piégé. Au bord de nos pieds se trouvait une falaise où l'on voyait à peine le sol comme un épais brouillard volait dans le vide.

Je n'avais même pas le temps de reprendre une respiration comme Murphy et sa petite bande éclatèrent de la lisière de la forêt. Ils se tenaient maintenant face-à-face avec nous et je déglutis dans la panique comme ils se refermaient sur nous. Cela n'a pas aidé qu'un seul faux mouvement et nous chuterions à notre mort certaine.

'' Bellamy! Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre nous tous. Donnez-la.'' Quémanda Murphy en dévisageant vicieusement les trois d'entre-nous.

Bellamy était toujours aussi confiant dans sa réponse.'' Peut-être pas, mais je vous garantis que je vais prendre un peu de vous avec moi.'' Bellamy semblait si sûr de lui que je voulais vraiment le croire mais je savais que c'était déjà un combat perdu d'avance.

Au lieu de cela, je pris un pas en avant sous le regard paniqué de Bellamy et fixa Murphy. '' Et tu vas faire quo, hein ? '' Je jetais un regard sur Charlotte.'' C'est qu'une gamine, Murphy. Tu es peut-être un petit con mais tu n'es pas un tueur. ''

Murphy semblait se raidir sous le poids de mes paroles et soutenait mon regard en délibérant en interne.

Je pouvais voir que mes paroles avait un certain impact et était presque certaine que cela marchait quand Clarke surgit de nul part, amplifiant la rage de Murphy. '' Bellamy ! Alex ! Arrêtez!'' Finn éclata rapidement sur les talons de Clarke comme à son habitude.'' Cela a été trop loin.'' Continua Clarke en jaugeant chacun d'entre-nous avec appréhension.''Calmez-vous. Nous en reparlerons.'' Ordonna-t-elle comme elle concentrait toute son attention sur Murphy.

Je vis le regard fous de rage de Murphy se poser sur chacun de nous. Premier Charlotte, ensuite Bellamy et enfin sur Clarke. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il reconsidérait mes paroles et quand il posa les yeux d'excuse sur moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait renoncer mais en une fraction de seconde, il avait attrapé Clarke par le bras et pressé son corps contre son dos tandis que sa lame se tenait dangereusement proche de sa gorge. Je pris instinctivement un pas en avant comme il pressa la lame encore plus proche de sa gorge.''Je suis malade de t'écouter parler.''

''Laisse-la partir.'' Ordonna Finn en prenant un pas en avant inutile comme il était désarmé.

''Je vais lui trancher la gorge.'' Menaça Murphy venimeux à son attention.

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui. Je restais persuadé qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur. Il était en colère mais ce n'était pas un tueur.

'' Non, s'il te plaît.'' Pria Charlotte en avançant malgré la barrière du bras de Bellamy en jaugeant le couteau contre la gorge de Clarke avec anxiété. ''S'il te plaît ne pas lui faire de mal.''

Tout cela était allé beaucoup trop loin. Aucun d'eux ne devaient mourir. Ce n'était que des gamins bordel.

'' Ne pas lui faire du mal ? Ok, je vais faire un marché.'' Assura Murphy.''Viens avec moi en ce moment, je vais la laisser aller.'' Marchanda Murphy sous mon regard désapprobateur.

Il était hors de question que je laissais Charlotte quitter avec lui. Peu importe, que je pensais qu'il était un tueur où pas. Il était imprévisible.

'' Cela ne se passera pas, Murphy'' Déterminais-je d'une voix autoritaire en soutenant son regard cependant Charlotte semblait réfléchir à sa proposition.  
''Ne pas le faire, Charlotte.'' Clarke cria comme elle secouait fiévreusement la tête.

Charlotte prit un pas en avant tout simplement pour être arrêter par le bras de Bellamy. Elle lutta un peu plus contre lui mais Bellamy était trop fort pour elle.  
''Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'entre vous plus se blesser. Pas à cause de moi.'' Surgit la voix douce de Charlotte comme elle nous dévisageait de côté.

Je regardais totalement horrifié comme Charlotte courut tout droit pour la falaise et se jeta dans le vide sous les cris de Bellamy et Clarke. Je restais gelé sur place comme ils regardaient dans le vide que le petit corps de Charlotte chutait à sa mort certaine et quelque chose chez moi explosa. Je me retournais vers Murphy sentant les larmes percés à jour et m'avança d'un pas lent menaçant.

'' Alexis … ''

Plus rien ne m'empêchait de sauter sur lui comme je le fauchais au sol et commença à le frapper et le frapper ne se souciant même plus de la douleur que je ressentais dans mes phalanges. Même les luttes insignifiante de Murphy était inutile contre ma rage incontrôlable.

'' Tu l'as tué. Espèce de salaud.'' grognais-je comme mon poing entra à nouveau avec ce que je pensais être son visage. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement le long de mes joues et j'étais totalement aveuglé par ma rage.

'' Alex. Arrête '' Retentit la voix horrifié de Clarke comme je sentis une main tentant de me poussé loin de Murphy. '' Tu vas le tuer.''

Deux bras fort serpentait autour de ma taille me tirant en arrière et je battais furieusement des pieds et des bras dans le vide pour me libérer. '' Lâchez-moi ! Je vais tuer, ce fils de pute. Lâchez-moi ! '' Hurlais-je avec animosité et je regardais Bellamy s'apprêter à finir le travail mais Clarke s'interposa entre lui et le bâtard ce qui me laissait que l'hypothèse que c'était Finn qui me retenait avec difficulté.

'' Lâchez-moi! Il mérite de mourir.'' Rugit Bellamy à son tour sous mes cris en essayant d'atteindre à nouveau Murphy.

Finalement, je cessais ma débâcle comme je réalisais que Finn ne lâcherait pas de sitôt et posa mes yeux rempli de haine sur Murphy qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Son visage était imbibé de sang mais cela était à peine satisfaisant comparé à ce qu'il méritait. Charlotte était morte à cause de lui. Il avait le sang d'une enfant sur les mains et j'avais été incapable de la protéger. Si c'était pour cela que j'avais vécu plus longtemps alors je ne voulais pas voir plus.

'' Non ! Nous ne décidons pas qui vit et meurt. Pas ici.'' Hurla Clarke en regardant Bellamy et moi avec un mélange de colère et de plaidoyer.

Cela avait été notre mantra depuis que nous étions arrivé sur terre mais Clarke avait raison, je n'étais pas impartial quand il s'agissait de mes émotions. Et à l'heure actuelle, je me fichais de mes émotions où de la moral. J'allais tuer Murphy. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent, non. Puis, la réalisation naissante sur moi me réveilla de mon état de rage. J'étais prête à tuer Murphy. J'étais prête à supprimer une vie humaine alors que j'avais juger si durement Bellamy où même Murphy. Je n'étais pas mieux qu'eux.

'' Ainsi Dieu m'aide, si tu dis que les gens ont le droit de décider … '' S'avança Bellamy en pointant Murphy d'un doigt furieux déchiré lui-même entre se laisser consumer par la rage où agir réfléchit. '' Non, je me suis trompé avant, ok ? Tu avais raison. Parfois, il est dangereux de dire aux gens la vérité. Mais si on va survivre ici-bas, nous ne pouvons pas vivre simplement par ce que l'enfer que nous voulons. Nous avons besoin de règles.'' Rationalisa Clarke.

Bellamy tourna son regard déchiré sur moi en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais avant de soupirer audible. '' Et qui rend ces règles, hein ? Toi ?''

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec l'idée des règles mais une seule chose restait en suspens. Qui allait les faire. Bellamy avait raison, Clarke n'avait pas assez d'impact sur les adolescents en avant justement trop. Nous ne pouvions plus laisser la crainte guider tenir ses enfants en rang.

Clarke semblait avoir une idée lumière comme elle s'avança vers Bellamy. '' Pour l'instant, nous faisons les règles.''

Bellamy semblait accepter cela mais comme il jeta un regard sur Murphy, la colère refit surface. ''D'accord ? Alors, qu'est-ce donc ? Nous le prenons simplement de retour au camp et faire comme il n'est jamais arrivé ?'' Aboya-t-il sarcastique en pointant à Murphy qui gisait toujours sur le sol.

''Non !'' Refusa Clarke comme elle jaugea Murphy avant de poser ses orbes bleuté sur moi puis sur Bellamy. '' Nous le bannissons.'' Concéda-t-elle avec antipathie avant de lever les yeux sur moi.

Je pouvais facilement lire dans ses orbes bleuté. Elle voulait mon soutien. Je devais avouer que c'était toujours mieux que de le tuer mais cela n'apaisait en rien ma colère bouillonnante en ce moment.

Je n'avais pas à donner mon avis comme Bellamy agrippa brusquement Murphy par le col de sa veste et le leva sur ses pieds avant de l'entraîner vers le bord de la falaise.

Je devais reconnaître que je mourrais d'envie de le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Charlotte mais le tuer n'aiderait en rien. Quoique nous puissions faire où dire cela n'empêchait pas que Charlotte était morte. Peu importe les coups que je pourrais lui donner où le nombre de sang que je pourrais verser au final le résultat serait le même. De plus, je ne pouvais pas me laisser régir par mon besoin de vengeance. Je ne pouvais pas reprocher à Clarke d'agir comme une enfant si j'agissais comme tel moi-même. Il était temps d'agir comme l'adulte que j'étais ou sinon, nous ne serions rien parmi ses adolescents.

'' Bellamy! Arrête ! '' S'épouvanta Clarke comme Bellamy traîna Murphy au bord de la falaise et le tenait proche de son visage.

Bellamy jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à mon attention de son propre chef et je déglutis sachant que cela allait être dur pour moi. Je désirais tellement voir Murphy mourir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bellamy s'entacher les mains.

Un frisson passa le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme Bellamy menaça Murphy lentement à voix basse.''Si jamais je te prends à proximité du camp, nous serons de retour ici. Compris ?''

Murphy hocha faiblement la tête dans la crainte évidente et je détournais le regard comme Bellamy le rejeta contre le sol avec ferveur avant de se retourner vers le quatuor d'adolescents qui avaient si ardemment suivit Murphy pour tuer une petite fille.'' Quant à vous quatre, vous pouvez revenir et me suivre, ou aller avec lui à mourir. Votre choix.''

Dès que les mots avaient quitté les lèvres de Bellamy, je tournais les talons sans un regard sur les autres et m'enfonça dans les bois. Je sentais la douleur dans mes phalanges ainsi que mon nez se réveiller comme l'adrénaline quittait lentement mon corps et je tenais ma main proche de ma poitrine. Des pas lourd ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre à mes côtés et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Bellamy. Aucun de nous ne parlaient comme nous étions tout les deux plongés dans nos pensées.

Nous étions maintenant tous retourner au camp et je regardais de l'entrée du bateau de baisse comme Bellamy et Clarke ressassait l'affrontement avec Murphy. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à la colère que j'avais ressentis comme je pliais mes doigts à plusieurs reprise avec une grimace. Ils étaient à présent d'une couleur violacé presque noir et mon nez ne devait pas être mieux. J'étais totalement paniquée intérieurement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais ressentis une tel rage au point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Je l'avais sentis, je le savais au fond de moi que si personne n'avait arrêter le combat, j'aurais été capable de tuer Murphy. Et c'était une nouvelle partie de moi qui me faisait peur.

Des bruits de pas contre le métal m'interpella et je levais la tête pour rencontrer le regard sympathisant de Finn. '' Hey ! '' Salua-t-il comme il se tourna vers le groupe avec les mains dans les poches de sa veste. '' Alors il semblerait que nous ayons de nouveaux roi et princesse.'' Déclara-t-il avec un faible sourire en me donnant un regard de côté.

Je souriais en coin comme je me permis un coup d'œil sur Finn. '' Pourquoi si jaloux ? '' Taquinais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Je n'avais pas manquer le rapprochement entre Finn et Clarke et j'étais peux être inexpérimenté en se qui concernait les relations sentimentales mais je savais reconnaître l'attirance quand j'en voyais. Selon moi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous les retrouvions marchant main dans la main vers le soleil couchant.

'' Je pourrais te demander la même chose.'' Répliqua-t-il malicieux m'obligeant à me retourner pour le dévisagé avec un regard confus.

'' Ew ! Brut ! '' M'exclamais-je avec une expression chiffonné dans le dégoût.'' Je suis désolé de gâcher un de tes petits rêves de garçon adolescents mais Clarke ne m'intéresse pas du tout.''

Ce qui se passa ensuite n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais prévu.

Finn se mit à rire aux éclats avant de froncer les sourcils à mon expression perplexe.'' Attends, tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que je parlais de Clarke ? ''

'' Et bien de qui parl … Oh mon dieu, non ! '' Commençais-je avant d'écarquillés les yeux dans l'horreur feinte comme mes yeux se posèrent sur Bellamy. '' Qu'est-ce … oh mon dieu, non, Finn ! Lui et moi ne sommes même pas amis et puis ce n'est pas comme cela. Ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Ew ! ''

Finn leva les mains en signe de reddition avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui indiquait clairement qu'il pensait le contraire.'' Très bien ! Très bien ! Je te crois. Il n'y a rien entre toi et Bellamy. Pas même de l'amitié. Rien. '' Répéta avec un sous-entendu tandis que je rétrécissais mes yeux sur lui dans l'ennui.

Il soutenu mon regard arborant toujours son petit sourire irritant et je finissais par craquer en riant faiblement à mon tour. Je riais tellement que je ne me rendais même pas compte des larmes qui avaient coulées le long de mes joues. Je savais certainement que ce n'était pas des larmes de rire mais de tristesse. Un froncement de sourcils tomba sur mon visage comme je réalisais cela et je posais mes yeux embués de larmes sur Finn pour constater qu'il me dévisageait déjà avec préoccupation.

J'apportais mes mains contusionnées à mes joues pour balayer rapidement les larmes et entra dans le bateau de baisse désirant échapper au regard de Finn mais me figea net quand je tombais nez-à-nez avec Monty et Jasper ainsi qu'Octavia travaillant sur les bracelets.

Octavia fut la première à m'aborder avec préoccupation comme il courut droit vers moi. '' Lexi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-elle en se postant devant moi ne me laissant aucune échappatoire.

'' Ouais, ouais , je … c'est juste mon nez est un peu douloureux. '' Mentis-je peu convaincante et je repérais Octavia jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule comme je reniflais. '' J'ai dis que je vais bien, Octavia.'' Cassais-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais dû comme je la passais rapidement et me posta au côté de Monty et Jasper qui me dévisageaient avec prudence.

Monty avait construit une sorte de circuit composé de tas fils, bracelets et morceaux de métal assez fouillis et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais inquiète où alors rassurer car nous pourrions contacter l'Arche.

Ce fut la voix de Clarke qui rompu le silence pesant comme elle entra dans le niveau inférieur.'' Serons-nous capables de leur parler ?'' Le silence était encore lourd comme Clarke attendait une réponse mais les regards étaient encore posés sur moi.

'' Monty ! '' Appelais-je avec un bord agacé sur ma voix.

Le garçon secoua la tête pour sortir de sa stupeur.'' Non. Plus comme le code Morse.'' Répondit-il comme il toucha le bracelet avec la pointe de son tournevis pour la dernière fois. ''Tu veux faire les honneurs ?'' Demanda Monty à Jasper en lui tendant un fil rouge avec une sorte de pince au bout.

Monty montra à Jasper comment utiliser les fils.'' Ce port là.'' Indiqua-t-il pointant une pointe du bracelet.

Ont regardaient tous en tenant notre souffle comme nous attendions d'obtenir quelque chose de l'Arche. Mais ce qui se passa était le contraire de ce qui était censé se passé. Une énorme étincelle suivit avec de la fumer explosa détruisant tout le travail de Monty et une douleur irradiant tout mon bras me fit grimacer tout comme Finn qui regardait son poignet portant le bracelet avec les yeux écarquillé.

'' Que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda aussitôt Finn dans la panique.

'' Ce qui s'est passé?'' Insista Clarke comme Monty restait silencieux.

'' Cela n'a pas fonctionné.'' Annonça Monty dépité comme une expression douloureuse orna son visage. '' Je pense que nous avons frit tous les bracelets.''

Je regardais aussitôt mon poignet portant mon bracelet avec des yeux écarquillés tandis que Finn frappa l'un des barreaux avant de quitter rapidement le bateau de baisse avec une expression résigné sur son visage. Clarke ne tarda pas à le suivre nous laissant tous dans un silence de défaite.

 **Who ! Who ! Who ! Je ne m'attendais sincèrement à ça ! Merci pour toute vos rétroaction. Et moi qui pensais que cette histoire ne plaisait pas :) Ent tout cas merci et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

 **C'est fou comme cette histoire me transporte. Quand je commence un chapitre et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. L'histoire coule de source :p**

 **Enfin, nous arrivons à la mort de la petite Charlotte et un semblant de vrai conversation entre Bellamy et Alex. En parlant de ses deux, je n'ai pas vraiment de nom de bateau pour eux alors si vous avez des idées à me suggérer, n'hésiter pas.**

 **Encore merci et jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**

 **Xoxoxo :)**


	5. Twilight's last gleaming

_**Twilight's last gleaming**_

Après l'expérience des bracelets ratés et l'escapade en trombe de Finn et Clarke, j'avais décider de sortir à l'extérieur du bateau de baisse. Contrairement aux autres, je n'avais personne avec qui passé du temps et je ne serais probablement pas de très bonne compagnie. Je descendais la passerelle en regardant le camp et trouva la sérénité y régner. Il semblerait que le bannissement de Murphy avait apaiser plus d'un et pourtant, je n'en faisais pas partie. Peu importe ce que je me disais, mes tripes me disait que nous l'avions conduit indirectement à une mort certaine. Il était quasiment impossible qu'il puisse survivre par lui-même et même si je ressentais une profonde colère pour la mort de Charlotte, je ne pouvais plus me laisser aveuglé par l'esprit de vengeance.

Je levais le rabat de ma tente pour constater que Clarke n'était pas là et jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur les portes du camp. J'avais besoin de décompresser où du moins faire le vide dans mon esprit et je savais que je ne pouvais arriver à rien si je restais ici. Sur un coup de tête, je repliais le rabat et me dirigea vers une partie du mur qui n'était pas encore fini pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. Une fois que j'avais réussi à passer sans me faire prendre, j'accordais un dernier regard sur le camp avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me rendais mais tout ce que je pensais était de marcher.

Finalement, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu des bois et regard autour de moi avant de repérer un arbre à une hauteur raisonnable. J'avais lu plusieurs livres racontant l'histoire d'un jeune garçon sauvage se balançant de branche en branche et j'avais toujours voulu grimper aux arbres. Je sortais mon couteau de ma ceinture en le coinçant dans ma bouche pour éviter tout dommage possible et posa mon pied sur l'une des branches en tâtant légèrement du pied pour tester la solidité. Quand mon teste me convenais, je ne tardais pas à mis mettre et grimpa de branche en branche. Le garçon l'avait fait semblé si facile alors que quand j'arrivais enfin sur la branche assez grande pour me transporter, j'avais plusieurs cloque sur les mains et un filet de sueur coulait le long de mon front tout comme mes muscles qui étaient en feu.

Je profitais pleinement de la légère brise d'air qui volait dans mes long cheveux bouclé et leva les yeux pour observer le ciel. Il était absolument incroyable. Ce noir, bleu nuit était à coupé le souffle. Il y avait peu d'étoile ce soir ce qui le rendait d'autant plus beau. Mon regard d'admiration fut bientôt remplacer par une expression sombre et douloureuse quand les images de ce soir resurgir dans mon esprit. Nous avions à nouveau perdu l'un des nôtres où plutôt deux des nôtres. Murphy était peut-être un salopard mais il faisait parti des 100.

Plusieurs craquement de brindilles me forcèrent à me raidir en alerte et je tenais mon couteau d'une main ferme en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas. Je n'étais pas très haute mais suffisamment pour rester à l'abri des regards. Les pas s'intensifièrent dans ma direction et une silhouette sombre ne émergea des arbres. Delà où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais cerné l'individu et je sentis mon cœur palpiter comme un tambour en prévision de mon attaque. Je pesais mes options et décidais que tendre une embuscade à mon visiteur était la meilleure. Je me redressais légèrement en m'appuyant contre l'arbre et dominais la silhouette de haut avec mon couteau en main. Avec une légère pousser, je sautais de mon perchoir et atterrit sur le dos de l'individu avant de le retourner et monter sur lui à califourchon tout comme je pressais ma lame contre sa gorge.

J'inhalais dans une respiration saccadé de mon effort comme ma poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et rétrécis mes yeux sur ma victime avant d'écarquillés les yeux en reconnaissance.

'' Bellamy ? '' Expirais-je ahurit comme je retirais ma lame de sa gorge avec horreur avant de froncer les sourcils.'' Ça fait la deuxième fois que j'ai faillis te tuer dans une journée. '' M'indignais-je, agacé.

'' Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.'' Rétorqua Bellamy en levant un sourcil comme il regard ma position.

Et bien, maintenant, je le regrettais.

Je roulais des yeux, ennuyé. '' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Pestais-je comme je rangeais ma lame dans ma ceinture avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine, gardant ma place sur ses hanches.

'' Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? '' Répondit-il en plissant ses yeux désapprobateur, m'obligeant à nouveau rouler des yeux.

Je descendis de lui en me relevant et épousseta la poussière de mon pantalon tandis qu'il s'appuya sur ses coudes encore au sol dans l'expectative.

Je soupirais fortement pour lui faire part de mon agacement.'' J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'accord ? '' Cinglais-je en m'appuyant la hanche contre un arbre pour le dévisagé ennuyé comme il se relevait sur ses pieds.

'' À l'extérieur du camp ? '' Insista Bellamy son ton dégoulinant de jugement.

À ce stade, c'était comme ci j'arrachais l'écoutille d'une grenade. '' Oui, Bellamy ! À l'extérieur ! '' Explosais-je au-delà exaspéré en levant mes bras en l'air avant de froncer les sourcils en jaugeant le brun avec méfiance. '' Attends, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici ? '' L'accusais-je suspicieuse.

'' Je t'ai vue sortir du camp.'' Admis Bellamy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Mon rire incrédule écho tout autour de nous comme je le regardais furibond. '' Alors, quoi ? Tu me harcèles, maintenant.''

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comme ci ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de devoir le côtoyer en permanence. Maintenant , il devait me suivre.

À présent, je comprenais le sentiment étouffement qu'Octavia ressentait. Bon sang ! Je n'étais pas sa petite sœur et je ne l'ai jamais été. Si Bellamy et moi avions été quelque chose s'était des égaux. Des meilleurs amis.

'' Ne pense pas trop de toi-même, Pocahontas.'' Répliqua Bellamy de sa voix rauque m'interpellant à ce simple surnom et pourtant, si important. '' Je te connais. Je savais qu'il n'était pas judicieux de te laisser sortir dans ton état d'esprit. ''

Je cassais aussitôt mon regard foudroyant sur lui et ne tarda pas à marcher d'un pas déterminé, fermant le reste de la distance entre nous.

'' Quel état ? Quel état ? '' Criais-je presque hystérique en le poussant brusquement en pleine poitrine l'obligeant à reculer de quelque pas sous l'impact. '' Dis-moi, Bellamy. Dans quel état d'esprit, je suis. '' Continuais-je à crier à plein poumons en le frappant de toute mes forces.

Les larmes avaient coulés d'eux-même comme j'extériorisais toute ma peine et ma colère sur lui. Je n'arrivais même plus à me contrôler. Pourtant, Bellamy resta de marbre sous mes coups, me laissant délibérément le frapper.

'' Dis-le. '' Murmurais-je maintenant dans une voix étouffée comme il avait refermer ses bras sur moi.

Je serrais mes poings en m'accrochant à son tee-shirt comme une bouée de sauvetage et me laissa librement pleurer, la tête enfouit dans sa poitrine.

Je sentis sa main monter et descendre le long de mon dos dans un geste apaisant. '' Tu es en deuil, Alex. '' Déclara-t-il doucement comme il reposa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je me laissais consoler par Bellamy comme les larmes coulaient encore le long de mon visage et repensa à mon accès de rage. Mon envie de sang. De vengeance. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec la culpabilité de tuer Murphy. Je me sentais déjà coupable de l'avoir laisser là-bas alors le tuer. Cela m'aurait détruit de l'intérieur. La vie sur l'Arche avait été tellement négligé que je ne pouvais plus supporter la moindre tuerie et j'avais presque commis une, ce soir. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Charlotte s'était jeté du haut de cette falaise. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle essayait de tous nous protéger. C'était parce qu'elle était rongé par la culpabilité.

Je reniflais en prenant du recul et observa Bellamy avec mes yeux rougis.'' J'ai presque tué Murphy.'' L'informais-je le forçant à me dévisagé avec un regard incrédule.'' Bellamy, je voulais le tuer. J'étais en colère et je ressentais cette rage et … ''

Je regardais mes mains contusionnés avec dégoût et commença à secouer frénétiquement la tête tandis que Bellamy prit un pas vers moi. '' J'allais prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Je suis un monstre.''

Bellamy s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses pas dès l'instant où les mots quittèrent mes lèvres et je levais mes yeux horrifiés pour rencontrer ses yeux bruns d'habitude chauffé avec ardeur où même colère mais à ce moment, ils étaient livide.

'' Tu le penses vraiment ? '' Demanda-t-il sa voix sonnant étrangement creuse.

J'arquais un sourcils confus quant à son changement d'humeur et l'observa plus attentivement.'' De quoi ? '' Demandais-je devenant inquiète.

'' Penses-tu aussi que Charlotte était un monstre pour avoir tué Wells ?'' Craqua-t-il avec colère soudainement prenant un pas de plus, une lueur de feu ardent dans ses yeux bruns couvant.

Je prenais un pas de recul sous l'impact de ses paroles mais ne tarda pas à répliquer sans hésiter. ''Elle a prit une vie. Une vie humaine.'' Criais-je avec indignation.

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise comme la lueur ardente de Bellamy se transforma en une honte et un nouveau mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans le creux de mon estomac comme ses paroles résonnaient dans mon esprit. _Shumway m'a proposer de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très mauvais._

Je déglutissais dans l'appréhension et leva une main pour toucher son bras. '' Bellamy. '' Son regard se rétrécit sur ma main tendu et il brossa mon touché en s'éloignant avec une expression légèrement paniquée qu'il ne tarda pas à couvrir avec son masque de confiance habituelle.

'' Non. '' M'arrêta-t-il sèchement en cochant la mâchoire.''Tu as fais ton point très clair.'' Ajouta-t-il avec mépris me laissant bouche bée comme il se retourna et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les bois me laissant sidérée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait même de se passer. Tout était descendu dans une manière de seconde mais ce n''était pas ce qui me préoccupais.

Non ! C'était ce regard. Ce regard de honte. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait mais cela le hantait continuellement. J'avais vue ce regard chez lui depuis que nous étions sur terre et peu importe ce qu'il avait fait cela l'avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le soucis d'occuper toute mes pensées comme je retournais d'un pas distrait vers le campement. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir avec Bellamy n'était pas anodin.

Tout les engrenages s'enclenchaient dans mon esprit comme des tas de suppositions toute plus folles les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée.

En fait, c'était quelque chose que j'avais remarquer à propos de la terre. Plus les jours passaient et plus, je reprenais mes habitude d'isolement. Je n'arrêtais pas de pensé pour moi-même et laissais mon esprit vagabondé ici et là.

Étrangement, même si la plupart du temps les moments sur terre était horrible. Mes pensées n'avaient jamais été aussi reposante. C'était comme ci, plus je passais du temps sur terre et plus je faisais une sorte de paix avec moi-même. J'apprenais à vivre. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas réussi à faire même pendant mon temps d'isolement.

Seulement, maintenant n'était pas vraiment des pensées que j'aimais songé. La crainte croissante pour Bellamy était bel et bien là. Peu importe ce que je pouvais me dire pour me faire sentir mieux. Elle était toujours là. Je me sentais bizarrement coupable pour ce que j'avais dis sur Charlotte et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Mon point sur les tueurs restaient le même mais quand j'avais vue le regard dans les yeux de Bellamy, c'était comme ci je regrettais presque mes mots. Et je ne regrettais jamais mes paroles pas même pour Bellamy.

J'avais bien crapahuter pendant plus d'une heure quand j'arrivais enfin au mur du camp et me faufila à l'intérieur. La majorité des adolescents étaient pour la plupart déjà couchés, profitant d'une première nuit en tant qu'unité. C'était vrai. Nous étions à présent une unité. Nous avions parcouru une bonne partie du chemin et perdu de nombreuse perte pour que cela arrive mais elle était bien là. Clarke et Bellamy s'étaient enfin alliés en tant que co-leader. Les 100 s'étaient tous unifiés et moi et Bellamy s'étaient … enfin, je pensais que nous avancions. C'était toujours cela avec Bellamy. C'était comme ci nous avancions et finissaient par reculer dix pas en arrière. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si nous réussirions bien un jour à reconstruire ce que nous avions perdu.

Parfois, il y avait des dommages irréparable.

Je marchais seule dans le camps quand j'entendis quelque pas léger m'approcher. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes céruléenne d'Octavia mais Octavia avait déjà le regard rivé sur autre chose dans l'admiration. Je fronçais les sourcils en se retournant pour regarder dans les airs se qu'elle observait avec autant d'émerveillement et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une étoile filante juste sous mes yeux.

Je lâchais un rire de stupéfaction comme l'étoile passa dans le ciel bleu nuit.'' Faire un vœu.'' Déclarais-je extatique en me penchant vers Octavia avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les yeux de la brunette se posèrent sur moi avec confusion comme elle me dévisagea avec curiosité. '' Un vœu ? ''

'' Hum ! Hum ! '' J'acquiesçais avec un sourire en coin comme je regardais ce qui devait être la plus belle chose sur terre.'' Si tu fais un vœu lors d'une étoile filante, le vœu est censé se réalisé.'' Octavia s'apprêta à énoncer son vœu à voix haute et je la coupais avant même qu'un son passa ses lèvres avec un sourire secret.'' Tu dois le dire dans ta tête sinon cela ne se réalisera pas.''

Octavia retourna son regard vers l'étoile filante avec un sourire rêveur comme elle a probablement formulé son vœux quand quelque chose m'interpella.

Je prenais un pas rapide en avant en plissant les yeux pour obtenir un meilleur regard et écarquilla les yeux quand je constatais que l'étoile filante n'était pas une étoile mais … une navette.

'' Bellamy, sort d'ici. '' Cria Octavia dans l'excitation me ramenant de mon choc à la simple mention de son frère.

Je jetais un regard anxieux par-dessus mon épaule comme j'entendis le bruissement de tissus venant de la tente de Bellamy et le vis sortir en courant. Seulement, ce n'était pas cela qui m'interpellais. Bellamy nous approchait d'un pas rapide, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon qu'il était actuellement entrain de boutonner. Deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune ne tardèrent pas à arriver à sa suite simplement recouverte par des couvertures et je déglutis sentant un nouveau remorqueur dans le fin fond de ma poitrine. Je détournais rapidement le regard sentant une déchirure de colère étrangère menaçant de débordé et reporta mon attention sur la navette.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' Demanda Bellamy à mes côtés comme j'essayais de regarder partout mais à lui et je pouvais sentir ses yeux brun ennuyeux plongé sur moi.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine entendant mon propre battement de cœur avec irritation et regarda comme des parachutes se déployèrent à l'arrière du navire pour le ralentir. Je me concentrais sur le navire pour me distraire et ne pus m'empêcher de constater sa taille. Il était étrangement petit et ne devais pas contenir plus d'une ou deux personnes.

Un des adolescents cria à travers tout le camp d'une voix excité.'' C'est un navire de l'exode.'' comme une autre voix acclama avec soulagement.'' Ils viennent pour nous aider.''

'' Maintenant, nous pouvons botter des culs de terriens.''

L'excitation et l'espoir était palpable tout autour de nous comme la majorité des adolescents se regroupaient en cercle mais j'étais à peine capable de profiter de l'enthousiasme croissant comme je ressentais toujours cette boule angoissante dans le creux de mon estomac. C'était comme un poids sur ma poitrine.

'' S'il vous plaît dites-moi qu'ils firent descendre du shampoing.'' Déclara l'une des filles en couverture qui se trouvait au côté de Bellamy. Celle au cheveux brun comme elle resserrait la couverture autour de son corps nu.

Je roulais des yeux dans l'exagération comme je bafouais fortement sans même m'en rendre compte et les prochains mots qui sortirent de ma bouche était incontrôlés. '' Si seulement c'était que du shampoing dont tu avais besoin.''

Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'avait pris pour éclater comme cela mais s'était sortit et ça faisait un bien fous. C'était cette rage qui demandait simplement à être libérer et j'étais loin d'être fini. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis comme ça de toute ma vie.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? '' Se tourna la brune quelconque comme elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine défensivement en me jaugeant.

'' Hum , quoi ? '' Fredonnais-je feignant l'ignorance en la dévisageant de côté. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en resserrant un peu plus la couverture autour d'elle mais ne dit rien.

Je reportais mon regard vers le ciel en roulant des yeux décidant de laisser tomber et était suffisamment agacé pour la soirée. Je me retournais pour malheureusement faire face à Bellamy comme il posa ses yeux brun chocolaté sur moi avec légère confusion.

Je le passais en lui donnant un coup d'épaule sur mon passage.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais même pas fait un autre pas que Bellamy avait déjà mon bras emprisonné.'' Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ''

'' Lâche-moi ! '' Sifflais-je à voix basse en jaugeant sa main avec mépris avant de lever les yeux vers lui. '' Tout de suite.''

Il écarquilla les yeux dans la surprise en publiant mon bras comme ci il l'avait brûler et je tournais rapidement les talons avec colère pour ma tente. Bien sûr, j'aurai dû savoir que Bellamy n'était définitivement même pas près d'en avoir fini avec moi comme dans une fraction de seconde, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me soulevaient du sol. Je haletais dans la surprise quant il me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac usager.

Je frappais et battais des mains et des pieds dans le vide. '' Bellamy ! Bellamy ! Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! '' Criais-je en frappant de toute mes forces son dos et battais des pieds dans tout les sens. '' Bellamy ! '' Il bloqua mes jambes avec son autre bras libre, m'exacerbant d'autant plus. '' Je te le jure que tu vas le regretter.'' Menaçais-je avec acrimonie.

Il leva ce que je pensais être le rabat de sa tente avant de le refermer sur nous et me déposa finalement sur le sol. J'observais furtivement sa tente comme je commençais à fouler le sol avec une colère sourde à l'arrière de mon esprit. Elle était plus grande que la plupart des autres. Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une grande découverte et ce petit connard avait même un lit. Comme un vrai lit avec plusieurs peau de bête et tout le blabla. Qui était le privilégié maintenant.

'' C'est quoi ton problème ? '' Aboyais-je furibond en arborant une mine renfrognée comme Bellamy me jaugeait avec ce regard désapprobateur.

'' Mon problème ? '' Répéta-t-il outrée en croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine parfaitement bien construite _. Whoa !_ _Focus, Alex !_ '' Tu es celle qui a attaqué Roma sans raison et m'a bousculé peu après. '' Cassa-t-il accusateur, son ton sonnant frustré.

J'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais ici et qu'il me faisait la leçon comme une adolescente. Je n'avais pas été sermonné depuis un bon bout de temps et je m'en portais parfaitement bien.

Mon rire amer résonna dans la tente pendant ma stimulation. '' Whoa, au moins tu te souviens de son nom. Je suis impressionné.'' Murmurais-je cynique.

'' Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec quoi que ce soit ? '' Exigea Bellamy visiblement lassé de cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

'' Oh, je t'en prie ! Fais pas comme ci tu ne savais pas que c'était un vrai défilé de fille depuis qu'ont est sur terre.'' Insistais-je avec mépris en relevant la tête pour le regarder avec une expression qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Bellamy me dévisagea avec son expression de colère sauvage comme il était prêt à tempêter mais bientôt, une autre vague de d'émotion plus espiègle et confiante traversa ses orbes brunes et je fronçais les yeux dans la reconnaissance. Je connaissais ce regard. C'était celui qu'il utilisait quand il avait une idée saugrenue.

'' Bellamy, je connais ce regard. '' L'avertis-je en le pointant du doigt avec exaspération. '' Et je peux déjà dire que tout ce à quoi tu peux penser est faux. '' Ajoutais-je perplexe ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il pensait, en réalité.

Son sourire arrogant sur-dosé avec prétention s'élargit à ma perplexité. '' Alex. Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? ''

Cette simple question me stoppa instantanément dans ma stimulation comme je songeais véritablement à la réponse. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cette rage auparavant mais je ne pouvais pas la ressentir pour Bellamy. Je veux dire, nous étions amis. Où du moins, une sorte d'amis.

'' Je te connais depuis que je sais lire. '' M'exclamais-je outrée en posant mon regard sur lui. '' Ce n'est pas parce que tu as grandit en … ça. Que je vais instantanément vouloir faire la queue comme toute ses filles pour obtenir un tour gratuit avec le roi. '' Pointais-je sa poitrine avec mon doigt et mon regard méprisant pour prouver mon point.

Son regard passa d'espiègle à amusé comme il prit un pas assuré vers moi. ''Grandit en quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois me faisant le regarder dans la confusion.''Dis-moi, Alex. ''

Je prenais mon visage entre mes mains dans l'exaspération et secoua fiévreusement la tête.'' Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez. '' Explosais-je étrangement sur la défensive.'' J'en ai assez de me faire du soucis pour toi alors que je devrais te détester. Assez de ressentir toute ses émotions contradictoire. ''

''' Dans ce cas arrête de te soucier. '' Reprit furieusement Bellamy son sourire espiègle d'autrefois tombé instantanément dans un froncement de sourcils.

'' Très bien. J'abandonne.'' Cédais-je plus lasse que furibond en le regardant. '' Nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver ce que nous avions. '' Reconnus-je avec un bord attristé à mon ton comme je posais mes yeux sur lui pour constater que son expression s'était adoucit dans la tristesse. ''Après tout tu l'as dis, j'ai fais mon point très clair _._ '' Repris-je avec mépris comme j'utilisais un ton et une posture caricatural pour l'imiter me référant à notre conversation de plus tôt.

C'était impossible d'obtenir quelque chose avec lui. Nous étions en perpétuelle combat et peu importe ce que j'essayais pour oublier mon animosité, elle revenait toujours. C'était comme ci, j'avais décider de me faire mal en même tant qu'à lui. Il avait été mon meilleur ami. Mon rocher sur lequel je m'étais appuyé durant des années mais maintenant, tout cela était partit. Je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions réparer ce qui avait été défait.

Son regard s'assombrit comme je m'avançais pour sortir mais son bras me barrait le chemin.''C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? '' Bellamy baissa ses yeux couvant sur moi.

Une rage incontrôlée tomba sur moi comme je croisais son regard qui semblait presque … résilié.

'' Non ! '' Criais-je en prenant un pas en arrière. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux frustrés. '' Bien évidemment que non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.'' Insistais-je essoufflé par mon propre accès de colère.

'' Et bien merde alors.'' Jura Bellamy passant ses mains dans ses mèches d'un noir de jais. ''Parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarquer mais on dirait que nous sommes dans une impasse ici.''

Je lui tournais le dos comme je me frottais le front dans la fatigue de toute cette journée épuisante et mordais mes lèvres dur pour ne pas éclater à nouveau. Si seulement, il était simplement rester au camp plus tôt où même n'avait pas couché avec les première filles venu juste après l'un de nos combats. C'était juste … j'étais … j'étais révolté. Je n'arrivais pas à croire comment idiote j'avais pu être. Quand j'étais entrain de me retourner l'esprit dans le soucis pour lui, il était bien au lit avec ses deux pétasses.

'' Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avais garder dans ton pantalon.'' Crachais-je exaspéré en me retournant pour le foudroyer du regard. '' Quand je pense que je me faisais du soucis pour toi pendant que tu … Argh ! ''

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise avant de s'assombrir comme il prit un pas en avant en bombant légèrement le torse. '' Je suis un homme.'' Se défendit-il lentement.'' J'ai des besoins. ''

'' Des besoins.'' Bafouais-je avec un rire amer. '' Je suis une fille et j'ai aussi des besoins mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me vois à l'horizontal avec tout les adolescents de ce camp.'' Rétorquais-je en me pointant du doigt avec une grimace.

Il prit un pas en avant pour combler le reste d'espace qui se trouvait entre nous comme son regard s'assombrit considérablement avec une émotion que je ne pouvais pas clairement définir. Ce fut la première fois que je ne pouvais pas lire Bellamy et cela me frustrait au plus haut point.

'' Et bien, tu devrais peut-être le faire. ''

'' Je ne peux pas et tu es la personne à remercier pour cela. '' Rétorquais-je sèchement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour faire une sorte d'espace entre-nous.

Je n'avais jamais été embarrassé par notre proximité auparavant mais maintenant, je n'aimais pas ressentir la sensation que sa chaleur de sa peau me procurait. Sans parler de son odeur enivrante. J'avais tellement manquer son odeur. On pourrait croire que les adolescents seraient malodorant sans produit d'hygiène appropriés sur terre mais Bellamy avait toujours cette douce odeur de musc naturel et le bois chauffé mélangé avec une petite pointe acidulé. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe quand je réalisais la porté de mes pensées et détourna rapidement les yeux de son torse.

'' Pourquoi ça ? '' Demanda Bellamy sonnant sincèrement confus et je le regardais, indigné.

'' Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que être enfermé pendant quatre ans dans une cellule à assurer de faire de moi la seule fille de vingt et un ans encore vierge.'' Répliquais-je sèchement en haussant les sourcils avec exagération et le sarcasme avant d'écarquillés les yeux à ma confession embarrassante.

Bellamy me regardait avec surprise flagrante m'exaspérant maintenant. Comme ci, c'était si surprenant. Bon sang. Comment cette conversation avait pu descendre dans un niveau aussi bas. Je me souvenais même plus le départ de toute cette discussion. Comment avions-nous pu passer de j'abandonne sur notre amitié à … ça.

Bellamy avait réussi à m'endormir avec ses mots, c'était la simple explication. Il savait comment tourner une situation à son avantage et même si j'étais plutôt fière de pouvoir résister à son esprit manipulateur la plupart du temps. Tout le monde avait des faiblesses parfois.

Je déglutis en prenant un pas en arrière.'' Qui était une déclaration totalement embarrassante même pour nous. '' J'étais persuadé de sentir mes joues chauffé dans la honte.''Donc … euh … je vais y aller. '' Annonçais-je en pointant la sortie par-dessus son épaule nu et fis un pas de côté pour le passer.

Seulement, Bellamy avait une tout autre idée en tête comme il m'attrapa avec un sourire arrogant et posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos me rapprochant à nouveau de sa poitrine nue. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa comme je déglutis à nouveau gêné par cette nouvelle proximité. Je n'avais jamais été en contact aussi … intime avec un homme et cela était encore plus bizarre que cet homme, était Bellamy.

'' Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Demandais-je confuse en levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard espiègle et fronça aussitôt les sourcils dans l'irritation quand je comprenais qu'il profitait de mon embarras. '' Blake, lâche-moi. Tout de suite.''

'' Où sinon quoi ? '' Me défia-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je pouvais sentir ses mains irradiées une chaleur incomparable à travers ma veste, me donnant une sensation étrange dans mon bas-ventre et leva les yeux sur Bellamy, désirant m'extirper au plus vite de cette situation.

'' Tu es un imbécile, tu sais ça ? '' Grognais-je agité en roulant des yeux comme je le repoussais en appuyant mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine nu avant de rapidement faire volte-face.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la tente avec une expression ennuyé comme son rire faisait encore écho derrière moi. Cet imbécile avait jouer avec moi.

J'avais traverser le camp survolté par l'excitation et l'agitation provoquer par la navette et me retrouvais maintenant sur ma couverture en observant pensivement le tissus du parachute. Clarke était encore manquante et je l'aurais chercher si je ne l'avais pas vue partir avec Finn plus tôt. Après tout, elle était aussi une simple adolescente régit par ses hormones. J'avais la fâcheuse manie d'oublier ce fait et reposais beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de placer beaucoup de foi en mes amis à mes risques et périls.

Bellamy en était le parfait exemple.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi pensé quant à mon petit affrontement avec lui. C'était tout le temps semer d'émotions contradictoire avec lui. Quelque heures avant, nous étions sur une sorte de longueur d'onde amicale et puis, Charlotte était morte et je l'avais laisser me consoler pour que quelque minute après, nous entrions dans un argument dont je n'avais toujours pas mes réponses à mes questions. Ensuite, le navire de l'exode et cette colère inhabituel envers ses filles et Bellamy. Pour finir, par une sorte de boutade terriblement embarrassante entre amis. Argh! Tout cela était beaucoup trop confus pour un seul cerveau. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que les relations serait beaucoup plus difficile sur terre.

Le pire dans tout cela, s'était ce nouveau sentiment. Mes émotions étaient déjà assez foiré quand il s'agissait de Bellamy alors si maintenant de nouveau sentiment inconnu apparaissaient, j'étais officiellement foutu.

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question comme Octavia entra en trombe dans ma tente avec une expression soucieuse.

'' O ? '' Me redressais-je sur mes coudes aussitôt alarmer par son expression.

'' Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.'' Déclara-t-elle inquiète dès l'instant où elle se trouvait en face de moi. '' Bellamy ne voulait pas que nous partions avant le levé du soleil pour chercher la navette mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans tout le camps. '' Continua Octavia ne me laissant pas le temps de dire un mot et j'écarquillais les yeux à cette révélation.

Je fronçais les sourcils soucieuse maintenant. '' Je ne comprends pas.'' Admis-je avec confusion récoltant un regard pointu d'Octavia. ''Tu insinues que Bellamy est partit tout seul pour obtenir à la navette avant tout le monde. ''

C'était improbable. Je veux dire, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi partir à la levée du soleil alors que les natifs pourrait se rendre à la navette avant nous. À moins, qu'Octavia avait raison mais pourquoi voulait-il se rendre à la navette avant tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait a gagner pour lui.

Octavia s'agita en marchant de long en large en frappant nerveusement ses doigts contre ses cuisses tandis que je la regardais avec anxiété. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la pensée. Cherchant désespérément un objectif qui pousserait Bellamy à agir ainsi quand l'expression nerveuse d'Octavia m'interpella. Elle savait définitivement quelque chose.

'' Octavia.'' Appelais-je simplement. La brunette se figea dans sa stimulation en déglutissant avant de se retourner vers moi. Nous échangions un long regard silencieux.

'' Bellamy a dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour venir ici. Quelque chose qui le condamnerait à la peine capital si l'arche venait ici. ''M'informa-t-elle dans la peur croissante.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation et baissa mon regard sur le sol sentant la panique monté le long de mes veines. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de paniqué mais la peine capital. Ce n'était pas rien. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait pu faire. Comment je devais agir, hein. Nous avions besoin de l'Arche pour survivre. Pour tout ces adolescents mais je ne pouvais pas condamné Bellamy à une mort certaine. Je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'arranger tout cela. Peu importe ce que je ressentais pour Bellamy, je ne le laisserais jamais mourir. Pas tant que je serais en vie. Je lui devais bien plus qu'à n'importe qui et si je devais me condamné aussi pour l'aider alors je le ferais. Mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à ma question. Pourquoi voulait-il arriver à la nav …

'' La radio. '' M'exclamais-je horrifié en levant les yeux ébahit sur Octavia qui me regardait. '' Je vais chercher Clarke.'' L'informais-je en chaussant rapidement mes bottines sous le regard paniquée d'Octavia.

'' Who! Who ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' M'arrêta-t-elle dans ma précipitation.

Je baissais mes yeux sur Octavia depuis que je la dominais de quelque pieds. '' Je vais empêcher ton idiot de frère de tous nous tuer. '' Annonçais-je en la poussant de mon chemin avant d'ouvrir le rabat de ma tente et me tourner vers elle.'' Tâche de rester au camp et n'en parle surtout à personne.''

Je n'attendis même pas la réponse d'Octavia comme je bondissais en dehors de la tente pour tomber nez-à-nez avec nul autre qu'une Clarke révolter.

'' Bellamy a quitté le camp.'' Annonça-t-elle avec ses yeux fixés sur moi et mon sac prêt. Ce n'était pas nouveau. '' Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. '' Clarke rétrécit ses orbes céruléenne assombrit avec suspicion et je levais les yeux sur Finn qui se trouvait derrière elle.

'' En effet, je ne suis pas. '' Acquiesçais-je impassible. '' Maintenant, soit nous pouvons débattre sur le pourquoi du comment où nous pouvons essayer de le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. ''

J'avais mit mes pensées à l'arrière dans un coin retirer de ma tête pour me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir et marchais maintenant dans le camp avec Clarke et Finn, m'escortant. Nous ne pouvions jamais avoir une nuit pour nous-même. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose se passe. Cette planète était bien trop éprouvante pour mon propre bien. J'étais fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement.

'' Tu pense qu'il va détruire la radio qui pourrait nous permettre de communiquer avec l'Arche, n'est-ce pas.'' Dit Clarke plus comme un ton de fait que de question, me forçant à mordre ma lèvre dans l'inquiétude.

Je jetais un regard soucieux de côté sur la blonde et le brun. '' Cela n'a pas d'importance ce que je pense.''

Faire pensé à l'Arche que nous étions mort avait toujours le but de Bellamy. Il avait d'abord, prit sa position de leader pour cela en premier. Il avait fait retirer ses bracelets puis leurs avaient affirmer qu'ils pouvaient survivre sans l'aide de l'Arche. Quand j'y pensais maintenant, tout coïncidait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas vue avant. Il m'avait pourtant laisser plus d'indice qu'à n'importe qui. Je savais qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais mais je ne savais pas que ce serait à ce point là. Maintenant, mon esprit était encore plus chamboulé qu'avant. J'étais séparer entre faire descendre l'Arche pour notre survie et sauver la vie de Bellamy. Je ne savais pas lequel qui me faisait le plus peur. Perdre Bellamy où apprendre ce qu'il avait dû faire pour nous rejoindre sur ce bateau de baisse. Dans les deux cas, la crainte était là.

'' Alexis.'' Me retenu sèchement Clarke par le bras m'obligeant à faire volte-face pour croiser son regard dur. '' Est-ce qu'il va détruire la radio ? '' Insista-t-elle déjà consciente de la réponse.

Je fis des va-et-vient entre Finn et Clarke en pinçant mes lèvres dans l'indécision.'' Espérons que les choses n'en ont pas à venir à cela.'' Je repris mon rythme rapide en réajustant mon sac en bandoulière avant de m'arrêter pour regarder Clarke. '' Maintenant, tu as d'autre question où on peut y aller ? '' Demandais-je sarcastique, ne cachant pas mon impatience.

Clarke ne semblait pas prendre mon éclat personnellement comme elle hocha sèchement la tête en m'emboîtant le pas suivit de près par Finn comme toujours. Elle savait que même si je n'avais plus personne sur cette bonne vieille Arche cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais d'accord pour laisser des milliers de personnes mourir.

De plus, j'étais convaincu que nous ne pourrions jamais survivre sans eux. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et de ce que j'avais lu dans les livres. Il était beaucoup plus rude que tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer.

Nous sortions tout les trois du camps, préparer avec nos sacs et autre joyeuseté et ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec des expressions déterminés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet idiot allait détruire notre seule chance de survit pour son propre gain personnel. C'était tellement … Bellamy. Il avait intérêt d'avoir une sacré raison valable où sinon j'allais lui botter le cul et cette fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas seulement à un coup de poing.

J'étais tellement enfouis dans mes pensées de botter le cul de Bellamy que je ne vis pas Clarke se rapprocher de moi dans un pas rapide.

'' Pourquoi ? '' Accusa-t-elle dans un ton curieux et je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion. ''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que l'Arche pense que nous sommes mort ? '' Précisa-t-elle avec un roulement d'yeux impatient.

Je déglutis en fuyant son regard insistant. '' Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le sais ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Bellamy et moi ne sommes pas les plus grands amis de la terre.'' Rappelais-je cachant au mieux mon anxiété.

Je n'allais certainement pas expliquer les raisons derrières ses actions. J'allais peut-être l'aider à rester en vie mais je n'allais pas le défendre. D'ailleurs, j'étais encore remonter contre lui pour agir aussi égoïstement.

'' Je sais pas. Peut-être le fait que tu n'es pas aussi énervé que tu devrais l'être.'' Commenta Clarke sarcastique en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi. Je vous jure cette fille était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Il était clair qu'elle était furibond et j'aurais probablement été comme elle si je ne savais pas que Bellamy avait un motif valable derrière toute ses mauvaises actions. Même si cela ne justifiait pas tout. Je jetais un regard méfiant sur Clarke. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de devenir aussi proche d'elle. Boucle d'or commençait à m'analyser et je n'aimais pas ça quand les gens arrivaient facilement à me lire.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Cassais-je dans un ton sec et pris un pas en avant pour laisser les deux autres ensemble.

Il avait fait encore nuit quand nous étions partit et maintenant, l'aube commençait à se lever sur nous. Notre rythme était rapide et parfaitement millimétré dans un silence tendu à l'exception des quelques murmures de Finn et Clarke.

Je savais que la blonde me soupçonnait de ne pas lui dire la vérité et je lui aurais probablement raconter si cela ne concernait pas Bellamy. Je ne savais pas vraiment où me placer dans tout cela et je débattais encore entre faire la bonne chose où laisser mes émotions me contrôler. J'avais vue ce que j'étais capable sous l'emprise de mes émotions et je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ce que j'avais ressentis quand j'avais attaquer Murphy. Je ne m'étais jamais autant dégoûter et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais laisser mourir ces gens. Je n'étais pas un tueur. Je n'étais pas un monstre.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se levé et j'étais déjà en sueurs. Nous n'avions pas ralentis une seule fois depuis que nous étions partis. C'était une course contre la montre où plutôt contre Bellamy. Et ce dernier avait un sacré avantage.

Comme à chaque exercice que j'effectuais depuis que j'étais sur la terre mes jambes ne tardèrent pas à faire entendre leur protestations comme la chaleur et les crampes battaient de toute part. Les restriction d'air de ces derniers mois en prison avait vraiment eu un impact sur mon corps autrefois en bonne forme. Ma poitrine montait et descendait irrégulièrement comme mon souffle s'accrochait dans ma gorge un peu plus à chaque pas. Mes poumons étaient en feux et les douleurs dans mes épaules s'intensifièrent. J'avais connu la sensation de l'effort lors de mes entraînement de garde mais cela était comme rien que j'avais connu. Les douleurs musculaires affluaient partout dans mon corps et ce n'était même pas plus d'une heure que nous étions partis.

Je jetais un coup d'œil épuisé sur mes compagnons de route et les trouva aussi éprouvé que je l'étais. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas ralentir le rythme.

Je ne laisserais pas Bellamy faire la plus grande bêtise de toute sa vie. Peut-être que j'étais idiote d'avoir autant de foi en lui après ce qu'il m'avait fait où alors j'étais purement et simplement aveuglé par mes sentiments mais dans les deux cas, c'était inconcevable que je laissais Bellamy faire cela. Comme je l'avais affirmer plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me soucier de lui, c'était purement incompatible avec la personne que j'étais. Je l'avais montrer plusieurs fois depuis que j'étais sur cette terre.

Premier, j'avais sauver Octavia parce que je savais ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Ensuite, je n'avais pas hésiter à plonger face à ce chat sauvage pour lui sauver la vie. Et, maintenant, je me trouvais sur une randonné de plusieurs kilomètres pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur. Le détester était tout simplement pas dans mon ADN.

'' Hey ! '' M'interpella la voix de Finn, m'obligeant à jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule. '' Nous devrions nous séparer. '' Suggéra-t-il en venant à une halte.

Je roulais des yeux en m'arrêtant à mon tour et les jaugea un instant. '' Très bien, je prend à droite. Vous allez à gauche. Nous nous rencontrerons plus loin.''

'' Attends ! '' Appela Clarke comme j'avais déjà reprit la marche.'' Je viens avec toi.''

Je roulais à nouveau des yeux sachant la raison qu'elle m'avait suivi en premier lieu mais ne broncha pas. Je savais qu'elle voulait des réponses qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de ma bouche.

Nous descendions une pente ce qui était une véritable bénédiction pour mes jambes et resta alerte pour tout signe de la navette. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Clarke sur moi à plusieurs reprise et essayais de rester concentrer.

'' Alex … ''

Je fis volte-face et leva la main pour l'arrêter aussitôt.'' Écoute, Clarke, je ne veux pas te mentir donc le moins de question tu poses, le mieux s'est. '' L'avertis-je étant le plus honnête possible.

J'étais vraiment sincère avec elle. J'avais en quelque sorte, découvert un petit penchant pour la petite blonde au tempérament bien trempé et comme je l'avais promis en premier lieu à sa mère, je comptais la protéger mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Bon sang, même moi je ne savais pas ce qu'était la vraie vérité. Je savais que Bellamy avait fait quelque chose mais c'était tout et je détestais être laisser de côté.

Clarke me dévisagea longuement comme ci elle essayait de lire à travers moi mais fini par me donner un simple hochement de tête néanmoins encore réticent. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament pour laisser les choses lui échapper.

'' Il compte plus que tu ne laisses transparaître pour toi. '' Remarqua Clarke me surprenant.

'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je veux juste cette foutu radio.'' Me défendis-je dans un ton innocent.

Clarke roula ouvertement des yeux légèrement ennuyée.'' Si tu le dis.''

'' Si tu as quelque chose à dire. Dis-le, Clarke. '' Cassais-je sèchement sur la défensive n'aimant pas son petit ton condescendant.

'' C'est exactement de ça que je parle. '' Rétorqua Clarke d'un ton de fait me laissant totalement confuse. '' Tu as été sur la défensive depuis que nous sommes parti. Tu agis distante et tu caches des choses. '' Énuméra-t-elle comme je déglutissais me préparant à sa conclusion. '' Tu es partagée. ''

Je jetais un regard sur Clarke avec des yeux surpris par sa façon à me lire si vite et ce fut ma première erreur. Mon pied se prit dans une pierre provoquant ma chute et à dégringoler la pente de plusieurs mètres. Je pouvais sentir les pierres, le sol dur et les troncs percutés mon corps de plein fouet et une douleur lancinante me coupait le souffle.

'' Alex ! '' Hurla Clarke haletante tandis que je gémissais à chaque fois que mon dos et mes côtés entraient en contact avec la terre dur et brutal.

Finalement, ma course se termina au pied de la colline me coupant le souffle à l'impact et je restais face contre le sol écumant ma douleur. J'étais presque sûr que j'avais plusieurs côtes cassées où du moins fêlées et la douleur sourde se répandait dans tout mon corps. J'essayais de me relever avec l'aide de mes mains et lâcha un gémissement étranglé avant de rechuter au sol.

'' Alex ! '' Appela Clarke comme j'entendais ses pas rapide descendant la pente avec prudence. '' Ne bouge pas. Tu pourrais avoir quelque côtes cassées. ''

'' Hum … sans blague. '' Toussais-je en frottant avec difficulté la saleté de mon visage.

Les bottines de Clarke ne tardèrent pas à entrer en vue et je levais les yeux de ma position pour voir sa main tendu.

'' Quitte le sarcasme, Alex. '' Clarke roula des yeux comme je prenais sa main tendu et me hissa avec une grimace sur mes pieds avant d'être assaillit par l'auscultation de Clarke.

'' Who ! Who ! Ralentis.'' Exhalais-je avec un sourire douloureux en coin.'' Laisse-moi te payer un verre avant. ''

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de rouler à nouveau des yeux. '' Ok, tu as dû te frapper la tête plus diffic … Whoa ! ''

Mon regard baissa sur ses mains arrêter sur mon abdomen avant de lever les yeux sur elle avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation. Clarke regardait avec un émerveillement sans mot vers la clairière et je ne tardais pas à suivre sa ligne de vision pour écarquiller les yeux, ébahit.

Là , devant nos yeux, se trouvait la navette craché.

Clarke s'élança aussitôt vers la navette en me laissant de côté et je levais les yeux au ciel à son empressement. C'était comme ci elle avait rien appris lors de sa presque chute mortelle dans le piège des terriens. Je la suivais au pas de course dans une tentative de garder un œil sur elle mais elle était déjà entrain d'ouvrir le porte avant même que je l'avais atteint. Bien, maintenant, on avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit bon pour nous.

Clarke entra dans la nacelle sans aucun complexe tandis que je gardais mon dos appuyé contre la paroi de la navette et regardais attentivement les alentours avec anxiété. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont nous étions à découvert. La navette avait produit un sacré tapage et j'étais persuadé que cela n'était pas passer inaperçu par les terriens.

Un petit halètement venant de Clarke en personne me fit me raidir mais je ne me détendis rapidement quand elle cria que tout allait bien. Je levais les yeux au ciel gris nuageux comme des petits filets de pluies tombaient sur nous et essayais de ne pas grimacer à chacun de mes mouvements.

Clarke sortit de la navette en me donnant un sourire confiant quand elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par une nouvelle paire de bottine. Je me repoussais de ma place pour prendre un coup d'œil sur notre visiteur et resta stupéfaite à la vue de la jeune fille. Elle n'était en rien un garde où même un médecin. En fait, elle devait à peine être plus âgée que Clarke, Finn et les autres.

 _Super, une autre adolescente._

Ses cheveux brun foncé était noué en une queue haute combinant à merveille sa peau tannée. Elle souriait toute dent de dehors comme elle prenait conscience de son environnement.

J'envoyais un sourire vers la jeune fille qui prenait ses premier pas sur la terre me rappelant moi-même, la sensation d'euphorie que j'avais ressentis ce jour-là.

'' Je rêvais qu'il serait sentir comme ça.'' Chuchota la jeune fille comme elle prenait une profonde respiration d'air pur.

Je regardais Clarke avec un sourire pendant que la fille faisait ses pas tremblant sur la terre avant de tendre les bras vers le ciel et se mettre à tourner en cercle lent dans la pur extase. Les yeux de la jeune fille se creusèrent, ahurit comme la pluie tombait délicatement sur son visage.

'' Est-ce la pluie ?'' Elle a demandé à notre attention en pointant au ciel.

Je hochais la tête en silence tandis que Clarke ornait un sourire correspondant à celle de la jeune fille et l'accueillit .'' Bienvenue à la maison.''

J'étais tellement absorber par la première interaction de la jeune fille avec la terre que je ne remarquais même pas Finn sortir en trombe des bois jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettait à courir droit vers nous.

J'aperçus le visage de Clarke s'illuminer à l'apparition soudaine de Finn comme elle s'apprêtait à l'interpeller mais elle fut couper par Finn lui-même comme il appela pas elle mais la jeune fille.

'' Raven !''

L'étonnement et le soucis à l'attention de la jeune fille était évident sur son visage et j'avalais la bile se formant dans ma gorge avant de jeter un œil de sympathie sur Clarke. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur Finn.

'' Finn !'' Cria la jeune fille dans l'excitation comme elle s'élança à lui.

Mes soupçons ne tardaient pas à se confirmer comme la jeune fille qui je savais s'appelait Raven maintenant, se jeta au cou de Finn avec un sourire niais. Je roulais des yeux désirant mourir en ce moment comme cette balade allait devenir plus sombre dans une fraction de seconde et posa mes yeux soucieux sur Clarke. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire et regardait les deux avec un froncement de sourcils.

La situation devenu d'autant plus gênante que la jeune fille sauta sur Finn pour coller ses lèvres au sienne et l'embrasser avec ardeur.

'' Ça, je l'avais pas prévu. '' Commentais-je plus pour moi-même et je sentis le regard blessé de Clarke se posé sur moi.

En ce moment, je désirais plus que tout tordre le cou de Finn jusqu'à ce qu'il devenait rouge d'étouffement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment interagir avec Clarke alors je restais sur mes positions en lui envoyant un regard penaud. Je devenais de plus en plus embarrassé par la petite réunion qui se passait juste devant nos yeux comme Clarke tombait en lambeau un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Je devais rester totalement calme pour ne pas exploser ici et maintenant et créer encore plus de problème. J'avais vue Finn et Clarke interagir. Comment _il_ l'avait trompé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût pour Finn à ce moment précis. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était la trahison.

Finn ne cessait d'envoyer des regards piteux dans notre direction, m'exaspérant davantage.

'' Comment es-tu arrivé là ?'' Demanda Finn comme il posait ses yeux anxieux entre nous et Raven. '' Tu sais, la ferraille grande attente, l'un sur le pont K ?'' Répondit doucement Raven inconsciente de la crise émotionnel dans laquelle boucle d'or se trouvait en ce moment.

'' Tu l'as construit qu'à partir de la ferraille ?''

'' Je sorte de l'a reconstruit. S'il te plaît. Comme cela est difficile. Il a juste besoin de quelques pièces et un peu d'amour.'' Minauda Raven avec le plus grand des sourire sur Finn, le sous-entendu clair dans ses paroles.

Finn répondit avec presque adoration et amour.'' Tu es dingue.''

'' Je ferais plus pour toi et pour le pire. Juste comme tu le ferais pour moi.'' Récita Raven détruisant le reste de ce qui restait de Clarke et je détournais le regard de la blonde comme elle essayait désespérément de misé sur un visage courageux.

Finn devint aussitôt plus tendu à sa révélation comme il fit des va-et-vient entre nous mais fut bientôt de nouveau interpellé par la brune dans ses bras comme elle chancela légèrement. Il l'exhorta à s'asseoir sur un rocher avant de décompresser rapidement sa veste et lui tendit. Clarke reprit instinctivement ses esprits en s'activant pour sortir des fournitures de son sac comme Finn accourut tout droit vers nous. Je lançais un éclat meurtrier à son attention quand il était à notre hauteur.

'' Je suis désolé.'' Son regard penaud me regardait avec intensité tandis que ses paroles était adressé à Clarke. Penaud ou pas, c'était la trahison.

'' Ne parlons pas de cela.'' Déclara Clarke sèchement en s'agitant.

Je déglutis en prévision avant de prendre un pas en avant. '' _Ettt …_ c'est mon signe pour partir. ''

Je m'avançais en avant comme Clarke et Finn chuchotaient activement où plutôt Finn chuchotait tandis que Clarke balayait ses excuses minables.

Finn tendit le chiffon à Raven pour qu'elle faisait pression contre sa plaie à la demande persistante de Clarke qui tentait d'agir aussi décontracté que possible malgré la situation.

''Ceci est Clarke.'' Présenta Finn en lorgnant Clarke avec un autre de ses regards penaud. '' Et, Alex.'' Ajouta-t-il à mon attention. '' Elles étaient sur le bateau de baisse, aussi.''

À la mention du nom de Clarke, la brune leva aussitôt les yeux et se releva dans la précipitation.

'' Clarke ?'' Elle répéta ahurit. ''Ce fut tout à cause de ta maman.''

'' Ma mère ?'' Clarke fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Ce fut son plan.'' Expliqua vivement Raven.''Nous avons essayé de venir ici ensemble. Si nous avons attendu … oh, mon Dieu.'' Raven se tut en regardant dans le vide avec horreur avant de lever les yeux sur nous. ''Nous ne pouvions pas attendre parce que le conseil a voté pour tuer 300 personnes pour sauver l'air.''

'' Quand ?'' Fut ma question immédiate.

'' Aujourd'hui. Je dois leur dire que vous êtes en vie.''

Raven accourut à la nacelle dans la précipitation suivit de près par nous trois et je regardais en attente comme elle se pencha par l'ouverture.

Raven commença à chercher parmi les commandes mais après un certain temps, elle maudit à haute voix me figeant sur place. ''La radio est parti. Elle a dû obtenir lâche lors de la rentrée.'' Raven continua à maudire un peu plus en colère tandis que j'avais tourner mon regard furibond et paniqué sur Clarke qui renvoyait mon expression.

''Non, non, cela est de ma faute.'' Se blâma aussitôt Clarke. ''Quelqu'un a eu ici avant nous.''

'' Oh, je vais le tuer. '' Sifflais-je d'exaspération comme je faisais déjà, demi-tour. ''Idiot.'' Fulminais-je comme j'entendis Clarke ordonner aux deux autres de le trouver.

Je remontais rapidement la pente que j'avais dévaler plutôt en ignorant complètement la douleur lancinante tellement j'étais furibond. La colère et la rage pulsaient dans mes veines m'empêchant de ressentir toute forme de douleur. La seule douleur que je ressentais était celle à l'idée de 300 personne sacrifiées à cause de Bellamy. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais cela ne valait pas la peine de devenir un tueur indirect. Personne n'avait à mourir.

J'essayais de me garder cette pensée à l'esprit pour me réconforter pendant notre recherche. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela avait amené à cela. Une nouvelle fois, s'était allé trop loin. Si Bellamy avait détruit la radio et tuer ses 300 personnes par associations alors je ne pourrais plus le protéger. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais le regarder en face après ça.

Ce fut Clarke qui repéra Bellamy en première comme elle s'élança à sa poursuite à travers les bois.

''Hey ! ''

Bellamy ne s'arrêta même pas quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour nous voir s'approcher. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon exaspération à son égard et je me mis à courir après Clarke.

'' … Et je peux te garantir qu'il ne sera pas des membres du conseil. Il y aura des travailleurs. Ton peuple.'' Interloqua Clarke avec un doigt pousser brutalement dans la poitrine de Bellamy.

Bellamy et moi avions toujours fait partit du petit peuple. Ceux qui était indispensable pour la survie de l'Arche et pourtant si peu respecter. Nous avions dû remuer des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir avoir un rôle sur la garde. C'était évident que ce serait automatiquement notre peuple qui serait exécuter en premier.

'' Bellamy.'' L'interpellais-je comme je me postais au côté de Clarke avec un regard suppliant. ''Où est la radio ?''

Les yeux brun chocolat de Bellamy se formèrent sur moi avec un regard que je connaissais bien et je sentais la colère accroître dans mes veines. J'avais essayer la tactique gentille mais je n'allais pas la garder longtemps vers le bas. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse comme il regarda vers nous.'' Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.'' Feignit-il doucement par agacement, me faisant cocher ma mâchoire.

Clarke lui avait pourtant dit ce qui allait se passer si il ne redonnait pas la radio. Il ne pouvait pas être un tel égoïste. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était le Bellamy que j'avais passé la majorité de ma vie avec. Il n'était pas un tueur. Je refusais de le croire.

Mon refus et ma colère alimentant mon esprit, je pris un pas en avant et le poussa de toute mes forces. Il recula de quelques pas sous l'impact en me fusillant du regard.'' Merde, Bellamy ! Peu importe ce que tu as fais cela ne vaux pas la peine de devenir un meurtrier pour cela.'' Criais-je au-delà frustré par tout ça.

Ma simple remarque suffit pour l'envoyer dans un état second comme il attrapa furieusement mes bras et me secoua à lui, me soutirant un sifflement de douleur à sa prise serré.'' Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.'' Aboya-t-il en me publiant avec les yeux légèrement écarquillé à son acte de violence contre moi.

'' Bellamy, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? '' Demanda Clarke en me regardant inquiète comme je restais figé sur place encore sous le choc.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait secoué comme cela. Je n'avais jamais vue autant de colère mettre adressé. Nous avions toujours eu des combats, même sur terre mais il n'avait jamais été violent. Même quand je le frappais.

Ce fut la voix de Raven qui me ramena à la réalité.'' Bellamy Blake ?'' Demanda la brune stupéfaite.'' Ils cherchent partout pour toi.''

Je regardais Raven avec des yeux écarquillé comprenant l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait puisque toute la garde de l'Arche était à ses trousses et déglutis en le regardant comme il cassa son regard sur Raven.

'' Tais-toi.'' Ordonna-t-il sèchement en affrontant Finn du regard.

'' Vous recherchez pour lui. '' Reprit Clarke en s'avançant. ''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle en m'envoyant un regard de côté.

Raven regarda Bellamy avec un total mépris et un ostensible air froid dans ses paroles. ''Il a tiré le Chancelier Jaha.''

 _Il tiré le Chancelier Jaha._

Les mots résonnaient dans mon esprit avec d'autant plus de répercutions à chaque fois. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir. Tout prenait son sens. La culpabilité. Le changement flagrant de personnalité. La conscience lourde et les sous-entendu permanent. Comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle. C'était juste sous mes yeux. Il avait tué un homme. Bellamy avait tuer un homme. Plus, je répétais les mots dans ma tête et plus cela devenait totalement insensé pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était juste inconcevable.

Je me retournais lentement pour croiser son regard déjà sur moi. '' Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. Dis-moi, qu'elle ment. '' Le son de ma voix augmentant d'une octave à chacun de mes mots.

'' Je l'ai fais pour Octavia et toi. Je devais le faire pour monter sur le bateau de baisse. '' Se défendit-il, m'utilisant comme excuse pour couvrir son meurtre et c'était à ce moment qu'une partie de moi se brisa.

'' Ne t'avises pas de nous utiliser comme excuse pour te couvrir. '' Éclatais-je furibond du groupe pour lui faire face.

Je soutenais son regard avec toute la haine et le dégoût que je possédais en moi et n'étais pas prête à reculer. Cette fois, il avait dépasser les limites. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Il avait tuer quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui à ça. Je ne comprenais même pas comment il avait pu faire ça. Le Bellamy que je connaissais n'aurait jamais eu ça en lui mais encore une fois cela était une preuve que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. En fait, je le connaissais plus du tout.

'' Voilà pourquoi tu as pris les bracelets. Tu avais besoin que tout le monde pense que nous sommes morts.'' Réalisa Clarke, brisant notre affrontement.  
'' Et tout ce que «quelle que soit l'enfer que nous voulons»? Tu te souciais seulement de sauver ta propre peau. '' Renifla Finn à son tour avec dédain tandis que je reculais d'un pas en me frottant le visage dans la fatigue soudaine.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce que j'entendais. C'était comme ci j'étais dans une toute autre dimension. J'aurai préférer mourir. J'aurai dû être flotter. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de regarder tout ce que j'avais autour de moi se détériorer comme cela. Il avait tué le Chancelier et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à tuer 300 personnes. Il était un de ses monstres. Il en était uns.

Je campais sur ma position en regardant en silence comme Raven s'interposa devant Bellamy pour l'arrêter de marcher plus loin. '' Hey! Tireur ! Où est ma radio ?''

''Vas t'en de mon chemin.'' L'avertit Bellamy me faisant frissonner avec sa simple voix maintenant comme les mêmes mots résonnaient dans mon esprit. ''J'aurai dû te tué quand j'en ai eu la chance.'' Continua-t-il doucement me faisant écarquillés les yeux encore plus choqué.

Alors maintenant, il allait tuer à tout bout de champs. C'était quoi son problème. Je tentais de me ressaisir mais chaque fois que je voulais bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, mon corps m'envoyait les mots en plein visage. Le même mot sans cesse.

 _Meurtrier._

Finalement, Clarke avait raison seulement, je n'avais pas de choix à faire. Bellamy avait décider pour nous en appuyant sur cette gâchette. Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder de la même manière à présent.  
La voix froide et défiante de Raven me sortit à nouveau de mes sombre pensées. ''Vraiment ? Eh bien, je suis ici.''

Sans aucune hésitation, Bellamy enroula ses doigts autour de la gorge de Raven avant de l'épinglé avec force contre un arbre. Cela me fit sortir de mon état catatonique et je me ruais en même temps que Finn et Clarke vers les deux.

L'attaque de Bellamy semblait à peine la toucher comme elle déploya un couteau proche de la gorge de Bellamy et rétrécis ses yeux sur lui sans même sourciller. ''Où est ma radio ?''

'' Ok, l'arrêter.'' Exigea Clarke en s'avançant pour les séparer.

Je regardais le dos fuyant de Bellamy comme il jeta sans remord par-dessus son épaule. ''Jaha méritait de mourir. Vous le savez tous.''

Les mots cruels me firent frissonner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait ni leur porter. Il ne pourrait jamais les reprendre.

Je serrais les poings dans le dégoût comme il agissait comme ci son acte était un simple crime banale qui n'impliquait pas la vie d'un être humain. Je réalisais que tout ses moments que nous avions passé ensemble était de pur mensonge. Il avait toujours pensé à lui et uniquement à lui.

À présent, j'ouvrais bel et bien les yeux. Bellamy était un connard, égoïste assoiffé de pouvoir et par-dessus tout, un meurtrier.

'' Ouais, il est pas ma personne préférée, soit.'' Convenu bruyamment Raven pour l'interpeller et je cassais mon regard sur elle avec un sourcil arqué. ''Mais il est pas mort.''

Bellamy se retourna aussitôt avec un regard effaré comme il plongea directement ses orbes brune dans mes dorés. ''Quoi ?''

''Tu es un tir moche.'' Se moqua Raven avec dédain tandis que je restais focalisé sur la personne de Bellamy.

Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait tiré. Il avait tirer sur un homme. Comment je pouvais oublier cela. Comment je pouvais agir comme ci ce n'était rien alors que j'aurais été incapable de le regarder si il était bel et bien mort. Comment ?

À ce stade, mon esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour penser clairement. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Quoi pensée. Le vide était tout ce qui résonnait dans mon esprit.

De plus, cela ne résolvait toujours pas le cas des 300 personnes s'apprêtant à être exécuté.

De toute évidence, Clarke songeait comme moi puisqu'elle se mit à courir pour se poster en face de Bellamy.

'' Bellamy, ne vois-tu pas ce que cela signifie ?'' Questionna-t-elle doucement me faisant relever le tête pour les regarder.''Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu as toujours fait ce que tu avais à faire pour protéger ta sœur et Alex. Voilà qui tu es.''

'' Ne pas.'' L'avertis-je froidement en prenant un pas en avant pour me poster à leur hauteur. '' Ne plus jamais. Jamais … m'associer avec _lui._ ''

Clarke me regarda en écarquillant les yeux choqué à ma haine lassant mes paroles tandis que Bellamy me dévisageait avec le regard le plus douloureux que j'avais jamais vue sur lui. Mais en ce moment, je m'en fichais royalement.

'' En ce qui me concerne le Bellamy que j'ai connu est mort.'' Déclarais-je froidement sans aucune once de remords à son regard blessé rempli d'attrition. '' Cependant, je ne laisserais pas des personnes mourir alors dis-moi où est cette putain de radio ? '' Terminais-je en me tournant vers lui sous les regards choqués de Clarke, Finn et Raven.

Bellamy reprit un visage fort et courageux comme il me regarda solennelle.'' C'est trop tard.''

Il s'avérait que cet abruti plein de lui-même avait eu la brillante idée de jeté notre seul moyen de contacté l'Arche dans la rivière. Nous n'avions pas perdu de temps à retourner au camp et recruter les sbires de Bellamy pour chercher à travers la rivière. Après tout, il était légitime, c'était leur chef de pacotille qui avait merdé. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait cela. Mes bottines trempaient dans le ruisseau comme j'essayais d'aider à retrouver la radio. Peut-être que Bellamy n'aurait aucun problème à dormir sur ses deux oreilles si ses 300 personnes mouraient mais moi pas. Ma haine et mon dégoût avait légèrement retomber depuis que je savais que le Chancelier avait survécu mais cela n'empêchait pas la colère d'être toujours là. Quand je pensais qu'il avait été aussi bête pour accepter une telle chose. Cela me dépassait. J'étais d'accord que le Chancelier n'était pas le meilleur homme de tous mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Aucun homme ne mériterait de se faire ôter la vie par un de ses semblables.

Je levais les yeux de l'eau un instant et assombrit aussitôt mon regard quand je vis Finn approché de Clarke. Ils étaient tous des menteurs, des traîtres. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'avais l'impression que j'allais craquer à tout moment.

'' Je l'ai trouvé. '' Nous informa un des gars au loin et j'accourrais vers la berge comme les autres.

Je faisais bien attention de garder un bon pied de distance entre moi et Bellamy comme je regardais Raven jeté des algues hors de la radio. Nous avions besoin qu'elle marche encore. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si ces personnes mouraient.

'' Peux-tu le réparer ?'' Demanda Clarke impatiente.

Raven rejeta à nouveau des algues en inspectant la radio.'' Peut-être. Mais ça va prendre une demi-journée juste pour sécher les composants pour voir ce qui est cassé.''

Alors, c'était ça. Le destin de 300 êtres humains avait été scellé par un con individualiste qui n'avait aucun respect pour la vie humaine.

En parlant du con individualiste. ''Comme je le disais, il est trop tard.''

Je tressaillis à son simple ton sans aucun remords et pourvu de nonchalance complète m'obligeant à serré les dents pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il ne cessait de m'écœurer. Mon regard avait totalement changé sur lui et cette fois, je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. En ce moment, je faisais tout mon possible pour me garder calme et contrôler mon tempérament. Cependant, Clarke avait eu assez de se retenir comme elle fonça droit sur lui.

''As-tu une idée de ce que tu as fait ? As-tu même les soins ?'' Hurla Clarke dans son visage avec tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle pouvait transcrire dans son ton.

Bellamy gardait son visage totalement stoïque. ''Vous m'avez demandez de vous aider. J'ai aidé.''  
'' 300 personnes vont mourir aujourd'hui à cause de toi.'' Accusa Clarke indigné quand Raven l'interpella.

Je tournais mon regard sur elle avec un froncement de sourcils. ''Nous ne sommes pas obliger de parler à L'Arche.'' Suggéra-t-elle me laissant confuse.''Nous devons juste leur dire que nous sommes ici-bas, non ?''

'' Ouais, mais comment faisons-nous sans radio ?'' Demanda Finn. C'était la question à un millions de dollars.

Il semblerait que cette fille Raven n'était pas si inutile que cela pour nous. Dès l'instant où Finn avait posé la question, elle avait initié un plan dont je ne comprenais pas la moitié mais qui nous permettrait de se faire entendre à l'Arche. Honnêtement, c'était tout ce qui m'intéressais. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si nous échouions à sauver toute ses personnes. Nous étions tous retourner à la nacelle pour obtenir des pièces dont Raven avait besoin et je décortiquais maintenant le panneau de bord avec Clarke.

'' Tu vas bien ? '' Demanda Clarke préoccupé me faisant lever les yeux de ma tâche pour la regarder.

'' Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà à propos de toi me poser cette question. '' Répondis-je stoïque en retournant à l'œuvre. '' D'ailleurs, ce devrait être moi qui te poses cette question.''

Je sentis Clarke se raidir comme elle posa ses yeux bleu sur moi, feignant la confusion.'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Soutenu-t-elle impassible.

Une chose était certaine, nous n'étions pas doué pour les conversations de banalités. Clarke et moi étions semblables à bien des égards et une chose que nous ne laisserions jamais voir était à quel point les choses pouvaient nous atteindre.

'' Ah oui ? '' Demandais-je rhétorique comme les commandes autoritaires de Raven se faisaient entendre derrière nous. '' Si ça peux te remonter le moral, sache que je ne pendrais jamais d'ordre venant d'elle. Elle est beaucoup trop autoritaire.'' Grimaçais-je pour tenter d'apaiser la situation et souriais faiblement quand je réussi à soutirer un petit rire de Clarke.

'' Clarke, je peux avoir un coup de main ?'' Retentit la voix active de Raven.

Je roulais des yeux exagérer en regardant Clarke.'' Parlant du diable.''

Clarke me quitta pour remplir n'importe quelle tâche que Raven lui avait demander et je continuais sur ma propre.

Ce ne fut pas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit que nous avions réussi à tout ramener au camp et accomplir le reste de tâches que Raven nous commandait de faire. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir lasse de ses ordres pour être honnête et son implication avec Finn n'arrangeait rien.

Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre le couple. En fait, ce n'était absolument pas contre le couple que j'avais un problème. C'était avec Finn. Ce petit tricheur avait mené Clarke en bateau depuis le début. Même moi, j'avais cru en ses sentiments envers boucle d'or et il m'avait dupé. Cela voulait vraiment dire que nous ne pourrions plus avoir confiance en personne. Honnêtement, c'était ce que j'allais finir par croire.

Raven finissait son assemblage pour tirer les fusées éclairantes dans le ciel et se faire connaître de l'Arche. Je restais sceptique sur l'idée mais j'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ses personnes.

Bellamy se tenait en plein milieu du groupe d'adolescent lorsque la première fusées ont été tiré. Il déglutit en regardant le ciel dans l'espoir. L'espoir minime que l'idée de Raven pourrait sauver son âme. Il ne pouvait pas être plus en colère contre lui-même pour avoir détruit la radio. Mais pas seulement, il avait tout détruit. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait vue le regard dans les yeux d'Octavia et Alex. Elles le méprisaient et à juste titre. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si ses 300 personnes mouraient pas sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu que tout cela dégénère à ce point. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était de protéger sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

Il regarda autour de lui en pensant aux deux brunes et remarqua l'étonnement émanant des autres adolescents comme ils regardaient les fusées dans le ciel. Elles ne tardèrent pas à suivre la première dans un bruit assourdissant d'explosion et plusieurs traînées rouge illuminaient le ciel dans un éclat de couleur.

Il repéra Clarke parmi les adolescents et décida de s'approcher d'elle pour tenter de rendre les choses meilleurs. '' Tu penses qu'ils peuvent voir de là-haut ?'' Demanda-t-il espérant sincèrement que c'était le cas pour son propre bien.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil sur lui avant de secouer la tête incertaine et retourner à l'observation des fusées, en silence.

'' Peux-tu faire un vœu à ce genre d'étoile filante ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec envie. Il posa son regard curieux sur elle, récoltant son froncement de sourcils ennuyé. ''Oublie.''

Bellamy baissa les yeux dans la réflexion a ce qu'il pourrait vouloir souhaiter. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de chose qu'il désirait en ce moment mais son regard se porta à nouveau sur la foule d'adolescent à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Il ne tarda pas à trouver Alex et l'observa du coin de l'œil comme elle se tenait à l'écart du groupe avec ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine et son regard rivé sur les fusées éclairantes avec une expression découragée. Il pouvait facilement voir les rouages de son esprit marcher en continu et il savait que la plupart était des pensées de haine pour lui. Si elle ne le détestait pas avant. Elle le faisait, maintenant.

Il soupira exténué en se tournant vers Clarke et secoua la tête dans l'incertitude. '' Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais souhaiter.''

 **Donc, un chapitre bien fourni. Tout d'abord, nous avons eu beaucoup plus d'interaction Bellamy/Alex. Enfin, un peu de frustration sexuel ^^ et de jalousie mais aussi de la colère, de la déception, de l'indécision et Tada un petit POV Bellamy à la toute fin.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ;)**

 **Lunes : Je ne suis pas contre un béta. pas contre du tout même :) ALors envoie ton email et on verra ça ensemble :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

 **Xoxoxo**


	6. His sister keeper

_**Sa sœur gardien**_

Après le défilé de fusées éclairantes, j'avais décider d'aller dormir où enfin c'était ce que je comptais faire mais il semblerait que mon esprit avait d'autre chose en tête. Je pouvais vraiment avoir aucun répit. C'était juste impossible. Premier, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le sort de ses trois cent personnes qui avaient leurs vies juste entre nos mains. Ensuite, il y avait ces pensées mortelles que j'éprouvais quand son _nom_ entrait dans mon esprit et je pouvais déjà dire qu'il apparaissait souvent. En fait, un psychologue dirait probablement que j'étais obsédé par lui mais s'était différent. Oh, oui, c'était loin d'être cela. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'arrivais plus à lâcher prise. Avec rien.

Je me redressais dans mon lit de fortune et jeta un œil autour de moi avant que mes yeux atterrir sur le lit vide de Clarke. Chaque couverture était parfaitement pliés et posé sur son lit. Seulement, un oreiller résidait à la tête. Tout était parfaitement en ordre. L'ordre. J'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment. Tout dans ma vie était devenu un vrai fouillis et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Je sentis une douleur sourde à l'arrière de mon crâne et me pris la tête entre les mains et appuya mes coude sur mes jambes pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Je ne pouvais pas prendre plus. La terre était beaucoup trop intense et éprouvante pour moi.

Le rabat de notre tente fut ouvert pour simplement révéler une Clarke tout aussi épuisé que je l'étais. Elle me donna un simple hochement de tête pas capable de formuler ne serais-ce qu'un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Une silence étrangement confortable mais néanmoins anxieux s'installa entre nous et je gardais ma position.

Ce ne fut que quand j'entendis la faible inspiration de Clarke que je relevais la tête pour l'arrêter. '' Je te jure que si tu me demandes comment je vais, je pourrais devenir très violente.'' Clarke écarquilla des yeux dans la surprise avant de refermer la bouche avec un hochement de tête. '' Comment tu te sens ? '' Demandais-je sachant que mon état n'était pas terrible mais le sien devait l'être tout autant.

'' Fatigué. '' Répondit-elle avec lassitude.'' J'espère que l'Arche verra nos … ''

'' Ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais et tu le sais.'' L'interrompis-je aussitôt en la regardant sérieusement avec bienveillance.

Boucle d'or leva les yeux de ses mains pour rencontrer mes orbes brun miel et déglutis avant de fermer les yeux sur moi et hocher la tête en connaissance de cause. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi épuisé. Ces traits autrefois si enfantin était tirés et des poches s'étaient installés sous ses orbes glacées. Le masque éprouvé et concentrer de la leader expérimenté qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps se fissura pour ne laisser place qu'à l'adolescente qu'elle était réellement. Un élan de sympathie me traversa pour tout ses adolescents qui avait été envoyés sur la terre et qui devait probablement se sentir dans la même situation que Clarke. Ce n'était pas leur place mais le conseil comme à son habitude en avait décider autrement.

'' Je suis une idiote. '' Déclara-t-elle en plissant les lèvres avec émotions me forçant à froncer les sourcils. '' J'ai … j'ai couché avec Finn la nuit dernière. '' Continua-t-elle en inspirant. '' Et maintenant, il est avec Raven.''

Peut-être que j'avais manquer une occasion de me taire. Je n'avais jamais vécu tout type de relation sentimental. En fait, les seuls relations que j'avais entretenu était familiale où amicales et ont pouvait voir comment je m'en sortais.

'' Oh ! '' Soufflais-je doucement incertaine. J'étais également pas douer pour consoler les gens si ce n'était pas déjà évident. Je me raclais la gorge en plissant les yeux dans le vide. '' Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre le fameux discours inutile. ''

Elle lâcha un petit rire amer. '' Pourquoi pas. Au point où j'en suis.''

'' Bien.'' Acceptais-je avec un petit sourire. '' Finn est un crétin. Et il ne te mérite pas.''

Clarke leva les yeux sur moi dans l'expectative et je soutenais son regard avec un froncement de sourcils. Devrais-je dire autre chose ? Il me semblait que c'était suffisant. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'étais pas très doué pour consoler les gens. D'autant plus dans un domaine qui m'étais inconnu.

'' C'est tout ? '' Posa Clarke avec attitude.

'' Je sais pas. Suis-je censé dire autre chose ? '' Rétorquais-je avec un haussement d'épaule incertain, provoquant Clarke à me dévisagé incrédule.

'' Ne le prends pas mal mais tu crains pour donner le fameux discours.'' Remarqua-t-elle soutirant un de mes sourires.

Je feignis une mine blessé en arborant toujours un sourire.'' Je pense être pas mal étant donné que c'est mon premier. '' Me défendis-je. '' De plus, je connais pas le sujet.''

Mon excuse était totalement boiteuse mais ce n'était pas le but. Mon objectif était d'essayer de soustraire Clarke de ses problèmes pour un moment et même si elle était un public plutôt difficile, je savais que je pourrais l'aider. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas être si mal.

Un froncement de sourcils soudain reprit ses traits et je concentrais toute mon attention sur elle. '' Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu connaissais ma mère. '' J'arborais le même froncement de sourcils de Clarke. Se demandant d'où venait cette question mais supposa que tout serait bon à prendre pour la distraire.

'' Tu es sûr que tu veux parler de ta mère ? '' Demandais-je avec un avertissement sous-jacent auquel elle hocha fermement la tête.''Comme tu le sais, j'ai été emprisonné dans la skybox pendant quatre ans. '' Je levais les yeux pour attendre sa confirmation.'' Mon père a été éjecter quand j'étais enfant et ma mère, quelque jours après mon arrestation. Bien évidemment, tu te doutes que je n'étais pas très enclin à voir Bellamy pour des raisons évidentes. '' Je fronçais les sourcils à son évocation en plissant les lèvres.

Je n'avais pas prévu un retour au source quand je m'étais charger de remonter le moral de Clarke. Si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais fait très clair sur terre était que je ne voulais pas parler de mon passé. Jamais. Et encore, moins de la manière dont j'avais rencontrer la mère de Clarke. Ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire pour endormir les enfants.

En réalité, j'avais honte de moi. J'avais rencontrer Abby Griffin quand j'étais à mon plus bas et je ne voulais plus jamais revivre cette partie de mon passé.

Un soupir lasse quitta mes lèvres. Peut-être qu'il était temps de partager et m'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres.'' Donc … en d'autre termes, je n'avais plus personnes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas avancer mon procès juste pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, j'étais seule, je n'aurais manquer à personne et j'aurais pus économisé de l'oxygène pour quelqu'un d'autre. '' La main de Clarke entra dans ma vue comme elle la laça avec la mienne et j'arquais un sourcil interrogateur me souvenant du premier jours lors de la descente sur terre. '' Mais ce n'est pas le point. Le jour où j'ai rencontrer ta mère était le jour où elle m'a sauver la vie. ''

'' Sauver la vie ? Comment ça ? '' Demanda Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

'' Je ne voulais pas donner au conseil la satisfaction de me tenir captive pour au final me flotté alors quand j'ai vue cette charnière qui dépassait … '' Expliquais-je en posant mes yeux sur Clarke avant de relâcher sa main et soulever ma manche pour lui montrer les cicatrices au creux de mon coude.

Un petit halètement quitta ses lèvres quand la réalisation naissante tomba sur elle et elle leva les yeux choqué à ma révélation. Je n'étais pas fière de ce que j'avais fais. Maintenant, quand j'y repensais, e pensais à tout ce que j'aurais raté. Je n'aurais pas eu la chance de voir cette magnifique planète où même de rencontrer ces personnes importantes tel que Clarke, Jasper, Monty et même Finn où Charlotte. Charlotte. Je pouvais comprendre sa détresse. Je n'aurais pas revu Octavia et je n'aurais pas eu une chance de pardonner à Bellamy. Bon, peut-être que ce dernier était encore en court mais le point est. J'avais fait la chose la plus stupide de toute ma vie.

Après notre petit tête à tête, un silence confortable était tombé sur nous et j'étais retourner à pensé sur mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux. Ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné que je me sentais comme je pourrais dormir pendant des siècles.

Je savais que Clarke était dans le même état que moi. Nous avions beaucoup trop de chose à pensée pour nous laisser tomber dans l'abysse de l'inconscience. Une voix beaucoup trop familière selon moi, ne tarda pas à se firent entendre et je fermais aussitôt les yeux sous le regard confus de Clarke comme les traces de pas se rapprochèrent.

C'était puérile, j'étais d'accord mais je n'aurais pas la force d'entrer dans un nouveau combat avec lui et dieu, sait que si je me retrouvais face à lui, nous entrerions dans un argument.

'' Tu es éveillé ?'' Bellamy souligna l'évidence et je me retenais désespérément de rouler des yeux avec ennuyé. Je pouvais facilement sentir ses yeux sur ma silhouette faussement endormis et je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas me redresser.

''Ouais. Sachant que des centaines de personnes pourraient être en train de mourir sur l'arche, il est assez difficile de dormir.'' Répondit Clarke avec attitude comme j'entendis le bruissement de ses vêtements m'indiquant qu'elle s'était levé.

Un long silence intriguant passa avant que la voix confiante de Bellamy resurgit. '' Les fusées de Raven travailleront.''

Ça c'était beaucoup moins sûr. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur coulée avec inquiétude dans ma poitrine pour tout ces gens. Et si nous n'avions pas réussi à les sauver. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience. Je fronçais les sourcils avec irritation comme je me surprenais une nouvelle fois en me souciant pour lui et mordu plus fort dans ma joue.

'' Sa radio aurait mieux fonctionné.'' Insista Clarke sa voix lassé entre l'impassibilité et le reproche. Le sous-entendu était clair dans son ton.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Clarke et Bellamy se fixaient dans un silence pesant et m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que Bellamy demanda ensuite.

''As-tu vu Octavia ?'' Son ton était très net et l'inquiètude sous-jacente était clair.

'' Non. Il est Octavia. Elle est probablement la chasse aux papillons.'' Déclara Clarke avec nonchalance et léger ton de jugement.  
''Clarke, j'ai vérifié le camp. Elle est pas là.'' Insista Bellamy son ton devenant beaucoup plus impatient et anxieux par la minute.

L'air ambiant s'était considérablement adoucit à la mention du manquement d'Octavia. Je fronçais les sourcils en gardant toujours les yeux fermé avec un plan se déroulant déjà dans mon esprit. Il était évident que la disparition d'Octavia n'était pas une fausse alerte. Je connaissais suffisamment la brune pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas parti aussi longtemps surtout avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

J'écoutais en silence comme Clarke accepta d'aider Bellamy à la chercher à travers le camps et attendis d'entendre leurs pas s'effacer avant de rejeter ma couverture dans un geste rapide et me redressa brusquement.

Un profond sentiment de peur glaça mes veines comme plusieurs hypothèses me traversaient l'esprit quant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, elle aussi. Je m'étais toujours promis de la protégée peu importe quoi. Après tout, elle était comme une petite sœur pour moi. Aurora, Bellamy et moi, avions été les seuls personnes qu'elle avait connu durant la majeur partie de sa vie sur l'Arche. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber maintenant.

Avec les menaces constante que nous rencontrions sur la terre, j'étais loin d'être rassurer. Tout d'abord, il y avait les terriens. Ce serait l'explication la plus simple et rationnelle. Ils étaient un groupe puissant et si Jasper n'avait pas été une menace assez évidente, ils ne voulaient pas de nous sur leurs territoire. Ils étaient totalement imprévisible et en territoire connu. Octavia serait une proie facile pour eux. Ensuite, comme Clarke l'avait dit elle aurait pu se perdre parmi sa chasse aux papillons. Octavia avait son propre esprit rebelle et elle avait trouvé une fascination pour les papillons radioactif. Elle m'avait confié que s'était un endroit qu'elle avait découvert avec Atom et que s'était également là-bas qu'il lui avait donné son premier baiser. Cet endroit avait une valeur sentimental pour elle. Octavia était bien plus complexe que la simple petite fille enfermé dans un plancher pendant toute sa vie. Elle était audacieux, curieuse et ne se lassait jamais de sa liberté retrouver mais par-dessus tout, elle était complaisante .

Je prenais mon couteau cacher sous mon oreiller et le coinça dans ma ceinture de pantalon avant fermé le rabat de la tente. Je fis à peine quelque pas en avant quand un petit groupe d'adolescent entra en vue avec Bellamy en son milieu. De part l'expression je pouvais dire à quel point il était inquiet. Les flammes de la torche qu'il tenait en sa main ne faisait qu'accentuer son air mortellement grave.

J'étais tellement captivé par mon observation de Bellamy que j'écarquillais les yeux dans un léger embarras au moment où il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Ses yeux bruns froid rencontrèrent mes brun miel dans un regard tacite. Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots quand il arrivait à nous. Seuls les regards disaient tout et en ce moment, je pouvais voir la panique et l'angoisse caché sous son masque de leader qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il la plupart du temps. Je lâchais un souffle d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir collé avec Bellamy mais me souvenait que c'était pour Octavia alors je relâchais mes poings moites et rebondis sur mes pieds avant de marcher d'un pas déterminés vers le groupe.

Comme je me rapprochais du groupe des murmures d'émerveillement et d'excitation pouvait se faire entendre dans l'air me confondant et je levais les yeux vers le ciel pour regarder la source qui avait créer autant de tapage. Une espèce de pluie luminescente ornait le ciel faisant briller mes yeux dans la fascination avant qu'un froncement de sourcils prenait rapidement le relais. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans les livres et ce fut seulement quand Raven intervenu que je comprenais ce que je regardais.

'' Ça n'a pas marcher.'' M'interpella Raven comme elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. '' Ils n'ont pas vue les fusées éclairantes. ''

Bellamy posa son regard sur moi faisant à nouveau contact.''C'est une pluie de météorites qui vous dit ça ?'' Demanda-t-il ignorant.

'' Il est pas une pluie de météorites, il est un enterrement.''

Je regardais Bellamy et uniquement, Bellamy comme il déglutit en baissant les yeux dans la culpabilité et sentis mon cœur se serrer pour les trois cent personnes mais étrangement aussi pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, une partie de moi même infime lui accordait toujours le bénéfice du doute. J'étais obligé de lui donner parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que toute ma vie avait été un pur mensonge et je ne pouvais pas me résigné à penser que comme ça. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais.

La voix songeuse de Clarke me ramena de mes pensés et je constatais pour la première fois qu'elle était présente. '' Des centaines de corps étant retournés à la terre de L'Arche. Ceci est ce que cela ressemble de l'autre côté.'' Continua la blonde accabla un peu plus Bellamy par ses paroles et elle posa ses yeux grave sur moi. ''Ils n'ont pas reçu notre message.''

Seuls les murmures des adolescents se firent entendre comme la nouvelle passait parmi les rangs et bientôt, Raven posa ses yeux furieux sur Bellamy et s'élança droit pour lui dans un accès de rage.'' Ceci est tout à cause de toi !''

Comme Raven bondit de sa place, je m'élançais après elle dans un réflexe et la retenu loin de Bellamy avec l'aide de Finn. Je ne savais pas si j'avais agis par pur instinct pour protégé Raven où Bellamy. Mes sentiments étaient bien trop compliquer en ce moment pour que je les analysais.

''J'ai aidé à trouver la radio.'' Se défendit Bellamy en prenant un pas en avant comme il donnait un regard clair qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

''Ouais, après l'avoir arracher de ma navette et saccagé !'' Rétorqua la brune comme elle se débattait évidemment révolté et furibond.

'' Ouais, il sait.'' Lâcha Clarke simplement en regardant Bellamy d'un de ses regards moralisateur.'' Il doit maintenant vivre avec.''

Je regardais Bellamy comme il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur nous.''Tout ce que je sais.'' Bellamy fit des va-et-vient entre Clarke et Raven.''Est que ma sœur est là-bas et je vais la trouver.''

Un silence tendu s'était installer tout autour de nous comme nous nous scrutions tous attentivement, attendant que quelqu'un relève après l'annonce de Bellamy mais personne ne semblait prêt à dire quelque chose.

Finalement, Bellamy reprit la parole en regardant Finn.''Tu viens ou quoi ?'' Puis faisait déjà demi-tour en partant avec un petit groupe.

Du Bellamy tout cracher. Le chef autoritaire menant ses soldats au doigt et à l'œil et ne laissant rien transparaître peu importe, la douleur où la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Je donnais un coup d'œil sur Finn avant de soupirer et prendre un pas en avant mais fut arrêter par la voix de Clarke.

'' Nous devons leur parler. Le niveau d'oxygène va tout simplement continuer à chuter. Et si nous ne leur disons pas qu'ils peuvent survivre ici-bas, ils vont tuer plus de gens.'' Expliqua Clarke gravement en regardant le ciel au-dessus de nous.

Je regardais la blonde avec des yeux écarquillé comme l'information coulait plus profondément dans mon esprit. Plus de personnes mais cela faisait déjà plus de 300 personnes. Combien leur faillaient-ils ? Oh ! Non ! Bellamy. J'avais vue son visage lorsque Clarke avait annoncer les décès. Il ne pourrait pas supporter plus de poids de la culpabilité.

Ce fut la voix pressante de Jasper qui me sortit de mes pensées. '' Les gars … Ils s'en vont. On doit aller.''

Je posais mon regard sur Clarke pour tout simplement apercevoir Raven donner des yeux doux à l'attention de Finn pour l'empêcher de partir. Cela me donnait juste l'envie de vomir. Je roulais des yeux avec ennui et chercha les yeux de Clarke.

'' Clarke, vous devez réparer cette radio. '' Déclarais-je mon ton presque suppliant. La blonde fronça les sourcils sur moi avant d'adoucir son regard, la compréhension naissant sur elle et m'envoya un faible hochement de tête.

Seulement, cela ne semblait pas convenir à Raven comme elle prit un pas vers moi, frustré.''La réparer ?'' Répéta la brune rhétorique.'' L'émetteur est brisé. Sauf si il y a un dépôt de pièces ici, nous ne parlerons pas à L'Arche.''

Ces mots étaient fort et sans espoir. Mais ce n'était pas si qui me fit prendre ce pas en avant. Non ! Ce n'était pas le fait que 300 personnes étaient mortes où même la disparition d'Octavia. C'était un pas furieux parce que plus de temps nous perdions à parler sur la façon dont nous ne pourrions pas la réparer, Bellamy devrait supporter plus de mort sur la conscience. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser cela arriver.

'' Tu dois réparer cette radio, c'est clair. Je me fiche du pourquoi du comment mais réparer cette putain de radio. '' Exigeais-je d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la protestation et donna un dernier regard sur Finn avant de me retourner vers Jasper et marcher pour le passer.

Le groupe était en majeur partie silencieux comme Finn avait rejoint et un calme presque confortable c'était installé sur nous. Octavia n'avait pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde. J'étais confiante quant à sa disparition. Nous allions la retrouver où du moins, c'était ce que je me disais pour ne pas laisser la panique et l'inquiétude grandir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà au creux de mon estomac.

Les souvenirs d'Octavia était tout ce à quoi je me raccrochais pour garder l'esprit concentrer. Elle était celle qui me motivait de retour sur l'Arche et elle était maintenant, celle qui me motivait pour la retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie comme sans la présence d'Octavia.

 _Je marchais dans le couloirs familier qui menait tout droit à la famille Blake. Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial. Octavia venait d'avoir douze ans et chez les Mcgowan, il y avait une tradition qu'une petite fille recevrait une toute nouvelle robe pour ses douze ans. Une belle et vrai robe de princesse. Je jetais un œil secret à la pièce de vêtement que je tenais sous mon bras dans un paquet et souriais déjà en prévision. La robe était faite dans le tissus le plus chère de l'Arche. Elle m'avait coûté un mois entier de ration mais cela m'était égal. Octavia était une partie de la famille Mcgowan et elle méritait d'obtenir sa robe. Après tout, elle était la plus courageuse des petites filles que j'avais jamais vue._

 _Finalement, quand j'arrivais devant la porte imposante de métal, gris comme tout sur l'Arche, je frappais les trois coups secret que nous avions élaborer avec Bellamy. Plusieurs petit bruit de métal raclant le sol ne tarda pas à se faire entendre en arrière fond comme je savais qu'ils étaient entrain de cacher Octavia par mesure de sécurité et la porte fut bientôt ouverte pour révéler un Bellamy sur ses gardes._

 _'' Détends-toi, ce n'est que moi. '' L'avertis-je comme je passais devant lui en entrant comme chez moi et me retourna pendant qu'il fermait la porte pour le regarder avec un sourire excité. '' Alors où est la fille d'anniversaire ? ''_

 _La trappe sous le sol s'ouvrit dans une affaire de seconde comme une Octavia tout aussi impatiente que moi sortit dans un bond. ''Lexi ! ''_

 _''Hey, prête à recevoir ton cadeau ? '' Demandais-je comme je reculais de notre étreinte affectueuse et donna un coup d'œil sur Bellamy qui nous observait de côté avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage._

 _'' Un cadeau ? '' Les yeux d'Octavia s'agrandir avec excitation comme elle sautait sur place dans l'impatience, me faisant sourire._

 _'' Humhum ! '' Fredonnais-je en réponse. '' Ferme les yeux.'' L'action était presque immédiate comme ses paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux me faisant sourire amusé par son excitation. '' Il y a une tradition chez les filles Mcgowan pour leur douzième anniversaire. '' Expliquais-je comme je sortis le paquet de sous mon bras et le posa dans les mains tendu d'Octavia._

 _Je regardais comme elle rouvrit les yeux en jaugeant le paquet avec curiosité avant de me regarder avec impatience. Je lui donnais un signe de tête pour qu'elle l'ouvre et je n'avais pas besoin de me répéter. Ses longs doigts travaillaient rapidement comme elle déchira le papier pour révéler une somptueuse partie de tissus bleu émeraude. Cela venait d'un reste de la terre. Une vieille dame avait obtenu cela en héritage de ces ancêtres et avait dû s'en séparer en le transformant en plusieurs autres vêtements pour pouvoirs survivre au sein de l'Arche. L'histoire derrière cette robe était plutôt triste mais c'était de loin le tissus le plus beau que j'avais jamais vue._

 _Les yeux d'Octavia s'écarquillèrent avec fascination comme elle levait le vêtement devant elle avant de se retourner vers moi avec émerveillement.'' C'est vraiment pour moi ? '' Demanda-t-elle incrédule, m'extirpant un rire._

 _'' Et bien, je doute que je puisse rentrer dedans.'' L'informais-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur mon corps maintenant transformer avec l'âge pour prouver mon point et ce fut quand Bellamy se déplaça de sa place._

 _'' Je suis sûr que tu serais adorable avec. '' Railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine en connaissance de cause._

 _Si j'avais aimer porter de jolie petite robe en étant enfant, ce n'était certainement plus le cas. En fait, l'enfer, je détestais les robes. Elles étaient beaucoup trop contraignante et me donnait un air beaucoup trop vulnérable à mon goût. Je n'étais pas vulnérable et je ne laisserais personne, pas même une robe prouver le contraire. Bellamy avait prit l'habitude de me taquiner à ce sujet._

 _Comme prévu, Octavia désirait se changer dans l'instant et nous attendions maintenant assis sur le lit de Bellamy qu'elle sortit pour nous montrer le résultat.. un silence confortable s'était installé entre nous comme j'appuyais mon dos et ma tête contre le métal froid et regardais droit devant moi avec une expression paisible. Je pouvais entendre les respirations lente et calme de Bellamy à mes côtés me remplissant d'un sentiment de sécurité. Je m'étais toujours senti en sécurité avec lui. Peu importe quoi._

 _Ce fut Bellamy qui rompu le silence en premier.'' Cela à dû te coûter beaucoup de ration.'' Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un regard désapprobateur. '_

 _'' En effet, un mois entier de ration.'' Répondis-je impassible. '' Mais ça valait la peine.'' Repris-je instantanément et ce fut quand Octavia décida de faire son grand moment._

 _Elle était magnifique, le bleu de la robe faisait ressortir d'autant plus le bleu cristallin de ses yeux. La brune s'avança en contemplant encore le tissus dans ses mains avec un sourire ahurit et posa son regard brillant sur nous. Je me levais de ma place pour la rejoindre et m'agenouillais à sa hauteur._

 _'' Attends ! '' L'avertis-je avec un sourire confiant comme je levais mes mains et retira son élastique de sa queue de cheveux et laissa tomber ses long cheveux brun en cascade dans son dos. '' Là, tu es parfaite. ''_

 _Les petits bras d'Octavia serpenta aussitôt mon cou comme elle m'enlaça dans une accolade serré plein de gratitude et je refermais mes bras sur elle en croisant le regard bienveillant de Bellamy poser sur nous. Je lui envoya un sourire heureux me sentant vraiment complète quand j'étais en compagnie des deux Blake et Octavia fini par se retirer pour faire face à son frère._

 _'' Comment je suis ? '' Demanda-t-elle hésitante en levant les bras avec anxiété que son frère ne puisse pas l'aimer._

 _'' Une vraie princesse.'' Répondit Bellamy d'un ton enjoué._

'' Merci d'être là pour Octavia.'' La voix de Bellamy faisant écho à travers mes souvenirs me ramena de ma stupeur. Quand je levais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, je pouvais voir la gratitude et la sincérité dans ses yeux.

'' Octavia est aussi ma responsabilité.'' Je regardais droit devant moi comme j'évoquais l'un des plus anciens souvenir personnel de Bellamy. Bellamy avait toujours prit son rôle de grand frère plus à cœur que n'importe qui et il s'était promit de ne jamais rien lui laisser arriver.

'' Je sais. Tu l'as toujours protégé. '' Ses paroles me prenait sincèrement au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas seul dans tout cela et encore moins d'accepter dé décharger un peu de responsabilités de ses épaules. La surprise sur mon visage était flagrante presque exagérer même.

'' Pourquoi ? '' Demandais-je simplement. J'étais sincèrement curieuse pourquoi il acceptait maintenant.

'' Pourquoi, quoi ? '' Répéta Bellamy avec un haussement de sourcils confus.

Je fronçais les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment maintenant si je voulais continuer cette conversation et leva les yeux pour le trouver me dévisageant dans l'expectative. '' Oublie.'' Je balayais la question de la main avant de reposer mon attention sur lui.'' Quand était la dernière fois que tu as vue Octavia ? ''

'' Ce matin … dans les bois. '' Bellamy déglutit en me regardant avec prudence comme ci il attendait que je casse à tout moment sur lui. Honnêtement, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Cela ne ferait absolument rien pour arranger les choses.

'' Quand tu étais parti détruire la radio.'' la réalisation naissant sur moi, j'écarquillais les yeux avant de rétrécir mon regard suspicieux sur lui.'' Tu lui as dit pour Jaha, n'est-ce pas ? '' Son regard honteux tomba sur moi.

Je soupirais en me pinçant le pont de mon nez dans la fatigue.'' Bien sûr que tu lui as dit. '' Il était évident qu'Octavia l'avait mis au pied du mur. Connaissant la ténacité de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas vraiment dû avoir le choix.'' Elle ne l'a pas bien pris, je suppose. ''

Et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. J'avais complètement perdu quand je l'avais appris. En fait, si je résumais les chose, je dirais que j'étais dans un état catatonique mais à la différence d'Octavia, je savais que le Chancelier était encore vivant. Ce qui ne justifiait toujours pas les crimes de Bellamy mais apportait toujours un peu de réconfort. Il faisait juste de mauvais choix sur mauvais choix mais j'avais encore espoir qu'il finirait par agir comme le Bellamy que je connaissais. Et pour cela, je devais travailler sur mon pardon. Je devais finir par lui accorder.

Un silence s'était installer de nouveau sur nous à l'exception de quelque adolescents excités et nous avancions à un rythme soutenu. Bellamy n'avait pas relever après ce que j'avais conclus et marchait maintenant à l'avant pour guider le groupe.

Je pouvais facilement discerné les pas de Finn et Jasper qui progressaient non loin de moi. Je ressentais encore un agacement pour le brun au cheveux long et je ne savais pas si je pourrais garder mon esprit pour moi durant tout ce voyage. Il marchait vraiment sur des fils mince avec moi depuis, je pouvais le sentir et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. De toute les personnes, Finn était celui qui était le plus conscient de mon esprit moralisatrice.

Je levais les yeux sur le clair de lune avec anxiété sachant que nous nous aventurions éclairé par la simple lueur des torches et mordais ma lèvre songeuse. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous mettrions pour retrouver Octavia mais une chose dont j'étais certaine, était que ces torches ne durerait pas éternellement.

Des pas rapide se firent entendre sur mon côté gauche suivit de près par la voix de Finn.'' Je suis surpris que tu sois venu.'' Déclara-t-il comme il me regardait avec curiosité dans ses orbes brun whisky.

'' Il fallait le plus de monde, je suis.'' Répondis-je en gardant mon tempérament de côté même si j'aurai voulu dire d'aller de se faire voir. '' De plus, je ne pense pas que mécanique et moi serons de grande amie.'' Renchéris-je sans même avoir le temps de tourner plusieurs fois ma langue dans ma bouche.

Raven ou mécanique comme je l'avais surnommer avait vraiment pas la situation à son avantage. Il était sûr que je ne pourrais pas remettre son intelligence et son utilité pour le camps en doute mais pour ce qui était d'entretenir une grande amitié. Je pensais que je passerais. Je n'étais pas fan des amitiés de toute manières.

Le regard de Finn changea pour l'infamie comme il fronça les sourcils dans ma direction.'' À ce sujet … ''

'' Garde tes explications pour toi. '' L'arrêtais-je sèchement. ''Tu devrais les utilisés pour Clarke.'' Mon mépris dans mes paroles était évident. Je ne faisais pas très bien avec la trahison même si cela ne me concernait ma directement.

'' Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blessé.'' Se défendit Finn penaud tout en secouant la tête.

'' Pourtant, tu l'a fait. '' Repris-je sans même lui laisser le temps de renchérir. '' Tu savais que mécanique était là-haut et tu as encore duper Clarke pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Tu la trahi, Finn. '' Résonnais-je avec un bord plus tranchant à chacun de mes mots.

'' Je pensais que je ne la reverrais jamais.''

'' Oh ! Donc cela justifie tout.'' Me moquais-je sarcastique en reprenant mon souffle dans ma marche rapide. Je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face l'obligeant à faire une halte. '' Tout est beaucoup plus clair maintenant _._ Tu ne reverrais pas Raven et Clarke était là devant toi, toute jolie alors pourquoi pas sauter sur l'occasion et lui brisé le cœur dans le même temps. ''

'' Tu es vraiment corrompu.'' Lâcha Finn avec insolence me faisant arqué un sourcil incrédule.'' Je ne suis celui qui vient de tuer trois cent personnes pour son propre gain personnel. '' Cassa-t-il sa voix en colère et ses yeux brûlant avec un feu ardent comme il fronça les sourcils sur moi.

 _''_ Il a fait un mauvais choix.'' Mon ton monta d'une octave dans la colère. '' D'ailleurs, il n'est pas celui qui a gâcher un mois d'oxygène pour s'amuser dans l'espace. Vous êtes tout aussi coupable.''

Un silence tendu tomba sur nous comme Finn traita les mots dans son esprit.'' Je ne suis pas un _meurtrier_. ''

Je restais sans voix pendant un moment sachant qu'il avait raison.

Seulement, il n'était certainement pas en droit de le juger. Aucun de nous n'avait le droit de penser que nous étions mieux. Il avait fait une série de mauvais choix mais comme l'avait dit Clarke, tout avait toujours été pour protégé Octavia.

Je prenais un pas impassible comme mes sombre yeux brun fixait Finn avec mépris.'' Non … tu es un _tricheur._ ''

Nous entrions dans un affrontement de regard brûlant dont aucun de nous deux étaient prêt à rompre. Le mépris était clair dans mon regard tandis que la confusion et la culpabilitése lisait très clairement sur le visage de Finn.

''Les gars, ce n'est pas le moment. '' Intervenu la voix de Jasper comme il prit un pas prudent vers nous.

La raison principal pour laquelle nous étions dans ses bois resurgit dans mon esprit et je détachais de moi-même mon regard. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Ma priorité pour l'instant était Octavia.

Il était clair que cette conversation ne menait à rien si ce n'est plus d'animosité. Aucun de nous n'était prêt à abandonné nos positions.

Le silence avait reprit sa fonction sur l'ensemble de notre groupe et nous marchions plus d'une demi-heure avant que nous obtenions une avancer majeur dans nos recherches. Un des sbires de Bellamy avait trouvé un morceau de vêtement accroché dans un arbuste au bas d'une pente raide. Elle était tellement raide qu'on ne voyait même pas la fin.

'' Est-ce que c'est à Octavia ?'' Demanda curieusement le garçon à la peau tanné.

Bellamy plissa les yeux dans la nuit sombre pour essayer de déterminés à qui appartenait l'objet. De mon point de vue, cela ressemblait à une ceinture mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Je louchais avec appréhension sur la pente me souvenant de ma dernière cascade avec une pente comme celle-ci et ferma les yeux avec une grimace. Pour dire que ce n'était pas un souvenir très glorieux était un euphémisme.

'' Peur du vide ? '' Entendis-je la voix curieuse du sbire de Bellamy me sortant de mon état et je le regardais curieusement avec un faible sourire.

'' Juste un mauvais souvenir avec les pentes.'' Répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bellamy nous jaugea en silence avec une expression ennuyé avant de regarder à nouveau la colline. '' Corde. '' Ordonna-t-il sèchement en tendant la main au garçon.

Finn regarda Bellamy arborant une mine renfrogné. ''Que fais-tu ?''

'' Nous avons besoin de la corde pour se remonter.'' Expliqua Bellamy comme l'un des adolescent qui avait été attaché la corde revenu avec une extrémité et la tendit à Bellamy.

Bellamy ordonna une lampe de poche comme il prit la corde et se plaça de côté avant de se mettre à descendre la colline escarpée se tenant avec seulement la fine corde. Il descendait rapidement, atteignant l'arbuste en l'espace de quelque seconde et quand il atteint finalement, sa respiration était lourde de l'effort fourni.

'' C'est à elle.'' Hurla Bellamy comme il fixait la ceinture de sa main avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche arrière et de lever les yeux vers nous.''Je vais tout le chemin vers le bas.''

Je regardais avec une grimace comme Bellamy poursuivis son chemin sachant que j'aurais à descendre à mon tour. D'après les expressions nerveuses des autres adolescents regardant le bas de la colline, je pouvais voir que je n'étais pas la seule à redouter l'ascension.

Finalement, ce fut Jasper qui prit son courage à deux main en me tendant la torche qu'il tenait avec un petit sourire avant de descendre à son tour. Mon regard tomba automatiquement sur Finn comme je lui tendais la torche à mon tour. Il me donna un simple hochement de tête en acceptant la torche et je jetais à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me donner la force de descendre sans trembler et ne tarda pas à suivre lentement après Jasper. Les pierres et feuilles tombaient avec mes pas le long de la pente et les petits bruit de ricochets qu'ils produisaient en bas de la pente n'était en rien rassurant. Je pensais que si je ne me prenais pas les pieds dans une pierre alors tout irait parfaitement bien. Bientôt, une nouvelle traction sur la corde m'indiquait que les adolescents avaient commencer à descendre après nous et je souriais faiblement à la pensée. Ils étaient peut-être tous des criminels mais quand ils en venaient à la question d'entre-eux, ils étaient solidaire.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec le mode de vie sur l'Arche, nous serions tous individualiste mais la réalité était bien plus éloignés.

Jasper sauta le premier avant que je le rejoignais avec un petit bruit rocailleux et essayais de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais vraiment besoin de reprendre une activité physique de retour au camp où sinon je ne pourrais jamais survivre à toute ses missions sur terre.

Je frottais mes mains entre-elle comme je levais les yeux sur la pente et songeais déjà avec fatigue lancinante combien cela allait être une chienne à remonter. Octavia allait me devoir une sacré chandelle quand nous allions la retrouver.

À la pensée de la brune, je cherchais instantanément son frère des yeux et le trouva agenouillé au sol à peine visible dans l'ombre et leva mes yeux curieux sur Jasper. Comme Jasper et moi s'approchèrent, Bellamy leva les yeux grave vers moi m'envoyant aussitôt une vague de mauvais sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac et mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il observait en premier lieu. Ses doigts étaient imprégné dans un liquide rougeâtre sombre presque collant qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'interprétation. Sang. Heureusement, il était en petite quantité mais cela laissait toujours pensé qu'Octavia était blessé.

'' Quelqu'un d'autre était là.''

Mon regard angoissé se posa sur Bellamy à ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire cela ? Bellamy soutenu mon regard un peu plus longtemps avant de baissé les yeux sur le sol boueux. Là, se tenait un ensemble d'empreinte de pas beaucoup trop grande pour appartenir à Octavia.

'' Les traces plus profondes vont de cette façon.'' Retentit soudainement la voix de Finn à mon côté me faisant aussitôt sursauter et je regardais les empreintes dans l'embarras comme les regards s'étaient posés sur moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être une petite nature mais les terriens étaient une menace réel et après ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Jasper … je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire Octavia.

Un long silence passa entre-nous avant que Finn reprit la parole. '' Il la portait.''

Je pouvais facilement sentir les yeux de Bellamy sur moi mais je n'avais pas la force d'affronter son regard. Si Octavia avait été prise comme Finn affirmait alors je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Je ne voulais vraiment pas penser au pire mais il était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se laisser consumer par la peur.

'' Si ils l'ont emmenée, elle est vivante.'' Conclut Jasper tentant de paraître optimiste comme il regardait Bellamy. ''Comme quand ils m'ont prit.''

'' Quand ils t'ont prit, tu es presque mort. '' Ma voix sinistre tomba comme un couperet sur l'ensemble du groupe. Je ne voulais pas être pessimiste mais le garder en vie avait été une chienne. J'avais encore des flashs de la torture qu'il avait dû subir pour être parmi nous.

La main de Finn sur mon épaule me força à levé mes yeux paniqués sur lui.'' Le mot clé est _presque_.''

Je voulais entendre ses paroles rassurante mais mon esprit était embué par la noirceur et le pessimiste dont j'avais l'habitude de faire preuve. Je n'avais pas le temps d'être rassurer quand les minutes pour Octavia était compter. Je me relevais brusquement et me dirigea sans un mort à la piste des pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les garçons me suivaient et je pouvais sentir la présence imposante de Bellamy m'envelopper, me rassurant instantanément.

La marche en territoire natif était tout sauf rassurante. J'étais presque sûr d'avoir eu plusieurs attaques durant notre marche et les sentiers escarpés étaient déstabilisant. Il semblerait que le terrien qui avait obtenu Octavia l'avait porter pendant longtemps. Ce qui me laissa m'interroger pour la raison. Je n'étais plus certaine de rien en ce moment et plusieurs hypothèses ne cessaient d'affluer dans mon esprit. Mais … et si peut-être, un infime peut-être les terriens n'étaient pas autant d'une menace que nous le pensions. C'est vrai, il pourrait avoir plusieurs explications quant à Octavia et le sang sur la pierre. Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit même pas le sien. Cependant, mes hypothèses avaient toutes été balayés dans un simple revers quand nous arrivions dans une espèce de clairière de la mort.

'' Je ne parle pas le natif. Mais je suis sûr que cela signifie garder hors.''

Personne ne pouvait être en désaccord avec Finn.

Mon estomac se retournait à la quantité de squelettes en décompositions suspendu dans les arbres. Si l'attaque de Jasper n'avait pas suffit pour nous avertir qu'ils ne voulaient pas de nous ici alors cela ferait certainement l'affaire.

Seulement, il était Octavia dont nous parlions et peu importe ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment, je ne la laisserais pas mourir à cause de mon manque de courage. Je m'avançais au côtés de Bellamy qui regardait droit devant lui tandis qu'une quantités astronomique de protestations effrayées venant des adolescents à l'arrière résonnaient. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. Ils étaient déjà venu jusqu'ici de leur plein gré et ce n'était que des gamins. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'Octavia représentait aux yeux de Bellamy.

Je déglutissais pour me donner le courage nécessaire de continuer et donna un regard sur Finn et Jasper avant de regarder Bellamy dans l'expectative.

'' Retour si vous voulez.'' Déclara sèchement Bellamy en donnant un coup d'œil vers l'arrière avant de prendre un pas en avant dans la fosse aux lions avant d'ajouter beaucoup plus calme mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il remonta à mon oreille.''Ma sœur, ma responsabilité.''

Mon visage tomba dans la tristesse et la nostalgie à ce simple mantra et je ne tardais pas à suivre après lui, guidé par ses mots. Je ne laisserais pas arriver quoique ce soit à Octavia et si pour cela, je devais mettre ma vie en danger alors cela me convenait. Elle en valait la peine.

'' Je marcherais dans l'enfer pour la trouver.'' Entendis-je Jasper de derrière moi apportant un faible sourire malgré mon état d'esprit. Puis, comme il était apparut, mon sourire tomba dans un froncement de sourcils au murmure sombre de Finn.

'' Je pense que nous venons de faire.''

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord avec lui mais cela n'importait pas. Si Octavia avait pu les franchir alors nous le pourrions aussi. Nous allions trouver Octavia, puis je lui donnerais une conférence pour avoir été aussi stupide pour s'aventurer seule en forêt et je finirais par la plus grande accolade de toute sa vie.

'' Oh, oui. Je jure que je vais lui donner une enfer de conférence.'' Grommelais-je dans mon menton comme je pressais le pas, alimenté par mon espoir de la retrouver.

Je marchais passé Bellamy sur le chemin comme seule ma détermination me tenait éloigné de mes pensées angoissantes et épargna un coup d'œil à son attention. Je savais comment il se sentait, Octavia était aussi importante pour moi, qu'elle l'était pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas trouver la force en moi de faire le premier pas. Et heureusement, je n'avais pas à le faire car ce fut Bellamy qui parla en premier.

'' Quand tu as dit qu'Octavia était ta responsabilité … '' Surgit Bellamy à mon côté avec un ton songeur.

'' Je le pensais.'' Le coupais-je simplement, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Les yeux surprit de Bellamy se posèrent sur moi.'' Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tu es encore là. À m'aider pour retrouver Octavia. '' Déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux dans un regard de honte. '' Je ne comprends pas.'

Je fixais les bois sombre devant moi comme je pensais à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas par choix. C'était tout simplement parce que quoi que je ressentais, je ne pouvais contrôler cet instinct de protection que je ressentais envers les Blake. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restaient et je serais damné si je devais perdre l'un d'eux.

'' C'est pourtant simple.'' Dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules. '' Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre-nous, vous êtes les seuls personnes qui me restent.'' Avouais-je en plongeant mon regard intense dans les bruns de Bellamy avant de me racler la gorge au sentiment étrange barbotant dans mon estomac sous son regard.''De plus, vous, les Blake avait un don pour devoir être sauver.''

Bellamy fronça les sourcils dans un froncement que je connaissais que trop bien. La conversation allait définitivement devenir beaucoup plus grave.'' Peut-être que cette fois, tu ne pourras pas nous sauver tout les deux.''

Il ne fallait pas être un grand physicien pour comprendre son sous-entendu. Il se pensait perdu. Seulement, je pensais autrement. Il n'était pas perdu. Il avait simplement été pris dans un cheminement de très mauvaises décisions mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas pardonnable.

'' La non-violence est infiniment supérieur à la violence, le pardon est plus viril que le châtiment. Le pardon est la parure du soldat.'' Citais-je me souvenant d'une citation d'un homme important d'avant la fin de la terre. Je vis le regard de Bellamy se creusé à mes paroles.

'' Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? '' Demanda-t-il cherchant définitivement le sens caché derrière ses sages paroles, me faisant posé les yeux sur lui avec un petit sourire.

'' C'est à toi de le comprendre.'' Répondis-je comme je passais devant lui avec un petit sourire rassurant comptant coupé court à la conversation et laisser Bellamy réfléchir avec lui-même.

Cependant, Bellamy avait une tout autre idée comme il attrapa doucement ma main pour m'arrêter. Mon regard confus tomba aussitôt à nos mains entrelacés. La différence de ma main dans la sienne plus grande et plus large mais aussi la différence de nos pigments. Son teint tanné comparé à ma peau pâle presque de porcelaine. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard doux et bienveillant du Bellamy que je me souvenais et gérais un petit sourire. La compréhension tacite de la gratitude passait entre nous comme de nouveaux pas se firent entendre. Le groupe s'était rapprocher de nous, nous donnant des regards curieux quant à notre position et j'étais pleinement confiant du regard de jugement que Finn m'envoyait. Mais en ce moment, je restais concentrer uniquement et complètement sur Bellamy. Je le dévisageais en mordant ma lèvre hésitante avant de détacher ma main de la sienne et prendre un pas vers lui et déposa un simple et court baiser sur sa joue. C'était un simple geste mais bien plus important que tout autre chose pour Bellamy et moi.

Puis, comme j'avais pris un pas en avant, j'étais de nouveau en marche à l'avant du groupe en laissant Bellamy à soi-même.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis bien longtemps comme nous entrions dans une toute nouvelle partie de la forêt. Elle était beaucoup plus verdoyante et couvert de mousse. Elle était différente de celle qui entourait le campement. Plus sauvage et imprévisible dans un sens. Comme les terriens. Les traces de pas avaient été introuvable depuis et je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas un piège. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux et nous n'avions rien vue où même entendu pendant des heures. Cela m'étonnerait qu'un terrien avait pris Octavia ici.

Finn, notre traceur attitré semblait être du même avis comme il annonçait que nous avions perdu la piste .

'' Continue de regarder.'' Exigea Bellamy ne me surprenant pas même un pouce par son entêtement.

''Errant sans but est pas la façon de trouver ta sœur. Nous devrions revenir en arrière.'' Soutenu Finn comme il me lança un regard presque suppliant pour obtenir de l'aide.

Je fronçais les sourcils comme je continuais mon chemin. '' Je ne vais pas revenir, Finn.''

Je ne retournerais pas au camp tant que nous n'avions pas trouver Octavia. C'était définitif. Seulement, il semblerait que nos plans étaient contrecarré quand la fille que j'avais malmené la dernière fois qui je savais maintenant, s'appelait Roma, se mit à chercher partout autour d'elle.

''Hey, où est John ?'' Demanda-t-elle dans une panique flagrante.

Je regardais le groupe d'adolescent dans sa globalité et constata que le jeune garçon qui m'avait parler lors de la descente de la pente avait disparu.

'' Je l'ai vu il y a une seconde.'' Nous informa Jasper une légère panique dans son ton.

'' Dispersez-vous.'' Ordonna Bellamy comme il commença lui-même à chercher pour le garçon.''Il ne peut pas être très loin.''

Je fis instantanément demi-tour pour chercher par l'endroit d'où nous étions venu. Personnellement, cela semblait être beaucoup trop étrange pour un simple égarement. Nous étions en territoire ennemi après tout. Je n'aimais pas du tout la sensation de peur croissante dans mon estomac qui ne cessait de s'accroître à chacun de mes pas. L'anxiété allait finir par gagner du terrain si les choses continuaient à descendre vers le bas et je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

L'ensemble du scénario et de la scène me rappelait beaucoup notre premier jour sur terre. Lorsque Jasper avait été empalé par cette lance. Nous étions tous en pleine avancer et juste après nos cris fusaient de tout les côtés au corps transpercer de Jasper. Il était tombé lors de notre recherche du garçon que la rivière était une frontière alors qu'est-ce qui nous disait que nous n'avions pas franchi une autre frontière et la disparition de John en était la conséquence.

Je continuais ma marche dans la pensée quand un corps inerte et ensanglanté tomba d'un arbre juste devant nos yeux. Sa gorge avait été tranché grossièrement et une énorme tâche rouge sombre parsemait maintenant ses vêtement. Je prenais un pas en arrière avec une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

Finn et Bellamy se sont rapprocher pour inspecter le corps mutiler comme le sang continuait sans cesse de se répandre à travers la saleté du sol. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux du corps sans vie. Tout semblait surréaliste. Il y avait à peine quelque minute, il se trouvait avec nous pour chercher Octavia et maintenant, il était mort. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir regarder des tas d'exécution, on s'habituait à la mort mais c'était faux. La mort était la mort. C'était une fin définitive.

''Ils utilisent les arbres.'' M'interpella Finn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les arbres. Comment je n'y avais pas penser. C'était tellement évident. Ils avaient toujours un coup d'avance sur nous. Depuis tout ce temps, nous avions toujours été les proies et ils étaient les chasseurs.

''Nous ne devrions pas avoir franchi la frontière.'' Déclara Diggs, un autre sbire de Bellamy, avec crainte.  
''Maintenant, pouvons-nous revenir en arrière ?'' Exigea Roma.

Le murmure à peine audible de Jasper m'interpella.'' Là.'' Siffla Jasper en pointant du doigt vers la gauche.

Tout les regards se posèrent vers l'endroit où Jasper pointait tout simplement pour révéler une silhouette sombre dans les herbes hautes. Il courait à une vitesse fulgurante et semblait se fondre dans les herbes. C'était pourquoi il avait été impossible de les repérer. Ils se fondaient dans les herbes, grimpaient aux arbres. Il était impossible de leur échapper.

'' Un autre.''  
C'était tout ce qui nous suffit pour se mettre en exécution. Je courais à toute vitesse à travers les arbres ne prenant pas le temps de regarder derrière moi pour voir si les terriens nous suivait toujours. Tout ce que je pensais était de sauver ma peau et fonctionner plus rapidement. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient à peine dans le sol comme je courais dans un sprint. Je courais et courais sans pensé à rien d'autre que courir. Si la marche avait été épuisante, la course était encore pire. J'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique allait sortir de mon corps comme mes poumons se consumaient à petits feux. J'étais certaine que je ne pourrais pas continuer pendant bien longtemps. Et de toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule.

'' Je ne peux pas courir beaucoup plus longtemps !'' Cria Jasper, son souffle en lambeau. Je ne le laissais pas derrière cette fois-ci comme je fis aussitôt demi-tour pour l'aider.

'' Aller, Jasper. '' Criais-je en le tirant avec moi totalement à bout de souffle.

'' Je ne vais pas arrêter pour lui !''

Je me retournais vers Jasper en se penchant avec mes mains sur mes cuisses pour reprendre ma respirations. '' Tu vas bien ? '' Jasper hocha la tête frénétiquement tandis que je me redressais prête à détaler à l'instant.

'' Je suis malade de courir de toute façon.'' Annonça Bellamy furieux m'alarmant aussitôt comme il se posta face à la forêt.

'' Hey que fais tu ?'' Demanda Finn en écarquillant les yeux au comportement imprudent de Bellamy.

'' Ils savent où elle est.''

Notre hypothétique affrontement avec les terriens fut de courte durée comme Roma se mit à chercher pour ce garçon Diggs avant de s'élancer stupidement seule dans les bois pour le retrouver.

Je lâchais un soupir en roulant des yeux avant de me remettre à courir avec les autres à la poursuite de Roma et ce gars. Avec tout les terriens nous entourant, il était impossible d'arrêter de courir. Il était une question de vie ou de mort. Le cris strident de Roma nous exhorta à accélérer le pas. Je jetais des coup d'œil fréquent sur les côtés pour m'assurer que Jasper suivait bien avant de venir à halte avec un halètement horrifié quand je tombais nez-à-nez avec le corps du garçon empalé sur une sorte d'énorme piège fait à partir d'un arbre.

'' Arrêtez. Ils nous menaient ici.'' Nous arrêta Jasper de fonctionner, comme il regarda autour de lui. Mon regard se posa sur le dispositif du piège et je suivais la branche pour tomber sur un fil fin.'' Il est la seule direction que nous pourrions fuir.''

Je regardais partout dans la panique, tout simplement pour constater qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Il n'y avait aucun natifs, pas même un bruit.

'' Hey. Où ils sont ? '' Demanda Finn tout aussi confus que moi.

'' Après Roma.'' Répondit Bellamy avant de s'élancer lui-même à travers les bois.

Et c'était repartit.

Je n'avais jamais couru autant de toute ma vie et cela semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Et je ne parlais pas seulement d'en ce moment. Je parlais du jours depuis que nous sur terre. Nous courions toujours contre le temps alors que nous allions tous finir par mourir un par un, tuer par les terriens. Il semblerait que ma vie se résumait à cela. Vivre en suspens en attendant ma mort imminente. C'était comme ça sur l'Arche et c'était pareil sur terre.

Nous avions couru jusqu'à se que nous avions trouver Roma où plutôt son corps. Elle avait été empalée par une lance dans un arbre tout comme Jasper à l'exception que cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas loupé le cœur.

Je regardais avec tristesse comme Bellamy ferma doucement les yeux de la jeune fille tandis que Finn se tourna vers moi avec une expression horrifié.'' Ils jouent avec nous.'' Annonça-t-il en regardant autour de nous.''Ils peuvent nous tuer quand ils le veulent.''

La réalisation coula sur nous dans un silence avant d'être interrompu par les cris hystériques de Jasper.

'' Ensuite, ils devraient finir avec!'' Hurla Jasper son ton augmentant d'une octave à chaque mot.''Allons! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! '' Je pouvais entendre les pas tambourinant des terriens nous approchant.

''Tu veux nous tuer ! '' Sifflais-je furieusement dans l'oreille de Jasper comme je le bâillonnait avec ma main.

Nous avions tous bougé pour faire en sorte que nous restions en cercle dos à dos en regardant autour de nous. Je mourais d'envie de tordre le cou de Jasper comme il nous avait repérer mais savais qu'il avait simplement craquer.

Ces gamins allaient être ma mort.

Je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir. Ils étaient seulement des adolescents lâcher dans une forêt radioactive.

Les terriens se rapprochaient de nous de tout les côtés et quand je croyais que nous étions tous perdu, un son puissant et assourdissant retentit effrayant apparemment les terriens comme ils se retiraient uns par uns.

''Ils partent.'' Déclarais-je en fronçant les sourcils confuse. Une chose était sûr, ce son n'annonçait rien de bon. Si ces terriens avaient peur alors nous devrions être terrorisés.

''Cette corne.'' Remarqua Jasper en regardant les terriens décollés.''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Brouillard acide.''

Finn ouvrit instantanément son sac pour sortir une des tentes supplémentaire tandis que je regardais Bellamy en écarquillant les yeux dans la peur. La dernière fois que nous avions été confronté au brouillard, Clarke avait dû achevé Atom.

''Nous avons à courir.'' Exhorta une jeune fille blonde me rappelant vaguement de Charlotte.

'' Il y a plus le temps.''

Nous nous cachions tous sous la tente. Je posais au sol sur le ventre coincé à mon plus grand désarroi entre Finn et Bellamy. Quand nous étions tous en au sol, nous tirions la bâche sur nous pour une double protection.

Après un moment où deux de silence, je commençais sérieusement à ressentir la gêne que me procurait ma position entre les deux seuls garçons qui avaient le don d'éprouver mes nerfs en ce moment et désirait échapper le plus vite possible.

Ce fut Jasper qui fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant. '' Combien de temps sommes-nous censés attendre ? ''

'' Serais-ce même fonctionner ?'' Renchérit la jeune fille incertaine en nous envoyant un regard de côté.

Finn était plus prompt à rester et attendre ce qui se passerait tandis que Bellamy, fidèle à lui-même était beaucoup trop téméraire pour rester sans rien faire.

Après quelque minute de silence, la voix grincheuse de Bellamy retentit dans mes oreilles comme il retira la bâche hors de lui et sortit la tête à l'extérieur provoquant à mon plus grand agacement mon anxiété. ''Il n'y a pas de brouillard.''

Nous étions tous assis là, au milieu de la forêt inspectant les alentours sur le qui-vive tandis qu'un froncement de sourcil entacha mon visage dans la confusion. Plus nous passions du temps sur ces terres natives et plus, la confusion lavait sur moi. Comment ce faisait-il qu'ils avaient pu se confondre sur l'attaque de brouillard. Ce n'était clairement pas normal. Il nous manquait la pièce principal du puzzle ici et je n'aimais pas cela.

''Ils reviennent.''

L'ensemble du groupe était sur ces gardes comme un natifs passait devant nous au loin, me confondant d'autant plus comme il ne semblait pas intéressé par nous. Je ne savais même pas si il nous avait vue. Il semblait juste courir droit devant lui dans une course rapide.

'' Je pense qu'il est seul.'' Nous informa Jasper dans un chuchotement angoissé.

'' Maintenant, pouvons-nous courir ?'' Soutenu la jeune fille désireuse de sauver sa peau au plus vite.

Je regardais Bellamy dans l'expectative sachant que je le suivrais peu importe ce qu'il décidait. C'était Octavia dont nous parlions et j'étais la seule parmi le groupe qui pouvait comprendre l'importance qu'elle représentait.

'' Il ne nous voit pas. Je vais après lui.'' Annonça Bellamy sans jamais quitter le natif des yeux et je sentis le regard de Finn sur moi avant de se poser sur Bellamy.

'' Et alors? Le tuer ?'' Défia Finn avec impatience, me forçant à rouler des yeux à leurs constant désaccord.

Bellamy tourna son regard sur lui.''Non.'' Cassa-t-il en décalant ses yeux attendant que je le soutienne. ''L'attraper. Lui faire me dire où est Octavia, puis … le tuer.''

Il avait à peine terminer son élaboration sinistre qu'il s'était déjà mis en marche après le terrien, nous laissant seul dans le remorquage.

'' Comment savons-nous qu'il ne nous a pas conduit à un autre piège ?'' Demanda Jasper suspicieux soulevant un point fort probable tandis que je regardais le dos fuyant de Bellamy dans l'indécision.

''Nous ne faisons pas.'' Dit simplement Finn qui regardait tout comme moi après Bellamy dans l'inquiétude et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me décider.

'' Partez si vous voulez. '' Déclarais-je sans quitter le dos de Bellamy. ''Mais je ne le laisserais pas.''

Si une chose que m'avait apporter cette journée avait été la peur constante et une surdose d'adrénaline. Tout s'était enchaîner à partir du moment que nous avions mis les pieds en territoire ennemis. Et pourtant, une partie de moi n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de penser que nous avions été aider où du moins, veillez.

Cette soi-disant attaque de brouillard n'était pas une erreur. Ils semblaient suffisamment effrayé pour abandonner leur chasse à l'homme et ça, ce n'était pas passer inaperçu.

De plus, je ne laisserais jamais Bellamy seul après un terrien. Nous avions déjà perdu trois des nôtres aujourd'hui et il était hors de question que Bellamy ou Octavia soit les prochains. Nous allions la ramené sain et sauve.

Nous traînions en silence après Bellamy comme il suivait à une distance sécuritaire le terriens et essayait d'être aussi silencieux que possible même si j'étais sûr que mes battements frénétiques pouvaient être entendu par tout les autres.

Puis, soudain, le terrien se stoppa net dans sa progression. Il se tenait raide et occupait l'espace de toute sa hauteur. Ils étaient vraiment terrifiant comparer à nous adolescents à peine tailler. Il serait si facile pour eux de nous tuer même sans leurs armes.

Le terrien semblait scanner les environs m'obligeant à me figer dans la peur d'avoir été démasquer mais il semblait de nouveau avancer d'un pas plus lent et tira une espèce de trappe dans le sol. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension et décala mon regard sur Bellamy comme le terrien se glissa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.

Bellamy se redressa brusquement et se prépara à plonger tête baissé dans la gueule du loup. Je l'attrapais par l'épaule dans la précipitation. '' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Demandais-je paniquée.

'' Je vais rentrer et obtenir ma sœur.'' Répondit-il catégorique complètement obsédé par l'obtention d'Octavia pour ne pas voir les failles dans ce plan suicidaire.

Je n'avais même pas le temps de le retenir comme il bondit en avant pour la trappe me laissant dans un sentiment de frustration total. Il avançait à pas lent en scrutant les alentours pour tout dangers possible tandis que je regardais avec appréhension son ascension.

Des pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre à mes côtés et je cassais ma tête sur le côté dans la méfiance.

'' Tu sais que tout cela va trop loin.'' Me fit remarquer Finn avec un regard lourd de sens mais je secouais tristement la tête. J'avais le dos de Bellamy cette fois et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

Je prenais un pas en avant à mon tour mais fût à nouveau arrêter par la main de Finn sur mon épaule.'' Trois des nôtres sont déjà mort aujourd'hui.''

'' Peut-être quatre où même cinq si nous restons ici.'' Soutenais-je en fronçant les sourcils dans l'irritation avant de hausser l'épaule où posait la main de Finn et faire un autre pas en avant.

Je rejoignais Bellamy en seulement quelque grande enjambées et leva les yeux vers lui comme il avait ouvert la trappe. Cela ressemblait à une énorme abysse de noirceur où il était même impossible de voir la fin de l'échelle. Octavia devait être terrorisée dans cette noirceur. Être enfermé dans une trappe pour la majeur partie de sa vie avait laisser quelque séquelle. Je réprimais mon envie de faire demi-tour et croisa les orbes bruns déterminés de Bellamy.

'' J'y vais en premier.'' Annonça Bellamy dans un murmure calme avant de commencer à descendre.

Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les prochain mots qui passaient mais lèvres comme je posais mes mains sur la sienne pour l'interpeller. Il leva les yeux confus sur moi et je déglutis en croisant son regard avec intensité. '' Sois prudent.''

Son regard semblait s'adoucir dans l'espace d'une seconde à mes simples mots et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien communiquant simplement par la penser comme à notre habitude. Nous furent interrompu par le bruit de pas léger comme le groupe avait finalement décider de nous rejoindre et je jetais un regard de côté sur Finn avant de retourner à regarder la tête de Bellamy s'engloutir dans les profondeurs. Je restais un bref moment immobile en regardant à l'intérieur de la trappe comme les bruits de pas de Bellamy contre le métal s'effaçait avant qu'un léger grognement et de pied claquant sur le sol retentissent.

'' C'est clair. Vous pouvez descendre.'' Surgit la voix Bellamy des profondeurs.

Je lâchais un profond soupir en regardant la trappe avant de basculer mes jambes à l'intérieur et m'accrocher aux barreaux, m'apprêtant à descendre. Je jetais un œil vers le bas avant de relever les yeux vers Finn pour le trouver à mes dévisagé avec inquiétude.

Je hochais la tête en déglutissant avec appréhension.'' On se retrouve en bas.'' Puis, je commençais ma descente devenant de plus en plus essoufflé à mesure que je coulais dans les profondeurs.

Comme il semblait que j'arrivais à la fin, deux mains se refermèrent sur ma taille pour m'aider à descendre. Je me retournais pour croiser le petit sourire de Bellamy et lui donna un petit hochement de tête avant d'atteindre pour ma ceinture arrière et sortir mon petit couteau.

Un par un, les autres descendirent avec l'aide de Bellamy tandis que je gardais un œil sur ce que je pensais être une grotte. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celle que nous nous étions caché lors de la première attaque du brouillard et semblait surtout beaucoup plus vivable. Enfin pour une grotte, du moins. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être fasciner où alors effrayés par les dessins qui se trouvait sur les murs. Cela ressemblait que cet endroit importait pour ce terrien et je ne savais plus trop quoi pensé. À ce stade, ils avaient fait clair que nous pourrions être facilement tuer par leur mains mais et si, je disais bien et si, ils n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais. Après tout, ils ne nous avaient attaquer seulement quand nous étions sur leurs territoires. J'aimerais me laisser pensé qu'ils n'étais pas tous aussi horrible.

Et plus, nous avancions dans ses long couloirs sombre, plus mon sentiment ce renforçait. Cet endroit ressemblait à une maison. Un endroit pour vivre pacifiquement et non comme des tueurs sans merci. Je fronçais les sourcils comme un léger tintement de fer semblait retentirent à travers les couloirs et avançais aux côtés de Bellamy vers la source du bruit.

Je resserrais ma main autour du manche de mon couteau, malgré mon sentiment premier et donna un regard sur Bellamy avant de prendre un pas dans l'ouverture. Ce que je vis était tout sauf à quoi je m'attendais. Un homme totalement normal mais encore athlétique contrairement aux squelettes que nous avions vu le premier jour se tenait assommé sur le sol selon la traînée de sang qui coulait le long de son front et à l'autre extrémité de la pièce se trouvait une Octavia enchaînée qui nous regardait avec de grand yeux.

'' Bellamy ? Alexis ? '' Sa voix était lacet avec surprise et soulagement comme elle faisait des va-et-vient entre-nous.

'' Octavia !'' Bellamy se rua instantanément au côté d'Octavia et se mit à genoux pour l'inspecter dans l'urgence et tourna la tête dans ma direction avec un profond soulagement dans les yeux.'' Elle va bien.''

'' Prends la clé.'' Exigea Octavia en montrant les verrous la détenant tandis que mon regard retomba sur le terrien allongé.

Il ne semblait pas une réel menace. Terrifiant peut-être mais une menace, certainement pas.

'' Monroe, garde l'entrée.'' Bellamy a ordonné, m'informant enfin du nom de la jeune fille tandis qu'il finissait de libérer Octavia de ses liens.

Dès qu'Octavia était libre, elle sauta dans les bras de son frère me soutirant un sourire bienveillant comme je les dévisageant avec une sensation de déjà-vue et Octavia leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Bellamy pour rencontrer mes yeux avec un sourire tremblant.

Mon cœur fut soulagé instantanément à la vue d'Octavia en chair et en os et surtout, bel et bien vivante et ce fut qu'amplifié quand la brune sauta dans mes bras dès l'instant où elle était libre de l'étreinte de Bellamy. Je serrais mes bras autour d'elle en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule juste pour me renforcer l'idée qu'elle était bien là et que ce calvaire était bien fini quand mon regard retomba sur le natif.

Il était clair qu'a part l'enchaîner, il n'avait rien fait à Octavia et cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui nuire mais pourquoi l'avait-il prit dans ce cas.

Finn semblait tout aussi perplexe comme il s'approcha du terrien pour l'inspecter. Octavia se détacha comme elle donnait également une retrouvailles digne de ce nom à Jasper et je m'avançais aux côtés de Finn.

La poussé pressante d'Octavia me ramena dans la réalité. '' Nous devrions aller. Maintenant.'' Octavia semblait regarder le terrien avec un froncement de sourcil familier ce qui me conforta d'autant plus dans ma pensée. Elle n'était pas effrayée mais anxieuse. Anxieuse pour le terrien. ''Avant qu'il se réveille.''

''Il ne va pas se réveiller.'' Déclara amèrement Bellamy m'interpellant aussitôt comme il s'avança pour la prise d'une lance appuyé contre le mur.

L'inquiétude gagnait sur moi comme Octavia tenta de l'arrêter en essayant de lui faire entendre raison mais je pouvais voir le regard de colère de Bellamy. Octavia révéla ce que j'avais pensé depuis le début. Il ne l'avait jamais blessé.  
''Ils ont commencé cela.'' Bellamy repoussa Octavia de son chemin en avançant menaçant vers le natif. ''Finn. Alex. Déplacer.''

Finn ne bougeait pas d'un pouce comme il semblait captivé par quelque chose d'attacher à la ceinture du terrien. Je posais mes yeux sur l'élément fait de bois et de symbole inconnu avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la découverte de Finn.

'' Corne de brume. '' Déclara-t-il calmement en me regardant dans la compréhension.

Puis, tout d'un coup, un bruit retentit et Finn se trouvait au sol tandis que j'étais propulsé contre un mur avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux. Un gémissement m'échappa comme mon dos heurta la surface dur de plein fouet. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je pouvais voir à quel point la situation s'était détériorés. Bellamy était tenu en jougs par le bout de la lance contre sa gorge et tentais de repousser au mieux le terrien qui croulait sous les plaidoyers d'Octavia pour lui laisser la vie sauve.

Mon regard tomba sur Finn de l'autre côté de la pièce qui luttait pour retenir son souffle. Octavia et Jasper le tenait pour l'aider et s'était quand je repérais le manche sortant de son abdomen. J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'horreur avant de rapidement détourner les yeux vers Bellamy et le terrien.

Je me relevais avec un gémissement étranglé à la douleur sauvage dans mon dos et plus particulièrement dans mon épaule gauche avant de tenter quelque chose à mon tour. Je savais que s'était un pari risquer mais je devais essayer.

Je me ruais au près du terrien. '' Je t'en prie. Je sais que tu as aidé mon amie. Il est sont frère. '' Plaidais-je aussi sincère que possible. '' S'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je t'en supplie.''

Il semblerait que mes mots avaient un réel impact comme il jeta brièvement un regard de côté à mon attention. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais savoir comme je regardais totalement surprise quand le terrien s'affaissa soudain au sol. Mon regard tomba sur Jasper qui tenait une espèce d'objet contondant et mon regard fit des va-et-vient entre le terrien et l'arme pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il était la raison de son affaissement.

Bellamy se redressa rapidement en lorgnant le corps du terrien avant d'accourir comme tout le monde au chevet de Finn. Il le prit dans ses bras et nous ne tardions pas un seul instant de plus ici.

Je marchais au côtés d'Octavia comme Bellamy, Jasper et Monroe avançait à l'avant en gardant un œil alerte.

Je savais ce que j'avais vue et de ce que j'entendais, ce terrien n'était pas un ennemi. Octavia m'avait raconter qu'il avait soigner sa jambe et l'avait sauver de prendre la lance qui avait tuer Roma. Puis, il y avait ce regard de côté qu'il m'avait donner.

Toute la journée, j'avais éprouvé ce sentiment étrange que nous étions peut-être faux sur ces terriens et cela avait été confirmer ce soir. Je savais que les trois adolescents morts et Finn blessé, devraient être une preuve suffisante pour m'en dissuader mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à croire que tout était soit noir où blanc. Il y avait parfois du gris.

'' Il a essayé de me sauver.'' Affirma Octavia à mes côtés, me donnant un regard attendant la compréhension et surtout le soutien. '' Il m'a soigné. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal.''

Je la regardais avec attention en lui donnant un faible sourire compréhensif. J'avais également vue ce qu'elle affirmait. Cependant, je savais que les autres seront d'un tout autre avis.

Seulement, pour l'instant, l'important était de ramener Finn sain et sauf. Je savais que lui et moi, n'étions pas vraiment en grand terme durant ce petit raide de recherche mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si cela avait été nos derniers moments ensemble. Il était l'un de mes plus proche amis sur terre et m'avais apporter plus que je pourrais compter.

Peu importe ce que Clarke aura besoin, je serais là pour l'aider.

 **Voilà, un tout nouveau chapitre, j'avais déjà ce petit en réserve donc je vous le donne un peu en avance :) Surtout n'hésiter pas à le lire et même revoir mon premier chapitre étant donné que je me suis associe avec une Béta maintenant, Lune (elle est au top ^^ :)**

 **Enfin, bref toujours plus d'action entre Bellamy/alex et même un petit rapprochement. Une nouvelle prise du passé et une réflexion intéressante d'Alex sur les natifs, ami ou ennemi ? Telle est la question.**

 **Ne pas hésiter à laisser vos pensées bien sûr et jusqu'à la prochaine fois :)**

 **PS : Merci, Lune ! 3**

 **Xoxoxo**


	7. Content under pressure

_**Contents Under Pressure**_

'' Clarke! Où est Clarke ?'' Cria Jasper à plein poumon se faisant probablement entendre par tout le camp et au-delà. Il trébucha par les portes du camp à bout de souffle et totalement paniqué par la situation.'' Obtenez Clarke maintenant.'' Ordonna-t-il à l'un des sbires de Bellamy qui se trouvait près de l'entrée et je reconnu le jeune garçon comme Miller. L'un des seuls que je connaissais au sein du groupe de Bellamy.

Cependant, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'obtenir Clarke comme elle se rua vers nous sûrement alerté par tout les cris. Elle repéra Jasper qui soutenait Octavia et un air de surprise et de soulagement à la présence de la brunette rempli son visage seulement pour être remplacer par l'inquiétude à mon entrée dans le camps avec une expression sombre.

'' Hey. Je suis ici.'' Annonça-t-elle doucement. ''Quoi de neuf ?''Son regard creusé dans la surprise et l'inquiétude faisait des va-et-vient entre la brunette et moi. Elle tendit la main pour l'épaule de la jeune Blake avec un faible sourire.''Octavia.''

Son sourire tomba aussitôt à l'entrée de Bellamy et les autres qui soutenaient le corps inerte de Finn à bout de bras. Monroe passa devant clairement soulagé d'être rentrée au camp sain et sauve contrairement à la majorité de notre groupe. Je me tenais sur le côté en attendant la réaction de Clarke avec appréhension.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Clarke passa d'ami concerné à une jeune fille en détresse dans l'espace d'une seconde à la vue du corps de Finn avec le manche du couteau dépassant toujours de son côté.''  
Finn? Oh mon Dieu.'' Le ton inquiet et horrifié était clair dans sa voix comme elle jeta un regard de détresse dans ma direction.

Les chuchotements et les murmures était tous ce que nous entendions autour de nous comme nous regardions tous dans l'attente quand Clarke apporta ses doigts au cou de Finn pour contrôler son pouls. Notre petit groupe fut bientôt rejoins par Raven qui pâlit considérablement à la vue de Finn, perdant instantanément sa façade. ''Oh, oh, mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu.'' Répéta Raven en boucle en regardant Finn avec les yeux horrifiés.

Nous attendions tous en haleine pendant ce qui semblait des heures avant que le verdict de Clarke tomba.''Il est vivant.''

La panique et l'inquiétude était très net sur tout les visages des personnes qui se préoccupaient suffisamment de Finn.

'' Bellamy ne serait pas me laisser prendre le couteau.'' Informa Jasper à l'intention de la blonde comme il gardait ses yeux sur le corps de Finn.

''Non, ce fut un bon appel.'' Renchérit Clarke. Il était évident que Jasper était très inquiet et cela aurait probablement fait plus de dégâts si nous avions retiré la lame.

Le regard de Clarke encore paniqué mais plus concentré tomba sur l'ensemble des adolescents portant Finn à bout de bras.'' Emmenez-le dans le bateau de baisse, maintenant.'' Son ton était encore faible mais on pouvait voir à quel point, elle tentait de se contrôler pour garder un visage dur.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent aussitôt en essayant de transporter Finn au mieux même si cela lui importerait certainement peu étant donné qu'il était passé depuis bien longtemps.

Mon observation de Finn fut bientôt arrêter comme Raven prit d'assaut sur Clarke avec une expression paniquée.''Clarke, peux-tu le sauver ?'' Quémanda la brune.

'' Non.'' Répondit aussitôt Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils frustré.''Pas moi. J'ai besoin de ma mère. Je dois lui parler.''

''Il n'y a toujours pas de radio.'' Déclara Raven en se tenant les deux mains contre ses tempes avec une expression impuissante et frustrée.

'' Raven, le réparer !'' Exigea Clarke. Comme Raven ne bougea pas d'un pouce avec la même expression perdu, la voix de' Clarke augmenta d'une octave dans un ton beaucoup plus autoritaire.''Allez !''

Raven s'exécuta aussitôt comme Clarke se tourna vers nous avec une expression inquiète et son regard tomba sur Octavia.

La blonde attrapa le bras de la jeune fille avec une expression concerné.'' Hey, tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Clarke comme elle examina rapidement de la tête au pieds. Seulement, quelque blessure externe était visible. Dans la globalité, Octavia était indemne et c'était probablement grâce à terrien.

''Ouais.'' Octavia hocha la tête en confirmation et donna un signe de tête vers le bateau de baisse.''Juste aller.''

Clarek accepta avant de se mettre à son tour à courir vers le bateau de baisse. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand la voix familière de Bellamy retentit derrière moi. Je me retournais hésitante et me raidis quand je le vis rattraper Octavia sachant que tout se qui découlerait de cette conversation n'annoncerait rien de bon.

'' Pourquoi tu l'as défendu ?'' Demanda sèchement Bellamy l'incrédulité clair dans son ton comme il rattrapa après Octavia.

''Parce que …' Hésita Octavia. ''Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Cette lance qui a frappé Roma a été effectivement signifié … ''

''Non, tu as tort.'' L'interrompit instantanément Bellamy haussant la voix, agité. Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez déjà fatigué par cet affrontement.''Je t'ai sauvé la vie.'' Rectifia-t-il ardemment en la pointant du doigt avec colère. ''Pour tout ce que tu sais, il te gardait en vie pour t'utiliser comme appât pour l'un de leurs pièges.''

Je ne pensais pas que la réflexion de Bellamy était la bonne. Après tout ce que j'avais vu aujourd'hui, je restais persuadé qu'il avait sauver Octavia. Ils étaient peut-être terrifiant et avait une tout autre manière d'interagir mais il avait soigné Octavia.

Octavia partageait ma pensée comme elle secoua négativement la tête.''Non. Je ne pense pas.'' Affirma-t-elle doucement.

'' Tu ne penses pas, O ! C'est ça le problème.'' Rugit Bellamy dans un ton de réprimande. '' Ils ont tué 3 de notre peuple aujourd'hui. Et si tu m'aurais permis de le tuer quand j'ai eu la chance, Finn ne serait pas là en train de mourir en ce moment.'' Je reculais d'un pas à ses accusations sachant comment Octavia pouvait se ressentir en ce moment et savais que cela allait empirer.

'' Stop !'' Hurla Octavia en secouant follement la tête avant de tourner les yeux et croiser mon regard.'' Arrêtes de me blâmer pour tes erreurs.'' Explosa Octavia clairement pas terminé. ''Ce qui est arrivé à Finn est pas de ma faute. Je voulais partir, donc si Finn meurt là-dedans, qui est sur toi.'' Accusa furieusement Octavia.

Je voulais être en désaccord avec Octavia mais cette fois, elle avait raison. Si nous serions partit alors rien de tout cela serait arrivée. Cependant, ce qui était arrivée était arrivée et nous ne pouvions plus rien faire à ce sujet.

Un long silence tomba sur les deux comme ils s'affrontaient du regard avant qu'Octavia reprenait.'' Tout ce qui va mal est à cause de toi. Alexis s'est retrouvée enfermé sur l'Arche parce que tu l'as dénoncer.'' Octavia me pointa furieusement du doigt, interpellant Bellamy. Ce dernier me regarda surprit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je sois présente durant leurs affrontement.'' J'ai été enfermé sur l'arche. Parce que tu voulais que j'aille à cette danse stupide. Tu as tué maman !'' Finit follement Octavia me laissant bouche bée à l'accusation.

Je déglutissais en regardant Bellamy qui détourna le regard avec un faible sourire aigre.'' Moi ?'' Il renifla amèrement en reposant ses yeux froid sur Octavia. '' Maman a été flotté pour t'avoir. Elle est morte parce que tu es en vie. Cela a été son choix. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ma vie a pris fin le jour de ta naissance.'' Déclara-t-il froidement me laissant bouche bée.

Je regardais comme Octavia semblait tout aussi choquée que je l'étais. C'était bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je savais que c'était des mots qui avait dépassé sa penser mais s'était beaucoup trop fort pour laisser cela oublier.

Je sortais de mon état de choc comme Octavia commença à marcher de nouveau vers la sortie simplement pour être arrêter par Bellamy. ''Où penses-tu que tu vas ?'' Demanda-t-il sèchement.

''Tu ne peux pas me tenir enfermé ici pour toujours.'' Déclara Octavia acide en arrachant violemment son bras de la portée de Bellamy.

Octavia passa devant moi avec une expression douloureuse et un froncement de sourcils fermés ne laissant place à aucune discussion. Je soupirais avec lassitude sachant que je ne pourrais strictement rien faire pour l'aider. Les mots de Bellamy pouvait être plus blessant que n'importe qu'elles blessures sanglantes parfois.

Je sentis des yeux sur moi et je détachais mon regard d'Octavia pour regarder en direction de Bellamy. Sans grande surprise, il me dévisageait avec une expression douloureuse et regret sur son visage seulement cela ne pouvait pas toujours marcher.

Je secouais tristement la tête avant de faire demi-tour et commencer à marcher vers le bateau de baisse. Une tempête se préparait et je voulais être présente pour aider Clarke du mieux que je pouvais.

Quand je suis entré dans le bateau de baisse, les choses semblaient moroses et tendu pour dire le moins. Finn avait été allongé sur une table de fortune, toujours inconscient tandis que Raven essayait désespérément de réparer la radio pour obtenir le contact avec l'Arche et par la vue des avancées des choses, ce n'était pas gagner.

'' Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? '' Me proposais-je comme Clarke passa devant moi avec ce que j'espérais une expression imperturbable.

'' Rien … '' Répondit Raven même pas la peine de détourner les yeux de sa radio.

La blonde me regarda avec ses grand yeux bleu teinté d'inquiétude et de panique caché sous un masque que j'avais eu l'habitude de voir de multiple fois. Je fermais les yeux sur elle dans la compréhension et lui donna un faible sourire avant de remarquer la horde d'adolescents se tournant les pouces en attendant que les choses se passent.

'' Très bien.'' Déclarais-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Clarke dans un geste que j'espérais réconfortant avant de me tourner vers les adolescents. '' Vous quatre. Allez rabattre les parachutes. ''Ordonnais-je d'une voix aussi autoritaire que je pouvais gérer. '' Le reste d'entre-vous, monter au deuxième niveau. Raven a besoin d'espace pour travailler. ''

Quand je repérais que les adolescents continuaient à me dévisager sans bouger, je serrais les poings dans l'irritation.'' Maintenant ! '' Aboyais-je tellement fort que plusieurs d'entre-eux sursautèrent. Cependant, ils furent bientôt tous en marche soit vers la porte du navire où vers le deuxième étage.

Je soupirais faiblement en passant mes mains sur mon visage dans l'épuisement avant de regarder fixement le sol dans la pensée. Je me demandais quand tout cela se terminera. J'avais l'impression que plus nous avancions et plus nous étions en danger. D'abord, Jasper, Atom, et puis Wells. Ensuite, Charlotte, Octavia et maintenant, Finn.

Je me retournais, mon regard tombant sur la forme inerte de Finn et je pris un pas pour m'assurer de son état. Je savais que nous ne pourrions rien faire sans l'aide de la mère de Clarke mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas sain de rester avec une lame tranchante dans le corps.

J'apportais ma main pour balayer ses cheveux de son front collant quand une douleur intenable surgit dans mon épaule, me soutirant un gémissement étranglé.

'' Alex , tu vas bien ? '' S'inquiéta aussitôt Clarke en m'abordant dans la seconde.

'' Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra pas résoudre. '' Répondis-je à la hâte avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue de Finn. Sa poitrine montait et descendait plus lentement que d'habitude et une ligne de sueur s'était installé sur son front. '' Quelque chose que nous ne pourront certainement pas obtenir ce soir.'' Murmurais-je presque inaudible pour personne à l'exception de Clarke.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Rav … '' Je bloquais la continuité de cette phrase en apportant ma main à ses lèvres sachant ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise à mon action soudaine et je rétrécis mon regard sur elle.

'' Elle va réparer la radio. Tu parleras avec ta mère et on sauvera Finn, d'accord ? '' Expliquais-je avec une expression sévère ne laissant pas le point de discuter. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. La vie de Finn était en jeu. Comme Clarke resta silencieuse, je haussais un sourcil pressant. '' Clarke, j'ai confiance en toi. Finn a confiance en toi. Tu vas y arriver. ''

La blonde me dévisagea avec de grand yeux bleuté dans le choc et la surprise avant de secouer lentement la tête. Je retirais ma main en serrant les lèvres tendu et hocha la tête à mon tour.

'' Merci.'' Déclara Clarke, son regard sincère et rempli de gratitude. Un faible sourire illumina son visage crispé dans l'inquiétude. '' Je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais fait si ils t'avaient flotter. ''

Je reniflais avec cynisme en prenant un pas en arrière. '' Pourquoi ? '' Demandais-je légèrement sur la défensive. Mon pied sur la paroi de métal, je m'adossais au mur pour le soutien en évitant de me reposer sur mon épaule endolori.'' Je n'ai pas de compétence particulière. Tu aurais très bien fait ici sans moi.''

'' Peut-être. '' Conclut Clarke, me faisant levé un sourcil perplexe. '' Mais tu as été plus d'un soutien et … d'une amie que n'importe qui pour moi. '' Continua-t-elle m'embarrassant avec cet élan d'honnêteté.

Je me redressais en haussant les épaules. '' Ouais, et bien … '' Je restais sans voix, réellement affecté par ses paroles. '' Je suppose que j'ai rempli mon rôle dans ce cas.''

Les paroles de Clarke résonnaient encore dans mon esprit comme je regardais celle-ci converser avec Raven à l'extrémité de la pièce. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu quand Abby m'avait demander de veiller sur sa fille. En réalité, je comptais strictement la garder en vie et continuer à vivre comme la solitaire que j'étais. Seulement, la vie sur terre était surprenante, pour dire le moins. C'était pour cela que la terre ne pouvait pas être aussi terrifiante que j'aimais à le penser. Nous vivions peut-être plus que n'importe qui mais en échange, nous obtenions de vivre parmi ses personnes fortes et exceptionnelles.

Après quelque minutes de regarder dans le vide, sans vraiment rien faire de productif. Je relevais la tête pour obtenir des nouvelles sur l'avancer de la radio et constata que Clarke ne se trouvait plus parmi nous. La blonde s'était figé devant la porte du bateau de baisse et regardait l'évolution de la tempête imminente.

Je me postais à ses côtés en regardant la tempête devenir de plus en plus sauvage à chaque minute qui passait. Nous n'avions jamais eu un tel mauvais temps depuis que nous étions arrivés sur terre. Comme je regardais les adolescents tenter de braver le vent et la pluie pour fermer les parachutes, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit. Depuis que nous étions rentrer, je n'avais pas vue une seule fois Bellamy où ni Octavia pour ce fait. Je savais que cette dernière se trouvait probablement au deuxième niveau mais Bellamy n'était nul part en vue.

'' Où est Bellamy ? '' Demandais-je l'inquiétude clair dans ma voix comme je regardais en plissant les yeux vers la sortie. Il était Bellamy dont nous parlions. Donc si il était manquant cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Clarke fronça les sourcils comme elle tourna la tête dans ma direction.'' Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que vous êtes rentrer. '' L'inquiétude grandit à chacun de ses mots, approfondissant le mauvais pressentiment barattage dans le creux de mon estomac.

Je quittais son côté dans l'espace d'un instant sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. Clarke hocha la tête en essayant de me retenir probablement pour me calmer vers le bas mais s'était peine perdu. Je connaissais Bellamy plus que n'importe qui et si il n'était pas à l'intérieur du camp alors cela signifiait des mauvaises nouvelles.

 _J'étais furieuse, frustré et surtout ennuyé. Je n'avais pas vue Bellamy depuis une semaine ni même Octavia. C'était comme ci, il avait disparu de la surface de l'Arche. Je savais que nous n'étions pas toujours collé à l'autre mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, devoir entendre des nouvelles de mon prétendu meilleur ami par les commérage incessant des filles de mon grade n'aidait en rien mon humeur massacrante. Elles ne cessaient de répéter combien elles voulaient le grand, beau et mystérieux Bellamy Blake._

 _Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas leur engouement pour lui. Je veux dire, j'étais peut-être pas objective étant donné que je le connaissais depuis la naissance mais c'était Bellamy. Et puis, de toute manière, je n'étais pas comme toute les filles. Maman me l'avait répéter bien assez de fois. Mon amitié avec Bellamy m'avait en quelque sorte immuniser contre les garçons._

 _Mais revenons au point important. Qui est le manquement de Bellamy. Je savais pour sûr que cela ne signifiait rien de bon et j'étais prête à découvrir la vérité._

 _C'était pour cela que j'avais décider d'agir ce soir. J'avais penser me rendre tard dans la nuit à sa cellule pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire mais quand je me faufilais dans les couloirs pour atteindre sa porte, je fus accueillis par un tout autre spectacle. Bellamy se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte en métal et jetait des regards furtif à l'intérieur de sa maison indiquant clairement qu'il était entrain de se faire la malle. Je me cachais aussitôt derrière un mur de métal avec un froncement de sourcils soupçonneux et attendis le claquement de la porte. Quand le clic retentit, je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil sur Bellamy et serra les lèvres, agacée. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait bien faire au beau milieu de la nuit. Je décidais de le suivre sans hésitation et me tenais à une distance sécuritaire._

 _Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds en faisant bien attention de regarder autour de moi pour tout signe de garde quand mon attention fut centré sur Bellamy. Il entra dans une salle que je connaissais trop bien et je devais me retenir de jurer à voix haute. Il était encore un plus grand idiot que je pensais. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif par la fenêtre. Bellamy se tenait autour d'une table avec trois autres gars que je reconnaissais de l'enseignement et jouaient avec un vieux jeu de carte. Comme je l'imaginais, des paquets de rations étaient entreposé sur la table comme mise._

 _Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'exaspération et devais rester aussi calme que possible pour ne pas débouler dans la pièce et ramener moi-même Bellamy jusqu'à sa cellule. Comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour céder à la tentation des jeux illégaux sur l'Arche. Il n'avait que seize ans mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait être emprisonner dans la skybox. Je savais que quelque chose se tramait mais j'aurai jamais penser qu'il était aussi stupide. Je me postais dos au mur, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné et attendis qu'il sortait pour lui donner le fond de ma pensée._

 _Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, un mouvement m'interpella et la porte ne tardait pas à être ouverte. Bellamy sortit avec le plus grand des sourires victorieux comme il inspectait ses denrées supplémentaire, ne remarquant même pas ma présence et commença à marcher de nouveau en direction de sa cellule comme ci de rien n'était._

 _'' Et bien, et bien. '' Hélais-je suffisante. Bellamy s'arrêta instantanément dans ses pistes, me faisant sourire intérieurement. ''Je savais que j'avais un idiot de meilleur ami mais à ce point, cela dépasse toute mes attentes. '' Déclarais-je avec une expression réprobatrice comme il se tourna lentement pour me regarder avec un sourire narquois._

 _'' Lexi ! Tu es venu prendre une petite promenade.'' Suggéra-t-il innocemment avec un sourire exaspérant._

 _Je prenais un pas en avant pour me poster à ses côtés. '' Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Bellamy.'' Cassais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui avec ennui. '' Les jeux sont illégaux sur l'Arche. Tu ira dans la skybox si tu te fais prendre.''_

 _'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Objecta Bellamy en reprenant la marche avec une mine renfrogné. Il allait jouer la carte de l'ignorance jusqu'au bout._

 _Je m'apprêtais à lui donner le sermon de sa vie quand le bruit des bottes des gardes familiers cliquèrent contre le sol me figèrent sur place. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique totale sachant que nous serions directement envoyé à la skybox si nous étions attraper._

 _Je réagis rapidement comme j'empoignais le bras de Bellamy et le tira avec moi dans le sens opposé. Heureusement, pour nous, j'avais explorer les trappes d'aération de l'Arche quand j'étais plus jeune et je savais qu'un petit cagibi se trouvait non loin de nous. Je pouvais sentir mon souffle devenir de plus en plus saccadé et je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Bellamy à mes côtés._

Le vent me repoussa vers l'entrée du bateau de baisse, la froideur de la pluie me gelait sur place et envoya mes cheveux fouettés dans tout les sens. Je passais ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer en quelque sorte la pluie qui dégoulinait et referma mes bras autour de moi dans une tentative de me garder au chaud comme je me précipitais à nouveau dans le navire.

''J'appelle la station l'Arche.'' Entendis-je la voix paniqué de Raven comme je m'avançais vers Clarke qui vérifiait une nouvelle fois sur Finn. Elle dépliait le tissus autour du manche du couteau sous les yeux paniqués de Raven. La brune déglutit difficilement en regardant la plaie s'aggravant à chaque minute que nous perdions. Elle détourna le regard en se concentrant sur la radio.''La station Ark, s'il vous plaît entrer. Je suis sur le terrain avec les 100. Nous avons besoin de vous.''

Clarke releva la tête avec une expression grave en croisant le regard soucieux de Raven. Il était clair qu'il fallait que nous obtenions un contact avec l'Arche sinon l'état de Finn deviendrait pire. Puis, soudain, mon regard dévia à nouveau sur Raven et son casque attaché à sa tête, la statique pouvait être entendu sur la radio, suivi de près par des voix accompagné par de l'électricité statique. Toute les personnes présente se rapprochèrent de la brune y compris Clarke et moi qui partagions un faible sourire d'espoir.

''Ceci est Raven Reyes. Je suis de la station de Mecha. Je transmets à partir du sol. Les 100 sont vivants.'' S'identifia Raven avec impatience et léger soulagement, sa voix devenant plus clair et forte à mesure qu'elle parlait. '' S'il vous plaît, vous devez obtenir Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin. Maintenant.''

Ce fut la voix familière d'un des amis d'Abby qui entra en contact. Les adolescents derrière nous se mirent tous aussitôt à chuchoter et bavarder en soulagement comme nous avions réussi à contacter l'Arche et je relevais la tête avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

'' Nous avons contacter l'Arche.'' Déclarais-je encore secoué avec un sourire à l'attention de Clarke.

'' Nous l'avons fait.'' Convenu Clarke en me donnant un hochement de tête solennelle avant de poser son regard anxieux sur le corps de Finn.

'' Hey ! '' Interpellais-je Clarke en posant ma main sur son épaule pour retenir son attention et tenta le sourire aussi confiant que je pouvais gérer.'' Tu vas le sauver. Ta mère va pouvoir t'aider. Je sais que tu y arrivera.''

Clarke soutenu mon regard avec anxiété mais semblait s'apaiser à mes mots. Notre échange silencieux fut de courte durée comme une voix féminine ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

'' Raven. Es-tu là ?'' Je reconnus sans hésitation la voix du docteur Griffin et je tournais mon attention sur Clarke.

Boucle d'or gela pendant un moment en regardant la radio devant elle avant de poser ses yeux choqué sur moi. Je l'encourageais d'un hochement de tête et Clarke se pencha plus près du microphone, s'appuyant sur la table soutenant la radio et déglutis avant de parler.

'' Maman ? Maman, c'est moi.'' Dit Clarke lentement mais sûrement.

Il y avait un petit moment d'hésitation avant que la voix d'Abby retentit à nouveau.'' Clarke ?''

'' Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Un de nos gens a été poignardé par un terrien.''

Une autre voix se fit entendre me faisant grimacer dans la reconnaissance. Cette voix était beaucoup trop familière. C'était celle du Chancelier. L'homme qui nous avaient tous condamnés et envoyés sur terre pour mourir. Le même homme qui était le père de Wells.  
''Clarke, ceci est le chancelier. Voulez-vous dire qu'il y a des survivants sur le terrain ?''

Je regardais comme Clarke se tenait plus reculer en marchant de long en large avec anxiété. ''Oui. La terre est habitable. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.'' Il y avait une longue pause des deux côtés comme tout le monde encaissait la nouvelle et Clarke ne tarda pas à reprendre.'' Maman, il est mourant.'' Je regardais Finn tout comme Clarke avec inquiétude. ''Le couteau est encore dans sa poitrine.''

'' Clarke, mon fils est avec vous ?'' La voix du Chancelier stoppa net Clarke dans sa stimulation.

Tout les adolescents se turent comme Raven et moi-même regardèrent Clarke solennelle à la mention de Wells. Il était évident que c'était à Clarke que revenait la tâche d'annoncer sa mort mais cela ne faisait pas moins la situation triste. Wells avait été tuer par Charlotte et cela rappelait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis.

''Je suis vraiment désolé. Wells est … Wells est mort.''

Le silence de l'Arche était prévisible comme la nouvelle coulait comme un coup de couteau.

Le silence des adolescents dans le bateau de baisse était ce qui était surprenant. La penser était clair qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement Wells en raison de son père mais ils avaient tout de même la décence de regarder vers le bas. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais vraiment éprouver un quelconque ressentiment vers l'homme. Il nous avait peut-être enfermer et faisait appliquer des lois stupide sur l'Arche mais cela n'était pas ce qui le définissait. En tout cas, pas en ce moment.

L'électricité statique se faisait entendre comme le silence s'écoulait dans le bateau de baisse et ce ne fut qu'après un certain temps que la voix anxieuse d'Abby retentit à nouveau.

'' Clarke, Clarke ! Est-ce qu'Alexis est avec toi ? '' Demanda Abby sonnant réellement préoccupée. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la surprise avant de tourner la tête pour croiser les orbes bleutés de Clarke qui faisait des va-et-vient entre la radio et moi.

Je me frottais le front en prenant un pas hésitant vers la radio. '' Je suis là, Abby mais Clarke a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment.''

'' Oh ! Dieu soi loué.'' Expira Abby. '' Je vais vous parler à travers, étape par étape.'' Ajouta-t-elle à notre plus grand soulagement.

Le métal du bateau de baisse craquait sous le poids de la tempête. Le vent soufflait sans cesse, tentant de déraciner tout sur place à chaque soufflé. Je jetais un regard en arrière vers les portes tandis que Clarke planait sur Finn avec inquiétude.

'' Clarke, donner 5 … pour médical.'' Retentit la voix indistinct d'Abby avant que seulement la statique pouvait se faire entendre.

'' Medic … Quoi ?'' Hurla Clarke en regardant la radio avec un froncement de sourcils.'' Raven, ce qui est faux ?'' Clarke s'éloigna de Finn pour avancer aux côtés de Raven qui tentait de rebranché la radio.

'' Il est pas la radio. Il est la tempête.'' Expliqua Raven comme elle travaillait avec acharnement sur la radio pour transformer le voyant rouge.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet sur les portes et les parachutes virevoltant furieusement contre le métal avec la pluie. Le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur, se rapprochant de plus en plus de notre camp.

Clarke s'avança auprès du corps de Finn en fermant hermétiquement les yeux pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Raven tentait désespérément de recontacter l'Arche. Il était clair que nous ne pourrions rien faire si nous ne pouvions pas contacter Abby. Elle était notre seule chance et surtout la seule qui pouvait aider Finn. Mon regard tomba sur le jeune garçon mourant sur le lit de fortune et je prenais un pas en avant.

Finn était bien plus qu'un jeune garçon. Il était mon ami. Celui qui avait été là depuis le début, celui qui avait prit l'habitude de venir me déranger dans mes moments de réflexion. Celui qui m'avait soutenu à bien des égards. Nous avions développer une amitié, une vraie. Quelque chose de différent, de Raven et Clarke mais néanmoins toujours aussi importante. Il ne pouvait pas mourir et pourtant c'était ce qui allait arriver si nous ne pouvions pas recontacter l'Arche.

 _Finn allait mourir._

Finalement, Octavia ne tarda pas à refaire une apparition parmi nous comme elle entra dans le bateau de baisse recouverte de pluie et les deux mains pleine de récipient. Monty et Jasper s'étaient donné le rôle de mettre leurs connaissances à profit et nous fournir de la lune depuis plusieurs jours. Nous seulement s'était un sacré alcool puissant mais également un désinfectant imparable.

'' La lune de Monty ?'' Demanda Clarke en prenant un conteneur des mains d'Octavia et l'inclina pour le sentir. Je penchais la tête pour sentir à mon tour et froissa le nez à l'odeur forte.

''Assez sûr qu'aucun germe peut survivre.'' Assura Octavia avec un petit sourire comme elle s'attela à verser un peu dans un bol.

Je savais que Clarke aurait besoin de moi pour la suite donc je laissais les deux filles s'occuper des désinfectant tandis que je retirais ma veste, me laissant dans un débardeur bleu sombre complètement trempé par la pluie et un pantalon bleu semi-humide. Les vêtements collaient à ma peau me faisant frissonner à la froideur qu'ils me procuraient. J'essayais de tirer un peu sur le débardeur comme il était ouvert sur le côté et exposait trop de peau à mon goût mais s'était peine perdu.

Une nouvelle fois, la tempête faisait rage comme le métal craqua et les rideux battait follement contre l'entrée. Ces derniers n'avaient plus aucune utilités comme la pluie entrait dans le bateau de baisse.

'' La tempête est pire.'' Déclarais-je en me tournant vers Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils. ''Monroe, ferme les portes.''

'' Nous avons encore des gens là-bas.'' Objecta Monroe.

Je cassais mon regard sur la fille avec un froncement de sourcils comme Octavia reprit la parole.''Monty et Jasper sont toujours pas encore de retour. Ni est Bellamy.''

'' Où est Bellamy ? '' Demandais-je instantanément paniquée malgré moi et pris un pas en avant vers Octavia et Clarke désirant des réponses.

'' C'est bon. Ils vont trouver un endroit pour monter dehors.'' M'assura Clarke d'une voix impassible comme elle me regarda grave.

Le bruit de pas impatient et rapide rompirent notre échange comme Raven se précipita vers nous. Sa main tenant un pique en hauteur brillant dans la lumière.'' Regardez. Une aiguille de suture.''

'' Bien. Je dois encore quelque chose pour fermer la plaie.'' Annonça Clarke en prenant l'aiguille.

'' Il y a un peu de fil sur le deuxième niveau.'' Octavia posa son attention sur nous comme elle terminait de désinfecter les outils.''Je l'utilise pour les tentes.''

Je me tenais aux côté de Clarke comme cette dernière quémanda à Octavia de lui obtenir le fil. Donc Octavia hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'échelle menant au deuxième niveau sous mon regard inquiet. Où pouvait se trouver Bellamy ? Je n'aimais pas cela. Si il était à l'extérieur alors tout pouvait arriver avec Bellamy. D'autant plus, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal après la dispute avec Octavia.

Mes pensées furent interrompu par la voix autoritaire de Raven.'' Éloigne les fils bleus qui parcourent le plafond. Je l'ai truqué pour les cellules solaires dans le toit.'' Rappela Raven à Octavia qui écoutait qu'à moitié comme elle se dirigeait vers l'échelle. La brune fronça les sourcils, m'agaçant légèrement avec son attitude comme elle souleva sa voix sur Octavia comme ci elle était une gamine.''Cela signifie qu'ils sont chauds. Compris ?''

'' Ouais, je suis cela.'' Rétorqua Octavia légèrement irrité.

Octavia était loin d'être idiote et mon agacement envers la mécanicienne ne cessait d'accroître. Seulement, la vie de Finn était sur la ligne et il n'était certainement pas le moment pour obtenir dans un combat. De plus, il était clair que cela ne servirait à rien.

Raven avait cette personnalité de moi-je-sais-tout parce qu'elle était la plus jeune mécanicienne de retour sur l'Arche et je savais que les situations de panique faisaient ressortir la plupart de nos défauts. Cependant, je me promettais de ne pas être aussi clémente la prochaine fois.

Alors qu'Octavia était retourner pour monter l'échelle, Raven et Clarke étaient retourner à se regarder.

''Dis-moi que tu peux le faire.'' Exigea Raven, l'espoir très net dans son regard.

Cependant, Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre comme la voix forte de Monroe se fit entendre.

'' Hey, ils sont de retour.''

Tout le monde tournèrent leurs attention vers la porte comme Bellamy passa les rideaux avec une expression fermé. Si tout les autres semblaient soulagé, j'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Je le connaissais trop bien et cette expression n'indiquait rien de bon.

'' Bellamy.'' Héla Octavia comme elle s'empressa de descendre de l'échelle.

Je m'avançais avec un froncement de sourcils ne quittant pas une seule fois mon visage et le groupe qui l'accompagnait fut bientôt à sa suite. Le bruit de quelque chose être traîné retentit en écho et mon estomac se creusa un peu plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui était la personne qu'ils traînaient.

Au beau milieu de la chaussé, se trouvait le terrien.

Ils l'avaient enchaînés et bandés ses yeux. Il était clair qu'ils l'avaient assommés selon la quantité de sang qui coulait de son front et sa poitrine était dénudé et légèrement imbibé de saleté. Ils l'avaient probablement traîné dans la boue durant tout le chemin.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Aboya Octavia indigné comme je me postais à ses côtés en regardant Bellamy flagrante.

''Il est temps d'obtenir des réponses.'' Répondit Bellamy fermement.  
'' Oh, tu veux dire la vengeance ?'' Crachais-je amèrement en connaissance de cause. Je connaissais Bellamy et je pouvais sentir la colère fulminante d'Octavia alimentant ma propre.

'' Je veux des infos.'' Objecta Bellamy avec un froncement de sourcils à mon attention.

Je pris un pas en avant avec une mine renfrogné et m'arrêtais à sa hauteur en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Mon regard tomba sur l'homme inconscient et je relevais les yeux fulminant sur Bellamy. Il n'était pas le sauvage ici. Pour tout ce que je voyais, Bellamy, l'était.

Ce dernier se tourna vers ses laquais.'' Faites-lui à l'étage.''

Je regardais totalement impuissante comme les sbires de Bellamy transportèrent le corps inconscient de l'homme vers l'étage. Quand j'avais pensée que rien ne découlerait de bon lors de son absence. Je n'aurai jamais pu penser à cela. Ils allaient obtenir des réponses, c'était certain. Peu importe ce qu'ils devraient faire et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Si Bellamy faisait cela alors il serait irrécupérable. Une partie de moi espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas les tripes pour cela mais il m'avait montré à mainte reprise que je me trompais sur lui.

Clarke s'avança à son tour vers l'avant pour montrer son mécontentement.

'' Bellamy, elles ont raison.'' Soutenu Clarke en me donnant un regard de côté.

Bellamy fit des va-et-vient entre-nous, la colère lisible sur ses traits puis la surprise s'installa comme il redressa la tête. Le bruit statique venant de la radio suivi de près par la voix d'Abby annonçant à Clarke qu'ils étaient prêts pour la procédure. Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur Bellamy avec une légère inquiétude et elle était justifié comme son regard s'obscurcit avant de devenir beaucoup plus lointain. Comme ceux qui annonçait qu'il avait de mauvaises idées en têtes. ''Regarde, ce n'est pas qui nous sommes.'' Insista Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils à l'attention de Bellamy.

Mon attention était essentiellement rivé sur Bellamy comme je priais intérieurement pour qu'il revenait à la raison même si c'était une peine perdu. Habituellement, lorsque je ne pouvais pas convaincre Bellamy alors Clarke réussirait mais cette fois, je pouvais voir la détermination dans les yeux bruns dur de Bellamy.

Bellamy regard entre Clarke, moi et Octavia avant de secouer la tête.''C'est maintenant.'' Dit-il impassible avant de se tourner et marcher loin de nous.

Mon instint me criait de le rattraper et tenter de le convaincre mais la voix pressente d'Abby retentit à nouveau. La vie de Finn était en jeu.

Cependant, il était clair que je n'avais strictement aucune compétences pour aider la situation. Clarke écoutait attentivement les instructions de sa mère et Raven essayait d'interagir en conséquence. Quant à moi, je restais à disposition mais me tournait les pouces plus qu'autre chose. De plus, ma concentration était rivé sur tout autre chose comme mon regard vacillait sans cesse vers l'étage supérieur avec inquiétude.

'' Alex, tu devrais y aller.'' Suggéra Clarke me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la confusion.

'' Quoi ? '' Demandais-je perplexe.

'' Toi et moi, savons que tu es la seule à pouvoir raisonner Bellamy. '' Assura la blonde sans même une once d'hésitation.

Je lâchais un rire incrédule en regardant les deux filles. '' Je crois que tu met un peu trop de foi en moi. '' Affirmais-je amèrement. '' Bellamy ne m'écoute plus depuis bien longtemps.''

'' Tu te trompes.'' Intervenu Raven qui avait ses yeux rivés sur Finn avec inquiétude et impatience.

La brune et moi, n'étions certainement pas amis et je ne savais pas si j'appréciais qu'elle venait me contredire dans une conversation sur Bellamy. C'était un sujet sensible pour moi et je n'aimais pas vraiment en parler avec n'importe qui. Surtout, pas Raven. La fille était arrivée sur terre et avait instantanément détruit Clarke. Bien qu'elle avait des idées ingénieuses, elle était la plupart du temps, condescendante et autoritaire.

'' Ah et pourquoi ça ? '' Cassais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine sur la défensive.

'' Je l'ai vue dans les bois. Tes mots avaient un réel impact sur lui. Ce que tu penses de lui, l'importe.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils sur Finn.

'' Elle a raison, Alex.'' Convenu Clarke à ma plus grande consternation.

Je lâchais un grognement exaspéré sachant que je ne pourrais pas discuter là-dessus et leva les bras au plafond avant de me retourner pour l'échelle mais m'arrêta en chemin. Je retournais sur mes pas sous les yeux confus de Raven et Clarke et attrapa l'un des conteneur de lune. Je dévissais le couvercle et pris une longue gorgée d'alcool. Le liquide me brûlait la gorge mais s'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je reposais le conteneur avec un grognement disgracieux et apporta le dos de ma main pour essuyer le liquide de mes lèvres.

'' Pour lui tenir tête.'' Déclarais-je avec un hochement de tête à l'attention des filles avant de retourner à l'échelle.

Je montais les barreaux menant au deuxième niveaux et des voix étouffés pouvaient se faire entendre. Le loquet était placer de sorte qu'il était verrouillé depuis que Clarke et Raven avait exhorté la plupart des adolescents pour être tranquille et je tirai le levier avec un clique signalant son ouverture. Je poussais la trappe, entendant maintenant les murmures clair et passa ma tête suivi de mon corps. Les regards tombèrent sur moi comme j'avançais d'un pas déterminé vers l'autre échelle menant au troisième étage.

'' Lexi, dépêche-toi.'' M'interpella Octavia du haut de la trappe du troisième niveaux.

Je fronçais les sourcils comme je commençais à grimper les barreaux de métal et plissa les lèvres quand mes mains encore légèrement humide glissaient.

'' O, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Demandais-je alarmé par son expression paniquée.

'' Ils vont lui faire du mal. Ce gars-là, m'a sauver la vie. Il faut les arrêter.'' Exigea Octavia comme elle tendit les mains dans la précipitation pour me hisser plus rapidement.

Je me hissais sur mes pieds et regardant la salle rempli de fils et câblage électrique quand mon regard tomba sur l'homme. Ils l'avaient enchaînés au mur, les bras et pieds écartés comme un vulgaire animal. Il était maintenant éveillé et nous regardait Octavia et moi avec ce qui semblait une réel préoccupation. Je fronçais les sourcils sur lui quand je repérais Bellamy marcher de long en large, un couteau à la main.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu pense que tu fais ? '' Fulminais-je, les poings serré comme je m'approchais de Bellamy. Ce dernier se tourna au son de ma voix et rétrécis ses yeux sur moi dans la colère.

'' Sors d'ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.'' Bellamy pratiquement grogna les mots à mon attention.

Ces simples mots avaient suffit à m'envoyer sur le bords. '' Je ne suis pas un de tes sbires que tu peux commander au doigt et à l'œil.'' Aboyais-je venimeuse.

'' Tu veux rester ? '' Hurla Bellamy dans mon visage.'' D'accord, reste mais ne vient pas dans mon chemin.'' Termina-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

'' Où sinon quoi ? Hein ? '' Le défiais-je, mon regard vacillant sur le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.'' Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de faire, bellamy ! '' Soupirais-je d'une voix plus faible comme je savais qu'il n'allait pas renoncer.

'' Alors qu'elle est la bonne façon ? '' Rétorqua Bellamy acide. '' Dis-moi.'' Insista-t-il quand il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur le natif et je croisais étrangement son regard sombre. Je sentis une sorte de traction me conduisant à lui. Comme ci, il n'était pas un ennemi mais une sorte d'ami. Je ressentais ce besoin de le protéger envers et contre tous. Je savais qu'il avait sauver Octavia et une partie de moi était certaine qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas des ennemis. J'en étais persuader.

J'avançais prudemment vers lui comme il semblait lui aussi avoir gelé mais fut arrêter par le bras fort de Bellamy.

'' Écoute, Bellamy.'' Plaidais-je en me tournant vers lui. '' Chaque fois que l'un des nôtres a été tué, était lorsque nous avons envahit leur territoire.'' Soulignais-je, balayant ma main vers le natif à la fin de ma phrase.

'' Tu insinues que leurs actes étaient justifiés, maintenant ? Ils ont tués John. Et, Diggs. Et, Roma.'' S'indigna Bellamy en prenant un pas vers moi, perdant peu à peu sa patience limitée.'' Qu'est-il arrivé à un tueur est un monstre ? ''

'' Ce n'est pas lui qui les as tués ! '' Soutenais-je étrangement certaine de son innocence, en levant les bras lasse de ces cris.

'' Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Finn ! '' La voix de Bellamy était lacé avec une colère puissante et frustration non-dite. '' Ça ne te suffit pas ? ''

'' C'est de la vengeance, Bellamy ! Pas de la justice. '' Pointais-je sa poitrine avec mon doigt en comblant le reste de l'espace qui nous séparait. '' Tu agis pour toi encore une fois. Tu veux juste te venger pour Octavia. ''

Le regard déjà sombre de Bellamy s'obscurcit d'autant plus si c'était même encore possible et il prit le reste de pas nous séparant jusqu'à ce qu'il me dominait et presque instantanément le bruit des chaînes luttant contre les paroi métallique nous interpella.

Je regardais le terrien qui semblait féroce et surtout dangereux avec un froncement de sourcil comme il se calmait presque aussitôt que Bellamy avait prit un pied de distance entre-nous. Puis, son regard paniqué darda par-dessus mon épaule et se figea sur ce que je pensais être Octavia. C'était comme ci toute la panique et la colère l'avait quitter et je vis son regard s'adoucir quand il observa la jolie brune d'un noir de jais, qui le fixait sans un mot.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarquer cela.

'' Octavia, sortir d'ici.'' Ordonna fortement Bellamy en jaugeant avec un froncement de sourcils le terrien et sa sœur avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Il était évident que nous partagions tout les trois une sorte de liaison et celle entre Octavia et le natif était plus forte.  
''Je vous ai dit qu'il me protégeait.'' Affirma Octavia comme elle s'avança à nos côtés pour confronter Bellamy. Elle pointa le terrien avant de reposer son regard sur Bellamy.'' Tu n'as pas à faire cela.''

'' Cela ne veut pas de toi. Je fais cela pour nous tous.''

'' Vous l'avez fait pour nous tous ?'' Lâcha Octavia en regardant le terrien en gardant sa voix calme.

Je jetais moi-même un œil sur le terrien. Son visage était couvert de sang séché et il était évident qu'il avait été frapper à multiple reprise. Je savais que Bellamy n'était plus le même et que j'aurais dû m'attendre à cela mais ça n'empêchait pas le sentiment malade de s'installer en fond de moi.

''Je l'ai fait pour Finn et Jasper et Diggs et John et Roma.'' Se défendit Bellamy en regardant entre Octavia et moi, qui portait une expression de révulsion presque identique à la mienne.

'' Il était même pas lui.'' Protesta Octavia inutilement. J'avais déjà essayé de le convaincre mais Bellamy était bien trop buté.

Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur le terrien qui semblait étrangement à l'écoute de notre conversation. Je ne savais pas si il parlait notre langue mais cela n'empêchait pas la pitié et le soucie de s'infiltrer dans mon système. Je savais qu'il devait être considéré comme un ennemi mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était peut-être pas eux les ennemis mais nous. J'avais penser à cela depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer autre chose. Ils ne nous avaient attaquer seulement quand nous avions pénétrer sur leurs territoires.

De plus, il avait sauver Octavia et si Bellamy ne croyait pas sa sœur, je le faisais. À l'heure actuelle, j'avais bien plus confiance en Octavia qu'en Bellamy.  
''Vous ne savez pas que !'' L'explosion de Bellamy me ramena sur l'instant présent et je rencontrais ses orbes sombre comme il me dévisageait comme ci il se sentait trahi.'' Nous devons savoir ce que nous sommes contre. Combien sont-ils et pourquoi ils nous tuent.'' Ses paroles me gelèrent sur place comme il prit des pas menaçant vers le terrien et se posta à sa hauteur en le jaugeant froidement.''Et il va nous le dire … en ce moment.''

Octavia prit un pas en avant pour essayer d'atteindre Bellamy. Le prier de changer d'avis. '' Non, Bellamy, s'il te plaît.'' Plaida-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Bellamy semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose comme il repoussa le touché d'Octavia sans même quitter le terrien des yeux et ordonna sa prochaine commande. '' Miller, la sortir d'ici.''

Octavia criait encore à Bellamy comme les deux sbires de Bellamy la saisir pour la trappe. ''J'y étais! Je … Hey, descendre de moi ! Lâcher-moi ! ''

Je n'avais même pas fait un pas en avant que Bellamy me tenait déjà serré dans un étaux et m'envoya un regard foudroyant comme pour me défier de faire un autre pas. Cette simple restriction et les cris exaspéré d'Octavia suffisaient à amplifié ma colère déjà à la hausse. Je repoussais l'emprise de Bellamy avec autant de force que je pouvais rassemblé.

Je savais pertinemment que Bellamy ne viendrait jamais à faire du mal, physiquement à l'une de nous mais il pouvait blessé d'un tas d'autre manière et je savais que cette façon de traiter Octavia allait être un signe de regret plus tard.

Le tintement des chaînes étaient encore présent comme le terrien luttait pour se rendre à Octavia. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. N'importe qui de neutre pourrait le voir. Seulement, la plupart de ses adolescents avaient peur où alors était en colère.

Finalement, Octavia réussit à se dégager par elle-même. Elle foudroya ses assaillants avec mépris tout en se rendant vers l'échelle. Cependant, elle s'arrêta dans ses piste pour regarder farouchement Bellamy.

''Je ne pense même pas qu'il parle anglais.'' Déclara Octavia doucement, son soucie flagrant. Puis, elle se tourna vers Bellamy avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait extériorisé.''Il ne va pas vous comprendre.''

Je prenais un pas de côté sachant que s'était inutile d'interagir avec Bellamy et regarda le terrien avec une expression penaud tandis qu'il suivait de près la descente d'Octavia. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions arrivé à une tel situation chaotique.  
''Oh, je pense qu'il le fera.'' Dit Bellamy sombrement ne quittant jamais des yeux le terrien. '' Dis-moi. Quel est ton nom ? '' Demanda-t-il froidement.

Les émotions passant dans les yeux sombre du terrien étaient flagrantes mais ce qui me donnait le plus la chair de poule était cette impassibilité. Il était totalement calme malgré sa position. C'était déconcertant.

Je pouvais voir la haine, la colère et la frustration augmenté sur le visage de Bellamy et je sursautais à ses prochain mots. '' Quel est ton nom ? '' Cria-t-il tranchant comme ci s'était censé avoir plus d'impact.

'' Il ne parle pas notre langue.'' Arguais-je furibond en prenant un pas vers Bellamy avec mépris.'' Cela ne sert à rien. ''

'' Miller ! '' Commanda Bellamy sans même détaché son regard du terrien m'obligeant à me tourner vers le gamin en question avec un éclat.

''Très bien , je m'en vais. '' Cédais-je exaspéré en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ma capitulation semblait interpellé Bellamy comme il tourna la tête dans ma direction avec méfiance.'' Tu vas le regretté. Et cette fois, personne ne pourra te venir en aide.'' Déclarais-je solennelle en me dirigeant vers l'échelle.

Je descendis l'échelle sous le regard meurtri de Bellamy. Je secouais la tête comme je dévalais les barres et ne tarda pas à être rejointe par une Octavia paniqué.

'' Pourquoi tu es ici ? Ils vont le tués si tu ne restes pas avec eux.'' Rugit follement Octavia dans la détresse.

'' Octavia ! Octavia ! '' Interpellais-je calmement mais durement, en vain, m'obligeant à attraper ses poignets avec fermeté. '' Écoute-moi ! '' Cassais-je attentive et le regard affolé de la brune se posa sur moi.'' Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, d'accord. Mais je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen. '' Terminais-je en relevant les yeux vers la trappe.

Les actes de Bellamy étaient régit par la colère et la vengeance et il était hors de question que je le laisserais nous conduire à notre perte. Il était évident qu'ils allaient tous nous tués en apportant le terrien ici. Nous avions été attaqué seulement quand nous avions empiété sur leurs territoires mais maintenant nous avions délibérément offert un acte de guerre et si nous n'étions pas déjà en guerre alors nous l'étions maintenant.

Je stimulais de long en large en mordant l'ongle de mon pouce avec une anxiété diviser entre le sort de Finn et du terrien quand la première secousse de la tempête me fit chanceler.

Je me retournais alerte vers Octavia. '' Qu'est-ce que c'était que ç … '' Ma peine fut couper comme une énorme secousse heurta violemment le bateau de baisse nous envoyant tous au sol.

Je glissais jusqu'au mur prochain et mon dos entra en collision de plein fouet avec la paroi, me soutirant un gémissement étranglé quand mon épaule se cogna à nouveau. Je mordais ma lèvre dans la douleur lancinante et rouvrit les yeux alerte à la recherche d'Octavia. Je la trouvais allongé parmi les adolescents, les yeux levé vers le troisième niveaux avec inquiétude.

Je me relevais en prenant appuie sur le mur tout comme j'aperçus Andrew, l'un des sbires de Bellamy descendre l'échelle. Mon regard déterminé tomba sur Octavia qui avait déjà les yeux réduit sur moi et je me faufilais parmi le chaos pour remonter au troisième niveau.

La voix de Bellamy demandant des comptes retentit du haut de l'échelle, pensant probablement que j'étais Andrew. '' Qu'est-ce que l'enfer était-ce ? Nous sommes sous attaque ou pas ?'' Aboya-t-il fortement. Sa ton légèrement paniqué à une possible attaque.

'' Dommages dus à la tempête.'' Déclarais-je en passant ma tête par l'entrebâillement. Son regard se durcit à mon arrivée mais je l'ignorais en reportant mon attention sur le terrien. ''Bien qu'une attaque pourrait tout à fait être probable, maintenant.'' Mon ton froid et réprobateur comme j'avançais pour simplement être arrêter par Bellamy.

'' Ne me fais pas te faire redescendre.'' Menaça-t-il lentement. Son ton presque suppliant comme il positionna sa main sur mon épaule et rétrécis ses yeux sur moi.

'' Bats les pattes, Blake. '' La commande clair dans ma voix tandis que je chassais sa main avec force. Je sautais sur mes pieds en rétrécissant à mon tour mes yeux sur lui.'' Je reste ! ''

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Andrew choisit ce moment pour refaire surface et informer Bellamy de ce que je lui avais déjà dit tandis que je marchais à nouveau en direction du terrien. Ses orbes sombres se posèrent aussitôt sur moi avec méfiance et quelque chose de plus. Mes orbes dorée se réunirent avec les siennes, me captivant totalement que je ne remarquais même pas Bellamy s'avancer à nouveau le terrien jusqu'à ce qu'il était dans ma ligne de mire.

'' Nous allons essayer celui-ci plus de temps.'' Déclara Bellamy, la menace sous-entendu dans son ton mais encore clair. ''Quel est ton nom ?'' Continua Bellamy à débiter des questions sans réponses.''Où est votre camp ? Combien d'entre vous sont là ?''

La voix de Miller venu de nulle part, nous interpellant. '' Hey. Vérifiez. ''

Bellamy et moi-même, se retournèrent pour trouver Miller tenant une sorte de boite en métal contenant plusieurs flacons et autre herbes. Les deux adolescents fouillant à travers les affaires du terrien attirant l'intérêt de Bellamy comme il alla les rejoindre tandis que j'en profitais pour me placer face au terrien.

Je l'observais avec une fascination évidente dans les yeux. Même avec cet air sombre et effrayant, il était encore fascinant. Lentement, les yeux du terrien vacillèrent du sol pour moi. Le brun de ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau le dorée et son regard semblait considérablement s'adoucir.

'' Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Je te le promets. '' Les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres sans même que je puisse réfléchir à leurs portées. Je savais que j'étais diviser entre trahir mon propre peuple et faire ce qui me semblait la bonne chose mais il semblerait que j'avais choisi. Ses yeux se rétrécir sur moi avec inquiétude et légère curiosité, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être l'inquiétude. Ce devait être mon imagination.

Pourtant, le regard était bien là.

J'arquais la tête sur le côté dans l'émerveillement. Octavia avait affirmer qu'ils ne parlaient pas notre langue mais quand j'y repensais, il avait semblé comprendre mes supplications de retour dans sa grotte. Et maintenant. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il gardait le silence par choix.

Ma réflexion fut interrompu comme le terrien luttait contre ses chaînes me faisant faire un bond en arrière dans la surprise.

'' Je pense que nous avons trouvé quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que nous voyons. '' M'interpella la voix de Bellamy. Je cassais mes yeux élargit dans la surprise sur lui pour le voir tenir un journal. Mon intérêt fut piqué au vif comme je lançais un regard sur le terrien avant de me rendre derrière Bellamy.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule comme il allait lentement à travers les pages vieillit. C'était principalement un carnet de croquis de la nature auxquels, Bellamy n'hésita pas à élevé le fait qu'il était plutôt doué quand deux dessin de filles brunes tracés sur chaque pages différentes attrapa mon attention. Il était évident que l'une d'elles étaient Octavia ce qui provoqua la pause de Bellamy avant que son regard se reporte sur moi dans la reconnaissance du deuxième portrait.

Mon regard tomba sur le terrien dans la surprise tout comme Bellamy le jaugeait, les mâchoires serré avant de tourner à nouveau les pages pour révéler le tirage de notre camp. De nombreux traits ont été tirés. Certains d'entre-eux, étaient barés avec des croix en forme de X mais la majorités étaient encore intacte. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

''Il est notre camp. Je devine que si je comptais toutes ces marques, il serait ajouter jusqu'à 102.'' Souligna Bellamy en pointant les marques griffés. Il se leva en refermant le journal et traversa la pièce une fois de plus. '' Voilà combien de personnes que nous avons perdu.'' Bellamy se tenait en face du natif avec une mine renfrogné et de ressentiment.'' Ils nous regardent depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.''

Je me tenais sur le côté de la pièce comme les garçon passaient à travers le carnet du natif en lui posant des question en continu. Je passais ma paume moite sur mon visage dans la fatigue. J'étais lasse. Lasse de toute cette perte de temps et surtout, inquiète.

Lasse et inquiète ! C'était tout ce que j'avais été depuis que j'étais arrivé sur terre. Les complications ne cessaient d'affluer ici.

Soudain, le son de la trappe ouverte attira mon attention tout comme celle des garçons qui se préparaient déjà à renvoyé Octavia sur le deuxième niveau mais il s'avérait qu'il était Clarke. Une Clarke clairement éprouvé et préoccupé. Andrew se posta devant elle me forçant à rouler des yeux et augmenté l'agacement de Clarke.

'' Fous le camp de mon chemin.'' Ordonna sèchement boucle d'or.

'' C'est bon. La laisser passer.'' Commanda Bellamy et Clarke vint se poster à côté d'eux et face au terrien. Ses orbes bleuté formé sur le natif qui semblait fatigué et arborait toujours ce feux ardent de haine dans les yeux à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Octavia où moi-même.

'' Eh bien, si il ne nous haïssait pas avant, il le fait maintenant.'' Se tourna Clarke vers Bellamy.

'' On s'en fout ?'' Claqua Bellamy comme il attrapa Clarke par le bras et la tira à l'écart et plus vers moi me forçant à grincer des dents dans l'exaspération.'' Comment est Finn ?'' Demanda-t-il m'interpellant aussitôt. Je pris un pas en avant dans la préoccupation et regarda Clarke dans l'expectative.

'' Vivant.'' Répondit simplement Clarke avec un hochement de tête.

Mon soupir de soulagement était audible comme je me détendais légèrement au doux son de ce mot. _Finn était vivant._

Malheureusement, mon soulagement n'était que de courte durée comme Clarke ne tarda pas à se rencontrer sur le vif du sujet.

'' Ses gens vont s'occuper.'' Assura Clarke me faisant lever les bras dans la consternation. C'était ce que je ne cessais de répéter et cela n'avait pas vraiment un grand impact sur Bellamy. '' Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent où il est ? Et ce qui se passe quand ils le font ? Je veux dire, quand ils viennent à sa recherche ?'' Bellamy bafoua les mots de Clarke avec un petit renflement, m'exaspérant. ''Ils seront, Bellamy.''

'' Détends-toi, princesse. Personne ne nous a vus l'emmener. Il a été enchaîné dans cette grotte tout le temps, et grâce à la tempête, nous n'avons pas vue une âme sur le chemin du retour.'' Se défendit Bellamy comme ci s'était faire les choses meilleures.

Une autre secousse retentit et Bellamy reprit le carnet et tourna activement les pages. '' OK. Dans le cas où vous l'avez manqué, ses personnes sont déjà entrain de nous tuer.'' Déclara-t-il ardemment en pointant la page de notre camp en preuve. ''Combien de nos gens ont besoin de mourir jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous combattons une guerre ?''

''Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, Bellamy. Regarde-le.'' Rétorqua Clarke en jetant un regard sur le natif. '' Nous ne pouvons pas gagner.''

''Tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas. Si nous ne nous battons pas. '' Soutenu Bellamy en regardant Clarke espérant la rallié à sa cause.

'' Ces gamins ne sont pas la garde, Bellamy. Ils n'ont aucune formation et encore moins les tripes de survivre à une guerre. Si tu penses le contraire alors tu es … ''

Ma protestation fut interrompu par les cries affolées de Raven du deuxième niveau. '' Clarke, il est saisissant ! ''

Sa voix désespéré et paniqué était très clair et Clarke ne tarda pas à redescendre l'échelle dans la précipitation. De toute évidence, nous avions parler trop vite. Finn était loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Ma connaissance médicale était encore faible mais des convulsions n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin et sans vraies aide médicale, Finn pourrait ne pas passer la nuit.

La voix de Clarke était encore audible comme elle se déplaçait et ordonnait de libérer le passage au deuxième niveau avant que ses pas devinrent beaucoup plus faible. Mon attention se reporta sur Bellamy comme Clarke était hors de vue.

Ce dernier suivi les pas de Clarke pour refermer la trappe avec une expression sombre sur le visage comme il s'avança vers le natif.

'' Tu vas conduire ses adolescents à leurs pertes.''

Bellamy se raidit au son de mes paroles mais resta focalisé sur le terrien qui avait rétrécis ses yeux sur Bellamy avec haine. '' Très bien, finis de jouer.''

Je suivis des yeux la trajectoire de la main de Bellamy comme il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture me faisant élargir les yeux et retenir mon souffle dans l'appréhension. Il était hors de question que je les regardaient torturer un être humain pour obtenir leurs putain de réponses.

Je me jetais dans l'instant entre le terrien et Bellamy et n'hésita pas à balancer mon poing en plein visage de Bellamy. Le bruit de mon poing entrant en collision avec son visage était audible dans tout le niveau suivit de près par ses pas piétinant en arrière sous l'impact et relâchant son couteau sur le sol. Cette fois, j'avais fermé mes doigts mais la douleur était toujours là. Je reculais en secouant la main dans l'espace et poussant des jurons étranglé quand je vis deux ombres du coin de l'œil.

Andrew et Miller étaient plus que disposés à défendre leur chef comme ils avançaient prudemment vers moi sur la défensive. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'un combat maintenant mais si s'était ce qu'il fallait faire alors soit. Je me positionnais les poings levés devant moi, me maudissant mentalement pour avoir retirer ma veste contenant mon couteau .

Bellamy ne tarda pas à revenir en avant avec une légère expression de choc comme il sentit le sang dégoulinant de son nez et sur ses lèvres avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur moi. Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela venant de moi mais j'en avais fini de prendre ses conneries et si cela pourrait mettre un peu de plomb dans son cerveau alors s'était bénéfique.

'' Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? '' Fulmina Bellamy en reniflant et essuyant son nez ensanglanté avec le revers de sa main.

'' J'en ai assez de prendre tes conneries.'' Criais-je émoussé.

Le choc sur le visage de Bellamy était très net. Il était clair que j'avais l'habitude de lui dire ce que je pensais mais maintenant était un tout autre niveau. Je bouillonnais d'une colère incontrôlable et désirais plus que tout lui faire entendre raison.

'' Tu avais besoin de me frapper pour cela ? '' S'indigna Bellamy en m'empoignant par le bras et me soutira à l'écart.

'' Tu allais le torturer. Avec un couteau ! '' Pointais-je le natif du doigt en augmentant mon ton qui nous dévisageait avec légère préoccupation et curiosité.

'' Et, je suis celui qui saigne.'' M'accusa Bellamy, visiblement surpris et agacé par mon audace.

Il devrait savoir maintenant que si cela impliquait, lui où Octavia. Je serais prête à prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

'' Ouais, et bien … si cela t'empêche de faire un autre mauvais choix. '' Assurais-je d'une voix ferme et impassible avec un froncement de sourcils comme je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes surprise.

J'avais réussi à éviter ce coup de couteau mais je ne pourrais pas distribuer des coup de poing à longueur de temps. Il me fallait une stratégie beaucoup plus efficace et en ce moment, la seule qui me restait était de faire entendre raison à Bellamy.

'' Écoute, je sais que ces gamins attendent beaucoup de toi. De Clarke. '' Murmurais-je en jetant un regard furtif sur Miller et Andrew. '' Mais ça ? Le kidnapping. La torture. Ce n'est pas toi. Peu importe, ce que tu affirmes, tu n'es pas prêt pour cela. '' Réfutais-je doucement en regardant Bellamy avec des yeux presque suppliant.

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, affecté par mes mots. Il semblait comme ci, il était piéger, prit dans un cercle vicieux de non-retour. Pour la première fois depuis les quelques dernière heures, je voyais vraiment l'état de Bellamy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, son état perdu s'effaça presque aussitôt comme des tambourinement retentit contre la trappe bloquée.

'' Hey! Ouvre la porte !'' Retentit les cries familiers de Clarke comme elle frappait sans relâche contre la trappe métallique.

Miller n'hésita pas à ouvrir la trappe comme Bellamy avait prit un pas en arrière et arpentait la pièce clairement éprouvé par tout cela.

Quand Miller ouvrit la porte, Clarke monta les barreaux restant tout simplement pour se faire barré le chemin par les bras de Miller.

'' Sortez de mon chemin, Miller.'' Ordonna sèchement boucle d'or.''Maintenant !'' Cria-t-elle comme il ne fit aucun mouvement, nous laissant tous perplexe à cette rage soudaine.

J'aperçus Octavia à la suite de la blonde, profitant de l'entrée de Clarke pour se faire un passage et tourna mon regard vers le terrien comme Clarke se posta devant lui. Son regard était totalement différent de tout ce que j'avais vue chez elle comme elle leva la lame ensanglanté au visage du natif. ''Qu'est-ce à ce sujet ?'' Exigea Clarke en secouant furieusement la lame.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' Quémanda Bellamy perplexe en prenant un pas en avant.

'' Il a empoisonné la lame. '' Annonça furieusement Clarke ne jamais détaché son regard du terrien.

L'inquiétude sur le visage d'Octavia à l'attention du natif était flagrante et même si je savais que je ne devrais pas l'éprouver, elle était aussi présente sur moi. Le poison. C'était évident, qu'il le savait mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vouloir le condamné. Même si c'était la vie de Finn qui était en jeu. Je ne pouvais pas.

La panique était flagrante dans les yeux de Bellamy comme il fit des va-et-vient entre Clarke, le terrien et nous.

'' Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais Finn allait mourir, peu importe ce que nous avons fait.'' L'accusa Clarke, le dégoût dans sa voix comme elle leva la lame plus proche du visage du natif. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Cria-t-elle, la peur évidente. ''Y a-t-il un antidote ?''

''Clarke, il ne vous comprend pas.'' Le défendit à nouveau Octavia.

Je me plaçais à ses côtés et pris son bras en lui envoyant un éclat. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour affirmer nos opinions.

''Flacons.'' Surgit Bellamy comme il se retourna pour la boite de métal que Miller avait trouvé.''Il doit être ici.''

'' Vous auriez à être stupide d'avoir un poison autour de cette longue sans un antidote.'' Convenu Clarke dans un murmure tout en jetant au hasard la lame sur le sol.

Je regardais avec un froncement de sourcil comme Octavia jaugea le couteau avec cette expression songeuse avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par Clarke qui fouillait frénétiquement à travers la boite. C'était totalement impossible pour nous de savoir lequel était un antidote et les autres des poisons. La seule personne qui pouvait sauver Finn était le terrien et je doutais fortement qu'il voulait nous aider.

'' Lequel ? '' Exigea Clarke en montrant le récipient à la vue du terrien.

'' Réponds à la question !'' Cria Bellamy comme le natif restait silencieux.

'' Montre nous. S'il te plaît.'' Pria Octavia à son tour en dévisageant le terrien avec un froncement de sourcils.

C'était inutile. Si le natif voulait nous donner la réponse alors il l'aurait déjà fait. De plus, l'hypothèse qu'il nous comprenait pas était encore probable. Si même Octavia n'avait aucun effet alors je ne serais pas plus utile.

'' Lequel ? Notre ami est en train de mourir là-bas et vous pouvez arrêter cela. '' Exhorta Clarke, son ton au bord des sanglots.

Le natif continua à les fixer sans un mots. Son visage ensanglanté et un œil fermé et boursouflé de tout les coups qu'il avait déjà encaissé. Il ne serait d'aucune aide. Même si il comprenait, il ne voulait pas aider. C'était aussi simple.

Seulement, c'était sans compté sur Clarke. Celle-ci jeta un regard de côté impuissant sur Bellamy, le priant de faire quelque chose à mon plus grand désarroi. Je prenais un pas en avant, attirant le regard de Bellamy sur moi, mes mots encore ancrés dans son esprit. Finalement, le pire tomba comme son expression s'obscurcit.

'' Je vais le faire parler.'' Annonça froidement Bellamy à l'attention de Clarke, envoyant un sentiment creux dans mon estomac comme il prenait des pas en avant.

Octavia s'élança aussitôt en attrapant le bras de Bellamy pour l'arrêter. ''Bellamy, non.''

J'étais complètement partagé entre faire ce qui me semblait juste et sauver Finn. C'était la vie d'un de mes ami qui était en jeu mais c'était également celle d'un être humain.

Bellamy se retourna brusquement, explosant sur Octavia. '' Il veut Finn mourir. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir cela ?'' Il repoussa Octavia et détourna son regard déterminé sur Clarke.'' Veux-tu de lui de vivre ou non ?''

Il y avait un long silence comme Clarke débattait en jaugeant hésitante entre Bellamy et le natif. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous en étions réellement descendu à cela. Ils allaient torturer une vie humaine pour en sauver une autre. Nous étions condamné à revivre sans cesse les mêmes erreurs.

Octavia , voyant l'indécision de Clarke tenta le tout pour le tout en s'approchant d'elle.

'' Clarke, tu l'as dit toi-même. Cela ne veut pas qui nous sommes !'' Octavia plaida en posant une main sur son cœur me faisant levé les yeux sur le natif avec empathie.'' Il me protégeait. Il m'a sauvé la vie.''

'' Nous parlons de la vie de Finn.'' Rétorqua aussitôt Bellamy désirant joindre Octavia à sa logique.

Puis, le choix ultime de Clarke interrompu toute lutte. ''Fais le.'' Guida-t-elle laissant un silence pesant sur tout le monde comme les mots coulaient.

Octavia restait figé aussi bouche bée que je l'étais avant de s'élancer vers le terrien dans un geste clairement désespéré.

'' Dites-nous !'' Hurla Octavia forçant les sbires de Bellamy à agir et la tirer en arrière.

La brune se débattait de toute ses forces contre ses assaillants. Andrew ne tarda pas à aider Miller pour tenir Octavia d'intervenir tandis que je restais encore raide des mots ferme de Clarke.

'' Alexis. Fais quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord.'' La plaidoirie d'Octavia semblait me sortir de ma stupeur comme je détachais mes yeux du natif et les reposa sur Clarke qui me dévisageait avec ce regard me suppliant d'adhérer à ses idées.

Je lâchais un soupir vaincu en fermant les yeux sur la blonde sachant que j'étais en infériorité numérique et me tourna vers Octavia avec une voix tremblante.

'' Ferme les yeux. '' Incitais-je, mon ton penaud.

Ses yeux bleu s'élargir dans le choc et je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Seulement, ce n'était que le début comme mon regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de Bellamy.

Ce dernier se dirigea avec son couteau vers le côté et se posta devant les sièges restant. Il utilisa son couteau pour couper à travers l'une des ceintures de sécurité avant de la draper sur son épaule avant de se rendre au côté du natif. Il attrapa son tee-shirt et commença à découper le tissus pour laisser place à un torse musclé et plusieurs symboles inconnu. Sûrement des tatouages.

'' Tu vas nous montrer l'antidote ou tu vas souhaitez que tu avais.'' Vociféra Bellamy de derrière lui.

Je regardais le dos de Bellamy en prévision comme il se tenait à nouveau devant le terrien. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le sort du natif. Et surtout, pour Bellamy. Puis, Bellamy tira la ceinture de son épaule et enroula l'extrémité autour de sa main dévoilant son intention barbare.

'' Bellamy, non.'' Tenta Octavia dans la peur. ''S'il te plaît.''

Mais Bellamy l'ignora.

Il était quand le premier coup pouvait être entendu. La ceinture de sécurité brassant l'air puis l'impact avec la peau fine du terrien. Je tressaillis à la vue en fermant les yeux ne pouvant pas gérer ce qui se passait juste devant nos yeux. Les grognements du natif pouvait être entendu mais c'était tout ce qu'il laissa échapper. Je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps à regarder cela.

Et puis, c'était à ce moment que la réalité me frappa. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents emprisonner sur l'Arche. Ils agissaient comme des personnes désespérés pour survivre, ne se souciant plus de l'impact de leurs actions. Pour eux, la fin justifiait les moyens et ils n'avaient aucun scrupules où remords à leurs actions.

Ils étaient devenu les chasseurs et ils étaient devenu les monstres qu'ils craignaient eux-même. La vie sur l'Arche était bien loin maintenant et tout d'un coup, je commençais à avoir peur de la dangerosité de mon propre peuple.

Clarke stoppa Bellamy de lui donné un autre coup et s'avança à l'avant. Elle s'agenouilla au sol en éparpillant les multiples fioles au sol et releva la tête en lui montrant les antidotes. Octavia prit un pas en avant mais je restais en arrière. Mon regard dévia sur le sol à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen d'arrêter tout cela.

'' Lequel est l'antidote ?'' Demanda Clarke son ton suppliant mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'éprouvais aucune empathie envers la jeune fille. Elle était celle qui avait cautionné cette barbarie maintenant ils devraient tous vivre avec ce poids.

'' Il suffit de leur dire.'' Intervenu Octavia aussi infligé que je l'étais par ce spectacle.

Il y avait un long silence pesant comme le terrien croisa le regard d'Octavia avant de poser étrangement les yeux sur moi. Je sentis mon sang coulé dans mes veines et mon cœur battre la chamade en prévision d'une nouvelle démonstration de torture. Il était évident qu'il n'allait nous donné aucune réponse comme il se redressa avec difficulté et bomba le torse, prêt à recevoir tout ce que Bellamy avait prévu pour lui.

Ce dernier prit un pas en avant comme il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Boucle d'or se releva avec un soupir vaincu avant de retourner à la place qu'elle se trouvait pour laisser le terrien aux soins de Bellamy.

Le coup de fouet retentit à nouveau dans l'air avant de rentrer en collision avec la peau du natif. J'avais des haut-le-cœur comme il grogna en reculant légèrement sous le poids de l'impact et baissa la tête. Il n'avait même pas le temps de récupérer comme la ceinture coupait à nouveau l'air pour ses côtes.

L'air dans le niveau était irrespirable comme les grognements et les gémissement de douleur de Bellamy et du terrien remplissait l'espace. C'était un cercle sans fin. Bellamy grognait à l'effort et le terrien grognait en retour de la douleur. Même après avoir vécu toute ses mauvais aventures sur terre, c'était de loin la pire.

Clarke et Bellamy était sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les en dissuader. C'était juste un acte inévitable pour eux. Pour moi, c'était un acte de sauvagerie. Ils s'étaient complètement abandonnés à leur instinct primaux en agissant ainsi. La terre les avaient transformer pour le pire.

Seulement, je n'étais pas prête à m'abandonner. À abandonnés mon humanité et mon empathie. Ce n'était pas qui j'étais et je doutais que je puisse le devenir un jour.

Le bruit de la coupe retenti à nouveau et j'enfonçais à nouveau mes ongles dans ma peau pour ne pas intervenir. Je savais que ce serait un acte inutile mais quand je vis le terrien chanceler d'avant en arrière, c'était presque intenable. Je ne savais même pas comment il pouvait prendre autant de coup sans même succomber.

'' S'il vous plaît arrêter !'' Hurla Octavia en prenant un pas en avant comme le natif chuta sur un genou.

'' Clarke! Il est pire !'' Surgit la voix de Raven de nulle part forçant Clarke à se précipiter en avant.

'' Nous allons manquer de temps.'' Clarke chercha à nouveau parmi les fioles sur le sol en regardant le terrien désespérément.'' Lequel ? Laquelle est-ce ?'' Quémanda-t-elle sa voix s'éffritant à chacun de ses mots.'' Si vous nous dites, ils arrêteront.''

Le terrien me surprit à nouveau comme il se redressa faiblement sur ses jambes. Ses yeux obscurcit par la douleur et la détermination et ses lèvres réunit dans une ligne sombre. Il était clair que ces terriens étaient tout autre chose. Peu importe, si nous réussirions à soutirer des informations, nous serons morts avant même que l'on s'en aperçoivent.

'' S'il vous plaît nous dire quelle est l'antidote et ils vont arrêter cela.'' Tenta à nouveau Clarke , en vain.

Soudain, Bellamy se redressa essoufflé en jetant avec colère, la ceinture sur le sol et se dirigea vers l'une des caisse entreposé. Il ramassa un morceau de métal en forme de T, me faisant écarquiller dans la panique et nous jaugea tous à la fois avant de poser les yeux sur le terrien.'' Si cela ne fonctionne pas, peut-être ça marchera.''

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec cela mais c'était bien au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais supporter. Il fallait qu'il nous donne l'antidote et vite.

'' Clarke, tu ne disposes pas d'être ici pour cela.'' L'avertit Bellamy remarquant l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

''Je ne pars pas jusqu'à ce que je reçois cet antidote.'' Soutenu aussitôt Clarke décisive.

Le regard sombre de Bellamy se posa sur moi avec un froncement de sourcils et je secouais la tête, priant en silence pour qu'il ne fasse pas cela. Un court échange passa entre lui et moi avant qu'il me donna un regard penaud et reporta son attention sur le terrien.

À ce moment, je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je jetais un œil sur Octavia pour la trouver dévisagé la scène devant elle avec horreur et savais que je n'étais pas très différente.  
'' Dernière chance.'' Bellamy prévenu le terrien en se tenant face à lui la pointe bien en vue.

Cependant, le terrien ne dit pas un seul mot. En fait, il n'accorda même pas un seul regard sur Bellamy comme il continuait à fixer Octavia.

Je regardais avec horreur comme Bellamy prit la main du terrien et enfonça la pointe dans la paume du terrien, le faisant gémir dans un faible doux soupir. La pointe était entrée avec précision en plein milieu et Bellamy se retira en laissant l'arme en place. Bien que le terrien ne bronchait pas un mot, sa main ne cessait de trembler d'une manière incontrôlable et le sang sombre presque noir coulait le long de sa main et sur le sol.

Je me bâillonnais avec ma propre main pour étouffer mes halètements d'effroi et détourna le regard sur le sol. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la lame ensanglantée gisant sur le sol et un froncement de sourcils vint entacher mon visage comme je levais les yeux sur Octavia.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est si long ?'' La voix de Raven se fit entendre et bientôt elle montait le reste des barreaux dans la hâte. Ses yeux sombre s'arrêtèrent sur Clarke et elle s'élança droit sur elle.'' Il a cessé de respirer.''

'' Quoi ? '' Haleta Clarke comme elle faisait déjà un mouvement pour descendre mais Raven l'arrêta rapidement.

'' Il a commencé à nouveau, mais la prochaine fois, il ne pourrait pas.''  
'' Il ne va pas nous dire quoi que ce soit.'' Déclara Clarke. Elle regarda le terrien sonnant frustré et exaspéré par son manque de coopération. Je ne pouvais pas nier que je ne me sentais pas ainsi moi-même. Seulement, c'était pour des raisons différente. Tout ce que je voulais était d'en finir avec cet acte de sauvage.

Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la lame à cette pensée et mon idée commençait à grandir dans mon esprit tandis qu'une autre entra dans l'esprit de Raven. Cette dernière chargea droit pour les murs aux côtés du terrien et arracha les panneaux avec force en murmurant.''Vous voulez parier ?'' Elle arracha les fils provoquant des étincelles tout autour d'elle et le sol me faisant écarquillé les yeux inquiète.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda Bellamy.

'' Lui montrant quelque chose de nouveau.'' Raven exploita les fils ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtenait les étincelles.

Puis, elle commença à s'approcher du terrien, frottant en continu les fils ensemble. Le terrien luttait contre ses liens pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Et pour la première fois, je pouvais réellement voir la peur dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, il ne connaissait pas l'électricité mais les étincelles étaient suffisamment terrifiante. Je me souvenais avoir lu que l'électricité avait été une arme pour tuer les prisonniers autrefois et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. C'était une arme délicate et nous ne savions pas vraiment la portée des dégâts que cela pourrait engendrer.

Nous étions tous en haleine comme Raven approcha le terrien jusqu'à ce qu'elle choqua sa poitrine. Le corps du terrien commença à secouer d'une manière incontrôlable, ses cries audible à présent comme ses liens étaient les seules chose qui le retenait de s'écrouler.

Je serrais mes lèvres serrés, débattant de tenter le tout pour le tout si cela pouvait arrêter cette barbarie et donna un autre regard sur Octavia. Elle semblait tout aussi horrifié que je l'étais et je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à faire ce que je lui disais si ça impliquait d'arrêter tout cela.

'' Laquelle est-ce ?'' Le cri de Raven me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées et je regardais le terrien continuer à trembler même sans l'électricité. ''Allons !'' Insista Raven comme elle ramena les fils à la poitrine nue du natif.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter attirant mon regard vers le plafond comme Raven utilisait plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Le terrien tremblait et secouait encore comme l'électricité se propageait à nouveau dans son corps. Raven arborait une expression hystérique comme elle retira les fils. Seulement, le terrien ne dit pas un mot.

'' Il est tout ce que je dois.'' Sanglota maintenant Raven dans un signe du désespoir.

Ces simples mots suffisait à me donner un électrochoc. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre comment ils pouvaient faire cela à cet être-humain car Finn était un ami mais il n'était pas la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Il était tout pour Clarke et même Raven mais moi. Il ne comptait pas. Pas comme Octavia et Bellamy, comptaient à mes yeux. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagit si cela était Octavia ou Bellamy à la place de Finn mais j'étais certaine que j'aurai probablement été plus que disposé à torturer le natif.

C'était avec cette pensée que je donnais un coup de pied furtif dans le couteau, l'envoyant au pied d'Octavia. Cette dernière regarda la lame à ses pieds avant de lever ses yeux avec un froncement de sourcils sur moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête insistant et elle ne tarda pas à ramasser la lame dans la compréhension.

'' Pas plus !'' Octavia cria en prenant un pas en avant, le couteau fermement maintenu dans sa main.

'' Il a laisser Finn mourir.'' Rugit Raven en colère, lançant un éclat à l'attention d'Octavia.

Les yeux bleuté d'Octavia était embué de larme comme elle brandit le couteau et commença à tordre une entaille de plusieurs centimètre à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Je pouvais voir les regards horrifiés de tout les autres tandis que je ressentais un profond soulagement comme le terrien émit la réponse que j'attendais. Il lutta contre ses liens comme le sang suinta de la plaie et le long de son bras. La coupe était peu profonde mais elle était assez pour le poison d'entré dans son système.

'' Octavia, non !'' Appela inutilement Bellamy comme le pire était déjà fait.

Je savais que j'avais mis Octavia en danger mais j'étais persuader que le terrien ne la laisserait pas mourir et Octavia partageait mon point de vue.

''Il ne va pas me laisser mourir.'' Soutenu Octavia comme elle regardait le terrien.

Octavia n'avait pas cessé de répéter comment il l'avait sauver et même protéger de l'attaque qui avait nui à Roma et si les heures que j'avais été enfermé avec le terrien m'avait appris quelque chose était que pour une raison encore inconnu, il se souciait d'Octavia et moi. Les dessins avaient suffit à montrer son intérêt.

Octavia s'élança sur le sol, repoussant le bras de Bellamy sur le passage comme il a essayé de la stopper. Elle commença à organiser les flacons sur le sol. Je pouvais voir le regard douloureux dans les yeux du terrien comme il regardait Octavia. Il fallut quelque essai avant que finalement il hocha la tête vers l'un des flacons. Octavia ramassa le flacons et le leva pour confirmation, le terrien accepta tristement.

Octavia se releva en tendant la fiole à Clarke, qui murmura un merci avant de s'éclipser rapidement avec Raven à ses côtés. Je m'avançais en ramassant le tee-shirt déchiré du terrien et me posta aux côté d'Octavia pour bander son bras blessé. Mon regard se posa sur le natif et je lui donnais un faible sourire avec un hochement de tête en signe de gratitude.

Bellamy s'avança à nos côtés me faisant me raidir malgré moi et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia. La brune tira aussitôt loin de lui comme ci son touché l'avait brûlé et jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. '' Ne me touche pas.'' Cassa-t-elle sèchement comme elle leva les yeux sur le terrien.

Je regardais comme ils semblaient avoir une sorte d'échange tacite. Je me redressais pour les laisser à leurs échange silencieux et pourtant lourd de sens et ramassa les flacons dans la petite boite de métal. J'avais su une fois ce que cela faisait de regarder quelqu'un et comprendre sans même l'utilisation de mot ce qu'il pensait mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Mon regard tomba sur Bellamy à cette pensée et je croisais ses orbes sombre entachées par une horde d'émotions diverse. Je savais la plupart d'entre-eux mais un flash de lui brandissant la ceinture surgit à mes yeux et je détournais rapidement les yeux.

Je posais la boite de métal dans la hâte sachant que je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester dans cette pièce et fonça droit pour descendre l'échelle. Des que mes pieds atteignirent le deuxième niveau s'était comme une libération et plus, je m'éloignais de l'étage et plus, je pouvais respirer à nouveau.

J'étais incapable de faire face à Clarke où même Bellamy. Après ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas. Alors pour les deux dernières heures, je m'étais recroquevillé dans un coin du deuxième étage, mes jambes contre ma poitrine et ma tête sur mes genoux. C'était difficile d'imaginer que je venais d'assister à une séance de torture et n'avais rien pu faire pour les arrêter. Avec le recul, je pouvais comprendre mais s'était encore trop frais pour agir comme ci s'était un acte justifié.

 **Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'attente mais je suis actuellement animatrice dans un mini-camp pour le mois et je ne peux publier que le week-end donc j'essayerais de faire au mieux pour vous ;)**

 **Ensuite, un nouveau chapitre. enfin :p**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à faire part de vos avis :D**

 **Merci à nouveau pour les commentaire, favoris, suivi et jusqu'à une prochaine fois ;)**

 **Xoxo**


	8. Day trip

_**Day Trip**_

Bellamy regardait le terrien dans un mutisme complet depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Débattant sans cesse ce qu'il devrait faire avec. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer et le laisser partir était certainement pas une option. Tout comme le torturer d'ailleurs. La première fois avait été un désastre et Bellamy ne prendrait pas le risque d'obtenir à nouveau Octavia et Alex dans les feux croisées. Peu importe, ce qu'elles pensaient en ce moment, elles étaient encore sa responsabilité.

Le natif avait les yeux fermés, tremblant probablement dans une sorte de fatigue contre ses liens. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il avait imaginer quant il était monter sur le bateau de baisse pour veiller sur Octavia et Alex. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé. Il avait pris l'arme sans réfléchir et tirer sur Jaha et avait comme à son habitude blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour justifier ses erreurs. Il avait blâmer Jaha et le conseil pour avoir emprisonner Alex alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait dénoncer. Il les avaient blâmer pour l'arrestation d'Octavia et la flottaison de sa mère mais il était celui à blâmer. Tout comme il était celui qui avait décider de torturer le natif. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas son choix car comme il l'avait dit, « ils étaient en guerre. » Seulement, il avait vue les regards sur Octavia et Alex. La manière dont elles l'avaient repoussé. Il ne souciait pas du regard que les gens portaient sur lui hormis celui de sa sœur et Alex et il avait tout baisé en place. Si avant elles ne le détestaient pas alors maintenant, c'était le cas et il le savait.

Et comme ci, il n'avait pas assez de problème comme cela. Raven avait réussi à communiquer avec l'Arche. Ce qui voulait dire que son temps était compter. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans le camp sans prendre le risque de se faire exécuter dès l'instant où l'Arche descendrait. Et de toute évidence, Alex et Octavia sauront parfaitement prendre soin d'elles. Octavia avait su démarquer ses idées plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils étaient sur terre et elle avait su lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus la même petite fille apeuré qu'il avait laissé sur l'Arche.

Quant à Alex. Elle était devenu quelque chose d'autre.

De retour sur l'Arche, elle était beaucoup plus conservatrice, réservé et surtout, elle avait confiance en lui. Maintenant, c'était à peine si ils pouvaient converser sans qu'ils se sautent à la gorge. Elle avait le don de ressortir le pire et le meilleur chez lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, elle n'arrêtait pas de susciter tellement de sentiment mitigés à l'intérieur de lui. Un moment, il pourrait vouloir lui parler de toute ses incertitudes et ses pensées sans restrictions comme autrefois et puis l'instant d'après, il se sentait frustré et exaspéré. Mais ce qui le désorientait le plus était ses étrange pensées qu'il avait parfois à son égard quand il la regardait. Il était un homme et ne pouvait pas nier la beauté dans laquelle Alex avait tourné et si avant il n'avait jamais vu en elle que sa meilleure amie, garçon manqué. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas manquer la femme affirmé qu'elle était devenue. Et toute ces choses ne cessaient de baisé avec son putain d'esprit.

Le bruit de la trappe ouverte l'interpella et il cassa un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Miller approcher.

'' As-tu parlé à l'Arche ?'' Demanda Bellamy sans perdre un instant. Les yeux toujours sur le natif.

'' J'ai dis les nouvelles à la mère de Digg, le père de John. Je suis censé parler aux parents de Roma plus tard.'' Répondit Miller d'un ton morne comme il jaugea le terrien avec mépris et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
'' Merci pour le faire. Je te dois.'' Bellamy assura impassible comme il posa à nouveau son regard sur le natif.

'' Raconter à tous ces parents que leurs enfants ont été assassinés par les natifs, je souhaite juste que je pourrais leur dire que nous recevions une certaine justice.'' Renfila Miller le ton mécontent et assoiffé de vengeance comme il foudroya le terrien du regard.

La réponse de Bellamy était immédiate et ferme.'' Nous n'allons pas le tuer.''

Il était piéger et il détestait cela. Il savait que si il tuait le natif alors il ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur le pardon d'Alex ou même celui d'Octavia et plus encore, il ne pourrait pas empêcher ces deux de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Mais si, il le gardait plus longtemps, cela courrait à un risque qu'il puisse s'échapper et cela était un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre.  
Miller jaugea Bellamy avec une grimace frustré désirant contredire ses ordres mais savait que cela était inutile. Il se déplaça pour la petite table avec plusieurs baies rouge et autres joyeusetés et ramassa une poignée en avançant vers le natif et renifla dédaigneux.''T'étais beaucoup plus effrayant quand tu avais ce visage de peinture muré.'' Déclara-t-il venimeux en étalant les baies sur la joue du natif avec condescendance. Dès que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, le natif pencha la tête et donna un puissant coup de tête dans le nez de Miller, l'envoyant au sol gémissant dans la douleur.

 _Quelque part dans le camp,_

Les derniers jours avaient été mouvementé pour dire le moins. Finn était hors d'affaire et la plupart des adolescents avaient été occupé avec la reconstruction du camp qui avait été détruit par la tempête. De plus, Raven et Monty avaient été travaillé sans relâche sur la radio. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour raccorder la radio aux écrans qui avait servit pour la présentation du Chancelier.

C'était un morceau de travail mais avec Monty et Raven cela était pratiquement du gâteau.

La brune avait prouvé à mainte reprise qu'elle était vraiment une as de la mécanique et même si je ne partageais pas vraiment de la sympathie pour elle, je reconnaissais son talent. Après ce qui s'était passé avec le terrien, je ne pensais pas pouvoir partager une quelconque amitié avec elle.

À vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un depuis la tempête. Mis à part, Octavia qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler du terrien, qui contre tout attente parlait notre langue et semblait communiquer avec Octavia et seulement elle. Après notre petite cascade, Octavia savait que j'étais sa seule allié quant il venait à la vie du natif et ne cessait de me demander de trouver un moyen de le sortir du camp. Il ne fallait pas être un savant pour savoir que Bellamy ne le laisserait jamais partir. Alors, j'avais passé les trois derniers jours entre suivre les avancés de la radio et élaborer un plan pour faire sortir le natif.

De toute évidence, la radio avait plus de chance que mon plan d'évasion comme Raven avait réussi à mettre au point un moyen de voir l'Arche. Ils avaient spécialement construit une tente pour la radio et la plupart des adolescents avaient des entretiens avec leurs parents. Cela durait de vingt à une trentaine de minutes selon les liens que les adolescents entretenaient avec leurs familles.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas ce genre de problème étant donné que ceux auxquels je tenais étaient descendu sur terre avec moi. Même si je n'avais pas voulu le reconnaître, Bellamy et Octavia étaient tout ce qui me restais. Bien que je n'étais pas vraiment en bon terme avec l'un d'eux en ce moment. En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment en bon terme avec Clarke, non plus. Je n'avais pas dormi dans notre tente depuis le soir de la tempête et j'avais évité au mieux nos deux leaders. J'étais tellement partagé.

Après réflexion, je savais que ce serait hypocrite de leur en tenir rigueur quand je savais que j'aurai été la première à donner le coup si cela avait été les frères et sœurs Blake à la place de Finn mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas nier cette espèce de confiance que je ressentais à l'attention du natif.

Je sortais de la tente profitant que Clarke s'entretenait avec l'ensemble du conseil sur l'Arche et noua mes cheveux en une queue de cheval pendant que je regardais l'ensemble des adolescents travaillés à leurs tâches respectives.

'' Hey ! Regarder qui a décider de sortir de sa cachette.'' La voix railleuse de Jasper me surprit que légèrement comme je passais devant les deux meilleurs amis. Ils travaillaient sur la traite de noix et des baies que nous avions trouvé. Je penchais la tête sur le côté avec un froncement de sourcils à sa taquinerie avant de reporter mon regard sur les baies.

L'hiver commençait à se faire ressentir et la chasse devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les animaux étaient beaucoup moins abondant et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchit. Je ne savais pas quand l'Arche avait prévu de descendre mais il devrait faire vite avant que nous mourrions de froid.

''Vous savez où se trouve Octavia ? '' Demandais-je en ignorant sans ambages sa plaisanterie.

Monty ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répondre mais ce fut une tout autre voix qui se fit entendre.'' Dax.'' Appela Clarke à travers le camp, me figeant sur place. J'entendis ses pas nous approchant avant qu'elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je pouvais sentir son froncement de sourcils sur moi comme elle s'adressa à Monty et Jasper.

'' Hé les gars, vous avez vu Dax ?'' Demanda Boucle d'or tandis que je commençais déjà ma tentative d'évasion.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir une argumentation avec Clarke et encore moins avec Bellamy. D'autant plus, que je prévoyais de conspirer contre eux pour faire sortir le terrien. J'entendis vaguement la réponse de Monty et continua mon chemin pour trouver Octavia par moi-même. Si je l'a connaissais suffisamment bien, je pourrais dire qu'elle se trouvait dans le bateau de baisse en attente de voir le natif. Les Blake étaient du genre tenace.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Clarke. ''Hey ! '' Appela-t-elle en courant pour me rattraper. Son ton devenant plus irrité par mon ignorance.'' Alex ! Alexis ! ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clarke ? '' Cassais-je sèchement ne cachant en aucun cas mon ennui comme je fis volte-face.

La blonde eu un léger mouvement de recul à mon arrêt soudain et fronça les sourcils clairement agacé par mon éclat.

'' Quel est le problème avec toi ? '' Demanda-t-elle me faisant bafoué dans l'incrédulité.

'' Mon problème ? '' Répétais-je, l'incrédulité clair dans ma voix comme je me pointais du doigt.'' Je sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai un problème avec le fait de torturer des vies humaines.''

'' Il allait laissé Finn mourir. '' Rétorqua Clarke sur la défensive. Je la dévisageais avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine sachant pertinemment cela. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça justifiait leurs actions.

'' Et c'est censé le faire mieux ? '' Quémandais-je perdant peu à peu ma patience. '' Qu'est-il arrivé à « Nous ne décidons pas de qui vit ou meurt ici-bas ? » ''

'' Tu crois que j'étais d'accord avec cela ? '' Claqua Clarke prenant un pas exaspéré vers moi.

'' Et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas entendu une seule fois faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.'' Cassais-je impassible. Je regrettais presque mes mots comme Clarke recula comme ci mes paroles l'avaient frapper en plein visage mais reconsidéra sachant que c'était la vérité.

Il y avait un long silence pesant avant que Clarke leva les yeux sur moi.'' Tu as raison. Je n'ai rien fais.'' Admit-elle doucement me culpabilisant aussitôt à son air fragile. '' Je n'aurai pas dû venir.'' À ces mots, Clarke détourna aussitôt les talons me laissant regarder sa silhouette fuyante.

Je regardais son dos marchant loin de moi avec une mine renfrogné sachant pertinemment que j'allais le regretter et poussa un grognement exaspéré en pinçant le pont de mon nez avant de déclencher dans une course à la poursuite de la blonde.

'' Hey, boucle d'or ! '' Appelais-je légèrement essoufflé comme elle s'arrêta dans sa démarche. Je me grattais le front avec un froncement de sourcil avant de claquer ma cuisse avec un soupir lasse.'' Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire en premier lieu ? ''

Clarke me dévisagea avec un sourcil levé considérant probablement de me dire tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention plus tôt.'' Jaha et Kane m'ont donné un emplacement d'approvisionnement pour l'hiver. Je voulais savoir si tu étais partante pour un trek d'une journée.''

'' Tu crois que ça vaut le coup ? Je veux dire ce serait un exploit si il était toujours intact après quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans.'' Remettais-je en question, sceptique avec un sourcil levé.

'' Je sais pas.'' Répondit Clarke. Puis, après un haussement d'épaule incertain, elle reprit.'' Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix.''

'' Je vais réunir un sac et on se rejoint par les portes du camp.''

Je n'attendis même pas son accord comme je la laissais clairement surprise et détourna les talons en direction de notre tente. Je repassais Monty et Jasper sur le chemin et laissa un sourire sur mon visage comme je les regardais s'envoyer des noix.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que nous allions trouvé dans cet entrepôt mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il y aurait au moins, des abri digne de ce nom, couvertures et surtout des denrées alimentaire ainsi que des vêtements chaud. Et peut-être même des armes. J'étais peut être contre cette guerre que Bellamy semblait affirmer avoir lieu mais je n'étais pas stupide.

Je pris un sac créer à partir des ceintures de sécurité et autre débris issu du bateau de baisse ainsi que mes couteaux et me dirigea tout droit pour les portes du camp pour simplement faire une halte à la vue devant moi.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? '' Demandais-je sèchement à l'attention de Clarke sans même accordé un regard sur Bellamy qui s'attelait à remplir son sac de ration.

'' Elle ne vient pas avec nous.'' Entendis-je Bellamy catégorique à mes côtés et je me retournais avec un sourcil levé dans l'indignation.

'' Quoi ? Tu contrôle mes faits et gestes aussi. '' Claquais-je avec dédain, pas d'humeur à traité avec lui.

Bellamy rétrécit ses yeux sombre sur moi, irrité par ma remarque et prit un pas supposé être intimidant simplement pour se faire arrêter par le bras de Clarke.

'' Elle vient avec nous.'' Décréta Clarke définitive en regardant Bellamy avec un haussement de sourcils ennuyé avant de numériser ses orbes bleutés sur moi.'' Et lui aussi. Tâché de vous comportez.'' Sermonna Clarke désapprobatrice avant de reposer les yeux plein de confusion sur Bellamy.'' Cela fait beaucoup de rations. Tu réalises que cela est une excursion d'une journée.''

Je roulais des yeux ennuyé à son petit air autoritaire tandis que Bellamy referma le bac d'approvisionnement ainsi que sa besace et leva la tête en direction du bateau de baisse.'' Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un jour.''

Un froncement de sourcils vint entacher mon visage à ces mots, connaissant suffisamment Bellamy pour savoir qu'il y avait un sens caché à ses paroles, je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour m'apercevoir qu'il fixait Octavia qui regardait dans ma direction avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe.

Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir sur la chose entière comme Clarke et Bellamy quittaient déjà les portes pour la forêt.

Il s'avérait que l'entrepôt n'était vraiment qu'à quelque kilomètre du camp et heureusement pour moi, l'ensemble du trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence presque mort.

Clarke savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas vraiment enclin à faire amie-amie avec elle en ce moment et Bellamy me connaissait assez pour savoir que si nous entrions dans une conversation cela se terminerait par une argumentation.

Cependant, le silence était que de courte durée comme Clarke décida de le briser.

'' Tu sais la première navette va descendre bientôt.'' Annonça Clarke en regardant à Bellamy par-dessus son épaule comme elle intensifia dans la forêt me faisant froncer les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait avec ça. ''Plus tôt sûr que tu ne peux pas éviter Jaha pour toujours.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation ayant complètement oublié l'implication de Bellamy avec tout les derniers événements et sentis l'inquiétude refaire surface malgré moi comme je jetais à mon tour un coup d'œil sur Bellamy.

'' Je peux essayer.'' Répondit Bellamy comme il se baissa pour éviter une branche sur son passage.

Je voulais le contredire. Lui dire que s'était complètement stupide mais je me forçais à m'abstenir sachant que je retomberais stupidement dans l'inquiétude pour lui et suivi Clarke sur une petite colline avant d'élargir les yeux, ébahit à la vue juste devant nous. Là, se tenait un lac reflétant la grisaille du ciel et plusieurs décombres de monuments en pierre.

'' Le dépôt est censé être quelque part … par ici.'' Déclara Clarke, carte en main et légèrement essoufflé.

'' Il doit y avoir une porte.'' Assura Bellamy en inspectant les alentours. Après un moment d'hésitation, Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy avec un regard indulgent.

'' Peut-être qu'il va être clément.'' Suggéra la blonde me faisant grimacer, sceptique. Bellamy pensait ainsi comme il se tourna vivement vers elle, agacé.

'' Regarde. J'ai tiré l'homme, Clarke. Il va pas seulement pardonner et d'oublier.'' Cassa-t-il, réduisant Clarke au silence et soupira.'' Disons simplement diviser, couvrir plus de terrain.  
Restez à portée de voix.''

Sur ce, Bellamy se dirigea vers la gauche tandis que Clarke repartit sur la droite, me laissant par moi-même. Je décidais de descendre le reste de la colline et me mis à chercher comme les autres. Bien évidemment, la conversation de plutôt résonnait encore dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de levé les yeux pour regarder le dos fuyant de Bellamy avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux. Je savais que cette histoire le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître et avec les derniers événements avec Octavia et moi-même, j'avais peur que cela ne lui donnerait de mauvaises idées. Il était trop calme à mon goût et cela signifiait qu'il était bien plus foutu dans son esprit qu'il le laissait paraître. Si les années m'avaient bien appris quelque chose sur Bellamy, s'était qu'il était bien plus complexe qu'il ne semblait.

Je fus soutirer de mes pensées comme la voix de Clarke résonna.'' Bellamy ! Alex ! '' Je tournais la tête vers la voix, alerte.'' Ici. J'ai trouver une porte.''

J'accourais aux côtés de Clarke et Bellamy comme elle tirait sur une sorte de poignée humide rouillé par la guerre tandis que Bellamy déblayait les herbes grimpantes. Je tentais d'apporter mon aide à Clarke comme la blonde semblait lutter pour obtenir la trappe ouverte.

'' Euh! Je pense qu'elle est rouillé.'' Déclara Clarke à l'attention de Bellamy.

'' Ici. Surveille ton pied, Clarke.'' L'avertit Bellamy comme il tira sa hache et se pencha pour frapper les écrou du bas de la porte. Une fois fissuré, il hocha la tête.''D'accord. Donnez-moi un coup de main.''

Avec nos forces réuni, la porte ne résista pas longtemps et Clarke se pencha sur l'escalier menant au dépôt. Nous descendîmes les escaliers tandis que Clarke tira trois lampes torches de son sac et nous les tendis. L'odeur du dépôt était nauséabonde quant à son apparence, il était sombre et humide. Il ne ferait même pas un abri décent.

Bellamy sonda les environs perplexe.'' Pense vraiment que cet endroit n'a pas été touché depuis la guerre ?'' Le doute évident dans sa voix. Clarke regarda autour, partageant son scepticisme.

'' Une fille peut rêver. Allons. '' Guida Clarke d'un signe de tête. Nous marchions dans un nouvel escaliers, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Clarke se trouvait en avant, nous indiquant sa présence par seulement la lumière de sa lampe et je suivais son dos avec appréhension. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, je n'étais pas très fan des endroits obscurs. Cela était pire quand Clarke s'arrêta dans sa marche pour éclairer un corps en décomposition gisant dans les escaliers.

Je passais devant lui en déglutissant et retenu mon souffle à l'odeur putride. Il semblait que Bellamy ressentit mon angoisse comme il se trouva à mes côtés dans une affaire de seconde.

'' Enfer d'un endroit pour mourir.'' Déclara-t-il en passant à son tour devant le cadavre.

'' Voilà pour vivre ici-bas. Cet endroit est dégoûtant. Merde !'' Commenta Clarke écœuré, continuant son observation des lieux.

'' Tout ici-bas est ruinée.'' Ajouta Bellamy d'un ton de fait.

'' Ils doivent avoir distribué la plupart des fournitures avant que les dernières bombes ont explosé.''

'' Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre.'' Cédais-je, la déception clair dans ma voix comme je regardais avec dégoût les différentes étagères.'' Après quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans.''

Personne ne me contredit comme nous continuons notre recherche dans l'entrepôt. Bellamy trouva une caisse dans laquelle, il posa son sac avant de sortir des bâtons éclairant et les jeter au sol tandis que Clarke chercha dans une autre caisse.

'' Hey, j'ai trouvé des couvertures.'' Héla Clarke, sa recherche plus fructueuse que celle de Bellamy. Je m'avançais à ses côtés et regarda les épaisses couvertures orange.

'' Excité à un couple de couvertures ? '' Déclara Bellamy la frustration et l'agacement clair dans sa voix comme il jetait négligemment les bâtons lumineux sur le sol. Je me retournais avec froncement de sourcils soucieux tandis que Clarke ferma le cas.

'' Eh bien, il y a quelque chose.''

Bellamy s'avança activement dans l'allée.'' Que diriez-vous d'une cantine ou un kit … med ou une tente flippé décente ?'' Rugit rageusement Bellamy, claquant sa main frustré sur un baril, approfondissant mon froncement de sourcils. Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Bellamy n'était peut-être pas un ours rose de bonne humeur mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ouvrit un baril en plongeant la main dedans pour trouver n'importe quoi qui serait utile mais son expression dépité resurgit comme il regarda ce qui ressemblait à du pétrole.

Je sentis des yeux sur moi, me faisant tourné la tête dans la direction de Clarke et la trouva en me dévisageant avec légère confusion. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur et elle donna un signe de tête en direction de Bellamy comme ci j'étais censé savoir ce qui se passait avec lui où même agir.

'' Quoi ? '' Sifflais-je confuse à l'attention de la blonde qui se tenait à mes côtés avec un haussement d'épaule et un regard perplexe. Soudain, Bellamy me fit sursauter comme il donna un coup de pied avec un grognement exaspéré dans le baril plein de pétrole, l'envoyant au sol avec un écho fort suivi de près par des cliquetis étrange contre le ciment. Il n'était pas seulement le pétrole qui gisait sur le sol comme Bellamy semblait concentré sur autre chose. Sans attendre, Bellamy s'agenouilla pour voir tout ce qui était tombé du baril.

Ses yeux allèrent de confus à large dans l'effet de surprise. '' Oh mon dieu.''

'' Quoi ? '' Clarke demanda alerte comme elle se hâta de le rejoindre. Je lui emboîtait le pas dans la curiosité et élargit les yeux à la vue.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot comme Bellamy tenait dans sa main un fusil avec le plus grand des sourires béat.

 _Bellamy savait ce qu'il avait à faire comme son regard attrapa Alex obtenir des difficultés avec son arme. Elle venait de rentrée dans la garde et il savait pertinemment que s'était plus un moyen de veiller sur lui que par choix. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire que parfois quelqu'un d'autre avait ses arrières. Il avait toujours été habitué pour obtenir les responsabilités et Alex n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Pour lui, elle était sa responsabilité mais pour elle, il était la sienne. Leur amitié marchait ainsi._

 _Il déménagea calmement vers la section d'Alex et se posta les bras croisé derrière elle pour regarder son tir. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde comme elle tentait de viser et vit son doigt appuyé sur la détente. Comme il avait prévu, le tir loupa sa cible et bientôt un grognement de frustration venant de la jeune fille devant lui, retentit._

 _Un petit rire intérieur secoua sa poitrine alertant Alex, qui se retourna avec une mine renfrogné.'' Je t'interdis de rire. '' Siffla-t-elle ennuyé en reposant son arme._

 _'' Je ne ris pas.'' Se défendit faussement Bellamy en levant les mains en signe de reddition mais arborant toujours un sourire narquois._

 _'' Menteur.'' L'accusa la brune avec un éclat sévère comme elle lui donna un léger poinçon dans l'épaule provoquant son sourire à s'élargir.'' Bell ! Bellamy ! Arrête de sourire.''_

 _Ils entrèrent dans un combat silencieux de regard familier pour eux et finalement, Alex craqua un petit sourire dans la défaite. Elle croisa ses bras sur poitrine en lui donnant un regard ludique._

 _'' Je te déteste.'' Déclara-t-elle avec une moue telle une enfant de cinq ans. Bellamy renifla hilare par son apparence et prit son arme pour lui donner._

 _'' Largeurs des épaules. Tes pieds sont trop rapproché.''_

 _Alex prit l'arme se concentrant de nouveau et se déplaça légèrement comme il l'avait indiqué._

 _'' Place la crosse à hauteur d'épaule ensuite prend une profonde respiration.'' Expliqua-t-il lentement comme il se plaça derrière elle et leva sa main sur son épaule. Il était trop centré sur la cible pour remarquer Alex se raidir à son touché lumière. Quelque chose qu'elle avait fait souvent depuis quelque temps mais qui semblait toujours échappé aux yeux de Bellamy._

 _'' Ensuite ? '' Demanda Alex comme elle essayait de ne pas pensé à la main de Bellamy sur son épaule._

 _Bellamy posa ses yeux sombre sur Alex avec confiance.'' Ensuite, tu tires.''_

 _Alex leva le fusil devant elle comme Bellamy l'avait enseigné et prit une profonde respiration en fermant brièvement les yeux soudain très consciente du fait que Bellamy regardait ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était déjà assez stressant de s'entraîner seule alors avec Bellamy à ses côtés. Elle se força à faire abstraction de sa présence et avec cela, Alex enclencha son doigt sur la gâchette. Elle regarda comme la balle vola jusqu'à la cible et toucha seulement le mur, manquant la cible de peu._

 _Alex attendait dans l'embarras maintenant, sachant que Bellamy serait le premier à la taquiner pour son tir si mal et baissa les yeux dans la gêne. Bellamy avait toujours le don de la taquiner depuis qu'elle était rentrer dans la garde et ils avaient développé une sorte de compétition._

 _Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à ses côtés comme Bellamy se déplaça d'un pied sur l'autre et Alex leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes concentré, détenant aucune once de moquerie._

 _'' Réessaie ! '' Dit-il d'un ton déterminé ne laissant place à aucune discussion._

 _Alex était quelque peu surprise par son élan de sévérité mais se retourna tout de même en saisissant à nouveau le fusil et veilla à bien retranscrire les conseils de Bellamy. Elle n'avait jamais été une fan des armes en premier lieu. En fait, elle n'était pas fan de la garde du tout mais Bellamy en faisait partit et elle avait besoin de protéger Octavia tout comme lui. Bellamy avait tendance à vouloir porté le poids du monde seul sur ses épaules mais Alex pensait autrement._

 _Alors elle leva son arme, droit devant comme elle le faisait toujours en fermant un œil pour regarder dans le viseur et écarta ses pieds à largeur d'épaule avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration silencieuse. Une fois qu'elle avait la cible bien en vue, elle frôla la gâchette puis appuya en même temps qu'elle relâcha sa respiration._

 _Alex semblait regarder la trajectoire de la balle au ralenti comme sa respiration mais toute son angoisse fut balayé quand la balle toucha le X de la cible en carton._

 _Alex relâcha son doigt dans la stupéfaction.'' J'ai touché la cible.'' Haleta-t-elle dans le choc comme elle baissa son arme, euphorique.'' Bell, je l'ai touché.''_

 _Puis, comme elle reposa son arme, Alex se tourna et sauta au cou de Bellamy dans un câlin d'os de concassage. Elle était tellement absorbé par son euphorie d'avoir finalement fait un tir correct qu'elle avait totalement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ses sentiments étrange qu'elle sentait auprès de Bellamy depuis quelque temps._

 _Bellamy fut en premier surpris par l'étreinte car Alex n'avait jamais été du genre à montrer des signe d'affection en public. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs mais il la serra tout de même. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas étreint ainsi et il mentirait si il n'avait pas manqué cela._

'' Cela change tout.'' S'exclama fortement Bellamy, l'excitation dans sa voix comme il finissait de tendre un drap rouge à l'autre bout de la pièce, marquer avec un X pour la pratique de cible. Je jetais une noix dans ma bouche comme Bellamy s'avança vers Clarke tandis que j'étais appuyé nonchalamment contre une des poutres.''Pas plus de se cacher des lances. Prête à être une dure à cuire, Clarke ?''

Je roulais des yeux comme Bellamy sauta un autre écrou dans sa bouche en souriant à l'attention de Clarke. '' Je trouve qu'elle l'ait déjà. Après tout, elle a réussit à te faire taire plus d'une fois. Ce qui entre nous est une tâche vraiment difficile.''

L'éclat de Bellamy était flagrant tandis que le petit rire caché de Clarke me fit sourire dans la confiance ce qui agaça d'autant plus Bellamy. Puis, le soupir de Clarke rattrapa mon attention.

''Regardez. Je ne vais pas vous battre sur la mise de canons de retour au camp. Je sais que nous en avons besoin, mais ne me pense pas aimer ça.'' Affirma Clarke comme elle prit un fusil de la pile pour s'apprêter à tirer.

'' Nous sommes chanceux que les fusils ont été emballés dans de la graisse. Le fait qu'ils ont survécu signifie … que nous ne sommes plus assis à se cacher.'' Assura Bellamy en regardant Clarke.'' Tu dois apprendre comment faire cela.''

'' Pourquoi pas Alex ? '' Objecta Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils attirant l'attention de Bellamy sur moi.

'' Parce que je sais déjà tirer Clarke.'' Répondis-je en roulant des yeux.'' Dans la garde tu te rappelle ? Et de plus, Bellamy m'a déjà appris.'' Laissais-je échapper prise dans le moment et fit attention de garder mes yeux sur la cible comme je sentais leurs regards centrés sur moi.

Je pouvais d'hors et déjà imaginer le regard confus de Clarke et celui béat ainsi de surprise de Bellamy à cet révélation. C'était devenu rare les fois, où je laissais les souvenirs refaire surface et je n'avais même pas penser sur le moment.

Un raclement de gorge embarrassé se fit entendre me faisant me retourner et je vis Clarke lever le fusil maladroitement.'' Donc, je viens de le tenir sur mon épaule ?''

Bellamy croisa mon regard attendant probablement que je lui montre mais je fis un signe de tête le poussant à le faire. Après tout, il m'avait appris comme je l'avais dit. Il pourrait le faire pour Clarke.

'' Ouais, juste un peu plus élevé maintenant, cette fin.'' Répondit-il comme il alla se placer derrière Clarke et posa sa main sur son épaule, guidant le pistolet dans sa ligne de mir. Ce simple geste était rien et pourtant il suscita un étrange sentiment en moi. Celui que j'avais déjà ressentit auparavant lorsque Bellamy était sortit de sa tente avec Roma et cette autre fille refit surface. Sans même m'apercevoir, un froncement de sourcils sévère entacha mon visage.

C'était complètement idiot. Je ressentais de la colère envers Clarke alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. C'était juste … Puis, la réalité vint me frapper à la raison. La jalousie. Mais s'était impossible. Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de Clarke avec Bellamy. Je veux dire, je ne faisais pas dans la jalousie et encore moins au sujet de Bellamy. Il était mon meilleur ami ou du moins avait l'habitude de l'être et je ne ressentais pas ce genre de sentiment à son égard. C'était absurde.

Le raclement de gorge de Bellamy fut ce qui me sortit de ma stupeur comme il se déplaça pour prendre lui-même un fusil.'' Ouais. Euh, ce qui est bon. Euh, regarde et apprends.''

Il se positionna comme Clarke se décala pour laisser la place et Bellamy tira sur la gâchette pour tout simplement entendre un clic fort sans tirer une balle. Un faible sourire railleur illumina mes trait comme Bellamy bougea inconfortablement et chargea à nouveau la chambre pour tirer à nouveau une balle perdu.

'' Perdu la main on dirait.'' Commentais-je railleuse avec un sourire narquois comme je m'appuyais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine contre la poutre et rencontra le sourire amusé de Clarke.

'' Mes balles sont ratés.'' Objecta Bellamy sur la défensive, me faisant sourire d'avantage comme il essaya à nouveau pour entendre que le clic.'' Essaye le tiens.''

Clarke s'avança à la place de Bellamy et leva son arme à feu avant de tirer et toucher le drap avec une détonation assourdissante. Je souriais amusé comme la blonde releva la tête avec un regard ahurit dans la fascination et me lança un regard béat.

'' C'était génial. Ha !'' S'exclama-t-elle ébahit avant de froncer les sourcils en abaissant son arme et regarder par-dessus son épaule.'' Suis-je horrible pour ressentir cela ?''

Je lâchais un petit rire de poitrine comme mon regard amusé croisa celui de Bellamy tout aussi amusé. Je connaissais le sentiment dont Clarke parlait tout comme Bellamy qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Essaye encore.''

Clarke s'apprêtait à réessayez mais elle se tourna au dernier moment vers Bellamy en reprenant son air grave.'' Non. Nous ne devrions pas gaspiller les munitions.''

'' Vous devez pratiquer.'' Soutenu étrangement Bellamy me faisant froncer les sourcils soupçonneux et m'avancer vers le duo.  
''Non. Nous avons besoin de parler de la façon dont on va garder les armes autour du camp. Où sommes-nous les garder, et qui a accès.'' Objecta Clarke pensant à la vitesse de l'éclair et devenant de plus en plus angoissé par la minute.

'' Elle a raison, Bellamy. Dès l'instant, où nous retournons dans le camp avec les armes ça sera le chaos. '' Assurais-je en regardant Bellamy. Je levais un sourcil perplexe quant il semblait à peine m'écouter et prit un fusil de la pile avant de le charger et tirer sur la cible touchant le X de peu.

'' Tu as laissé Miller en charge du natif.'' Rappela Clarke en regardant attentivement Bellamy tandis que je l'observais toujours avec un froncement de sourcils anxieux. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. ''Tu dois lui faire confiance.''

'' Vous devez le garder à proximité. Les autres l'écoutent.'' Dit Bellamy, sa voix anormalement vide.'' Et tu devrais t'occuper des fusils. Tu es suffisamment expérimenté pour cela.''

'' Who ! Who! Who !'' M'exclamais-je alarmé poussant Clarke du chemin et me posta face à Bellamy avec confusion.'' Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bellamy ? '' Demandais-je ne cachant plus mon inquiétude à ce stade.'' Je te connais. Tu as agis étrangement toute la journée et tu fuis mon regard en ce moment.'' Déclarais-je mon ton devenant de plus en plus agacé comme il fuyait mon regard et semblait anormalement raide.

Clarke qui se tenait en arrière laissa son regard traîné sur la besace de Bellamy et la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet comme elle prit un pas en avant.'' Toutes les rations que tu as pris. Tu vas t'enfuir. Voilà pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec nous. Tu allais charger sur les fournitures et tout simplement disparaître.''

'' Je n'ai pas le choix.'' Admis Bellamy.'' L'Arche sera bientôt là.''

'' Tu te fous de moi ? '' Aboyais-je au-delà furieuse. '' Alors les choses se corsent et tu vas t'enfuir comme un lâche ? Le Bellamy que je connais est peut-être un petit con mais il m'a appris à rester et lutter. ''

'' Tu n'as toujours pas saisi ? '' Cassa Bellamy, ses yeux furieux tombé sur moi.'' Je ne suis plus le Bellamy que tu as connu. Qu'en est-ce que tu vas te mettre cela dans la tête.''

'' Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Octavia ? '' Contrais-je laissant la colère exploser. '' Je croyais que tu étais venu ici pour la protéger. Tu vas fuir cette responsabilité aussi.''

'' Octavia me déteste.'' Marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.'' Elle ira bien.''

Je soupirais consterné en posant mon regard sur Clarke, espérant obtenir de l'aide. La blonde s'avança prudente.'' Tu ne sais pas que … ''

'' J'ai tiré le chancelier.'' Rugit Bellamy, son regard autoritaire et furibond comme il essayait de garder sa colère au rabais.'' Ils vont me tuer. Meilleur scénario, ils m'enfermeront avec le natif pour le reste de ma vie, et il n'y a aucun moyen en enfer, je vais donner Jaha la satisfaction.''

Je reconnaissais la vérité pur et dur dans ses paroles mais il était hors de question que je me laissais abattre par cela. Il était hors de question que Bellamy prenait la fuite. Nous avions peut-être été en combat perpétuel depuis que nous étions sur terre mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre. Pas quand il était l'un des seuls pilier qui me restait.

'' Alors tu vas juste partir comme ça ? '' Ma voix était à peine un murmure comme l'incertitude et le poids de mes pensées pesait sur moi tel une enclume.

'' Qu'est-ce que cela peu te faire de toute manière ? Tu me détestes aussi au dernière nouvelle.'' Claqua Bellamy me faisant tressaillir à ses paroles. Il réalisa le dureté de ses paroles et cocha sa mâchoire avant de passé sa main sur son visage, exaspéré et soupira.'' Continuez à pratiquer. Je dois un peu d'air.''

Je me retournais pour ne pas regarder son dos fuyant et lâcha un soupir abattu en regardant les fusils, morne.

J'entendis les pas de Clarke m'approcher comme elle posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste censé être réconfortant. '' Alex … ''

'' Je vais bien.'' Cassais-je sèchement en rejetant son touché d'un haussement d'épaule et pris un des fusils avant de le charger en colère.

 _Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, je stimulais de long en large dans cette cellule. Minutes … heures … jours, peut-être. Tout ce que je savais était que je ressentais cette rage incontrôlable et désirait plus que tout l'exprimer. Les simples murs gris et le lit composant à présent mon chez moi jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans me donnait envie de crier._

 _Soudain, le bruit électrique venant de ma porte de cellule retentit entre les quatre murs de ma prison et à ma plus grande surprise et confusion, le lieutenant Shumway entra. Ses mains derrière son dos avec son expression aussi froide et dur que je l'avais connu. J'avais toujours détesté cet homme et le voir en ce moment alors que je voulais exploser n'était pas ce que j'appelais une bonne nouvelle._

 _'' Cadet Mcgowan.'' Salua formellement Shumway comme il indiqua à mes gardiens de fermer ma cellule derrière lui. Je roulais des yeux à son air supérieur et resta droite sans jamais le quitter des yeux._

 _'' C'est prisonnier 12444, maintenant.'' Rectifiais-je venimeuse en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui dans l'ennui._

 _Un petit sourire cynique tomba sur son visage exécrable et il releva les yeux en prenant un pas songeur.'' C'était vraiment une perte. Votre arrestation, je veux dire. L'une de mes meilleurs recrues. Vous savez.'' Conta-t-il inutilement. Aimant probablement le propre son de sa voix. Je roulais des yeux ennuyé comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine._

 _'' Dite ce que vous avez a dire et fichez le camp de ma putain de cellule.'' Crachais-je lasse de ces conneries. Je voulais juste revenir à ma stimulation et maudire avec tout les jurons possible Bellamy Blake._

 _'' Conforme à loi, je suis tenu de vous informer que votre mère est actuellement en procès pour avoir attaquer l'un des gardes ayant participer à votre arrestation.'' La nouvelle avait l'effet d'une bombe comme je dévisageais le lieutenant avec des yeux écarquiller dans le choc._

 _'' M-mais … '' Je déglutis toujours aussi secoué en levant les yeux sur le lieutenant qui restait stoïque.'' Elle va … elle va être flotter.''_

 _'' Elle a commis un crime passible de mort. Elle sera donc flotter.'' Convenu Shumway comme ci ce qu'il me disait n'était rien._

 _Ma mère allait être flotter. La seule personne qui me restais allait m'être retirer comme cela. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Et tout cela parce que ce bâtard égoïste de traître m'avait dénoncer. Quelque chose en moi explosa comme je levais à nouveau les yeux sur Shumway et le trouvait, là, aussi recueillit que jamais._

 _'' Vous ! Espèce de fils de pute.'' Criais-je en courant droit vers lui, prête à l'attaquer._

 _En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait sortit sa matraque électrique et n'hésita pas un instant avant de me choquer avec. Le courant passa de ma poitrine puis dans tout mes pores et je fus prise de soubresaut incontrôlable comme les larmes affluaient sans cesse sur mes joues rougit par la colère. Malgré la douleur insupportable, je continuais d'avancer avec difficulté en mordant ma langue pour ne pas ressentir les effets du courant mais fini par chuter un genou au sol dans l'agonie avant de tomber face contre terre. Je sentais la froideur du métal entrée en contact avec mes joues humides et je mordais toujours ma langue comme le courant circulait toujours le long de mes veines. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus douloureux à cet instant. Le trou béant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine pour la perte de ma mère ou la douleur lancinante de l'électricité parcourant mon corps._

 _Quand il retira la matraque, mon corps secouait encore de tout le plein de courant ingurgitée et je sentais lentement ma conscience sombré dans l'obscurité._

Une balle. Clic. Deux balles. Clic. Trois balles. Clic.

Je rechargeais le fusil comme mon souvenir du jour où j'avais réalisé qu'il ne me restait plus que les Blake s'estompa. Je regardais la majeur partie du drap déchiré par mes impacts de balles et ré aligna mon arme contre mon épaule. J'avais oublié l'effet libérateur que les armes avaient. Sur l'Arche , j'avais toujours pris l'habitude de tirer pour relâcher mes frustrations et étant l'une des rares femmes de la garde, j'en avais pas mal.

Puis comme je m'apprêtais à tirer à nouveau, les choses devinrent flou. Je me sentais pâle, en sueur et chaude à la fois. Mon estomac barattait étrangement comme je faisais un pas en arrière tout simplement pour constater que le drap rouge et la cible avait disparu. Je jetais instantanément le fusil dans la crainte et fis volte-face à la recherche de Clarke et Bellamy dans la panique.

J'avais seulement fait quelque pas quand une voix lointaine mais encore familière me stoppa net dans mon élan. '' C'est plus difficile que tu ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la crainte comme je me retournais lentement pour rencontrer les orbes bruns familiers de ma mère.'' Maman.'' Je sentis les larmes affluer à la simple vue.

Ma mère se tenait avec son sourire lumineux et ses vieux habit de médecin de l'Arche, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais rassemblé dans une tresse ordonné et ses yeux brillant avec fierté.

'' Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.'' S'exclama-t-elle, l'adoration clair dans sa voix. '' Aussi dur et intransigeante que lui. ''

'' Tu n'es pas là. '' Murmurais-je doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était morte sur l'Arche et que sa présence sur terre était impossible.'' Tu n'es pas là. Tu es morte.''

'' Bien évidemment, mon bébé.'' Je sortais de ma stupeur comme elle se rapprocha de moi en tendant les mains. '' Je suis morte il y a longtemps maintenant. ''

'' Mais-mais … comment ? Comment ? '' Bégayais-je me raidissant à son toucher froid mais se sentant pourtant bien réel. '' Pourquoi je te vois ? ''

Ma mère s'arrêta avec une expression confuse. '' Je ne sais pas, bébé. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à ses mots. Ne comprenant en aucun cas le sens de ses paroles quand la réalisation naissante sur moi me fit relever la tête.

'' Tu es là pour lui.'' Haletais-je, les yeux écarquiller dans la compréhension.'' Tu es la seule qui aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Tu ne l'as pas attaquer lui mais un des gardes qui m'a arrêter. Tu veux que je lui pardonne.''

Elle secoua négativement la tête.'' Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de moi pour cela. Tu lui as déjà pardonner.''

'' Je ne comprends pas.'' Murmurais-je perdu, baissant les yeux dans la confusion.'' Alors, pourquoi ?''

C'était complètement fou. Rien de tout cela ne faisait sens. Les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer le long de mes joues comme la confusion ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit. Les moments où je pleurais avait été rare sur terre. Le plus important était quand j'avais fait face à Bellamy.

Ma mère avança avec un sourire triste mélangé avec l'inquiétude. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Juste comme dans mon souvenir.

'' Je sais que c'est beaucoup ma chérie.'' Assura-t-elle en balayant une de mes mèches rebelles avec un sourire compatissant. '' Mais tu dois prendre conscience de se que tu ressens.''

'' Ce que je ressens ? '' Répétais-je en levant les yeux d'autant plus confuse. Ma mère resta calme comme les mots coulaient dans mon esprit.'' Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Quels sentiments ?''

J'attendis sans un mot dans l'attente d'une réponse mais ma mère se contenta de me jauger avec ce sourire mielleux et cette légère pointe de reconnaissance.

'' Je t'en prie, maman. Dis-moi parce que je ne comprends rien et je n'y arrive plus. Je n'y arrive plus ici. Je ressens tellement de sentiments mitigés que je ne sais même plus ce qui est de la colère ou de … ''

Je cherchais mes mots pour exprimer mes sentiments contradictoire quand ma mère fini pour moi. '' L'amour ? ''

'' Qu'est-ce … l'amour ? '' J'écarquillais les yeux ahurit en reposant les yeux sur ma mère.'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ''

'' Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, mon bébé.'' Rétorqua ma mère avec un sourire rempli de fierté et de sentiment caché.

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la perplexité comme j'essayais en vint de mette ensemble les propos de ma mère mais … quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Ma mère se mit à rire, elle riait de plus en plus, me laissant un sentiment de colère et de frustration.

À travers ses gloussement, ma mère déclara.'' Wow ! Tu es encore plus pathétique que je le pensais.''

'' Qu'est-ce … maman ? ''

Avant même qu'Alexis puisse dire autre chose, Dax utilisa la crosse d'un des fusils qu'il avait trouvé près de la silhouette planant de la brune pour l'assommer. Il dévisageait le corps de la brune avec pitié et mépris. Quand il avait su qu'elle serait sur le voyage avec Bellamy et Clarke, il pensait faire une pierre de coup. Après tout, elle avait été l'une des gardes ayant assister à son arrestation et cela faisait depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur terre qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche. Mais quand il entendit ses allégations délirante, il pensait que ce serait bien plus cruel de lui retirer quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Quand je revenais à mes esprits, la première chose que je sentis était la barre atroce pesant à l'arrière de mon crâne. C'était comme le jour où j'avais frapper ma tête contre mon siège lors de l'atterrissage. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était un grand flou pour la majeur partie puis … tout commença à remonter à la surface. Je flashais les yeux ouvert, alerte comme des tas d'images affluaient dans mon esprit.

Bellamy désirant s'enfuir, les tirs … ma mère. Je tentais de me relever et fus aussitôt assaillit par des élans de nausées probablement dû au coup. Je ne savais pas qui m'avait laissé comme cela mais une chose était sûr, il fallait que je retrouve Clarke et Bellamy. Je tenais ma tête comme j'eus l'intelligence de prendre un des fusils avec moi et commença mon ascension pour l'extérieur du dépôt. Je tenais le fusil bien droit en gardant mes sens en alerte et je pouvais entendre les branches croquer sous mes pas. La nuit était tombé sur l'ensemble de la clairière ce qui rendait son ascension beaucoup plus difficile, d'autant plus que la pluie s'était ajouter à la partie. C'était quand je pensais que j'avais de nouveau entendu des voix que le bruit d'une lutte m'interpella au loin.

Finalement, c'était bien réel comme je vis Bellamy couché sur le sol brandissant étrangement une arme inexistante sur son agresseur. Il était probablement touché par la même chose qui m'avait fait halluciné ma mère plus tôt. Dax se tenait au dessus de lui avec l'un des fusils qu'il rechargea et s'apprêta à utiliser sur Bellamy. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde comme j'avançais en brandissant mon fusil.

'' Hé, petit con.'' Dax fit volte-face avec le bout du canon pointer sur moi comme j'avais le mien sur lui.'' Pose ton arme ou je te jure que tu ne verras pas le jour se levé.''

'' Tu aurais dû rester là-bas, Alexis.'' Avertit Dax venimeux.'' J'attendais que ça de te tuer.''

'' Moi ? Pourquoi ? ''

Le rire amer de Dax retentit dans la forêt me faisant froncer les sourcils.'' Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi, pétasse.''

'' Devrais-je ? '' Questionnais-je avec un sourcil levé, confus.

'' Tu es celle qui m'a arrêté. '' Répondit-il amèrement visiblement agacé que je me souvienne pas de lui.

'' J'étais une garde, connard. Tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai arrêter.'' Je repositionnais le fusil sur mon épaule, prête à tirer.'' Maintenant, pose ton arme. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. ''

'' Shumway a dit pas de témoins.'' Dax secoua la tête avec ce regard familier dans les yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce … Shumway ! Bien sûr._

'' Le fils de pute ! '' Grommelais-je reliant les points ensemble comme je jetais un regard sur Bellamy qui était encore couché sur le sol humide et boueux. '' Il est celui qui t'a donné le fusil pour tuer le chancelier.''

'' À pied maintenant, et je ne vais pas te tuer.'' Suggéra Dax. L'enfer, comme ci cela allait arriver.

'' L'enfer que je vais le faire. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter Dax. Pose ton arme ! Maintenant ! ''

Évidemment, les gens avaient le don de faire ce que je ne voulais pas sur terre. Je pouvais voir son doigt prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette. À ce moment, je savais que c'était soit tuer où être tuer. Sans hésitation, j'appuyais sur la gâchette en première, visant en pleine tête simplement pour entendre un clic comme il tira à blanc. J'écarquillais les yeux paniqué, réalisant que j'étais désarmé et couru tout droit derrière l'arbre le plus proche à couvert des tirs de Dax qui étaient eux, pas raté. Le bruit de Bellamy attaquant Dax au sol retentit à mes oreilles comme j'essayais désespérément d'obtenir une balle clair mais après plusieurs essais, je savais que c'était inutile.

Pour la deuxième fois, je courais tout droit dans la lutte et me jeta sur Dax en évitant de peu un coup. Je commençais à le frapper de toute mes forces, poing par poing et je pouvais sentir la formation du sang sur mes phalanges. Seulement, mon avantage ne dura que quelque minute comme il réussit à me renverser et se trouva à son tour sur moi. Je bloquais tant que je pouvais ses coups mais certains passaient tout de même ma garde, envoyant ma tête déjà endolori dans le sol dur. Je tentais d'inverser les tables mais la vue de Bellamy planant sur Dax avec une arme m'arrêta et je fermais les yeux quand le sang du garçon m'éclaboussa le visage et son corps tomba sur moi de tout son poids tandis qu'il luttait pour ses derniers souffles. Je finissais par rouvrir rapidement les yeux et repoussais le cadavre loin de moi dans le choque et l'amertume avant de rouler sur le ventre pour obtenir de l'air.

Je toussais face contre terre, sentant la terre se mélangé au sang et cracha dans un filet le sang qui s'était infiltré dans ma bouche tandis que je rampais jusqu'au même arbre où je m'étais canardé plus tôt. J'avais eu assez de combat sur terre pour tenir une éternité et j'avais franchement besoin d'une pause. Je me retournais pour m'appuyer le dos contre le tronc et leva les yeux comme Bellamy chancela à mes côtés visiblement secoué.

'' Bon. Tu es bien.'' Haletais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Bellamy secoua la tête en regardant dans le vide.

'' Non, je ne suis pas.'' Objecta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Sa voix sur le bord.'' Ma mère … si elle savait ce que je fais … qui je suis, elle m'a élevé pour être mieux, pour être bon. ''

'' Bellamy … ''

'' Et tout ce que je fais est de blessé des gens.'' Bellamy pris une profonde inspiration, reniflant pour empêcher les larmes de couler.'' Je suis un monstre.''

Ses mots étaient tels des électrochoc pour moi comme je le regardais avec les yeux écarquillés. Je n'avais jamais vue Bellamy aussi vulnérable. Brisé. Pourtant, j'avais passé la majorité de ma vie à ses côtés. Quand j'avais parlé de monstre, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il se placerait dans cette catégorie. Il n'était pas un monstre et ne méritait pas tout cette flagellation.

'' Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bellamy. '' Soufflais-je comme une légère toux se coinça dans ma gorge.'' Un petit con arrogant ? Certainement. Mais tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. '' Bellamy écarquilla les yeux comme il me dévisagea comme ci j'avais dit quelque chose d'improbable mais je secouais la tête.''Ce gars-là, n'est pas un monstre.''

'' Pourtant, j'ai torturé un homme et tué ce gars et ses trois cent personnes. Alors qu'est-ce qui me fait différent ? '' Soutenu Bellamy dans un murmure. Je lâchais un petit rire rauque.

'' Il semblerait que j'ai une indulgence illimité à ton sujet.'' Affirmais-je, évitant le regard de Bellamy comme un froncement de sourcils vint entaché mon visage déjà couvert de sang. La réalisation des mots de ma mère encore dans mon esprit.'' Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Bellamy. ''

Bellamy tourna sa tête dans ma direction comme mes mots faisaient encore écho dans le silence qui s'était installé entre nous et se pencha plus confortablement contre moi, me rappelant de nos moments dans le petit cagibi. Je gardais mes yeux sur le terrain comme je penchais ma tête sur son épaule sans hésiter et me fis confortable à mon tour.

Bellamy regarda la brune qui se penchait sur son épaule, remémorant de vieux souvenirs et trouva le courage de briser le silence.

'' Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été ainsi.'' L'air étrangement calme autour d'eux.'' Ça m'a manqué.''

Ma poitrine se serra à ses mots comme j'avalais ma salive rendant ma bouche sèche. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes sombre et retira ma tête de son épaule en grimaçant à la douleur de mes ecchymoses comme je me réajustais pour lui faire face.'' Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. J'ai besoin de toi. Octavia a besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Aucun d'entre nous aurait survécu à ce lieu si il était pas pour toi. Tu as besoin de te pardonner. L'enfer, si j'ai réussi à te pardonner alors tu peux le faire aussi, ok, mais tu ne peux pas courir, Bell. Tu dois venir avec nous. Tu dois faire face.''

Bellamy semblait analysé la porté de mes mots avant qu'il ne tourna lentement la tête vers moi, son regard vide de toute émotion.'' Tu m'as pardonner ? ''

'' Ne pas agir tout étonné. Je suis capable de pardon, tu sais.'' Répliquais-je en roulant des yeux avant de verrouillé mon regard avec le sien perdant toute la légèreté dans mes yeux.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous et Bellamy renifla en prenant une inspiration comme il leva les yeux sur moi.'' Jaha va me tuer quand il descend.''

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire comme je savais moi-même que cette déclaration était véridique seulement, il était clair que je ne laisserais pas cela arrivé. Peu importe, ce que je devrais faire, cela n'arrivera pas. Je gesticulais contre l'arbre comme je regardais droit devant moi et dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

'' Je ne les laisserais pas te tuer.'' Déclarais-je solennelle comme nous regardions tout les deux droit devant nous. '' On trouvera un moyen.''

Après cela, nous restions tout les deux sur le sol dans un silence confortable comme nous avions l'habitude de partager auparavant et Clarke ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, sa main tenant sa tête, clairement dans la douleur.

'' Il y avait quelque chose dans ces noix.'' Elle s'arrêta avec une grimace lancinante.'' On m'a frappé avec … ''

Sa peine fut interrompu quand ses yeux prirent l'état de nos visages ainsi que le cadavre gisant sur le sol. Son expression succombant dans la dureté et la compréhension comme elle reliait les points ensemble.

Finalement, nous avions tout les trois fait au camp avec tout les fusils et couvertures en mains. Les cris paniqués et affolés des adolescents venant à nos oreilles clamaient que le terrien s'était échappé. Quelque chose en moi, me disait qu'Octavia y était pour quelque chose.

'' Laissez les natifs venir.'' La voix tonitruante de Bellamy résonnait dans tout le camps comme nous approchions parmi la foule.

Les anxieux se taisaient comme nous marchions, tous les trois côte à côte sous les regards curieux et inquiet des adolescents. Après avoir tout expliquer en globalité à Clarke, nous nous étions accordé pour formé un front uni et agir comme il fallait au sein du camp. Je devais avouer que recevoir toute cette attention était un sentiment étrange pour moi mais en même temps, si puissant.  
''Nous avons peur d'eux depuis trop longtemps, et pourquoi ?'' Continua Bellamy, son regard déterminé et sa voix forte sur l'ensemble du camp. '' En raison de leurs couteaux et des lances.'' Son regard tomba sur moi, le brun dorée rencontrant le brun chocolat et une conversation tacite passa entre nous. '' Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je suis fatigué d'avoir peur.''

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, partageant à leur tour une conversation tacite et Clarke lui donna un hochement de tête, puis nous avons tout les trois laissé les sacs contenant les fusils au sol. Murmures ahurit ont éclaté dans l'ensemble du camp comme ils prenaient connaissance chacun leurs tours du contenu des sacs.

'' Ce sont des armes … ok, pas des jouets, et nous devons être prêts à les abandonner à la garde lorsque les bateaux de baisses viennent. '' Affirma Clarke balayant lentement les adolescents d'un regard.'' Mais … jusque-là, ils vont nous aider à nous garder en sécurité.''

'' Et il y a beaucoup plus d'où elles venaient.'' Commenta Bellamy. '' Demain nous commençons la formation, et si les terriens viennent, nous allons être prêts à se battre.''

Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur Octavia et je pouvais voir l'inquiétude grandir dans ses yeux m'annonçant clairement, que j'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec la brune. Seulement, je ne le vis pas seulement chez Octavia, il était également présent chez Finn qui était à la hauteur, ce qui m'interpella.

Après la cohue que notre retour avait suscité, Clarke et Bellamy s'était retiré pour la tente de communication et essayer d'obtenir l'absolution de Bellamy. J'attendais les nouvelles proche de la tente quand Octavia, enveloppé dans une des couvertures que nous avions ramené se ruait droit sur moi, visiblement furibonde.

'' Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? '' Explosa-t-elle quand la brune était à ma hauteur.'' Des armes ? Une journée avec eux et tu es de leurs côtés, maintenant.''

Une grimace agacé par ses accusations traversa mon visage comme je jetais un œil autour de nous pour voir si nous étions seule et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer à l'écart.

'' Je suis de ton côté, d'accord. '' Sifflais-je en la regardant avec un regard soutenu.'' Mais nous avons besoin de ses armes.''

'' En quoi cela va nous aider, hein ? '' Octavia remit en question avec un froncement de sourcils irrité.

Je la dévisageais avec lassitude sentant la fatigue comme je me pinçais le pont de mon nez, agacé.'' Écoute, je viens de trouver une sorte d'entente avec ton frère, me fais pas me battre contre un autre Blake.''

'' Une entente … Une … '' Répéta Octavia indigné dans un murmure comme l'un des adolescents nous passa sur le chemin.'' Tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait à Lincoln ? ''

''' Non ! '' Aboyais-je exaspéré par cette conversation inutile.'' Je n'ai pas oublié mais nous sommes tout ce qui nous restes ici-bas. Qu'on le veuille ou pas.''

C'était la vérité. Nous étions tous ce que nous avions laissé et peu importe quoi, nous devrions rester ensemble. Je savais que ce serait plus difficile à dire qu'à faire connaissant l'entêtement des Blake mais ils devraient s'y résoudre à un moment où un autre. Et le plus tôt, serait le mieux.

Octavia se redressa sans un mot en me regardant comme ci elle voulait me contredire mais se ravisa, prête à faire demi-tour.

Je lâchais un soupir comme j'attrapais son bras pour la retenir.'' Comment tu as fait pour le sortir du camp ? '' J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir comme elle s'y était prise.

'' Les noix de jobi. Après ça s'était facile.'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire suffisant en coin, fière de son plan.

Je copiais son sourire comme je regardais sa retraite et leva les yeux à la lune éclairant le ciel sombre. J'espérais sincèrement que le libérer avait été une bonne idée mais si je devais être honnête, avec la découverte des armes et le début de la formation, je savais que les choses n'étaient plus aussi simple.

La guerre avait réellement commencé et j'avais peur que ce ne soit que le début.

 **Me voilà de retour ! Enfin , c'est pas trop trop tôt, je sais mais j'avoue que j'étais dans l'impossiilité de publié. À présent, je suis de retour et bien de retour alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car nous avions plein d'élément déclencheur dans ce chapitre et j'attend avec impatience vos réactions.**

 **Ça fait vraiment du bien d'écrire à nouveau :)**

 **Xoxoxo et jusqu'au prochain chapitre :D**


	9. Unity Day

**Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre car oui, je sais. Bellamy et Alex vont à nouveau rencontrer une embuche mais cela n'aurait pas d'intérêt si ils tombèrent déjà dans le tout , ils tombèrent amoureux et vécurent pour toujours. Donc s'il vous plait me flageller pas ^^**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture :)**

 **Unity** _ **Day**_

Je marchais à travers le camp comme le bruit des balles pouvaient se faire entendre. Bellamy avait instauré la formation avec rigueur durant les derniers jours et il semblerait que même en ce jours soi-disant sacré, il ne laissait rien au hasard.

La journée de l'unité. Qu'elle foutaise. J'avais toujours détesté cette journée de retour sur l'Arche. C'était juste une simple mascarade pour cacher la vraie violence de leurs actions et je ne voyais pas le point de fêter la destruction de la treizième stations conduisant soi-disant à l'unité. C'était juste l'hypocrisie habituelle de l'Arche.

Je passais devant le petit groupe qui s'était regroupé pour regarder le fameux discours du Chancelier à travers l'écran de communication et m'avança les bras croisés pour écouter les sornettes sortant de sa bouche.

'' Mes amis, ceci est un jour historique d'Unité.'' Déclara Jaha dans un ton d'orateur à travers la radio qui sautait de temps en temps.'' Chaque année, nous célébrons le moment où nos ancêtres des 12 stations reliées pour former l'Arche, mais ce sera la dernière fois que nous le faisons tous à son bord. L'année prochaine, se sera sur le terrain.''

L'ensemble des citoyens de l'Arche se mirent à applaudir et applaudir les mots du Chancelier tandis que nous regardions le Chancelier beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Ce n'était pas vraiment un droit de fêter pour nous. Nous étions déjà sur terre et personnellement, il n'y avait pas de quoi le fêter. Nous n'avions jamais été autant exposer au danger que sur terre.

'' Bien sûr. Après que nous avons fait tout le travail.'' Bafoua Miller en se tournant vers le petit groupe et geste à lui-même clairement agacé par les mots du Chancelier.'' Quelqu'un lui dit de l'a fermé.''

'' Ta gueule, Miller.'' Surgit Raven, ses yeux se posant sur Miller pendant un bref instant avant de retomber sur l'écran.'' Personne ne t'oblige à regarder. ''

Je roulais des yeux sur la brune, ne partageant toujours pas de l'affection pour elle et reposa mes yeux sur l'écran. Jaha s'était relancer sur comment ils attendaient tous ce moment depuis des années et toute les autres foutaises qu'ont entendaient à chaque journée de l'Unité. Et comme d'habitude, les habitants de l'arche applaudissaient aveuglement m'exaspérant au plus haut point.

Je secouais la tête, agacé.'' Je me tires.'' Déclarais-je poussant légèrement Miller, interpellant la majorité des adolescents.'' C'est des conneries tout ça.''

Je me dirigeais tout droit vers ma tente clairement de mauvaise humeur avec ce que toute cette journée représentait et regrettais les journées d'unité que j'avais passé sur l'Arche. J'avais ma propre cachette personnel où j'évitais au mieux cette journée. Je restais la plupart du temps enfermé et lisais pendant des heures et des heures, tout était mieux que cette foutu fête d'hypocrite.

'' Hé là ! Pas si vite ! '' Retentit la voix familière de Bellamy comme il s'interposa devant moi, me stoppant dans ma marche.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ennuyé par son interruption.'' Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Bell.''

'' Je sais.'' Un sourire sincère orna son visage me laissant perplexe et légèrement irrité.'' C'est pour toi.'' Je regardais éberlué comme il me tendit un pliage en papier comme quand nous étions sur l'Arche.

C'était la manière dont Bellamy avait trouvé pour me remonter le moral lorsque j'étais de mauvaise humeur et depuis s'était devenu une sorte de coutume pendant la journée de l'unité. Cela faisait quatre ans que je n'en avais pas vue et j'étais sincèrement touché par son geste.

'' Où as-tu trouvé du papier ? '' M'exclamais-je en regardant le pliage dans mes mains avec presque fascination.

'' Ce n'est pas important.'' Il fit remarquer avec un mouvement de main.'' Tu l'aimes ? '' Demanda-t-il son froncement de sourcils presque comme ci il craignait mon jugement.

'' C'est une blague ? C'est probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai vue aujourd'hui.'' Répondis-je mon regard toujours porté sur l'oiseau en papier avec adoration. J'étais totalement inconsciente du regard adoucit de Bellamy posé sur moi. '' Merci.''

'' Peut-être que je peux rendre cette journée meilleure.'' Intervenu Bellamy attirant mon regard confus sur lui.'' Que dirais-tu de pratiquer quelque tirs ? ''

Je souriais me réchauffant de plus en plus à Bellamy qui semblait redevenir celui que j'avais connu et m'apprêtais à accepter l'offre quand j'aperçus Clarke et Finn en pleine conversation à la fin du bateau de baisse. Clarke regarda Raven pour un bref moment avant de reporter son regard sur Finn puis le laissa seul, sans un mot.

Je reportais mon regard sur Bellamy.'' Autant que cette offre est tentante, je vais devoir refuser.'' Refusais-je, reportant mon regard sur Finn avec un sourire penaud.'' On se voit autour, Bell.'' Et sur ce, j'étais en marche vers Finn sous le regard assombrit de Bellamy.

'' Et bien . Et bien. Si ce n'est pas le survivant.''

'' Alex . '' Salua Finn simplement d'un hochement de tête me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la confusion.

'' Ok ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que je déteste la journée de l'unité mais toi. C'est quoi ton problème ? '' Demandais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

'' Rien. C'est juste …'' Finn me dévisagea avant de soupirer pour une perte de mot, récoltant mon regard pointu dans l'impatience.'' Je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'idée d'avoir ramené des armes dans le camp. ''

Je regardais droit devant moi pour constater que nous avions une auditrice comme Raven semblait rapidement détourné le regard et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Finn quand un cri de joie résonna dans tout le camp.

'' Whoo! Yeah ! Monty frappe à nouveau !'' Hurla Jasper surexcité comme il brandissait une cuve fumante dans les airs et releva ses lunettes de son visage.

Monty et lui avait passé leur temps à fabriquer la lune de Monty depuis des jours et il semblerait qu'ils s'étaient attelé à faire d'autre chose comme ce fameux ''jus de l'unité''.

'' Appelez ce lot : jus de l'unité! Qui a soif ?'' Cria Jasper qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver entourer par un lot de campeur qui levaient leurs bouteilles en attente d'être servie.

Je m'avançais aux côtés de Finn en secouant la tête quand je remarquais que le regard du brun était focalisé sur tout autre chose. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue d'Octavia profitant de la cohue pour faire une escapade furtive en dehors du camp et maudissais intérieurement pour me laissé entraîner dans tout cela.

Bien évidemment, je savais ce qu'elle allait faire et encore mieux, qui elle allait voir. Elle m'avait parler de ce baiser qu'elle avait échanger avec Lincoln lorsqu'elle l'avait fait sortir du camp et j'étais plus qu'au courant de sa liaison interdite avec lui.

Je réalisais que j'avais regarder Octavia trop longtemps comme Finn posa son regard écarquillé dans la compréhension sur moi. '' Tu es au courant pour le natif !''

Un bruit d'explosion retentit couvrant la voix de Finn et attira tout les regards vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre que l'écran de communication qui était maintenant noir. Raven accourut tout droit pour vérifié ce qui venait de se passer et se mit à jouer avec les câblages tandis que je profitais de la diversion pour m'éloigner de Finn.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' Surgit Bellamy, visiblement à bout de souffle dans l'inquiétude.

'' Les comms sont en baisse.'' Répondit Raven en se tournant vers lui avec un haussement d'épaule.'' Une sorte d'explosion qui a eu lieu pendant la reconstitution.''

Je secouais la tête à la nonchalance de la brune et posa mon regard sur le groupe d'adolescents qui avait repris leur occupation de service d'alcool. Je jaugeais une des bouteilles posé non loin de moi avec envie et mordis ma lèvre dans l'hésitation avant de finalement décider contre mon meilleur jugement. Je pourrais bien utilisé un peu de nouveauté en ce premier jour d'unité sur terre. J'attrapais le récipient, passant Bellamy sur mon chemin qui me donna un regard perplexe quant à mon expression déterminé et me regarda remplir mon récipient avant de l'apporter à mes lèvres dans une gorgée plus que généreuse.

Je tenais ma bouteille en flânant autour du camp avec un sourire niais sur mon visage. J'étais totalement et complètement ivre et le pire, s'était que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis que j'étais sur terre. Tout semblait plus beau et sentait même meilleure. Les flammes des feux dansaient devant mes yeux comme de petits hommes et les cries de joies des adolescents résonnaient comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Ouaip, j'étais totalement élevée. Je riais toute seule comme je regardais ma main sans vraiment aucune raison quand je trébuchais sur une branche au sol avec un ouf.

'' Qu'est-ce … Alex ? '' Appela la voix familière à qui appartenait probablement les pieds que je regardais avec un sourire imbécile.

Je levais les yeux sur la personne, remontant lentement des pieds jusqu'à sa tête et souriais en reconnaissance.'' Fi-finn, mon am-ami ! '' Hélais-je le hoquet m'assaillant.

Finn me dévisagea avec un regard désapprobateur comme il prenait conscience de mon état et secoua la tête en se penchant avec une main tendu. Je plaçais ma main dans la sienne et lâcha un petit cri de surprise comme il me releva brusquement me faisant voir plusieurs petites étoiles devant mes yeux.

'' Oh ! '' Gémis-je en tenant ma tête pour arrêter Finn de bouger. '' Je crois que … je crois que … je vais vomir.''

Dès l'instant où les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres, je me retournais et cracha le liquide ambré dans un jet au sol. Le bruit du liquide claquant le sol résonna suivit de près par l'odeur aigre et nauséabonde de l'alcool fermenté.

Les mains de Finn était aussitôt à mes côtés pour m'aider à me tenir debout et je levais les yeux penaud sur lui avant d'essuyer mes lèvres d'un revers de la main.

'' Combien tu as eu à boire ? '' Demanda Finn, me regardant avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur.

Je regardais droit devant moi. Essayant de distingué moi-même le nombre de verre que j'avais pris avant de froncer les sourcils quand je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir du nombre exact.

'' Hey ! Alex ! '' Appela Finn, sonnant inquiet par ma pâleur.'' Combien tu en a eu ? ''

'' Je sais pas. Comme cinq ou six.''

'' Cinq ou si … dieu, tu es complètement ivre.'' Grommela Finn agacé avant d'écarquillés les yeux comme ci une idée avait surgit dans son esprit, m'alertant aussitôt.'' Tu sais où se trouve le natif. ''

Je repoussais instantanément son étreinte à ses mots sachant que je n'allais pas aimer la tournure que prenait cette conversation et chancela légèrement comme j'essayais de me redresser droite.

Je lâchais un rire amer encore sous les effets de l'alcool.'' Bien sûr que je sais. Je n'aurai pas laissé Octavia partir sans savoir où elle allait.''

'' Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? '' M'asséna Finn plus ennuyé que réellement en colère, en m'attrapant les bras pour que je lui faisais face. '' Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit qu'il pouvait parler notre langue ? ''

Je fronçais les sourcils à son geste et rejeta mes bras vers le bas pour me libérer de son emprise.'' Hum. Lâche-moi, Finn. '' Dis-je lasse, ma voix soporifique faisant grommeler Finn dans l'irritation.'' Tu me donnes mal au crâne avec toute ces questions.''

Finn regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, Alex chancelant sur ses propres pieds sentant l'irritation et l'agacement grandir sachant qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans cet état. Il avait besoin d'arrêter cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commençait et Alex et Octavia étaient leurs ultimes recours. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour s'obtenir ivre. Son regard balaya les alentours à la recherche de quoique ce soit d'utile pour la dégriser et ses yeux brun inquiet tombèrent sur un des récipients laisser à l'abandon. Ses yeux retournèrent sur la silhouette d'Alex qui marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à elle-même et Finn secoua la tête en marchant pour ramasser le récipient avant de retourner en face d'Alex.

'' Désolé pour ça.'' S'excusa Finn comme il dévissa le couvercle avant de froisser le nez à l'odeur grisâtre du liquide âpre et le jeta au visage d'Alex.

Le jet nauséabonde de l'alcool avait l'effet d'une douche froide comme je haletais dans le choc et l'incrédulité et leva mes yeux maintenant alerte sur Finn qui avait la décence de regarder penaud. Mes cheveux étaient maintenant trempé, humide du liquide alcoolisé et avait une odeur affreuse. J'étais beaucoup plus consciente de l'air frais avec mes vêtements humide collé à ma peau me donnant des frissons et je reposais mes yeux rétrécis dans l'exaspération sur Finn.

'' Tu m'a aspergé d'alcool ! '' M'écriais-je furibond en secouant mes mains mouillés dans le vide avant de reposer mes yeux sur lui.

Une chose était sûr. Je ne ressentais plus les effets de l'alcool. Maintenant, seul le goût écœurant du vomi traînait encore sur ma langue.

'' Ça a marcher, non ? '' Cassa Finn sonnant impatient. '' Bien. Maintenant, allons-y.''

'' Who ! Who ! Aller où ?'' L'arrêtais-je comme il commençait à me tirer à la lisière de la forêt.

'' Emmène moi voir le natif. '' Exigea-t-il, presque obsédé dans sa demande et j'en avais assez d'entendre ce mot.

'' Lincoln ! Son nom est Lincoln. '' Explosais-je furibond, clairement lasse de son attitude et ses insistances.

J'étais vraiment lasse de tout cela. Tout ce que je désirais était un jour de l'unité ou je pourrais effectivement en profité mais il semblerait que la terre n'était pas prête à me donner un seul instant de répit.

Finn ne perdit pas son expression déterminé comme il présenta de rapide excuse.'' Lincoln. Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Si nous voulons arrêter cette guerre avant même qu'elle est lieu, nous devons nous dépêcher.''

Je m'apprêtais à casser de nouveau mais fronça rapidement les sourcils à ses intentions et fit une légère pause avant de reposer mon regard sur lui.'' Attends, arrêter cette guerre ?''

Finn hocha sèchement la tête en me jaugeant comme ci j'étais la personne la plus exaspérante qui soi en ce moment et je lâchais un profond grondement de ma poitrine en levant les bras au ciel dans l'indignation.

'' Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Il est impossible d'arrêter une guerre et encore moins contre les personnes contre qui nous sommes.'' Objectais-je dans l'incrédulité totale. Bien sûr, je voulais éviter cette guerre inutile tout autant que lui mais j'étais assez lucide pour savoir que c'était déjà peine perdu.

Nous étions face à deux camp totalement borné et si j'écoutais les dires d'Octavia, les natifs n'étaient pas un clan prompt à la négociation. J'avais foi en eux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être stupide. Il y avait parfois des batailles perdue d'avance et je savais en reconnaître une quand j'en voyais.

'' Nous devons essayer Alex. Tu les as vue. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas de tailles contre eux.'' Plaida Finn, son ton visiblement désespéré et déterminé.

Je le jaugea pendant un long moment dans un silence pesant avant de lâcher un soupir de défaite. Je voulais la paix tout autant que lui et je savais que nous devions tout essayer pour arrêter ce combat.

'' Très bien.'' Acceptais-je dans la capitulation et Finn ragaillardit aussitôt en m'attrapant le bras pour me traîner dans les bois. Je le stoppais net en imposant une résistance et lui donna un regard sévère quand il se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé.'' Je vais t'emmener à Lincoln mais tu me laisses parler, c'est clair ? ''

Finn roula des yeux dans l'impatience.'' Bien. On peux y aller, maintenant ? ''

Je hochais la tête avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le camp sachant que Bellamy n'allait pas aimer cette idée et m'avança dans la forêt sombre avec appréhension.

Je suivais les magnifique fleurs blanches comme Octavia m'avait raconter avec Finn à ma suite et me gardais de suivre la piste sans un mot. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. Mes cheveux empestait l'alcool et mes vêtements collaient contre ma peau. C'était pour le moins une situation vraiment dérangeante. Je n'aimais pas le fait d'être en pleine nuit dans les bois connaissant les terriens. Notre dernier périple avait été plus que démonstratif et je n'avais aucune envie de revivre une chasse à l'homme.

Finalement, ce fut Finn qui rompu le silence pesant.'' Pourquoi tu as bu autant ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.''

Je fis une halte dans ma démarche en envoyant un regard perplexe sur Finn par-dessus mon épaule avant de secouer la tête dans l'indignation et reprendre mon chemin.

'' Ouais, et bien … j'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté.'' Répondis-je instinctivement sur la défensive quand Finn m'agrippa le bras pour me stopper à nouveau dans ma démarche.'' Quoi ? ''

'' Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Parfois, j'oublie que tu es comme nous.'' S'excusa Finn avec sincérité, me faisant le regarder dans un silence complet avant de hocher la tête dans la compréhension.

Nous parcourions le reste du chemin sans un mot et quand nous arrivions à la grotte de Lincoln, ont pouvait le voir tiré Octavia à l'extérieur. Je levais mon bras à l'attention de Finn pour le stopper mais ce dernier était bien trop téméraire pour m'écouter comme il s'avança, faisant craquer une branche sur son passage et mettre instantanément Lincoln dans une position de défense.

'' Finn !'' Criais-je en même temps qu'Octavia comme j'accourais pour m'interposer entre les deux hommes tout comme la brune.

Finn comme Lincoln avait dégainé leurs couteaux et se tenaient en position de combat tandis qu'Octavia et moi, essayait en vain de se tenir devant eux pour les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge.

'' Lincoln, attends ! Attends! Il est mon ami.'' S'écria Octavia dans une tentative de retenir le natif avant de poser son regard sur moi.'' Alex, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ''

Lincoln et Finn semblait dans un échange tacite pour voir qui allaient attaquer le premier quand Finn jaugea rapidement la lame qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de reposer son attention sur Lincoln.'' Je pense que tu as perdu cela.''

Je me tournais sans réfléchir face à Finn et dos à Lincoln et Octavia qui tenait encore son arme et donna un regard pointu à l'attention de Finn.

'' Abaisse ton arme, maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.'' Ordonnais-je sèchement en jaugeant sévèrement la lame qu'il brandissait et attendit qu'il baissait sa main avant de me retourner vers le duo en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.'' Bien. Maintenant, que cela est fait. Je pense que nous devrions discuter.''

Lincoln détacha ses orbes méfiantes brunes presque noires de Finn pour les reposer sur moi pour une sorte d'assurance et je hochais intiment la tête pour lui assurer que nous n'étions pas une menace. Notre échange tacite était de courte durée comme il reporta son regard sur Finn avant de faire signe vers sa tanière d'un coup de tête avant d'abaisser son arme. Je marchais la première en tirant de force Finn avec moi sachant que Lincoln ne nous laisserait jamais avoir une vue de son dos et m'aventura avec appréhension et légère peur dans la grotte. Je pouvais entendre les pas d'Octavia croquer derrière nous et je fus légèrement ébloui avec stupéfaction et curiosité quand je fis un pas à l'intérieur de l'habitacle du natif. C'était lumineux et presque … chaleureux. Il y avait un feux pronant au centre de la pièce et plusieurs meubles en bois ainsi que des peaux de bêtes gisant sur le sol. Je jetais un regard sur Octavia par-dessus mon épaule sachant pertinemment à quoi elles avaient servi et secoua la tête en continuant de prendre connaissance des lieux tout comme Finn.

'' Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?'' Demanda Octavia, une fois que nous étions tous à l'intérieur de la caverne.

Je me retournais m'apprêtant à lui répondre mais une nouvelle fois, Finn fit preuve de témérité.'' Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Je pourrais aussi demander combien de temps vous saviez qu'il parle anglais, mais je ne le ferai pas.''

Je partageais un regard avec Octavia à ses accusations quand il attrapa la corne familière prônant sur ce que je supposais être une table.

'' Tu as soufflé dedans quand ton peuple nous chassaient.'' Reconnu Finn en se tournant vers Lincoln qui se contenta d'hocher froidement la tête en acceptation.'' Il a sauvé nos vies. J'ai besoin de croire qu'il y en a plus comme toi.''

Je posais aussitôt mon regard sur Lincoln comme Octavia et attendais avec appréhension comme il s'avança vers Octavia sans jamais quitté Finn des yeux.'' Je t'ai poignardé.'' Rétorqua Lincoln, son ton froid et calculateur.

'' Et nous, on t'a torturés.'' Répliqua instantanément Finn, me faisant grimacer au souvenir. '' Si deux d'entre nous peut obtenir le long, le peut-être il y a de l'espoir. Apprendre de l'histoire au lieu de répéter, non ?''

Je devais avouer que son discours était très tentant mais j'étais assez lucide pour savoir que cela n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le laissait penser.

Octavia semblait du même avis que moi comme elle jaugea un instant Lincoln avant de reposer son attention sur nous.'' D 'accord. Et comment ça va se passer ?''

'' Pour commencer … '' Finn posa son regard déterminé sur Lincoln qui était à l'écoute.'' Plus d'assassinat.''

Je reposais mon regard sur Lincoln dans l'expectative mais ce dernier tourna négativement la tête.'' Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire une trêve.''

'' Ensuite, apporte-moi à quelqu'un qui le fait.'' Insista Finn dans un acte désespéré me faisant me raidir.'' Hé, regarde. Le reste de notre peuple viennent ici. Le premier navire débarque en deux jours.''

'' C'est vrai.'' Acquiesça Octavia en connaissance de cause avant de rencontrer mon regard compréhensif.

Nous savions tous que ce n'était pas de simple ouvrier qui allaient descendre en premier. Ils allaient faire venir la garde et tout cela mènerait à une guerre d'autant plus sanglante. Notre peuple n'était pas le plus pacifiste et si une trêve aussi mince quel soit était envisageable avec nous, elle ne le serait pas avec les nôtres.

'' Et en raison des attaques, ils envoient la plupart des soldats, les personnes qui appliquent nos lois.'' Tenta ardemment Finn pour souligner son point et je posais mon attention sur lui avant de reporter mon regard sur Lincoln pour l'appuyer.  
''L'Arche est une question de survie à tout prix, et ils vont tuer des gens qui tombent hors de la ligne.'' Assurais-je, le mépris et la déception clair dans ma voix.

'' Lorsque ces gens vont descendre ici, si ils se sentent menacés, ils vont commencer une guerre, et je ne veux pas que. Ni vous faire, et je pense que c'est pourquoi tu as sonner cette corne.''

Je prenais un pas en avant passant une main dans mes cheveux collant et leva les yeux sur Lincoln.'' Une fois que les soldats arrivent ici, il sera trop tard, et nous aurons pas le pouvoir de les arrêter. Crois-moi, j'ai fais partie de leurs rangs, mais si ils voient que nous sommes en paix, alors peut-être nous avons une chance de rester de cette façon.''

Lincoln détacha son regard d'Octavia pour nous fixer intensément, il jaugea Finn puis moi avant de hocher la tête.'' Bien. Vous apportez votre chef, je vais apporter la mienne.''

J'écarquillais aussitôt les yeux comme Octavia qui porta son attention sur Lincoln.'' Qu'est-ce que Bellamy ?''

''Il ne sera jamais aller pour cela.'' Objectais-je instantanément en secouant la tête sachant que toute notre conversation avait été en vain.

'' Non. Pas ton frère.'' Contra Lincoln catégorique en me jaugeant intensément, me faisant lever mes poils dans ma nuque malgré moi.

'' Clarke.'' Saisit Finn manquant le regard insistant de Lincoln sur moi.

'' Et Alex.'' Reprit aussitôt Lincoln, exprimant mes doutes et attirant tout les regards sur moi.'' Elles possèdent toute les deux un contrôle sur votre peuple.''

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire comme Finn m'avait tiré avec lui pour que nous retournions au camp et prendre Clarke avec nous. Je n'étais toujours pas d'accord avec les dires de Lincoln mais il semblait que Finn et Octavia étaient d'accord avec lui, ce qui voulait dire que je devrais moi aussi affronter le chef des natifs. J'étais pas emballé par cette nouvelle mais je savais que si je pouvais obtenir une trêve alors je ferais tout ce qui était en mon possible pour le faire. J'étais certaine de rien et encore moins si ce que nous faisions était une bonne idée mais nous devions le faire. Nous devions essayé.

La musique battait son plein comme nous approchions au abord du camp et Finn ne tarda pas une seule seconde à se mêlé à la foule d'adolescents pour se rendre à Clarke qui semblait visiblement s'amuser comme elle se trouvait à équilibré une pièce de métal sur son nez pour l'envoyer dans la coupelle se trouvant sur la table. Je me sentais presque mal quand Finn interrompit son plaisir en attrapant la pièce au vol avant de centrer son regard grave sur Clarke.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Clarke, raide en lorgnant Finn avant de poser son regard sur moi et froncer les sourcils, alerte.

'' Prenons une promenade.'' Suggéra Finn mais c'était plus comme un ordre comme il l'a tira avec lui à l'écart.

'' Pardon.'' S'excusa Clarke à l'ensemble des adolescents avant de reporter son regard grave sur Finn et moi.'' Quelque chose est arrivé ?''

Je rencontrais les orbes noisettes de Finn dans l'hésitation, sachant pertinemment que faire Clarke nous suivre sans discussion était peine perdu.

'' Je veux que tu viennes avec nous, mais on ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ok ?'' Déclara Finn beaucoup trop mystérieux à mon goût et Clarke semblait pensé la même chose comme elle repoussa sa main et fronça ses sourcils dans l'irritation.

'' Finn, dis à moi pourquoi.'' Exigea Boucle d'or laissant sa rancœur affluer sur son jugement et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à son air dramatique. Finn semblait aussi ennuyé par son insistance et tenta de partir mais Clarke l'empêcha.'' Hey. Ne pas.''

'' On a mis en place une réunion avec les roulants.'' Expliqua Finn d'emblée et je pouvais voir les rouages s'enclencher dans la petite tête blonde.

'' Une réunion ?'' Répéta-t-elle estomaquer en se tournant vers moi dans l'incrédulité.'' Je ne comprends pas. Avec qui ? Comment ?''

'' J'étais juste avec le terrien que nous avions dans le bateau de baisse.'' Répondit Finn m'obligeant à le corriger une nouvelle fois.

'' Son nom est Lincoln.''

'' Attends une seconde. Il vous a parlé ?'' Demanda Clarke, visiblement abasourdit par cette nouvelle information.

Je roulais des yeux, devenant réellement impatiente.'' Ce n'est pas important.''  
''Si, ça l'ait.'' Cassai Clarke en se tournant vers moi.'' Si nous voulons vivre en paix, nous ne pouvons pas vivre en paix avec des gens qui ont rien, mais nous tuer. Je ne comprends pas Alex, comment tu peux être d'accord avec ça alors que tu nous a aider à ramener les armes au camps ?''

'' Ont les a ramener pour se défendre mais si nous faisons cette trêve alors nous n'auront même pas à les utilisés.'' Rétorquais-je tentant désespérément de lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce traité mais elle semblait résigné dans son idée.

'' Peux-tu imaginer une meilleure façon d'arrêter l'effusion de sang ?'' Soutenu Finn, voyant tout comme moi, l'indécision de Clarke.

''Ouais. Avec les armes à feu que les gardes emmèneront avec eux.'' Déclara Clarke avec attitude, me rappelant beaucoup trop de Bellamy à cet instant.

'' Tu veux vraiment une guerre ?'' Explosais-je devenant de plus en plus irrité par sa résistance.''Parce que, à ce rythme, qui est ce qui est à venir.''

Clarke plissa les lèvres, visiblement à perte de mot sous mon explosion et Finn me lança un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Clarke.''Regarde. Je sais qu'il est un long tir, mais ceci est notre monde aujourd'hui, et je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que la première fois. Nous lui faisons confiance.''

'' Je ne le fais pas.'' Objecta instantanément Clarke, catégorique me faisant cocher ma mâchoire dans l'exaspération. ''Mais si nous allons, nous devons apporter une sauvegarde.''

'' En aucune façon. Nous n'apporteront pas d'armes. Ce ne sont pas les termes, et si nous allons faire cela, nous avons obtenu de lui donner une chance équitable.'' Contra Finn.

Il y avait un long silence pesant comme Clarke et Finn se jaugeaient. La blonde posa ses orbes bleutés sur moi en plissant la lèvres dans la réflexion avant de soupirer.

'' Tu leurs fais confiance ? '' Demanda-t-elle, presque dans l'incrédulité et l'indignation.

'' J'ai confiance en Lincoln.'' Assurais-je, catégorique sans même hésiter ce qui semblait la reprendre quelque peu avant qu'elle hocha la tête dans la capitulation.

'' D'accord. D'accord. '' Accepta Clarke.''Je vais, je vais chercher mon sac, et je vais vous rencontrer à la porte.''

Finn me jeta un regard de côté avant d'acquiescer avec Clarke.''D'accord.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant de la blonde avec scepticisme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait renoncer trop facilement et ce n'était pas le genre de Clarke. Elle était beaucoup trop retrancher dans ses idées pour accepter sans placer un vrai combat. De plus, je connaissais maintenant suffisamment la blonde pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête et cela ne m'inspirait rien de positif. Je n'avais aucunement confiance en Clarke sur ce coup là et mon intuition était d'autant plus forte quand elle nous rejoignait à la porte du camp. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

Je marchais à l'avant au côté de Finn tandis que Clarke qui était la plus réticente à cette réunion traînait à l'arrière. Pas un seul mot n'avaient été échangé et pour ce qui me concernait cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans une argumentation avec boucle d'or et encore moins, me retrouver dans une dispute entre les deux anciens amant.

Je jetais quelque regards sur Clarke par-dessus mon épaule, ne lui faisant toujours pas confiance sur ce coup-là et rétrécit mes yeux sur elle comme je crus apercevoir quelque chose tomber de sa main droite. Comme ci, la blonde avait sentit mon regard, elle releva la tête et croisa mon regard avec ce qui semblait une sorte de culpabilité avant de reprendre un air calme. Ce simple geste suffisait à me mettre sur le bord et je me mis à regarder partout autour de nous, pour tous signe de bruit.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' Chuchota Finn en me lançant un regard de côté, alerté par ma nervosité ambiante.

'' Je ne sais pas.'' Répondis-je hésitante, sans jamais quitté les environs des yeux.'' Quelque chose ne se sent pas droit.''

'' Alex Mcgowan es-tu nerveuse ? '' Tenta Finn pour alléger la situation mais cela ne changea rien à mon pressentiment.

Je me forçais à sourire avant de lancer un nouveau regard sur Clarke.'' C'est sûrement ça.''

Je replongeais dans mes pensées à propos de la réunion. Les seuls fois où j'avais été en présence de natifs était lorsqu'ils essayaient de nous tuer et la seule exception à la règle était Lincoln. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que cette réunion allait donné mais j'espérais sincèrement que Finn avait raison. Je voulais cette paix tout autant que lui mais même si je faisais presque aveuglement confiance à Lincoln, ce n'était pas le cas de tout les autres. Après tout, il pouvait juste être l'exception parmi son peuple. Je savais que j'allais être en contact direct avec leur leader et si cela paraissait une sorte de jeu de pouvoir parmi les adolescents, ici c'était quelque chose de sérieux.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entendis même pas Clarke s'avancer à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'interpella.

'' Alors tu lui fais vraiment confiance.'' Surgit Clarke, l'incrédulité encore net dans sa voix et je lui jetais un regard de côté.

'' Je fais confiance à Lincoln. Cela ne veux pas dire que je fais confiance à tout son peule.'' Précisais-je impassible comme je m'attelais à éviter les branches au sol.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en regardant devant elle dans la pensée.'' Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi accepter cette réunion dans ce cas ? ''

'' Je veux éviter cette guerre et si cela est le seul moyen pour y arriver alors soit.''

'' Tu étais avec nous pour apporter les armes au camps.'' Renchérit Clarke, sonnant désorienté.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ou cette conversation menait, elle était beaucoup trop engagé à mon goût et je savais que cela aboutirait probablement à un argument.

'' Je l'étais.'' Acceptais-je appuyant sur l'utilisation du passé avant d'accélérer le pas, désirant échapper au mains de Clarke et ses questions.

Je m'avançais au côtés de Finn quand Clarke rompu une nouvelle fois le silence.'' Je serais ravi si vous aviez raison à ce sujet, mais avez-vous déjà envisagé, il pourrait être un piège ?''

Je sentis le regard de Finn se posé sur moi comme il sauta une légère pente, me jeter un œil sur Clarke qui était toujours à la traîne.

'' Yep, mais depuis que c'est la Journée de l'Unité, j'ai décidé d'avoir de l'espoir à la place.'' Répondit Finn avec ironie, me faisant lâcher un petit rictus non-amusé.

La journée de l'Unité me semblait bien loin à présent. Presque comme des semaines.

Je comptais remettre en question sa motivations d'espoir quand il lâcha un gémissement visiblement douloureux et je cassais aussitôt mon regard inquiet sur Clarke en alerte.

'' Hey. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'oeil.'' Annonça Clarke après m'avoir renvoyé mon regard soucieux avant de se rendre jusqu'à Finn et attendre qu'il remontait son tee-shirt pour inspecter la plaie.

Je regardais de loin sa blessure comme il semblait se passer à nouveau un moment intime entre les deux. Clarke apporta sa main pour inspecter la plaie avant de relever maladroitement les yeux sur Finn.

'' Sérieusement, Finn.'' Argua Clarke.''Vous mettez beaucoup de foi dans un gars qui a planter un couteau dans ton ventre.''

Je grimaçais une nouvelle à la ressemblance que je reconnaissais de plus en plus chez Clarke et m'avança entre les deux.'' Et tu parles de plus en plus comme Bellamy.''

'' J'essaie juste de tous nous maintenir en vie.'' Se défendit Clarke en se tournant vers moi.

'' Donc nous sommes.'' Rétorqua Finn en abaissant son tee-shirt avant de se remettre à marcher.

Je posais mes yeux sur Clarke dans la légère déception avant de me remettre à la suite de Finn.

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque nous approchions du lieu de réunion. Nous avions marcher pendant tout le reste de la nuit et je devais avoué que je me sentais mieux maintenant que la lumière du soleil éclairait notre chemin. J'accélérais le pas en même temps que Finn comme nous arrivions à destination avant de prendre une légère halte. Nous étions sur un pont.

 _Un pont._

Il était fait de pierre et de métal. C'était de loin, la chose la plus imposante et gigantesque que j'avais vue après l'Arche. Il était recouvert de liane verdoyante, ce qui me laissait pensé qu'il avait été construit par les premiers hommes de l'époque avant la guerre. C'était la deuxième fois que je piétinais le sol d'une des constructions d'avant-guerre.

Puis, j'aperçus Octavia qui faisait les cents pas au milieu du pont. Sans hésitation, je me ruais vers elle, simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle était toujours ma responsabilité et même si elle avait prouvé à multiple reprise qu'elle pouvait se lever pour elle-même, elle serait toujours ma responsabilité.

'' O, tu vas bien ?'' Demandais-je dans la hâte et elle hocha aussitôt la tête en confirmation.

'' Vous avez pris votre temps.'' Déclara Octavia me faisant rouler des yeux avant de me retourner quand elle se figea à la vue de Clarke.

'' Voilà donc comment vous avez réussit à la mettre en place.'' Lança Clarke d'un ton accusateur en lançant un regard de trahison à mon égard.'' Vous l'avez aidé à s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Je lui fais confiance, Clarke.'' Assura Octavia sur la défensive.

Clarke se tourna vers moi avec ses yeux lassé de trahison et rétorqua dédaigneuse.'' Ouais, ça se fait beaucoup en ce moment.''

Finn et moi, partagions un regard complice aux accusations de Clarke quand des bruits de pas nous interpellèrent. Nous tournions tous nos têtes dans la direction du bruit simplement pour voir Lincoln sortir des feuillages. Aussitôt, Octavia se tourna vers moi avec des yeux pétillants, me décochant un sourire niais.

'' Qu'est-ce t'attends ? Vas-y !''

Les mots avaient à peine quittés mes lèvres, qu'elle s'élença dans une course effréné dans la direction de Lincoln. Ils se rejoignirent au milieu du pont et Lincoln l'a prit dans ses bras, la tenant fermement sous les yeux effarés de Clarke. J'étais tellement centré sur le couple devant moi que je ne vis même pas le regard de Clarke porté sur la rivière ni même remarquer mon environnement.

Finalement, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Lincoln leva les yeux d'Octavia pour rencontrer les miens. J'entendis quelque pas de recul derrière moi et je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Finn et Clarke se tenir la main. Je levais automatiquement les yeux au ciel et m'avança vers le duo au centre du pont quand des bruits rythmique et synchronisé se firent entendre.

J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue des bêtes majestueuse sortant des arbres et restais bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se profilait devant nous.

'' Oh mon dieu.'' Entendis-je Clarke à mes côtés comme Finn et elle nous rejoignit.'' Des chevaux.''

Les images de retour sur l'Arche n'étaient rien comparer à ce que je voyais juste devant mes yeux. Les bêtes étaient magnifiques, puissantes et presque irréelle, leurs crinière volaient à chacun de leurs pas et leurs muscles se tendaient avec force.

Je laissais mon observation des chevaux pour celle des natifs qui les chevauchaient et déglutit à la vue. Ils étaient effrayant et en même temps, fascinant. Au milieu, se trouvait une femme au visage peint et de long cheveux de bronze. Elle avait les traits dur et un port de tête supérieur. Tout chez elle, reflétait la supériorité. Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient semblaient beaucoup plus sombre, animale. Et cela n'était sans parler des armes qu'ils avaient avec eux. Il semblerait que les natifs n'étaient pas aussi prompt à tenir leurs paroles que nous.

Aussitôt, Finn semblait se rendre compte de notre erreur comme il scanda auprès de Lincoln.'' Hey. Nous avons dit aucune arme.''

'' On m'a dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas.'' Défendit Lincoln visiblement aussi inquiet que nous l'étions avant de se tourner vers nous.

'' Il est trop tard maintenant.'' Déclarais-je dans une question de fait.

Nous ne pourrions rien changer à cela. Maintenant, nous avions plus qu'à espérer que les choses se passeraient pour le mieux ou sinon nous serions vraiment dans une situation difficile.

Je posais mon regard rempli d'appréhension sur Clarke qui regardait avec anxiété Finn et croisa ses orbes bleutés. Je lâchais une respiration tremblante, sentant l'angoisse monter avant de soupirer inaudible. J'avais besoin de garder mon calme.

Je pris un pas en avant en même temps que Clarke et Finn, simplement pour m'arrêter quand Lincoln leva son bras pour stopper Finn d'aller plus loin.

'' Elles y vont seules.''

Finn posa aussitôt son regard en alerte sur nous.'' Clarke …''

'' Ça va aller.'' Le coupa instantanément Clarke avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.'' Il est temps de faire mieux. De plus, je serais avec Alexis.''

Finn leva les yeux de Clarke pour les reporter sur moi, me faisant hocher la tête en confirmation.

Je déglutis en même temps que Clarke avant de prendre un nouveau pas en avant. Je marchais au côtés de Clarke qui tenait à sa besace comme pour la vie chère et essayais de garder la tête haute sans jamais quitter des yeux les trois natifs.

Celle du milieu descendit de son cheval à notre avancer et chargea le pas dans notre direction. L'air était presque suffocante comme nous prenions tous un pas vers l'autre. C'était comme ci, le temps s'était arrêter et nous avancions à un rythme terriblement lent. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à des kilomètres à l'heure mais me força à rester totalement stoique. Je ne quittais pas une seule des yeux la femme devant moi, et même lorsque Clarke jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Nous nous arrêtions finalement à portée de voix et je tentais de rester totalement impassible même si je ressentais une profonde angoisse à la vue de la femme. Elle était imposante et respirait la puissance. Je mesurais quelque tête de plus qu'elle mais cela n'empêchait pas le faite que je me sentais infiniment petite en face d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle nous jaugeait de la tête aux pieds avec cet air supérieur.

'' Laquelle de vous deux est Alex ? '' Demanda-t-elle impassible, me faisant avaler ma bile dans le creux de ma gorge.

Clarke se tourna vers moi comme je pris un pas en avant.'' Je suis Alex et cela est Clarke.''

'' Je suis Anya.'' Se présenta la femme et je ne pouvais pas être plus surprise.

Son prénom semblait représenter une femme douce et chaleureuse alors qu'en réalité, elle semblait le contraire.

Je regardais avec des yeux ahurit comme Clarke présenta sa main en signe de la chef des natifs à serrer. Comme je supposais, Anya ignora totalement sa poignée de main et je m'avançais pour abaisser le bras de Clarke. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui que nous avions en face de nous et je préférais éviter ce genre de chose.

'' Je pense que nous avons connu un début difficile, mais nous voulons trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble dans la paix.'' Commença Clarke dans son ton de leader mais cela ne suffisait qu'à me donner envie de rouler des yeux.

Elle n'était vraiment pas la meilleure en ce qui concernait les discours de paix.

'' Je comprend.'' Acquiesça Anya en lançant des regards entre Clarke et moi.'' Vous avez commencé une guerre que vous ne savez pas comment mettre fin.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait et contenais mes interrogations à l'inverse de Clarke qui s'offusqua instantanément.

'' Quoi ? Non.'' Objecta Clarke.''Nous n'avons rien commencer. Vous nous avez attaqués sans raison.''

''Aucune raison ?'' Répéta Anya, l'incrédulité clair dans son ton.'' Les missiles que vous avez lancé ont brûlé un village entier.''

Je retenais un souffle dans l'horreur sachant ce que nous avions fait et comprenais mieux. Ils avaient agit dans un esprit de vengeance. Nous étions les parasites ici et nous avions détruit leurs terres et leurs vies. Nous avions tués des vies innocentes. L'horreur devait être écrit sur mon visage comme Anya pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en me dévisageant avec une légère curiosité presque imperceptible sous son masque d'impassibilité.  
''Les fusées éclairantes ?'' Questionna Clarke.''Non. Ce fut un signal destiné à nos familles. Nous avions aucune idée … ''

'' Vous êtes des envahisseurs.'' La coupa ouvertement Anya en posant son regard dur sur nous deux.'' Votre vaisseau a atterri dans notre territoire.''

Clarke semblait totalement décontenancer par la tournure que prenait cette réunion. Anya semblait avoir une idée toute faite sur notre peuple et elle ne ressemblait pas au genre de personne que vous pouviez faire changer d'avis aussi facilement.

'' Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Nous avons pensé que le sol était inhabitée.'' Intervenais-je pour venir en aide à Clarke mais cela était insuffisant comme Anya recentra son attention sur moi.  
''Vous saviez que nous étions ici quand vous avez envoyé un raid armé pour capturer l'un de nous et le torturer.'' Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, me laissant sans voix. Je ne pouvais pas la contredire sur cela. Je n'avais jamais été d'accord avec cela et maintenant, nous en payons le prix.''Ce sont tous des actes de guerre.''

Clarke semblait réaliser mon accord avec les propos d'Anya comme elle prit à son tour la parole.''Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Voilà pourquoi nous devons mettre un terme à tout cela.''

Anya se tourna soudain vers moi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.'' Lincoln a dit qu'il y en a plus de vous qui vont descendre, guerriers.''

'' La garde, oui.'' Acceptais-je avec un hochement de tête.'' Mais des agriculteurs aussi, médecins, ingénieurs. Nous pouvons nous aider les uns les autres, mais pas si nous sommes en guerre.''

'' Vous êtes celle qui s'est battu contre son propre peuple pour protéger l'un des nôtres.'' Compta Anya, me prenant par surprise. Je restais sans voix, légèrement reprise par son affirmation.''Pouvez-vous me promettre que ces nouveaux arrivants ne nous attaqueront pas, qu'ils vont respecter les termes que vous et moi sommes d'accord ?''

Je voulais sincèrement lui assurer que ses termes seraient respecter. Que mon peuple serait assez civilisé pour respecter un traiter mais je n'en croyais pas moi-même. L'Arche était incapable de s'entendre avec un autre peuple. D'autant plus, si je pensais au conseil et le Chancelier.

Clarke semblait ressentir mon hésitation comme elle reprit l'intérêt d'Anya. '' Je promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour les convaincre de respecter les conditions que nous avons fixés.''

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien de ce que nous promettions pourrait être suffisant. Je l'avais saisi maintenant. En fait, pour être honnête, je me demandais encore pourquoi nous étions encore entrain de discuter sur ce pont. Anya n'était pas prête de changer d'avis sur nous et je ne savais pas si elle le serait un jour et après, ce que je venais d'apprendre, je la comprenais.

'' Pourquoi devrais-je accepter une alliance que vos gens peuvent briser le moment où ils arrivent ici ?'' Demanda Anya rhétorique avec un semblant de sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

'' Si vous tirez les premiers, ces gens qui descendent ne négocieront pas.'' Déclara Clarke en connaissance de cause mais je doutais sincèrement que s'était la bonne voix à prendre.'' Notre technologie … ''

'' Clarke ! '' L'interrompis-je dans un signe d'avertissement mais cela était inutile.

''Ils sont capable de vous anéantir.'' Termina Clarke, son ton supposé être attentif mais cela fit l'effet opposé comme Anya durcit son regard.

'' Ils ne seraient pas les premiers à essayer.''

Le poids de ses paroles était tel un couperets comme Clarke et moi, restèrent totalement sans voix quand soudain, des cris familiers surgir de nul part.

'' Clarke, Alex, courez !''

Je tournais mon regard en même temps que Clarke vers le bas du pont pour voir nul autre que Jasper tiré sur les arbres ainsi que Bellamy et Raven. J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc et l'incrédulité avant de rencontrer les orbes coupable de Clarke. Je me tournais vers Anya dans une tentative de calmer la situation tout simplement pour l'apercevoir brandir un couteau quand soudain, elle eut un mouvement de recul suite à un tir venant du dessous. Je posais mon regard sur le trio à la recherche de celui qui venait de me sauver la vie pour simplement croisé les orbes brunes familières.

'' Alex !'' Cria Clarke dans la panique, me faisant détacher mon regard de Bellamy pour réaliser que nous étions dans les feux croisées.

Il y avait des tirs de tout les côtés et nous n'avions aucune issus sans encourir le risque de se faire toucher.

'' Alex, descendre !'' M'interpella Finn à l'autre bout du pont.

J'attrapais rapidement Clarke par le bras avant de l'entraîner avec moi au sol. Nous restions là l'espace d'une seconde avant d'entendre des pas de course dans notre direction.

'' Finn, revenir !'' S'écria Clarke dans la panique et l'horreur.

Je regardais comme Finn passa entre les flèches et les lances lancés dans sa direction avec une peur constante quand il s'arrêta juste à notre hauteur. Il releva Clarke par le bras avant de me tirer avec eux. Je ne réalisais pas que je courais avant de sentir l'effort dans mes jambes et le vent dans mes cheveux.

'' Allez, allez !'' Hurla Finn pour nous pousser à aller plus vite.

J'évitais tant bien que mal les projectile lancer dans notre direction et pouvais entendre les armes volé de tout les côtés. Les flèches sifflaient dans mes oreilles tellement elles étaient proche et je ne savais réellement pas si nous pourrions sortir indemne de tout ça.

Finalement, nous étions l'entrée du pont mais je ne pouvais pas continuer. Pas sans Octavia. Je me stoppais net dans mon élan, manquant de peu de me faire embrocher par une lance et me retourna pour la brune qui se trouvait au côté de Lincoln.

'' Octavia ! '' M'écriais-je en évitant les lances et les flèches à ma portée.

Je retenais mon souffle quand je vis une flèche arrivé droit pour Octavia et était persuader que c'était la fin pour la jolie brune au yeux bleu quand Lincoln la poussa derrière lui et prit la flèche en pleine poitrine à sa place. Je voulais les rejoindre mais les flèches envoyés dans mon chemin m'empêchait d'avancer. *

''Exécutez. Ne vous arrêtez pas jusqu'à ce que vous obtenez derrière vos murs.'' Ordonna Lincoln en tirant Octavia avec lui avant de me la jeter dans les bras. '' Allez ! Prends-la !''

'' Lincoln, non !'' Hurla Octavia en se débattant mais il était plus fort qu'elle comme il la repoussa dans mes bras avant de nous forcer à exécuter.

Je courais comme je n'avais encore jamais couru. Je pouvais sentir ma respiration sifflante et la protestation des muscles dans mes jambes mais cela ne changeait rien. Je courais et courais sans jamais m'arrêter. Octavia se tenait à moi comme une mousse à son arbre et ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde. Je sentais le feu se propager dans mes poumons tout comme la sueur se formé sur mon front mais je restais concentrer dans ma course. Une nouvelle fois, je courais pour ma vie. C'était juste ce que j'avais toujours fait depuis que j'étais sur terre et je pensais sincèrement que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter. Ce sera toujours ainsi et nous ne pourrions rien faire pour changer cela. Nous étions tous destiné à courir.

Finalement, les portes du camp entrèrent dans notre champ de vision et Octavia et moi, arrêtèrent de courir seulement lorsque nous étions assez proche des portes pour pouvoir se replier si les natifs nous avaient suivi. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre et je lâchais la main d'Octavia pour pouvoir reprendre correctement mon souffle. Je tenais ma poitrine douloureuse comme Finn jaugeait avec amertume et reproche Bellamy et Clarke.

'' Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?'' Explosa Bellamy en prenant un pas en avant.

'' Ouais.'' Explosa Finn à son tour en se tournant vers Clarke.'' On avait dit pas de canons !''

'' Je vous avait dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance aux terriens. J'avais raison.'' Cassa Clarke avec condescendance et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour prendre un pas en avant.

'' Tu es celle qui leur à dit que la garde allait les anéantir.'' Accusais-je en la pointant furieusement du doigt.'' Si torturer l'un des leurs étaient pas déjà un acte de guerre alors cela en est uns !'' Ajoutais-je en cassant mon regard furibond sur Bellamy.

'' Pourquoi vous nous avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez ?'' Demanda Raven à l'attention de Finn.

'' J'ai essayé, mais tu étais trop occupé à faire des balles pour votre arme.'' Cassa Finn en rétrécissant ses yeux sur Raven.

'' Vous avez de la chance qu'elle a apporté ça !'' Rugit Bellamy en défendant ouvertement Raven.'' Ils sont venus là pour vous tuer, Finn.''

Je cassais mon regard sur la forme de Bellamy, ressentant la même colère que j'avais ressentis depuis quelque temps et reporta mon attention sur Raven. Et puis, quoi ? Ils étaient les meilleurs amis maintenant. L'échec frustrant de la réunion couplé à mon sentiment grimpant de colère je me tournais vers Bellamy, la respiration lourde et l'exaspération pur.

'' Vous ne savez pas.'' Objectais-je en me tournant vers Jasper.'' Jasper a tiré le premier coup !''

Il y avait un court silence comme Octavia fusilla Jasper du regard.'' Tu as tout ruiné.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant d'Octavia avant de recentrer mon regard sur Jasper qui nous foudroya du regard.'' Je vous ai sauvé !'' Cria-t-il après Octavia avant de s'avancer à son tour dans le camp. ''De rien.''

'' Eh bien, si nous ne sommes pas en guerre déjà, nous sommes sûr que l'enfer ont l'ai aujourd'hui.'' Intervenu Finn, interpellant l'attention de Clarke et Bellamy sur nous.'' Tu ne devais pas faire confiance aux natifs, Clarke. Tu devais juste nous faire confiance.''

Finn prit un pas en avant à son tour avec Raven à sa suite, me laissant seule avec Bellamy et Clarke qui se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi.

Honnêtement, à ce stade, je n'avais plus rien à dire. Tout ce que je désirais était de ruminer notre échec et rester aussi loin que possible de nos deux « Leaders ». Je secouais farouchement la tête dans la déception et marcha droit devant en frappant Bellamy avec mon épaule sur mon chemin. Je pensais avoir fait une trêve avec lui mais il semblerait qu'avec Bellamy ce serait toujours pareil.

 _Un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière._

 **Ah, mauvaise Alex ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut mais malheureusement nous savons tous qu'elle a raison de se faire du soucis.**

 **Petite question qui n'a rien avoir avec mon histoire, qu'elle personnage féminin de the 100 préférez-vous ?**

 **Moi, je dirais totalement Octavia parce que je trouve son perso totalement attachant et qu'elle est une personne de force. Malgré tous ce qu'elle a vécu, elle est tout simplement une vraie dur à cuir et c'est ce que j'adore chez elle. D'ailleurs, j'étais totalement conquise par son évolution dans la saison 2. Une seconde terrienne. Totalement badass !**

 **Donc voilà, n'hésiter pas à rewievé car je trouve que j'obtiens de moins en moins de vue et encore moins de com, ces derniers temps et je manque vraiment vos avis les amis donc si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, ce serait cool de me dire ce que vous pensiez de mon histoire.**

 **Ps: j'ai acheté les trois tomes de la séries et je ne vais pas tarder à les commencer, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer puisqu'on m'a dit que c'était très différent de la série mais je suis tout de même impatiente de les dévorer :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	10. I am become the death

**Honnêtement, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce chapitre. J'ai écris jusqu'à 2h00 du mat' pour l'obtenir mais j'étais un peu confus à cet époque et je ne suis pas vraiment heureuse du rendu. Enfin, il se passe enfin quelque chose de grand et j'avais cela former dans ma tête depuis le début de l'histoire mais je pensais que cela serait beaucoup mieux.  
**

 **Donc, bon chapitre à vous :)**

 **I** _ **am become the death**_

C'était définitif. Nous étions officiellement condamné. Je n'arrivais encore pas à croire que tout cela s'était réellement passé. Tout s'était enchaîner après notre rencontre avec les natifs et si j'avais déjà peu de fois dans notre survie, je savais maintenant pour sûr que nous étions foutu. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Une partie de moi voulait tout abandonné ici et maintenant et attendre que le sort se déchaîne sur nous tous mais une autre partie voulait survivre. Abby aurait voulu cela.

Un pincement au cœur m'assaillit à la pensée de la femme et je reposais mes yeux attrister sur le rideaux de ma tente. Je pouvais entendre les piétinement des troupes se rassemblant pour partir en expédition. Il semblerait qu'être déjà en guerre avec les natifs n'était pas assez suffisant comme le navire de l'exode s'était cracher la nuit dernière. Seulement Clarke et Bellamy avait été témoin de l'explosion et de ce que je pouvais dire, Clarke devait être dévasté. Sa mère était sur ce bateau de baisse et maintenant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle était encore vivante. La femme avait beaucoup compter pour moi et je savais que je devrais m'activer avec les autres à l'extérieur mais à quoi bon ? Il y avait peu de chance qu'il y avait des survivants et même alors, je doutais que nous pourrions prendre en charge leurs blessures.

Avec un soupir exténué, je me redressais de mon lit de fortune et m'étira en levant les bras au ciel. J'attendis d'entendre et sentir un craquement satisfaisant dans mes épaules avant de sauter sur mes pieds et chercher aussitôt pour ma veste en frissonnant. L'air était glaciale et le simple débardeur découpé ne suffisait même pas à garder le semblant de chaleur que les couvertures que nous avions ramener du dépôt m'avait apporter. J'attrapais rapidement ma veste sur le sol et brossa distraitement les épingles de pins ainsi que la saleté qui s'était incrusté sur le tissus avant de lever le rideau et sortir en enfilant ma veste. Ma sortie avait attrapé l'attention, notamment celles de Bellamy et Clarke qui me dévisageaient dans l'expectative. Je donnais un regard d'excuse à l'attention de la blonde partageant sa tristesse et sachant pertinemment que je ne participais pas à leur expédition avant de reporter mon regard sur Bellamy. Je n'avais parler à aucun d'eux depuis hier et ne savais vraiment plus où me situer. Je pouvais voir l'attente et le conflit dans le regard de Bellamy mais simplement tira mes cheveux de l'intérieur de ma veste et les relâcha sur mon dos avant de détourner les talons et marcher en direction du bateau de baisse. Je pouvais encore sentir son regard perçant des trou dans mon dos comme il ordonna au groupe de se mettre en formation et commença à se diriger dans la forêt.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où j'allais et ne tarda pas à heurter de plein fouet une large poitrine, m'obligeant à faire quelque pas en arrière sous l'impact.

'' Who ! Doucement là !'' Me stabilisa une voix guttural familière en m'attrapant par les épaules pour m'empêcher de chanceler et je levais les yeux en me tenant douloureusement le front pour rencontrer les orbes foncé de Miller.

'' Arh ! Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.'' M'excusais-je en grimaçant comme je frottais mon front avant de faire une double-prise en fronçant les sourcils.'' Miller ? Tu n'es pas partie avec le groupe ? ''

Il était le second de Bellamy en quelque sorte alors je pensais que partout où il allait, il le suivrait.

Un sourire confiant orna les lèvres du garçon comme il me lâcha.'' Donc toi, non plus.''

'' Ouais.'' Acceptais-je maladroitement, me sentant automatiquement coupable avant de regarder n'importe où, sauf à Miller dans la gêne. Je reportais mon regard sur le garçon pour constater qu'il tenait l'un des fusils que nous avions ramener dans ses mains et haussa un sourcils dans la curiosité avant de mieux me rappeler de m'occuper de mes affaires.'' Alors … euh … je vais chercher Octavia … ''

Je faisais un pas de côté, le dépassant sans même attendre une réponse de sa part et commença à escalader le premier barreau quand sa voix m'arrêta.

'' Hey, Bellamy m'a charger de garder le camp. Ça te dit de te joindre à moi ? '' Proposa Miller en se grattant étrangement la nuque dans l'embarras me faisant levé un sourcil, perplexe.

Je pesais silencieusement mes options sachant que je n'avais pas vraiment de plan directeur pour aujourd'hui et décida que je pourrais tout aussi bien m'occuper.

J'avais récupérer l'un des fusils mis à disposition pour tenir le camp et me tenais maintenant aux côtés de Miller en gardant bien les yeux ouverts. Aucun mots n'étaient échanger et seuls les bruits rappelant les autres adolescents derrière nous pouvaient être entendu. Depuis des semaines, j'avais toujours quelque chose à penser et aujourd'hui n'aurait pas échapper à la règle si Miller ne m'aurait pas proposer de me joindre à lui. Je devais avouer que me tenir occuper était assez reposant pour une fois.

'' Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été avec les autres ? '' Surgit la voix de Miller me soutirant de mon état concentrer et je détachais mon œil de l'objectif pour le dévisager.

Il ne me regardait pas. Son attention était toujours rivé sur les arbres et seul le semblant de sourire pouvait m'indiquer qu'il venait bien de parler.

Je reportais mon attention sur les arbres en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.'' Pourquoi je devrais y être ? ''

''Pourquoi ? '' Répéta Miller avec un rire incrédule, me faisant froncer les sourcils.'' Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu es l'une d'eux. Un leader.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à cela. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir lasser des gens pensant que je faisais partie des chefs. Je n'étais pas comme Clarke et Bellamy. Certes, je me souciais de l'avenir de ses adolescents mais je ne faisais pas les choix difficile. Si je faisais quelque chose, c'était être en désaccord avec eux la plupart du temps. Après mûr réflexion, je savais que sans ses armes nous serions probablement mortes, Clarke et moi mais je pensais toujours que si Jasper n'avait pas ouvert le feu en premier, nous aurions pu obtenir un accord avec Anya. Elle était bornée mais pas impossible à convaincre. De plus, qu'elle semblait vraiment prendre ma pensée en considération. Ouais, je n'étais décidément pas un leader.

'' Il y a beaucoup plus d'adolescents dans ce camps qui ont foi en toi que tu ne le crois.'' Ajouta Miller comme si il lisait dans mon esprit et je détachais à nouveau mon regard dans la forêt pour le jauger avec stupéfaction avant de laisser un froncement de sourcils tomber et regarder la forêt, songeuse.

Je n'avais jamais pensé comme cela. Je n'étais pas une de ses personnes qui voulait le pouvoir ou obtenait le pouvoir malgré eux. Je ne faisais pas les bons choix la plupart du temps et je n'aimais pas obtenir ce genre de responsabilité. Je faisais des choix dangereux parce que je savais que cela n'impliquait que moi mais si certain de ces adolescents avaient décider de me suivre alors cela mènerait à beaucoup plus. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout.

Désirant plus que tout oublier ce sujet, je me raclais la gorge et jeta un œil de côté sur Miller.'' Alors … je suppose que Miller n'est pas ton vrai prénom.''

'' Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? '' Répondit Miller par une autre question avec un large sourire comme ci ma question l'avait amusé et je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Je devrais ? ''

'' Mon père n'arrêtait pas de parler d'une des ces nouvelles recrues. Comment elle était doué naturellement et semblait réellement faite pour ce métier même si elle ne venait pas de la station alpha. '' Commença Miller, me laissant d'avantage confondu par son histoire.''Un soir, mon père l'a ramener à la maison pour le dîner. Je me souviens avoir été vraiment surpris par le faite qu'elle avait été une fille et j'avais fait une remarque sexiste. Mon père était prêt à me réprimander mais elle l'avait arrêter avant même qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose et s'était pencher devant moi. J'étais vraiment inquiet qu'elle allait me sermonner mais elle a simplement dit qu'elle recevait cette réflexion souvent et que son meilleur ami pensait la même chose mais qu'il avait changer d'avis quand elle lui avais mis une raclée. Puis, elle m'a donner une tape amicale sur la tête avec un clin d'œil et s'était redressé.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc et la surprise et reposa mon regard sur Miller dans la surprise.'' Nathan ? '' Miller lâcha un petit rire à mon expression et hocha la tête. '' Ce serait moi.''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était ce garçon que j'avais rassurer il y a toute ses années et encore moins le fait que je ne l'avais pas reconnu avant. Je me souvenais qu'il avait réellement marqué mes esprits à l'époque. Tout comme son père, d'ailleurs. Le sergent Miller était vraiment un homme bon qui aimait son fils par dessus tout. Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que Miller avait atterrit ici avec nous tous. Puis après réflexion ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. L'Arche n'épargnait personne.

J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi à conversé de tout et de rien avec Miller, me sentant vraiment soulager depuis longtemps. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça depuis tout le drame qui ne cessait d'affluer autour de nous et je ne pouvais pas croire que nos vies se résumait à cela maintenant. Nous étions simplement en vie et essayaient sans cesse, en vain de survivre. Seulement, plus nous avancions et plus nous perdions. Je ne comptais plus vraiment les pertes à ce stade mais je savais pertinemment qu'il y en aurait d'avantage et cela me faisait peur. J'étais terrifié, en fait.

La nuit était tombée et je regardais autour de nous avec une légère inquiétude. Les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrer et cela ne faisait qu'accroître mon sentiment d'anxiété.

'' Hey !'' Hélais-je doucement Nathan. J'avais décider de l'appeler ainsi maintenant. Je préférais d'avantage son prénom et Nathan ne trouvait aucune restriction à cela.'' Je vais prendre une pause. Garde les yeux ouverts.''

'' Je l'ai. Dur à cuir.'' Rétorqua Nathan avec un sourire taquin tandis que je sautais sur mes pieds en secouant la tête en riant silencieusement à son nouveau surnom pour moi.

J'enclenchais la sécurité de mon fusil et le jeta en bandoulière sur mon épaule pour traverser le camp quand mon œil attrapa Jasper se vantant à nouveau de son attaque auprès d'un petit groupe autour du feu. Je roulais ouvertement les yeux dans l'ennui, ayant de plus en plus du mal à supporter ce petit con arrogant et m'apprêtais à casser toute sa stupide fabule quand plusieurs tintement métalliques suivi de près par cries des garçons m'interpellèrent.

'' Quelqu'un a frappé le fil de voyage !'' Cria un garçon que je reconnus comme Connor comme j'accourais à ses côtés en visant à l'aveugle dans la forêt.

Je tenais mon pistolet en joue tandis qu'une des filles demanda au sujet du fils avant que plus de bruit et de cries se fit entendre.

'' Êtes-vous sûr qu'il était le fils de voyage ?'' Demandais-je en jetant un regard sur le groupe de garçon, tendu et resserra ma prise sur la crosse.

'' Je ne vois rien.'' Répondit Derek, son ton sec et anxieux comme il se tourna vers Connor.'' Connor ?''

'' Rien.'' Rétorqua ce dernier.

Il y avait un silence pesant comme je regardais à travers mon viseur pour tout signe de l'intrus quand mon œil attrapa quelque chose de familier. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de la fleur blanche sur l'arbre et chercha aussitôt pour Octavia dans l'inquiétude.

Je repérais la fille aux côté de Monty et pouvais voir l'inquiétude se profiler sur ses traits tout comme moi. Si cela était Lincoln alors je devais faire quelque chose avant que cela tournait mal. Seulement, j'avais à peine le temps de songer à un plan comme l'un des garçons se mit à crier et ne tarda pas à enclencher son fusil suscitant l'activité des autres. Plusieurs coups feux retentirent par à coup.

'' Stop ! Stop !'' Criais-je d'une voix autoritaire et légèrement paniqué tout comme Octavia gardait ses yeux rivés sur les bois par-dessus la barrière.

'' Je crois que je l'ai eu.'' Annonça le gamin, m'exaspérant au plus haut point.

'' Tu as plutôt intérêt à l'avoir eu avec toute les balles que tu viens de perdre.'' Cassais-je sur lui dans un éclat, me surprenant moi-même par mon ton. Le garçon et Connor me regardaient visiblement tendu et je secouais follement la tête.'' Allons-y.''

J'avais abaissé mon arme comme je passais les portes du camp aux côté d'Octavia et marcha avec prudence vers un buisson largement feuillu au pied d'un arbre.

'' Hey, ralentir. Octavia, sois prudente.'' Avertit Connor comme Octavia me dépassa et j'avançais avec la même expression de panique qu'elle quand j'aperçus le corps face au sol.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique en serrant sur mon arme avec appréhension comme Octavia tendis la main pour l'épaule du corps quand le corps se retourna brusquement et commença à ramper sur le dos plus loin.

'' Oh, mon Dieu.'' Soufflais-je dans l'incrédulité tout comme les autres quand Connor leva la torche dans le visage de notre supposé attaquant.  
Octavia tourna aussitôt la tête dans ma direction avec une expression choqué avant de déglutir et reporter son attention sur le corps devant nous.'' Murphy ?''

Je n'arrivais juste pas à croire que cela était foutrement réel. Murphy. Le Murphy qui avait pourchasser Charlotte et l'avait conduit à ce suicider se trouvait juste devant nous.

Après que le choc et la surprise était passé parmi le groupe, ils s'étaient tous tourner vers moi dans l'expectative et c'était à ce moment que je réalisais que Nathan avait raison. Honnêtement, j'avais vraiment été partager quant à ce que je devais faire mais un seul regard sur le visage ensanglanté et horrifié de Murphy avait suffit à me décider. J'avais ordonné aux autres de le transporter jusqu'au bateau de baisse et lui apporter de l'eau aussi vite que possible.

À présent, je regardais comme Murphy s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras autour de lui comme ci, il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup dans les prochains instant et ne pouvais pas me sentir plus coupable qu'en ce moment. Nous étions ceux qui l'avait condamné à son sort. J'avais été tellement furieuse à l'époque mais maintenant, je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus coupable et terrible.

Son visage était à peine reconnaissable comme il semblait avoir été battu et torturer sans répit. Il avait dit très peu depuis qu'il était arrivé mais le peu qu'il avait dit était suffisant. Les natifs avaient fait cela pour lui et nous étions ceux qui l'avait condamné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions laisser quelqu'un souffrir de nos erreurs. J'osais à peine le regarder tellement son image me donnait envie de me flageller. C'était à peine si il pouvait respirer correctement à travers toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas cesser de trembler. Si je pensais que notre torture sur Lincoln était déjà horrible alors la leur était dix fois pire.

J'avais ordonné aux autres de me laisser seules avec lui mais ils avaient catégoriquement refuser d'aller et n'avaient pas lâcher Murphy d'un pouce depuis qu'il était arrivé. Je trouvais vraiment l'image pathétique. Ils se tenaient tous avec leurs armes, prêt à tirer alors que Murphy n'était même pas d'un combat à main nu. Même un enfant pourrait facilement le prendre à ce stade. La voix familière autoritaire et froide de Bellamy pouvait être entendu dans tout le camp comme il passa l'ouverture du bateau de baisse avec une expression sévère.

'' Où est-il ?'' Demanda Bellamy d'un ton bourru en prenant un pas en avant avec Clarke sur ses talons avant de s'arrêter à la vue de Murphy.'' Tout le monde, mais Connor et Derek … sortir.'' Il était hors de question que j'allais bouger d'un pouce. J'allais rester avec Murphy et faire en sorte que rien de plus lui arrivait. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable. Il semblerait que Bellamy avait prit assez comme il se mit à crier en signe de dernier mot.'' Maintenant !''

Il ne fallait pas plus pour que les adolescents décidaient enfin de quitter mais je restais à ma place, récoltant un regard noir de Bellamy auquel je me contentais de redresser la tête dans le défi.

''Il affirme qu'il était avec les natifs.'' L'informa Connor visiblement pas au courant de notre affrontement silencieux.''Nous l'avons pris en essayant de se faufiler dans le camp.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à cela sachant qu'il était faux comme Murphy se défendit avec les forces qui lui restait.'' Je ne me faufilais pas. Je courais des terriens.''

'' Quelqu'un a vu des terriens ?'' Demanda aussitôt Bellamy ne cachant aucunement son scepticisme me faisant à nouveau rouler des yeux tandis que Connor fredonna négativement en réponse.'' Eh bien, dans ce cas … ''

Je prenais aussitôt un pas en avant levant mon arme sur Bellamy comme ce dernier s'apprêtait simplement à tirer sur Murphy mais Finn fut celui qui s'interposa en abaissant instantanément l'arme de Bellamy.

''Hey, ce que l'enfer est le problème avec toi ?'' Cassa Finn outrée tandis que je réajustais mon arme en visant à la tête de Bellamy comme il repoussa Finn de la voie.

'' Il savait clairement ce qui se passerait si il revenait.'' Expliqua Bellamy en haussant le ton.

Finn s'interposa une nouvelle fois en se postant entre le canon de Bellamy et Murphy.'' Non.  
Si il était avec les natifs, alors il sait des choses qui peuvent nous aider.''

'' Nous aidez ?'' Craqua Bellamy incrédule, ne baissant aucunement son fusil.'' Nous l'avons pendu.  
Nous l'avons banni, et maintenant nous allons le tuer. Foutez le camp de mon chemin.''

'' Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Bellamy.'' Intervenais-je pour la première fois en me positionnant au côté de Finn, mon arme visant à Bellamy.

Je vis Bellamy écarquillé les yeux tout comme Clarke comme il lorgna mon fusil visant sa poitrine.'' Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? ''

'' Finn a raison.'' Cassais-je en abaissant mon arme, ignorant le jab incrédule de Bellamy et me posta au chevet de Murphy avant de reporter mon attention sur le trio qui me jaugeait attentivement.'' Clarke, il faut que tu l'examines.''

'' Non mais tu t'entends, Alex ?'' Explosa Bellamy, indigné.'' Pense à Charlotte !''

Je sentis un pincement de trahison à cela. Comment il pouvait même penser que j'avais oublier le sort de la petite Charlotte. Je n'avais pas cessé d'y penser depuis que Murphy était avec nous. Seulement, laisser Murphy comme cela signifiait que nous ne valions pas mieux que lui. Je voulais lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Cependant, ce fut Clarke qui prit la parole.'' Nous pensons à elle, mais ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte étais autant notre faute que la sienne.'' Je lançais à peine un regard sur Bellamy à cela comme je regardais Clarke prendre la main de Murphy et regarder ses ongles maintenant arraché avec une expression horrifié.'' Il ne ment pas.''

Je roulais des yeux à cela. Bien sûr, qu'il ne mentait pas. Son allure suffisait à prouver ses dires, nous avions pas besoin d'obtenir une observation plus poussé pour savoir ce fait.  
''Ses ongles ont été arrachés.'' Expliqua Clarke en donnant un regard sur les deux derrière nous.''Ils l'ont torturé. ''

J'entendis vaguement le commentaire de Finn sur le fait que Bellamy et les natifs devraient comparer leurs façons de torturer et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire mauvais de passer mes lèvres. Il le méritait.

'' Les natifs savent que nous sommes en guerre !'' Rugit Bellamy à son tour et je serrais mes poings pour m'empêcher de craquer sur lui.

Clarke releva brusquement la tête dans l'anxiété sur Murphy.'' Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit de nous ?''

'' Tout.'' Était tout ce que Murpĥy répondit mais c'était suffisant pour nous figer sur place.

Il y avait un silence assourdissant qui tomba sur nous et j'étais presque sûr que mon cœur s'était arrêter. Il leur avait tout dit.

Je cassais mon regard sur Clarke en déglutissant dans la peur et la blonde me renvoya mon regard avant de se lever en se tournant vers Bellamy et Finn.

'' Une fois, il vaut mieux, nous découvrons ce qu'il sait, et alors il est d'ici, ok ?'' Annonça-t-elle catégorique plus pour Bellamy que Finn et moi.

'' Que faire si il refuse de quitter ? Que faisons-nous avec lui alors ?'' Insista tout de même Bellamy me donnant envie de le frapper encore plus difficile mais mon envie chuta aussitôt quand je vis le regard de Clarke sur Murphy.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ses prochains mots ou même la manière si désuète avec laquelle elle les prononça.

''Ensuite, nous le tuerons.''

Je n'arrivais tout simplement à entendre ses mots sortirent de sa bouche. Sans même réfléchir, je me levais dans un bond et m'apprêtais à courir après Clarke mais m'arrêta à hauteur de Finn et Bellamy.

'' Surveille-le !'' Déclarais-je à l'attention de Finn en donnant un regard pointu sur Bellamy tandis que j'enfonçais le fusil dans les mains de Fin et pressa le pas en tirant le rideau pour sortir.

'' Hey ! Hey ! Clarke ! Attends … ''

Je courais presque après la blonde quand je sentis un remorqueur fort sur mon bras droit m'empêchant de continuer.

'' Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? '' Rugit Bellamy dans mon cou, m'obligeant à faire volte-face depuis qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt.

''Bellamy, lâche. Moi. Maintenant ! '' Persiflais-je froidement entre mes dents en secouant brutalement mon bras qu'il tenait.

'' Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore pointer une arme sur moi ? '' Fulmina Bellamy en reniflant dédaigneux.

Je le dévisageais avec un total mépris, me retenant pour ne pas éclater sur lui.''Vas te faire foutre !'' Je secouais à nouveau mon bras pour l'obtenir libre et m'empressai de me mettre à nouveau à la recherche de Clarke simplement pour être retirer en arrière par Bellamy avant qu'il me traîna à l'écart contre mon gré.

'' Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?'' Rugit Bellamy, les yeux dardant autour de nous pour s'assurer que nous ne faisions pas une scène.'' Un coup tu appels une trêve et l'instant d'après, tu retournes à me détester !''

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant. J'avais besoin de parler à Clarke et obtenir dans son foutu esprit. De plus, je commençais sérieusement à devenir chaude. Je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueurs coulés le long de mon cou et mon dos et des frissons courbaient mon échine. J'avais des nausées et me sentais comme de la merde.

'' C'est parce que c'est toujours la même chose avec toi !'' Explosais-je, bravement un haut-le-cœur, m'obligeant à déglutir comme je reposais difficilement mon attention sur Bellamy.'' Un pas en avant et deux pas … en arr … ière.''

Je chancelais en arrière apportant aussitôt la main à mon nez comme je sentais un liquide chaud goutté sur mes lèvres et trempa mes doigts sur ma lèvres avant d'écarquillés les yeux à la vue du sang.

'' Lexi ! '' Surgit aussitôt Bellamy, son ton beaucoup plus doux et préoccupé que précédemment comme il prit un pas en avant mais je l'arrêtais aussitôt en levant ma main pour le tenir hors de porté.

'' Clarke ! '' Soufflais-je entre deux respirations sifflante comme je relevais la tête en cherchant aussitôt des yeux pour la blonde.'' Il faut que je trouves Clarke.''

Je prenais un pas en avant dans la panique simplement pour sentir mes jambes allés comme du coton et devais me retenir sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

'' Alex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? '' S'inquiéta Bellamy se postant à mes côtés dans l'anxiété mais je le repoussais violemment avec le peu de force que je possédais.

'' Ne m'approche pas.'' L'avertis-je faiblement dans la panique.'' Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.''

Je prenais une profonde respiration sentant mes yeux devenir plus lourds par le second et pouvais sentir l'odeur et le goût de mon propre sang sur mes lèvres avant de prendre un pas tremblant.

'' Alex ! Laisse-moi t'aider.'' Pria Bellamy à mes côtés mais je m'étais autant d'effort que possible pour le tenir aussi loin que possible.

Dès l'instant où nous firent réapparition dans le camp, on pouvaient attester du chaos qui régnait et j'étais certaine que ce qui m'arrivais était bien plus grave que je le pensais. Plusieurs adolescents se mirent à cracher et tousser du sang tout comme moi et chutaient au sol dans la douleur.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' Souffla Bellamy aussi horrifié que je l'étais et je profitais de sa stupéfaction pour m'éclipser le plus loin possible.

Je traînais des pieds dans le bateau de baisse et ne tarda pas à trouver Clarke agenouiller devant Murphy.

'' Clarke ! '' Croassais-je juste avant de chuter au sol et me mettre à cracher du sang dans un jet.

La blonde fut aussitôt à mes côtés et m'aida à me tenir comme je vomissais probablement tout le sang de mon corps.

'' Allez, Alex ! Allez ! Fais pas ça !'' Tenta Clarke paniqué en tenant mes cheveux et mes vomissement s'arrêtèrent comme ils étaient venu. '' Murphy, dis-moi !''

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi Clarke parlait mais je fini par comprendre quand Murphy déclara prochainement.'' Je me suis réveillé, et ils avaient oublié de verrouiller ma cage. Il … il n'y avait personne, alors je suis parti.''

Je me redressais en appuyant mon dos contre le métal froid et ma tête tomba d'elle-même sur le côté dans la faiblesse tandis que Clarke écarquillait les yeux en reportant son attention sur moi.

'' Ils l'ont laisser partir.''

Je regardais Clarke avec les yeux lourds, ses mots coulant dans mon esprit et je n'avais pas besoin d'être un médecin pour assembler deux et deux. Ce que nous avions était bien plus qu'un simple saignement de nez.

Des pas lourds et familier ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre et je réussissais à redresser ma tête en levant les yeux pour apercevoir Bellamy prendre dans la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Alex ? ''

'' Bellamy, reste en arrière ! '' Ordonna aussitôt Clarke en mettant sa main pour le tenir à l'écart comme il s'apprêtait à me rejoindre.

'' At-il fait quelque chose pour vous ?'' Demanda Bellamy dans la préoccupation.'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?''

Je sentis le regard de Clarke sur moi comme elle se retourna vers Bellamy.'' La guerre biologique.  
Tu attendais les natifs à prendre des mesures de rétorsion pour le pont ? C'est ça.'' Elle reporta son regard horrifié sur Murphy.''Murphy est l'arme.''

'' Est-ce ta vengeance ? '' Demanda Bellamy, son regard planant toujours sur moi dans l'inquiétude comme il reporta son attention sur Murphy avec venin.'' Aidant les terriens à nous tuer ?''

'' Je ne savais pas à ce sujet, ok, je le jure.'' Plaida Murphy aussi faible que je l'étais en je rejetais ma tête en arrière sur le métal dans la fatigue.

'' Arrête de mentir ! '' Explosa Bellamy en stimulant me faisant sursauter à son éclat. ''Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ?''

Je détachais mes yeux de Bellamy pour Murphy en même temps que Clarke et utilisa le mur pour me tenir sur mes jambes.'' Murphy, pense, d'accord ? Que peux-tu nous dire qui est utile ? As-tu entendu quelque chose ?''

'' Ils sont vicieux, cruel.'' Expliqua Murphy me faisant frisonner d'avantage tandis que Bellamy prit un pas menaçant à son attention.''

'' Tu veux me voir vicieux ?'' Cingla-t-il furibond.

'' Hé, ne pas.'' L'avertis-je en lui lançant un regard pointu du coin où je me trouvais et je croisais ses orbes soucieuses.

Clarke nous dévisagea gravement.'' Quelle que soit cette chose est, elle se propage par contact.''

Soudain de nouveau cris se firent entendre comme Finn explosa en trombe par les portes en appelant pour Clarke.  
'' Finn, tu ne devrais pas être ici.'' Toussais-je en apportant ma main pour essuyé le sang du coin de ma bouche avant de recentrer mes yeux sur Bellamy.''Personne ne devrait.''

'' J'ai entendu que toi et Clarke étiez malade.'' S'expliqua Finn en reportant son regard soucieux sur la blonde.''Clarke, qu'est-ce ?''

'' Je ne sais pas, une sorte de fièvre hémorragique.'' Répondit Clarke incertaine tandis que je prenais un pas chancelant dans sa direction sous les yeux préoccupés de Bellamy.'' Nous avons juste besoin de le contenir avant … '' Les explications de Clarke moururent vers le bas comme Derek se mit à tousser du sang en se tortillant et nos regard furent tous axés sur lui comme Clarke se redressa pour l'aider avant d'être arrêter par Finn.'' Hé, ne me touche pas. Tu peux tomber malade. Laves tes mains. Maintenant.''

Nous regardions tous impuissant comme Derek se tortillait visiblement dans la douleur et avait du mal à cracher le sang obstruant probablement ses poumons et essayait de se soulager.  
'' Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?'' Demanda Bellamy se tenant à distance comme Clarke, Finn et moi.

'' Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit honnêtement la blonde en observant Derek avec des yeux horrifiés.

Derek secoua un peu plus longtemps sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il fini par tomber raide sur le sol, face contre le métal et ne bougea plus d'un pouce laissant un silence angoissant sur l'ensemble du groupe. Clarke se rapprocha lentement de Derek en apportant sa main pour son cou, me laissant totalement sans voix quand je réalisais ce qu'elle faisait.

''Est-il … ''

'' Il est mort.'' Clarke coupa Bellamy en se retournant vers nous avec le regard le plus grave et mortifié que j'avais vu chez elle et je retombais lourdement contre la paroi dans le choc.

Il était mort.

La fièvre était déjà oppressante mais cela dépassait tout et de loin. Je sentis le regard de Bellamy se posé sur moi dans l'inquiétude mais étais bien trop horrifié par la nouvelle pour le regarder. Pour tout ce que je savais, Clarke et moi pourrions être les suivantes.

''Ici. Alcool.'' Surgit la voix de Clarke me soutirant de mes pensées morbides et je regardais comme elle attrapa rapidement une coupelle d'alcool et le tendis pour Finn.'' Tends tes mains.''

Finn frotta évasivement ses mains avant de les secouer et reporta son attention sur Clarke.'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?''

La blonde plongea ses orbes bleutés dans les miens pendant l'espace d'un instant, partageant visiblement mes pensées avant de se reprendre et reporter son attention sur Finn.'' Quarantaine. Rassemblez tous ceux qui ont eu des contacts avec Murphy. Apportez-les ici.''

Finn hocha docilement la tête et s'exécuta aussitôt en ressortant, nous laissant avec Bellamy qui détacha à nouveau son regard de mon corps fiévreux pour Clarke.

'' Et tout le monde qu'ils avaient contact avec ?'' Rappela Bellamy ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

'' Eh bien, nous devons commencer quelque part.'' Répondit Clarke plus dans un ton d'excuse que de certitude avant de se tourner vers Connor qui gisait toujours au sol dans la douleur.''Connor, qui, était avec vous quand vous l'avez trouvé ? Qui l'a porté dans ? Pense.''

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'entendre de Connor comme j'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation. Je faisais parti du groupe et j'étais l'une des première à l'avoir trouver.

'' Les premières … il y avait Alex et …'' Il reprit un souffle en levant ses yeux dans les miens et je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

'' Octavia.'' Soufflais-je plus pour moi-même et regretta aussitôt quand je vis le regard paniqué de Bellamy avant qu'il tempêta à l'extérieur du bateau de baisse me laissant avec Clarke et Connor.

Je passais mes doigts ensanglantés dans mes cheveux emmêlés et sentis les nœuds avant d'arracher mes mèches dans la frustration et la colère.

'' Bordel de merde !'' Explosais-je en détachant mes mains de mes cheveux et utilisa le reste de force que j'avais pour lancer un coup de pied de colère dans le mur.

'' Alex ! Alex ! '' Appela Clarke comme je frappais mon poing à multiple reprise contre le métal, me souciant pas de la douleur à ce stade et lutta contre elle comme elle tenta de m'arrêter.'' Alex ! Arrête ! Stop ! Tu es entrain de te faire du mal ! Stop ! ''

Elle retenu mes bras en arrière comme je coulais au sol en laissant mes larmes de sang affluer le long de mes joues avant de repousser brutalement son étreinte et me redresser en balayant mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Je n'étais pas faible et je n'allais certainement pas le montrer devant de multiple personne. Je déglutis sentant soudainement la douleur dans ma main droite et leva ma main en posant mes yeux pour remarquer mes tremblement ainsi que les plaies ouvertes qui saignaient abondamment.

'' Alex ? '' Tenta Clarke, incertaine en se levant et je levais les yeux sur elle comme elle apporta lentement ses mains pour prendre soin de ma main.'' Je peux ? ''

Je déglutis en secouant lentement la tête et la laissa prendre soin de mes blessure auto-infliger.

Finn avait pas tarder à accomplir sa tâche comme quelque minutes plus tard, les malades ne tardèrent pas affluer autour de nous. Ma crise existentielle déjà loin et j'essayais maintenant d'aider Clarke à examiner les autres du mieux que je pouvais. J'inspectais une jeune fille brune avec un tissus sur la bouche pour empêcher de partager mes propres symptômes et laissa le garçon qui l'avait apporter, l'emmener comme je lui avais dit avec les autres malade. Je regardais leurs dos fuyant avec une expression attristé sachant ce qu'ils ressentaient quand Bellamy entra à nouveau, Octavia à ses côtés. Je voulais les rejoindre pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais préférais garder mes distances plutôt qu'encourir le risque de les affecter.

Je prenais un bol d'alcool dans le but de le transporter au deuxième niveau et passa devant le trio simplement pour me faire arrêter par Octavia.

'' Alex ? '' Appela cette dernière avant de se tourner vers Bellamy avec rancœur.'' Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Alex était malade.''

'' C'est bien, O.'' Intervenais-je instantanément, n'ayant pas la force pour entendre un argument à ce stade.'' Tu vas bien, c'est le principal.''

Je reportais mon regard sur Bellamy et croisa ses orbes brunes concernés comme il m'observa attentivement visiblement soucieux. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais Clarke le devança en prenant un pas pour s'interposer entre lui et moi. Rompant notre échange de regard.

''Veux-tu arrêter la propagation, ou non ?'' Insista Clarke se référant visiblement à la conversation qu'il avait avant que je les interrompaient et le regard de Bellamy vacilla entre Octavia et moi avant de retomber sur Clarke.'' Regarde. Je vais la garder sur le troisième niveau avec les gens qui ne sont pas encore symptomatique. Pense-y comme un moyen de l'empêcher de se faufiler à nouveau.''

'' Va te faire foutre, Clarke.'' Jura instantanément Octavia en réponse, prenant un pas en arrière et me faisant légèrement sourire à son tempérament.

Clarke jaugea Octavia avant de se recentrer sur Bellamy.'' Je te ferai savoir si son état change.''

Bellamy hocha la tête en accord avant de lever les yeux sur moi et me regarder pendant un instant comme ci il voulait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment et repartit en direction de l'extérieur.

'' Tu devrais amener ça avec toi.'' Suggérais-je à Octavia en lui tendant le bol d'alcool comme elle s'apprêtait à monter mais Clarke l'arrêta me faisant arqué un sourcil dans la confusion.

''Octavia, attends. Je veux que tu te glisses à nouveau.''

Honnêtement, je ne comptais plus les corps à ce stade. Les morts avaient commencer à s'empiler depuis ce matin et je commençais sérieusement à penser que nous allions tous y passer. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça. De retour avant nous, les gens sur terre préféraient mourir de maladie et peut-être que cela était notre destin. Nous n'étions pas fait pour survivre sur terre.

Je suivais les adolescents transportant silencieusement le corps d'une jeune fille à l'extérieur et me posta aux côtés de Clarke qui regardait tout aussi épuisé que je l'étais. Son teint était blafard et ses yeux étaient encore rougis du sang qu'elle avait pleurer. Je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment mais j'étais presque sûr que je devais être aussi misérable qu'elle l'était.

Je vis son regard étant porté plus loin et je suivais sa trajectoire pour trouver Finn à nous regarder avec inquiétude. Je portais aussitôt mon propre regard sur Bellamy et ne pouvais pas empêcher les prochains mots de quitter mes lèvres.

'' Au moins, ils ne sont pas affectés.''

Clarke me regarda avec un sourcil arqué avant de suivre mon regard et hocher la tête en accord.

Soudain, Bellamy annonça la fin du spectacle et ordonna au reste de continuer avec leurs tâche avant de s'avancer vers nous.

'' Vous avez assez de nourriture là-bas ? '' Demanda Bellamy, concerné.'' De l'eau ?''

'' Ouais. Certains médicaments pourrait être agréable.'' Répondit Clarke dans une tentative d'alléger la situation et Bellamy fissura un léger sourire en coin.

'' Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.'' Accepta-t-il avant de reprendre son air sérieux.'' Octavia ?''

À cela, Clarke tourna son regard coupable vers moi sachant tout comme moi qu'Octavia n'était pas dans la navette et Bellamy commença aussitôt à marcher vers nous dans l'inquiétude.

'' Bellamy, attends.'' L'arrêta Clarke avant qu'il pouvait faire un pas de plus avant de me donner un regard de côté et soupira.'' Elle est pas là. Je l'ai envoyé pour voir Lincoln.'' Il y avait un long silence comme Bellamy encaissait la nouvelle en cochant sa mâchoire dans l'irritation comme je l'avais prévu et Clarke ne tarda pas à défendre son point.'' Regarde. Si il y a un remède, il l'a. Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas la laisser partir.''

Bellamy releva la tête, son regard en colère se porta sur moi.''Et tu l'as laisser faire ? ''

'' C'est la meilleure option que l'on avait.'' Tentais-je d'expliquer même si je savais que cela était inutile.

'' Si quelque chose lui arrive , vous et moi vont avoir des problèmes.'' Pointa Bellamy du doigt avant de rebrousser chemin son même nous accorder un regard ou écouter pour les plaidoiries de Clarke.

Je regardais comme il ordonna à un gamin de s'écarter de son chemin avant de prendre un pas en arrière quand il vit les yeux sanglant du garçon et lui ordonner de monter aussitôt dans la navette.

À partir de ce moment, tout commença à se déchaîner. Une autre jeune fille trébucha atteinte par la fièvre et cracha du sang en plein visage d'un autre. Ils commencèrent à se retourner les uns contre les autres et ceux avec les fusils tenaient en joues les autres pour les empêcher de les approcher. Les cries affolés fusèrent autour de nous comme Finn et Bellamy tentait d'apaiser la situation mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Cela allait créer une émeute si ça continuait et peut-être même des morts. Je voyais Clarke essayer de parler un sens dans leurs petites têtes d'écervelés mais ils étaient beaucoup trop paniqué pour réagir. Sur un coup de tête, je retournais dans la navette et attrapa le premier fusil que je voyais avant de retourner à l'extérieur et tira trois coups successifs pour interpeller la populaces. Il s'avérait que cela marcha comme je me postais au côtés de Clarke et regarda le groupe s'arrêter dans leurs agitations pour nous regarder.

'' Ils sont tout à toi, boucle d'or.'' Déclarais-je en tenant toujours le pistolet et géra un petit sourire à l'attention de Clarke pour qu'elle pouvait parler un sens dans leurs petites têtes.

'' Ceci est exactement ce que les natifs veulent. Ne voyez-vous pas? Ils ne doivent pas nous tuer si nous nous tuons les uns les autres en premier.'' Expliqua Clarke me faisant la regarder dans l'inquiétude.

Soudain, un gamin pointa furieusement son arme sur Clarke.'' Ils ne devront pas nous tuer si nous attrapons le virus.''

Je m'avançais avec mon arme pour aider Clarke mais le gamin porta son arme sur moi à mon tour.''Revenir dans le putain de bateau de baisse !''

Je regardais se sentant de plus en plus faible comme Bellamy sortit du groupe pour attraper l'arme du gamin et le frapper violemment dans le nez avec la crosse.

'' Désolé d'énoncer une évidence, mais votre quarantaine ne fonctionne pas.'' Souligna Bellamy en me donnant un regard soucieux comme je devinais que je regardais plus pâle par la minute tout comme Clarke qui ne tarda pas à chanceler et aurait atterrit sur le sol si ce n'était pas pour Finn qui s'empressa sans même réfléchir pour la porter.

''Finn, ne la touche pas.'' L'avertit Raven en regardant l'interaction avec une jalousie évidente me donnant envie de frapper la fille dans l'instant.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'agir tout adolescents hormonaux. Il y avait des morts et je me fichais de ses relations.  
'' Hey, me laisser aller. Je suis d'accord.'' Entendis-je Clarke commander faiblement pour Finn mais ce dernier secoua négativement la tête. ''Non, tu n'es pas.''

'' Octavia reviendra avec un remède.'' Insista Clarke et juste à ce moment la brune explosa en trombe de la foule.

'' Il n'y a pas de remède.'' Cria-t-elle envoyant une vague de panique et de murmure sur l'ensemble du groupe comme je concentrais mon regard sur Bellamy dans la peur. '' Mais les natifs ne l'utiliser pas pour tuer.''  
''Vraiment ?'' Cassa Bellamy sèchement en jetant un regard sur les corps empilés.'' Dire que pour eux. Je t'avais prévenu de voir à nouveau ce terrien.''

Honnêtement, si j'avais la force de rouler des yeux en ce moment, je l'aurais fait. Nous perdions tellement de temps avec des choses inutiles. Parfois, j'oubliais vraiment qu'ils étaient tous de simple adolescents guidés par leurs hormones. Même en situation de crise, ils pensaient à leur relations et leurs avertissement. C'était un comportement typiquement Blake.

'' Ouais ?'' Défia Octavia avec dédain.'' Eh bien, j'ai un avertissement pour vous, aussi. Les natifs viennent.'' Je sentis mon cœur couler dans ma poitrine à cela dans la panique comme les murmures se firent plus fort.'' Et qu'ils attaquent au premier feu.''

Octavia reporta son regard sur moi et prit un pas en avant simplement pour être arrêter par Bellamy qui la retenu par le bras. Elle secoua son bras avec mépris et s'avança à nouveau vers moi.

'' Tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-elle concerné mais je haussa son touché et signa Clarke d'un hochement de tête.

''Allons. Je vais vous aider à obtenir Clarke dans la navette.''

Je suivais le dos de Finn portant Clarke et Octavia avant de reporter mon attention sur le groupe et attraper le regard de Bellamy sur moi. Il prit aussitôt un pas en avant mais je levais mon arme pour le tenir à l'écart.

'' Je vais bien. Reste juste loin de moi.'' Assurais-je en tenant difficilement sur mes pieds et pouvais sentir toute mon énergie être drainer de mon corps comme je lâchais malgré moi le fusil et commença à glisser pour le sol.

J'étais certaine que j'allais heurté le sol de plein fouet si ce n'était pas pour deux bras fort qui me rattrapa au dernier moment.

'' Je te tiens. Je te tiens, Lexi.'' Entendis-je la voix familière de Bellamy avant de fermer mes paupières lourdes et tomber dans l'inconscience.

La prochaine chose que je vis était pas quelque chose que je voulais voir quand je me réveillais d'un possible évanouissement. Je sentais mon crâne cogner dans tout les sens et tenta aussitôt de me redresser à la vue devant moi.

'' Bell ! '' Murmurais-je en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour essuyer la fatigue au loin. '' Bellamy ! Pas toi.''

Je traînais sur mes pieds pour le rejoindre en quelque enjambées et me posta à ses côtés en apportant mes deux doigts pour tassés ses joues blafarde et le secouer éveillés.

''Bell ! Allez, me fais pas ça ! T'a pas le droit !'' Je sentais mon cœur se briser à la simple vue. Et plus, il restait immobile et plus, je sentais ma poitrine devenir beaucoup trop douloureuse. ''Réveille-toi, je t'en pries.''

J'avais à peine assez de force pour tenir ma propre tête. Je laissais ma tête retomber sur la poitrine large de Bellamy, mes doigts s'accrocher désespérément à son tee-shirt pour le soutien. Je restais comme cela, incapable de faire autre chose que d'écouter son cœur marteler faiblement contre sa cage thoracique comme moyen de rester ensemble mais ne pouvais pas empêcher les quelques larmes d'affluer. Je savais que Bellamy comptait plus que tout pour moi mais je commençais tout juste à comprendre à quel point il comptait. Je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser ici. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était tout ce qui me restait. Si je mourrais, il aurait Octavia mais si il mourrait alors je n'aurai personne. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Puis, comme je pensais de son hypothétique mort, je sentis un bras serpentant mon dos et je relevais lentement la tête, mes yeux encore embués de larme pour le trouver encore somnolent. Ces yeux à peine ouvert comme il redressa faiblement sa tête pour me regarder.

'' Lexi, tu vas bien. '' Souffla-t-il faiblement, sa voix encore rauque de ses vomissement et je craquais un léger sourire malgré mes larmes tandis qu'il se laissa retomber dans le soulagement. '' Tu vas bien.''

Je me réajustais pour m'allonger à ses côtés et me coucha sur mon flanc en gardant une main ou se situait son cœur simplement pour me rassurer et l'observa de côtés.

'' Donc, tu es. '' Répliquais-je, soulagé.

Bellamy tourna difficilement sa tête sur le côté avec une grimace pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur moi et ne tarda pas à me tirer à lui avant de me rapprocher dans le réconfort que m'offrait son corps et refermer son bras sur moi tandis que je plaçais ma tête sur son épaule et entrelaça ma main avec la sienne.

'' Ne me refais plus jamais ça.'' L'entendis-je murmurer contre mon crâne comme j'avais fermer les yeux et m'étais laisser bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Il y avait un faible silence comme je me laissais reposer contre lui avant de réajuster ma tête pour le regarder.'' Je suis désolé d'avoir pointer une arme sur toi. Deux fois.''

Bellamy lâcha un petit rire, faisant des soubresaut dans le fond de sa poitrine avant de siffler dans la douleur avec une grimace.

'' Nous sommes atteints d'un putain de virus de guerre et tu t'excuses pour avoir pointer une arme sur moi ? '' Chuchota-il rhétorique.

Je réussissais à hausser les épaules, sentant mes forces revenir peu à peu à moi.'' Tu as raison. Tu devrais être celui qui s'excuse pour m'avoir agacé.''

'' Hum. Bien sûr.'' Souffla Bellamy, somnolent visiblement encore affaiblit.'' Et si ont se reposaient un peu avant.''

Je refermais mes yeux, écoutant son doux ronflement pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours bien et fut bientôt engloutit moi-même par le sommeil.

Je fus à nouveau réveiller par les gémissements et la sensation de liquide chaud. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour me réajuster à mon environnement et pris connaissance de ma position avec un léger embarras en écarquillant les yeux. Visiblement, moi et Bellamy semblaient avoir pris une position assez confortable durant notre sommeil. Trop confortable, même. Je ne savais pas comment cela était arrivé mais nous étions maintenant nichés l'un dans l'autre. Ma jambe était calée entre ses jambes et la moitié de mon corps reposait sur lui tandis qu'il avait ses deux bras refermer autour de moi. Cela allait être un enfer pour sortir de lui. Je tentais de me dandiner aussi discrètement que possible pour me sortir de ses bras et commença à ressentir ma gorge sèche. De toute évidence, le virus s'était presque dissipé.

J'entendis quelque pas et releva aussitôt la tête pour constater que Murphy se trouvait maintenant à la tête de Bellamy et me tendait une tasse avec un sourire semblant bienveillant. Je le jaugea un peu plus longtemps avant de lever un doigt pour le faire attendre et fini de m'extirper de l'éteinte de Bellamy pour me relever sur mes jambes.

Je lissais inutilement mon tee-shirt maintenant tâché de sang et accepta gracieusement la coupelle avant de boire le liquide désaltérant d'une traite avant de la tendre à nouveau à Murphy.

'' Merci.''

'' De rien.'' Retourna Murphy en prenant place sur l'une des couchette de fortune.'' comment tu te sens ? ''

Je prenais place à ses côtés sur sa couchette en gardant un œil sécuritaire sur Bellamy.'' Mieux. Les effets du virus se dissipent. Je peux le sentir.''

il y avait un silence étrangement confortable entre nous jusqu'à ce que Murphy attrapa ma surveillance incessante sur Bellamy et tourna son regard sur moi.

'' Beaucoup de chose ont changer depuis que j'étais partis.'' Remarqua-t-il me faisant le dévisager avec un froncement de sourcils confus avant de réaliser ce qu'il impliquait.

'' Je ne ferais pas le petit entretiens de ragots avec toi, Murphy.'' Déclarais-je catégorique en lui envoyant un regard appuyé pour souligner mon point et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

'' Message reçu.'' Accepta étrangement Murphy avant de laisser un faible sourire en coin orner ses lèvres en haussant les sourcils suggestif.'' Cependant, vous aviez l'air vraiment proche durant votre sommeil.''

'' Murphy !'' M'exclamais-je en lui donnant un poinçon dans l'épaule au même moment que Clarke refit surface et m'interpella.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes bleutés et craqua un faible sourire quand je constatais qu'elle semblait aller mieux.

'' Tu vas bien ? '' Demandais-je en même temps que la blonde et je laissais une pause avant de hocher la tête en réponse.

'' Bon.'' Souffla-t-elle, soulagé avant de prendre un siège derrière nous.

Je me levais brusquement, faisant craquer mes genoux dans le processus et m'emparai d'une coupelle d'eau.'' Je vais voir si quelqu'un à besoin d'aide.''

Clarke me donna un petit sourire à cela et je m'avançais entre les adolescents éparpillés sur le sol pour offrir mon aide.

Juste à ce moment, Bellamy choisi pour se réveiller et je pouvais facilement le voir chercher à son côté maintenant vide, de l'endroit où je me trouvais, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

Murphy s'attela aussitôt pour prendre une coupelle d'eau et le tendis à Bellamy me faisant grimacer en prévision. Je connaissais suffisamment le tempérament Blake pour savoir que cela n'allait pas bien se finir.

Comme je l'avais prévu Bellamy frappa la main tendu de Murphy et cingla.''Obtenir l'enfer loin de moi.''

''Bellamy, tu es malade, ok ? Je suis juste essayer d'aider.'' Se défendit Murphy et essaya de lui tendre à nouveau la coupelle.''Ici.''

Bellamy l'attrapa par le bras, menaçant.'' Quand je vais mieux, si t'es encore là … ''

'' Hé, je suis celui-ci.'' L'interrompis Clarke comme elle prit la coupelle des mains de Murphy avec un hochement de tête en remerciement et se posta au côté de Bellamy avec la coupelle.''Ici.''

Je continuais mon tour en offrant l'eau pour ceux qui en avait besoin tout en gardant une oreille sur leur conversation.

''Tu te sens mieux ?'' Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Clarke tandis que je m'agenouillais en face d'une jeune fille frêle. Fox, il me semblait.

''Ouais.'' Accepta Clarke simplement.

''C'est bien.'' Reconnu maladroitement Bellamy, me faisant rouler des yeux. Les petits entretiens n'était pas son fort.'' Tu as vu Octavia ?''

'' Elle était debout toute la nuit, aidant les gens.'' Expliqua Clarke avant de continuer.'' Et Alex a reprit le relais dès qu'elle s'est réveiller. Murphy a aider, aussi.''

'' Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais confiance maintenant.'' Releva Bellamy, incrédule et l'irritation clair dans son ton.

'' Confiance ?'' Répéta Clarke, sceptique.'' Non. Je crois en une seconde chance, cependant.''

je pouvais facilement discerné le sous-entendu dans sa phrase et par la sensation des yeux dans mon dos, je devinais que Bellamy l'avait saisi lui aussi.

''Il est presque l'aube. Mieux mettre tout le monde à l'intérieur. Si nous fermons les portes, peut-être que les natifs vont penser que nous ne sommes pas à la maison.'' Suggéra Bellamy sarcastique me faisant rouler des yeux à sa facilité de retourner les sujets importants.  
''Pas tout le monde est malade.'' Rappela Clarke.  
'' Malade est mieux que mort.'' Soutenu Bellamy, montrant à nouveau son entêtement légendaire.  
'' Tu ne penses pas que Finn et Jasper vont réussir à tirer.'' Réfuta Clarke dans la compréhension.

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient étant donné que j'avais dormi durant plus de la moitié de la journée à cause de ce satané virus mais cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver dans le noir et c'était exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment. J'avais été tellement prise dans ma réflexion que je n'avais pas entendu le reste de leur conversation mais cela n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Je laissais le reste de la coupelle à la jeune fille et me retourna pour me diriger au côté de Bellamy.

'' Hey !'' Hélais-je doucement en m'asseyant à ses côtés avec un faible sourire.'' Tout mieux ? ''

Bellamy me donna un simple hochement de tête en reconnaissance et laissa un sourire taquin orner ses lèvres me faisant froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Quoi ? '' Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur.

'' Rien.'' Balaya Bellamy en me donnant un coup d'épaule amicale.'' Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.''

Je laissais un sourire railleur illuminer mon visage blême.'' Toi et les petits entretiens, ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort.''

'' Pourquoi faire ? C'est inutile.'' Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

'' Bien sûr.'' Acceptais-je avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils dans la pensée.'' Qu'est-ce que tout au sujet de Finn et Jasper ? ''

Bellamy releva la tête, incertain et me dévisagea attentivement, faisant inconsciemment flouter mon cœur contre ma poitrine.'' Figure-toi que l'ambassadeur de la paix à décider de faire sauter le pont pour retarder les natifs.''

J'écarquillais les yeux trop stupéfaite par la nouvelle pour relever le nouveau surnom de Bellamy pour Finn et mordit l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'anxiété.

'' Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont réussir ? '' Ma question sonnait plus comme affirmation et Bellamy se contenta de me dévisager en réponse.

Je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder et lui donna un bref sourire quand il leva le bras hésitant et attrapa l'une de mes boucles brunes sur mon front avant de la remettre doucement derrière mon oreille. Il laissa sa main tomber sur ma joue, me faisant me pencher inconsciemment contre son toucher. Je levais les yeux pour croiser les orbes brunes de Bellamy et dès l'instant ou nos regards, se croisaient, il retira sa main aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait touché avant de se racler maladroitement la gorge.

Je me sentais tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'il était et trouva le silence entre nous pesant. Je regardais les corps malade des adolescents ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire quand Bellamy et moi se tournèrent en même temps vers l'autre et commencèrent à parler au même moment.

'' Après toi, pocahontas.'' Bellamy laissa un sourire taquin orné ses lèvres me faisant lever les yeux au ciel et laisser un sourire de mon propre.

'' Je suis désolé d'avoir agit contradictoire.'' Commençais-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de me hâter de continuer quand je vis que Bellamy s'apprêtait à me couper.'' Je t'ai pardonner. Je t'ai vraiment pardonner. Seulement, je pensais probablement que nous réussirions à retrouver notre amitié que nous avions sur l'Arche.'' Je laissais une pause en déglutissant à cela avant de lâcher un petit reniflement amer.''Ouais, à quel point c'est ridicule. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes plus les même personnes. Nous avons grandit … je suppose.''

je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me sentais pour lui dire cela. De retour sur l'Arche, je pouvais tout lui dire ce qu'il me passait à l'esprit sans même réfléchir mais maintenant, c'était différent. Tout était différent. J'avais l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui était en perpétuelle lutte avec quelque chose d'autre et je me sentais toujours éprouver un peu plus chaque jour. La vie sur terre faisait sûr de cela. Je savais que je ne m'étais jamais autant inquiéter pour Bellamy que depuis que nous étions ici. Je voulais sincèrement penser que cela était simplement mon amitié avec lui qui susciter ses réactions chez moi mais je pouvais toujours entendre cette voix à l'intérieur de ma tête désirant toujours plus.

Je sentis un remorqueur sur ma main gauche et baissa les yeux pour trouver la main de Bellamy recouvrant la mienne avec ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens me faisant levé les yeux pour le regarder avec un haussement de sourcils à son sourire en coin.

'' Je croyais que j'étais censé être celui qui te faisais des excuses ?'' Posa Bellamy, dissipant le malaise de mes confidences loin comme à son habitude et je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux avant de laisser ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

Quand je posais là, dans un silence quasi religieux, je me surprenais étrangement à repenser de ma conversation que j'avais avec ma mère. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'elle était le produit des noix mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entendre encore sa question silencieuse.

 _L'amour ?_

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait entendu par là. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment et je ne l'avais jamais ressentis pour personne. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami ou quoique ce soit. Les seuls personnes que j'avais aimé dans ma vie étaient mes parents et la famille Blake.

Une douce sensation me sortit de ma stupeur et je regardais à nos mains entrelacés pour voir Bellamy tracés distraitement des formes invisible sur le dos de ma main. Étrangement, je sentis à nouveau ce sentiment étrange dans le fond de ma poitrine et me lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, sentant encore le goût métallique du sang sur le bout de ma langue.

Je pouvais à nouveau ressentir ce poids chaud dans le creux de mon ventre, cette espèce de papillon ennuyant et pensais presque pour l'espace d'un instant que la fièvre n'était pas encore fini. Seulement, ce n'était pas la fièvre. C'était tout autre chose.

La prochaine chose que je savais, je m'étais redressé et avais regarder longuement Bellamy avant de me pencher un peu plus vers lui et bientôt referma mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pouvais le sentir se raidir sous mon geste et réalisa ce que je faisais en écarquillant les yeux et me retira aussi brusquement que je m'étais pencher.

'' Je-je suis désolé … je … c'était une erreur … je … '' Bredouillais-je en secouant furieusement la tête et apporta mes mains devant moi pour tenir Bellamy à l'écart tout en me relevant dans un bond.

Bellamy semblait tout aussi ahurit comme il me dévisagea avec de grand yeux et j'allais dire quelque chose mais heureusement pour moi, l'un des adolescents explosa en trombe par les portes et appela après Bellamy.

'' Ils l'ont fait ! Ils l'ont fait !'' Cria-t-il presque extatique tandis que je me tenais dans l'embarras en face de Bellamy et voulais plus que tout échapper à cette situation.

Bellamy se leva brusquement à la nouvelle information et se retourna en marchant activement pour la sortie mais s'arrêta dans sa démarche pour faire volte-face et me regarder avec son expression d'excuse, rajoutant un peu plus à mon humiliation. Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas supporter son regard de pitié plus longtemps et pris un pas en avant pour le dépasser et échapper à la situation en même temps. Je sortis de la navette suivi de près par Bellamy pour simplement m'arrêter à la vue d'un énorme nuage blanc dans le ciel. C'était exactement comme dans les livres et je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous venions de reproduire les même actions que nos ancêtres.

'' Ils l'ont fait.'' Déclara Clarke comme Bellamy se tenait à ses côtés en regardant le nuage de fumé tandis que je laissais un œil traîné sur sa forme en touchant inconsciemment mes lèvres.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais effectivement embrassé. Je me souvenais avoir penser à la conversation avec ma mère et la seconde d'après, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes. J'avais sentis la manière dont cela n'était aucunement partager dans la manière qu'il s'était tendu et je ne pouvais pas réellement croire que je m'étais humilié à ce point. J'avais partager mon tout premier baiser avec Bellamy. Nous avions toujours été ensemble donc cela pourrait être comme une sorte de légitime que je le partageais avec lui et il était vrai que je le trouvais réellement chaud depuis que nous étions sur terre mais il était mon meilleur ami. Ou du moins … enfin, c'était compliquer.

'' Je suis devenu la mort, destructeur des mondes.'' La voix de Clarke me sortit de mes pensées confuse et je regardais comme Bellamy lui donna un regard de côté.'' Il est Oppenheimer, l'homme qui a construit le premier …''

'' Je sais qui est Oppenheimer.'' La coupa rapidement Bellamy avec attitude avant de reporter son attention sur le nuage.

Je regardais un peu plus longtemps le nuage avant de m'avancer pour me diriger à l'abri des regards. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'affronter Bellamy en ce moment et expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Je levais les yeux en descendant la passerelle simplement pour croiser les orbes foncer de Bellamy qui me dévisagea visiblement maladroit. Je me raclais la gorge ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et heureusement n'eus pas à le faire. Les acclamations et les cries euphoriques rompu notre échange silencieux maladroit et je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Bellamy pour voir Jasper et Monty faire leurs grande entrée sous les applaudissements et les acclamations du camp. Je dépassais Bellamy pour me poster au côtés de Clarke en ignorant le regard qu'il me lança sur mon chemin et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine et regardant l'ascension de nos deux grands héros du jour avec un faible sourire. J'aperçus Octavia donner un hochement de tête significatif à l'attention de Jasper et baissa aussitôt les yeux au sol avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il semblait que tout ses adolescents arrivaient à mieux gérer leurs relations que je l'étais.

'' Alex !'' Me hélas Clarke en attrapant mon bras pour capter mon attention et je relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

Finn tenait à bout de bras Raven comme elle semblait avoir elle aussi, été touché par le virus et suivi aussitôt Clarke comme elles les chargea d'entrer à l'intérieur de la navette. Je prenais appui sur un des murs de la navette comme Clarke chronométrait le pouls de Raven avec sa montre tandis que cette dernière se tenait allongé dans le hamac que nous avions fabriqué avec des draps.

Finn regardait tout comme moi la blonde s'occuper de mécano et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Les relations sur terre étaient bien plus compliquer que je ne le pensais et je ne savais même plus comment faire un pas en dehors de la navette sans devoir affronter Bellamy.

Je détestais définitivement ce sentiment. Seulement, vu les regards que Finn et Raven se donnaient, il était évident que nous avions besoin de leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. Je me lançais à la suite de Clarke et oublia pour l'espace d'un instant mes propres problèmes pour me soucier de la blonde. J'attrapais rapidement son bras pour l'arrêter et la fis faire volte-face. '' Hey, je sais que je n'es pas vraiment été là pour toi aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? ''

'' Sûr. Je vais bien.'' Assura-t-elle, n'essayant même pas de me convaincre et je haussais un sourcil, incrédule avant de laisser une expression solennelle reprendre mes traits.

'' Je suis désolé … pour ta mère.'' Déclarais-je mon ton morne comme je prenais dans son expression attristé.

'' Ouais. Moi aussi.'' Répondit-elle maussade avant de me laisser au bout milieu, sans voix.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. Nous avions peut-être retarder l'attaque mais elle aurait tout même lieu. Nous devions nous remettre de leurs virus et je devrais bien affronter Bellamy un jour ou l'autre.

Les choses ne faisait que s'enchaîner et j'avais vraiment peur de ce qui allait arriver pour nous.

 **Enfin, un déménagement Bellamy/Alex :o C'est pas trop tôt, bien que s'était très bref et surtout embarrassant. La pauvre ALex, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ni même pourquoi elle le faisait. Bien, nous savons tous pourquoi elle l'a fait ;) Bellamy Blake est au dieu, tellement chaud *_***

 **Mais est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment repousser ou alors il était choqué de son baiser ? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'aurai aimer obtenir un peu plus rugeux entre ses deux. Il y a juste beaucoup trop de tension entre eux qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi en faire. Est-ce qu'ils vont en parler dans les chapitres suivant ? Ou vont-ils faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Hum, embarrassant !**

 **Enfin, bref, Personnage masculin préférer de the 100 ?**

 **Moi, je pense que c'est déjà très clair mais vous ?**

 **Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à poster et me laisser entendre vos avis :) Sur ce ...**

 **À la prochaine fois, Xxoxo :-***


	11. The calm

**The calm**

Les choses étaient étrangement calme malgré ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait aucun signe des natifs depuis que nous avions fait exploser le pont et ils n'avaient toujours pas montrer de représailles. Le mot commençait à se passer dans le camp comme quoi les natifs auraient reculer après notre offensive mais j'étais persuader que c'était juste comme cette expression que les habitants avait l'habitude de dire auparavant. C'était quelque chose comme le calme avant la tempête ou quelque chose comme cela. Je n'étais plus certaine mais l'idée y était. C'était beaucoup trop calme et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps de réagir à mon anxiété. Je sentais l'électricité pesant dans l'air parcourir tout le long de mes veines et pouvais à peine rester dans un même endroit pour cinq minute sans bouger. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Bien que je devais reconnaître que cela était plutôt du à cause de mes réflexions obsédantes et ces rêves stupide me hantant sans cesse. Depuis le virus, mon esprit jouait contre moi et était constamment en overdrive sur Bellamy et le baiser que nous avions partager. Ou plutôt que j'avais donner parce que je me souvenais parfaitement de la sensation d'être rejeter quand il resta totalement stoïque. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui avait cloché dans ce baiser. Je voulais dire, Bellamy n'était pas le genre à refuser un baiser avec les autres filles et même si je doutais que ce ne soit pas le meilleur qu'il avait partager étant donné mon manque d'expérience, il n'avait pas pu être aussi horrible. Si ? Ou alors j'étais totalement repoussante à ces yeux. Je savais que je n'étais pas la plus jolies ou la plus mince mais … Oh, dieu ! Voilà que j'obtenais des insécurités comme une adolescente. Je devais arrêter de penser à ce baiser et surtout, à Bellamy.

 _Comme maintenant !_

Mais cela pourrait tout simplement être parce que nous avions été meilleurs amis pendant une longue période et qu'il me considérait comme une simple amie, garçon manqué et …

Et merde ! Voir ? Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à cela.

'' Argh ! '' M'exclamais-je en me tirant les cheveux dans la frustration et le manque de sommeil avant de sursauter légèrement à l'entente d'un rire.

'' Whoa ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a obtenu aussi agité ? '' Surgit la voix amusé, maintenant familière de Nathan et je me retournais avec des yeux large sachant qu'il avait vu mon explosion.

'' C'est pas important.'' Minimisais-je en secouant la tête essayant d'agir aussi décontracté que possible même si je savais que je devais juste avoir l'air encore plus dingue à ma façon de secouer frénétiquement de la tête.

Le rire de Nathan retentit autour de nous comme il s'approcha der moi en repoussant son fusil à l'arrière de son dos avant d'apporter ses mains sur le haut de mon crâne et mon menton pour m'arrêter de secouer bêtement la tête.

'' Voilà, tout mieux.'' Guida-t-il avec un sourire, amusé avant de lever un sourcil, inquisiteur.''Visiblement ce n'est pas rien. Donc tu comptes me le dire ou je devrais te torturer pour savoir ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête ?''

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, riant pour la première fois depuis des jours avant de balayer une mèche de mon visage dans un faible embarras et la ramena derrière mon oreille avant de reporter mon regard sur Clarke qui se tenait à l'avant pour surveiller l'avancer de la protection jusqu'à ce que j'entendis sa voix. Je me raidissais malgré moi et plissa mes yeux sur son dos comme il se rapprocha de Clarke et commença à discuter avec elle de quelque chose. Ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse les entendre mais cela avait l'air intense selon l'expression grave de Clarke.

Je perdais inconsciemment mon sourire et parla sans réfléchir.'' Tu penses vraiment que je suis jolie ?''

Dès que les mots étaient sorties de ma bouche, je me tendais dans l'incrédulité et l'embarras total en écarquillant les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment ou me mettre. Je jetais un regard sur Nathan pour le voir me regarder visiblement aussi choqué et mal à l'aise que je l'étais.

'' Hum .'' Me raclais-je maladroitement la gorge en reportant mon regard sur Clarke et Bellamy.'' Oublie ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dit.''

Il y avait un long silence maladroit entre nous jusqu'à ce que Nathan reprit la parole.'' Et bien, c'est pas pour dire mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunes un peu plus âgé.''

Un sourire orna mes lèvres à sa tentative d'alléger la situation et je le regardais avec une lueur hilare dans mes yeux avant de secouer la tête en riant.

'' Hey, je ne suis pas vieille.'' Précisais-je en lui donnant un faible coup de coude ludique dans l'abdomen, le faisant rire à son tour et captant malgré nous l'attention sur notre duo bruyant.

Nous étions tellement pris dans notre fous-rire que nous commencions à se chamailler d'une manière amicale et je donnais de léger coup tandis qu'il tenta de trouver mon côté sensible pour me chatouiller.

'' Ah ! Non, Nathan !'' M'écriais-je avec des yeux large quand il commença à parcourir ses doigts le long de mes flancs, le faisant sourire d'un air malicieux comme il avait trouver ce qu'il voulait. ''Nathan, non ! '' Je riais de plus belle avant de commencer à courir pour lui échapper et je pouvais entendre ses traces me suivant de près.

Je savais que mon rire pouvait probablement être entendu par-delà le camp mais je m'en fichais complètement comme je courais de plus belle en escaladant la côté où Clarke se trouvait quelque minute plus tôt jusqu'à ce que Nathan fini par me rattraper en encerclant ses bras autour de moi et me souleva du sol. Je lâchais un petit cri de surprise à cela avant de réaliser que nous étions observer et perdis instantanément mon rire ainsi que mon sourire à la vue de Bellamy. Lui et Clarke nous regardaient avec désapprobation et un regard sombre venant de Bellamy me faisant déglutir.

Nathan remarqua ma position tendu et me reposa sur le sol avant de constater la source de mon malaise. Il semblait aussitôt plus conscient de notre environnement et copia une position similaire à la mienne.

'' Bellamy.'' Salua Nathan d'une manière beaucoup trop formelle à mon goût tandis que je restais silencieuse à ses côtés en évitant au maximum les yeux de Bellamy.

'' C'est comme ça que vous comptez garder le camp des natifs ? '' Cingla Bellamy avec dédain, me faisant faire une double-prise en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui, outrée.

Cela faisait des jours que nous n'avions pas parler et c'était cela qu'il nous disait. Des reproches ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais.

'' Va te faire foutre, Blake !'' Crachais-je avec exaspération et secoua la tête en faisant demi-tour sous les regards stupéfaits de Clarke et Nathan qui ne comprenaient probablement pas ma réaction.

Je l'avais peut-être embrasser et me sentais incroyablement embarrassé à ce sujet mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je comptais me laisser faire pour autant. J'étais déjà accaparer par Bellamy dans mon esprit et je n'avais pas besoin de raisons de plus.

Je faisais mon chemin à travers les portes du camp quand les cries des adolescents suivi de près par un grésillement m'interpella. J'accourais aussitôt dans un sprint simplement pour écarquillés les yeux à la vue de notre four à viande qui était entrain de brûler. Toute nos rations, notre nourriture pour l'hiver étaient entrain de brûler juste devant nos yeux. Mon œil attrapa Octavia qui sortait en trombe du four et je me précipitais instantanément pour l'aider à sortir le plus vite possible.

'' Aller, O !'' Pressais-je dans la précipitation et lâcha une légère grimace quand je sentis les flammes chauffés derrière mon dos.

J'aidais octavia jusqu'à la terre et trébucha avec elle comme elle reprenait de profonde respirations en toussant avec difficulté à cause de la fumée inhalée.

'' Octavia !'' Surgit la voix de Bellamy comme il nous rejoignit en quelque enjambées avant de numériser sa sœur de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.'' Ça va ?''

Octavia toussa un peu plus en secouant positivement la tête en réponse quand Murphy se leva d'un bond visiblement fou de rage et s'élança sur un gamin dont j'avais oublier le nom en criant.''Tout est de ta faute. Nous t'avons dit qu'il y avait trop de bois.''

L'autre gamin commença à se défendre sous les bousculades de Murphy et les cries de luttes commencèrent à se faire entendre. Je sifflais dans la barbe avant de me lever à mon tour et m'interposa entre les deux idiots suivi de près par Bellamy. Je me tenais devant Murphy pour le retenir tandis que Bellamy se tenait entre nous en ardant sa main sur la poitrine de l'autre morveux pour l'empêcher d'attaquer.  
''Hey! Hey! Hey, arrêtez !'' Cria Bellamy d'une voix autoritaire et irrité avant de regarder Murphy et

le gamin chacun leur tour d'un air grave.'' Conservez-le pour les natifs.''

Murphy fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains en signe de reddition avant de faire demi-tour tandis que je me retournais pour faire face à Bellamy. Je détournais aussitôt le regard et reporta mon attention sur la horde d'adolescents simplement pour me faire interpeller par Octavia.

'' Eh bien, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?'' Cassa Octavia dans l'irritation comme elle nous dévisagea chacun notre tour avec un visage grave.'' Ce fut toute la nourriture.''

Les choses allaient vraiment de mieux en mieux. Oui ! De mieux en mieux. Si la menace des natifs n'était pas assez pour nous, nous allions probablement mourir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je venais de vérifier nos dernières provisions de plante et autre joyeuseté et nous n'en avions à peine pour tenir deux semaines. Je marchais à travers les restes de ce qui était autrefois notre nourriture et pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de viande griller creusant malgré moi le creux de mon estomac. C'était juste le foutu destin qui s'acharnait sur nous à ce stade. Nous n'étions vraiment pas fait pour survivre et on nous le rappelait à nouveau. J'aperçus Clarke et savais que je devais l'informer au sujet de nos dernières denrées mais constata que Bellamy était là aussi. Cette situation commençait vraiment à croître sur mon humeur. C'était juste exaspérant et ennuyeux et … des tonnes d'adjectifs qualifierait cette situation. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir ainsi et je pouvais d'hors et déjà affirmer que les relations craignaient.

Finalement, avec une profonde inspiration, je me rendais jusqu'au deux et ignora ouvertement Bellamy en me tournant instantanément vers Clarke.'' Nous avons quelques oignons sauvages et les noix dans le bateau de baisse. Il est assez seulement pour nous durer peut-être une ou deux semaines.'' Expliquais-je avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol jonché de carcasse animal avec un œil critique en continuant d'ignorer Bellamy.'' Ce qui reste ici ?''

'' Rien. Tout a brûlé.'' Répondit Bellamy me faisant rouler des yeux tandis qu'un silence s'installa entre-nous comme Clarke posa ses orbes bleutés grave sur moi.

'' Ensuite, nous devons chasser.'' Annonça Clarke catégorique comme elle faisait déjà demi-tour pour rassembler des troupes.''Quiconque nous pouvons épargner sort.''

Instantanément Bellamy se leva dans un bond et attrapa Clarke par le bras, suscitant malgré moi un sentiment de jalousie dans le fond de ma poitrine comme je gardais mes yeux sur sa main refermer sur l'avant-bras de la blonde.

'' Il y a toute une armée de natifs là-bas.'' Rappela Bellamy en désaccord et je détournais rapidement les yeux de sa prise sur Clarke avant de regarder leur argumentation en silence.

'' Regardez.'' Clarke me lança un regard comme si mon avis comptait sur leur manière de diriger et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.'' Nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre si nous sommes affamés.''

On ne pouvait certainement pas la contredire sur cela et je la suivais à l'intérieur du bateau de baisse comme Bellamy donnait les instructions pour rester en groupe et ne pas utiliser nos munitions sur les proies. Je restais dans un coin en regardant les groupes se préparer sachant que je n'irais certainement pas avec eux. Je n'avais jamais été une grande chasseuse et je n'étais pas d'humeur de toute manière. Mes relations avec les adolescents étaient pas les meilleurs en ce moment et je voulais plus que tout me retrouver seule pour un peu.

J'aperçus un gamin blond se diriger vers Clarke et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craquer un sourire narquois quand il lui demanda de former un groupe et la vis lui donner un regard visiblement confus et légèrement embarrassé avant qu'elle laissa un sourire faux orner ses lèvres et accepta.

Je secouais la tête hilare en passant ma main sur mon visage quand une présence à mes côtés se fit connaître.'' Alex qui rit. Hum, cela m'intrigue.''

'' Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Finn !'' Déclarais-je en secouant la tête mais gardant tout de même une ombre d'un sourire sur mes lèvres.'' Laisse-moi deviner. Profiter de cette opportunité de groupe pour te retrouver seul avec Clarke ?''

'' Maintenant, c'est toi qui n'est pas drôle.'' Commenta Finn en m'envoyant un regard pointu, ennuyé avant de lever un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Tu ne viens pas ?''

Je secouais la tête avec une grimace.'' Pas d'humeur.''

Je fuyais le regard confus et suspicieux de Finn en cherchant pour boucle d'or et la trouva inspecté les armes mis à disposition pour la chasse. Je me décollais du mur en donnant un signe de tête sur Clarke pour Finn avant de fuir en direction de la sortie. Je marchais à travers le camp ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je comptais faire pendant l'absence de la majeur partie des adolescents étant donné que nous étions séquestré à l'intérieur du camp sans grande occupation quand mon oreille attrapa des voix en argumentation venant de la tante ou l'ont entreposaient les armes. Je haussais un sourcil, curieux avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que la voix était libre et me rapprocha de la tente à pas de loup pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

'' Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux me dire quoi faire? N'es-tu pas un concierge ?'' Reconnus-je la voix ennuyeux de Raven qui était visiblement condescendante et n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le voir pour savoir qui était son interlocuteur.

'' Où vas-tu aller ? Dans ces maudits bois ?'' Rétorqua Bellamy, me faisant froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

 _Mais de quoi ils parlaient ?_

Ma question fut élucider dès que Raven reprit avec irritation.''Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais trouver un endroit sûr.''

Bon dieu. Est-ce que cette fille pouvait être plus stupide. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pensait sérieusement à quitter le camp par elle-même. Avait-elle rater la nouvelle sur le fait que les natifs rôdaient dans la forêt et n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qui me choqua le plus. J'entendis quelque bruissement de tissus m'obligeant à me cacher un peu plus en arrière dans la crainte d'être repérer avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans l'incrédulité quand Bellamy la retenu de partir.

''Juste attendre. Ne pas être un idiot.'' L'arrêta Bellamy avant de continuer.''Tu y vas seule, et tu es morte ou pour pire.''

cela me faisait de le reconnaître mais il avait raison. Cependant, cela ne fit que susciter un profond sentiment de jalousie et de colère à l'intérieur de moi. Visiblement, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'entrer dans un argument avec Raven pour la retenir mais il était incapable d'entretenir une conversation avec moi et parler de ce stupide baiser. Même si je savais que je serais incapable d'en parler avec lui mais c'était le simple geste. Oh, dieu, j'étais juste foutu compliquer.

'' Alors, quel est ton plan, assis ici jusqu'à ce que vous manquez de balles ?'' Cingla Raven, me faisant grimacer.

'' Ouais.'' Accepta Bellamy avant de laisser une pause et me faire froncer les sourcils.'' Ou jusqu'à ce que tu viens avec quelque chose de mieux.'' Je relevais les yeux du sol en approfondissant mon froncement de sourcils à ses prochaines paroles.'' Allez, Raven. Tu es venus ici dans une navette que tu as reconstruite. Tu as fait une bombe sur une boîte de conserve. Qu'as-tu encore à l'esprit ?''

Le sourire malin de Bellamy était audible durant toute son énumération et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de cocher ma mâchoire dans l'irritation. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me contrôler et je détestais ça. Je détestais ressentir ces sentiments encore plus contradictoire sur Bellamy depuis ce fameux baiser et je détestais encore plus devenir jalouse. Ce sentiment barattage dans le creux de mon estomac était encore étranger pour moi et je détestais ça. Je détestais les choses que je ne connaissais pas et cela me faisait peur.

'' Radios.'' Surgit la voix de Raven et j'aurai probablement loué son idée si je ne ressentais pas cette haine envers la mécano.''Nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre si nous ne pouvons pas communiquer.''  
''Si nous pouvons construire des radios, talkies-walkies alors nous pouvons nous battre comme une équipe. Nous aurions une chance, au moins.'' Réfuta Bellamy avant d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.''Voir ? Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu peux être une énorme douleur dans le cul, mais tu es intelligente.''

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur coulé un peu plus dans ma poitrine comme je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment d'envie avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand j'entendis le bruit du rideau de la tente, ouvert. Je me précipitais rapidement derrière la tente la plus proche pour me cacher de la vue et fusilla le dos fuyant de Bellamy.

'' Alors on joue les espionnes maintenant.'' Respira une voix soudainement dans mon cou et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le prochain cri de surprise ainsi que mon sursaut dans la peur.

Je fis volte-face en tenant mon cœur encore battant la chamade et rétrécis mon regard sur la brune riant de ma frayeur. '' Tu es complètement malade. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque.''

'' Tu aurais su que j'étais là depuis un bon bout de temps si tu n'étais pas tellement concentrer sur la conversation entre mon frère et Raven.'' Répondit la brune en haussant nonchalamment les épaules avant d'arqué un sourcil, inquisiteur.'' D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu les espionnaient ?''

'' Hum … '' Me raclais-je la gorge maladroitement en évitant ses orbes suspicieuse avant de mentir aussi crédible que je pouvais.'' Je m'ennuyais. Simple curiosité.''

Je faisais déjà demi-tour, espérant échapper à la jolie brune mais s'était sans compter sur la ténacité Blake.

'' Vraiment ?'' Remit en question Octavia comme elle tomba dans la marche avec moi.'' Donc cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que toi et Bellamy agissez étrangement bizarre quand vous êtes dans la présence de l'autre ?''

'' Pff !'' Soufflais-je en écarquillant les yeux et grimaça, crispé.'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

Octavia était loin d'être convaincu comme elle accéléra le pas pour se poster devant moi et je devais prendre un léger pas de recul pour ne pas l'a percuter de plein fouet tandis qu'elle rétrécit ses orbes inquisitrices sur moi.

''Allez, déversement ! '' Ordonna-t-elle pas prête de laisser le sujet aller.'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère ?''

Je restais sans voix en la dévisageant nerveusement et ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir sortir de ça. Elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner et pour une raison quelconque je ne pouvais pas trouver la force en moi pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé. C'était peut-être étrange mais c'était comme ci, si je le disais à haute-voix alors tout cela deviendrait beaucoup plus réel et je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. De plus, je ne savais vraiment pas comment Octavia prendrait la nouvelle. Tout était devenu foutrement compliquer et je ne savais pas comment me sortir de ça.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas à le faire comme Monty nous rejoignit en courant et légèrement essoufflés.'' Hey, venez voir ! J'ai trouver un truc sur la boite de voyage de l'exode.''

Octavia et moi, reposèrent notre attention sur le garçon avec un sourcil levé avant de refermer les yeux sur nous. J'emboîtais déjà le chemin après Monty mais Octavia m'attrapa par le bras, me faisant arrêter dans ma marche. '' Nous n'en avons pas fini.''

Je grimaçais déjà en prévision et me pressa de suivre après Monty dans l'espoir de lui échapper.

Il s'avérait que Monty avait trouvé et bien … rien . Je n'étais pas une flèche quand il s'agissait du système électrique ou la mécanique mais il semblerait que c'était une grande trouvaille pour Monty. Nous avions été enfermer dans le bateau de baisse durant toute l'après-midi et le soleil s'était couché sur l'ensemble du camp maintenant et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer ce qu'il avait trouver.

Je me poussais du mur avec un profond soupir ennuyer et me posta au côté de Monty dans l'espoir qu'il avait fait des avancer.'' Obtenu quelque chose de nouveau ?''

Monty plaqua sa main sur la table avant de casser son regard d'ennui et agacé sur moi, me faisant reculer en levant les mains dans la reddition. Je retournais sur mon mur et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine en observant silencieusement Monty travailler. Octavia choisissait ce moment pour refaire surface et se posta devant Monty avec un sourcil levé dans l'interrogation.

'' Alors est-ce que ce truc à donné une quelconque réponse ?'' Demanda-t-elle visiblement ennuyé et légèrement impatiente.

'' Pour la millionième fois, non !'' Craqua Monty dans un soupir exaspéré, récoltant un regard de surprise d'Octavia.

Un sourire railleur orna mes lèvres et je tentais tant bien que mal de garder mon rire vers le bas récoltant deux regard foudroyant de Monty et Octavia. Je levais à nouveau les mains en signe de reddition gardant toujours mon sourire plaquer sur mes lèvres quand Raven surgit soudainement dans le bateau de baisse me faisant perdre instantanément mon sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Octavia.

'' J'ai trouver quelque bon fil d'antenne pour les radios.'' Annonça mécano en posant les dites fil sur la table devant Monty tandis qu'Octavia me rejoignit.'' Ce gars-là les utilisaient pour fixer son lit. Vous avez trouvez rien trouver d'autre de l'épave du navire de l'exode ?''

Monty fut celui qui lui répondit.'' Ouais, journal des données.'' Avant de reprendre avec sa trouvaille qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi.''Tu veux entendre quelque chose de bizarre ?''

Monty joua instantanément avec la boite sans attendre la réponse de Raven et à nouveau ce bruit statique ennuyeux remplit la pièce faisant froncer les sourcils de Raven dans la perplexité.

''Sonne comme interférence.'' Remarqua Raven en haussant négligemment ses épaules.

'' Attends. Cela devient plus bizarre.'' L'avertit Monty comme le signal changea à nouveau.''Lorsque le coup de signal, leur valeur liquidative. Le système est devenu fou. Ils ne l'on pas récupéré, puis Boom. Il est comme quelque chose a été brouiller le signal.''

'' C'est étrange.'' Commenta Raven avant de reprendre sarcastique.''Il fait également aucun sens.''

Je roulais des yeux dans l'agitation devenant de plus en plus ennuyé par les remarques de la brune et Octavia me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de se pencher sur moi en murmurant. '' Moi non plus je ne suis pas très fan mais c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?''

'' Je … ''

'' Tire sur les haut-parleurs de drive-in.'' Me coupa la voix autoritaire de Raven et je tournais la tête sur le duo incrédule tout comme Monty.

''Tu veux le dépouiller ?'' Conclut Monty incrédule.'' Nous ne trouverons jamais pourquoi ils se sont écrasés.''

''Nous avons besoin de tous les composants que nous pouvons obtenir si nous allons faire des talkies-walkies et j'ai besoin de la radio.'' Expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant instantanément vers la radio et je me décollais aussitôt de mon mur pour m'interposer tout comme Monty qui fit un bon pour l'arrêter.

''En aucune façon. Comment sommes-nous censés contacter l'Arche ?'' Objecta-t-il catégorique.

Je savais qu'ils s'accrochaient tous à cet espoir et même si j'avais plus personne sur l'Arche, je devais garder espoir. Non seulement pour moi mais pour nous tous. L'Arche était notre seul moyen de survivre face aux natifs et je devais aux moins croire encore à cela si je ne voulais pas craquer. Il nous fallait de l'espoir.

Raven nous jaugea avec pitié avant d'allumer la radio pour prouver son point et comme tout les derniers jours depuis le crash, nous furent accueillit par le seul bruit statique.

''L'Arche est pas là. Vous écoutez un trou dans le ciel.'' Cassa Raven froidement sans une once d'empathie et je frappais instantanément sa main loin de la radio en la fusillant du regard comme elle rétrécit son regard sur moi.

'' Hey, sa famille est là-haut.'' Cinglais-je en jetant un regard sur Monty.'' Montre un peu d'empathie. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça.''

Raven porta son regard de pitié sur Monty avant de braver mes mains et arracha les fils de la radio.''Je suis désolé.''

Je regardais son dos fuyant, incrédule et plus qu'agacé avant de porter mon regard sur Octavia.'' Tu vois ? C'est ça mon problème. ''

 _Un peu plus tard, à l'extérieur du bateau de baisse,_

Bellamy rentrait tout juste avec son groupe de chasse. Il savait que le peu qu'ils avaient rapporter ne suffirait probablement pas mais c'était tous ce qu'ils avaient et ils devraient faire avec. Comme à son habitude depuis quelque jours, dès l'instant où il entra dans le camp, ses yeux se mirent à la recherche de la brune qui avait réussi à occuper son esprit depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant mais fut presque déçu quand il ne la trouva nul part. Il était foutu. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. S'imposer en tant que leader, se battre contre les natifs et agir comme un con, ça il savait le faire mais affronter Alex, il en était incapable. Elle l'avait embrassé. Foutu embrasser ! Et il avait été tellement choqué sur le moment qu'il n'avait même pas répondu. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voudrait lui répondre. Elle était sa meilleure amie et même si il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était devenu plus qu'attrayante. En réalité, elle était plus qu'attrayante. Il avait pu sentir ses formes contre lui lorsqu'il l'avait serrer et il pouvait d'hors et déjà affirmer qu'elle était extrêmement sexy. Aucune des filles sur le camp avec qui il avait pu coucher ne valaient Alex. Elle n'était pas une adolescente et son corps non plus. Elle avait de vraie formes là ou elle devrait être et il s'était surprit à reluquer ses fesses à mainte reprise depuis le baiser. C'était comme ci elle occupait sans cesse son esprit et le rendait complètement dingue. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer la beauté d'Alex. Si il écoutait les conversations des garçons à l'intérieur du camp, il pouvait entendre à quel point elle était désirer même si elle en était totalement inconsciente. Il avait vu comment elle s'était rapprocher de Miller et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette irritation creusant à l'intérieur de lui quand il avait vu la manière dont Miller tenait Alex plus tôt.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir ses absurdité de son esprit et pinça le pont de son nez dans l'exaspération. C'était complètement dingue. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter en la présence d'Alex et son esprit était constamment occuper avec la brune. Il n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça. Il ne se sentait jamais comme ça au sujet d'une fille. Il ne faisait pas de sentiment et surtout pas au sujet d'Alex. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher de ressentir cette colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir répondu à son baiser. Il n'était pas désagréable, au contraire et si cela aurait été n'importe qu'elle autre fille du camp, il aurait fait bien plus mais c'était Alex. Bien sûr, il se souvenait très bien des railleries que leur duo suscitaient de retour sur l'Arche mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être vrai. Il se souciait énormément de la jeune fille. Bien plus que n'importe qui et il l'a protégerait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs probablement une des raisons pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas donner son baiser en retour. Bellamy ne faisait pas de sentiment et il savait pertinemment que cela était le contraire pour Alex. Il venait de récupérer son amitié en arrière, il ne pouvait pas la blesser plus qu'il avait déjà fait. Seulement, une partie de lui la désirait. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes et pouvoir explorer d'avantage de parcelle de son corps. Il était un homme après tout et elle était plus que désirable. Dieu, cette situation était plus que frustrante. Ce n'était pas lui de se questionner sur une fille, il n'avait jamais à le faire. Quand il voulait une fille, il la séduisait , obtenait ce qu'il voulait et s'était une histoire ancienne mais avec Alex s'était définitivement différent. De plus, maintenant, elle était de retour à le détester et cela le confondait d'avantage. Aux dernière nouvelles, c'était elle qui l'avait embrasser et pas l'inverse. Elle avait juste foutrement besoin d'être aussi compliquer ? Alex était probablement la fille la plus complexe qu'il connaissait. Enfin, il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser.

Bellamy se dirigea tout droit vers sa tente et passa sous le rabat avant de faire une pause et froncer les sourcils sur la brune se trouvant au beau milieu de sa tente.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé, son ton bourru comme il regarda Raven qui fit volte-face pour le regarder.

''Ils ne perdent pas de temps. Je les reçois que. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, un jour et demi ?'' Randonna la mécano, ennuyant Bellamy au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas besoin de servir de confident sur les relations. Il n'était pas ce genre de gars et avait déjà suffisamment sur son esprit. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune en faisait une aussi grande affaire. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était attrayante et pourrait facilement passer avec l'un de ses autres gamins à tout moment. Cependant, il devait avouer que le clameur de la paix et Clarke n'étaient pas vraiment discret à ce sujet. Il l'avait vue dès le premier jours et se n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Raven était de l'histoire ancienne pour Finn. Mais, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa préoccupation. Il avait d'autre chose à faire que se soucier des histoires de cœurs de ses adolescents.

'' M'a pris pour quelqu'un qui se soucie. Il est temps de passer à autre chose.'' Déclara-t-il bourru sans une once de considération comme il retira sa veste avant de faire une pause avec un sourcil arqué dans la perplexité comme Raven s'installa sur son lit et commença à retirer ses bottes avant de continuer avec son pantalon, laissant de simple short et son débardeur.''Que fais-tu ?''

La brune se releva en marchant vers à moitié nu et Bellamy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reluquer ses jambes tannés et galbés. Elle était attrayante mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça. ''Passer.'' Répondit Raven, désinvolte même si il pouvait voir la nervosité comme elle retira son élastique, laissant ses long cheveux d'un noir de jais retomber le long de son dos.''Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, mais Finn.'' Bellamy plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.''Déshabille-toi.''

IL continua à fixer Raven sans bouger. C'était quoi le problème de ses filles et se jeter sur lui ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de servir les peine de la brune. Il était conscient qu'elle allait probablement le regretter par la suite mais si elle continuait, il ne dirait pas non. Il n'était pas le genre à prendre en considération et si s'était ce qu'elle voulait alors il était qui pour dire non. Surtout qu'il avait besoin de distraction.  
''Beaux. Je vais commencer.'' Cassa Raven avec légère ennui comme il resta totalement stoïque et il regarda impassible comme elle retira son débardeur la laissant dans le plus simple appareil.

'' Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te consoler, te dire que tu es juste en colère et ne pas penser droit, je ne suis pas ce gars-là.'' L'avertit Bellamy, tâchant de faire clair et laisser une chance de sortie pour la mécano mais elle se contenta de le dévisager en silence avant d'acquiescer.

''Bien.''

Raven s'avança vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans hésitation. Bellamy pouvait sentir son corps nu contre le sien et n'hésita pas à répondre à son baiser. Après tout, il avait déjà refuser un baiser et il n'allait certainement pas recommencer. Il referma ses mains sur le dos de la brune, sentant la chaleur grandir en lui et retira rapidement son tee-shirt avant de coller à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la brune et la souleva contre lui. Une partie de lui savait que cela était mal et qu'il allait le regretter mais il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à Alex et ses sentiments contradictoire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait besoin de confirmer que tout allait parfaitement bien avec lui.

Je passais furtivement les portes du camp et regarda autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne m'avais vu m'introduire en catimini à l'intérieur du camp. Je savais que cela était risquer mais j'avais eu besoin de sortir delà. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas aller trop loin, j'étais simplement monter à un arbre et avais séjourner sur une branche en regardant le ciel étoilé. C'était peut-être cliché mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même et cela avait finalement servi à quelque chose. J'avais réussi à discuter avec moi-même et avais enfin trouver le courage d'affronter mes peurs. C'était d'ailleurs, pour cela que je marchais à présent dans le camp d'un pas déterminé et avais cette expression comme une si j'étais sur une mission.

J'inspectais l'ensemble du camp à la recherche de la personne que je devais affronter mais fronça les sourcils dans l'ennui quand je vis qu'il n'y était pas.

'' On dirait que tu es sur une mission.'' Entendis-je soudain la voix à mes côtés et je me tournais pour hausser un sourcil à l'attention de Murphy qui s'occupait de vider les poissons que les groupes de chasse avait ramener.

Je décidais de prendre ma chance sur lui.''En fait, je cherchais pour Bellamy. Tu l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?''

'' Je l'ai vue aller dans sa tente, il y a un certain temps, maintenant.'' Répéta Murphy avec un petit sourire en coin me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi il souriait comme cela mais savais que ce que je devais faire était plus important. Je haussais les épaules et fis demi-tour pour me diriger en direction de la tente de Bellamy. J'avais arguer avec moi-même pendant un long moment maintenant et je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. J'avais besoin de parler de ce baiser, peu importe l'issu de cette conversation. Je traversais les derniers pas me séparant de la tente de Bellamy et m'arrêta devant l'entrée, perdant mon courage. Et si, cela allait plus mal que cela ne l'était déjà. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer la chose et la boule d'angoisse et d'anxiété se formant dans ma gorge n'aidait en rien la situation. Bon sang, j'avais juste besoin de me calmer. C'était Bellamy, je ne devrais pas être aussi nerveuse pour lui parler. Avec cette pensée, je prenais une profonde inspiration et ouvris le rideaux pour entrée simplement pour faire une pause à la vue devant moi.

'' Oh mon dieu … '' Lâcha Raven en écarquillant les yeux dans le choc et la surprise comme elle tentait en vain de cacher sa poitrine nue avec les couvertures tandis que Bellamy me dévisageait avec une expression coupable.

Bellamy bredouilla rapidement à ses pieds en essayant de se rhabiller le plus vite possible.'' Alex …''

Je n'écoutais même pas le reste comme je sortis aussi vite que j'étais entrée et commença à piétiner à travers le camp en serrant les poings. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de voir. Ce salaud ! Je me sentais trahi, une nouvelle fois et surtout, blessé. Je pouvais sentir une boule de rage, de haine et de colère se former dans ma poitrine et les larmes firent rapidement leur chemin à l'arrière de mes yeux malgré moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi humilié et blessé. J'avais été tellement stupide pour me faire avoir nouveau. Je ne regardais même pas où j'allais comme je foulais simplement le sol dans la rage et balayais furieusement les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. J'avais l'air ridicule. Je ne pleurais pas, jamais et j'avais pleurer plus qu'il ne fallait sur cette terre. J'avais l'impression que je ne faisais que ça. J'avais besoin d'arrêter de pleurer et reprendre un contrôle. J'avais surtout besoin de libérer ma rage et ma colère.

'' Alex ! Alex !'' Héla la voix familière d'Octavia avant de m'attraper par le bras pour me faire faire volte-face. Elle écarquilla les yeux à ma vue et je baissais honteusement les yeux. Elle ne devrait pas me voir comme ça. Personne ne devrait.'' Alex, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

'' Ton connard de frère. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.'' Aboyais-je incapable de me retenir et O, recula quelque peu sous le poids de mes paroles en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je reniflais en balayant d'un revers de la main mes larmes.'' Peu importe, c'est pas important.''

Je faisais déjà demi-tour quand elle s'interposa à nouveau devant moi.'' Je suis vraiment désolé, Alex.''

Je fus légèrement surprise quand elle m'enlaça dans une accolade soudaine mais me laissa bercé par le réconfort qu'elle m'apportait. Je me sentais réellement faible maintenant et je voulais plus que tout libérer ma colère sur quelqu'un mais savais qu'Octavia n'était pas celle qui méritait cela. Non, ma colère devrait seulement être diriger vers cette garce de Raven et Bellamy. Ils étaient les fautifs dans tout ça.

'' Non.'' Je me détachais d'Octavia en la regardant dans les yeux et essuya le reste de larme que je tenais.'' C'est moi qui suis désolé, O. C'était injuste de crier sur toi.''

'' Je vivrais.'' Éluda Octavia, décontracté en me donnant un sourire rassurant avant de prendre une expression grave.'' Écoute. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas le moment mais le groupe de Clarke et Finn n'est pas encore rentrer de la chasse et nous allons à leur recherche. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en être.''

Maintenant, j'étais complètement paniqué. J'avais accepter de suivre Octavia sans même réfléchir aux personnes que notre groupe de recherche pouvait compter et avais reprit de mon état. Je marchais maintenant à ses côtés, armés et me dirigea vers la sortie du camp simplement pour ressentir à nouveau cette haine pur à la vue de Raven et Bellamy aux côtés de Monty. Évidemment, ils devaient être là. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'excuse d'Octavia sur moi ainsi que les attentions des deux autres mais les ignora ouvertement en marchant vers Monty.

'' On y va ou quoi ?'' Déclarais-je d'une voix bourru et froide comme je regardais Monty et seulement, Monty.

Il avait fallu que nous fassions des groupes. Le pire, s'était qu'ils avaient voulu me casser avec Raven. Heureusement pour moi, Octavia s'était proposer et je marchais maintenant par moi-même en gardant une prise sur mon fusil et le talkies-walkie que Monty avait fabriquer.

Il y avait un grésillement jusqu'à ce que la voix de Monty pouvait être entendu à travers l'appareil.

 **Je pensais que vous avez dit que vous alliez à l'ouest. Où êtes-vous ?**

 **Il suffit de garder la lune sur ta gauche, et tu nous trouvera.**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fusiller le talkie à l'écoute de la voix de Bellamy et voulais plus que tout le fracasser de toute mes forces contre le sol. Je l'aurai probablement fait si cela n'était pas notre seul moyen de communiquer entre-nous.

Je reportais mon attention sur les buissons et les bois sombre nous entourant et resserra ma prise sur mon fusil quand la voix de Monty retentit à nouveau.

 **Est-ce que quelqu'un entend ce signal ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion à cela avant de rouler des yeux à l'entente de Bellamy. La simple écoute de sa voix suffisait à me faire grincer des dents.  
 **Je pense que cela est la même chose que nous avons entendu dans la boîte noire.**

Je comptais repartir en direction de Monty comme Bellamy semblait perdre patience avec lui quand j'entendis l'halètement de Monty suivi d'un silence radio.

 **Monty ? Monty ?**

Je me lançais aussitôt à courir dans sa direction quand la voix d'octavia retentit à travers le talkie me faisant arrêter dans ma course.  
 **Euh … Il y a quelqu'un dans les buissons.**

Je fis des va-et-vient du regard entre la direction où Monty se trouvait et Octavia avant de jurer dans ma barbe et me mettre à courir en direction de la brune.

J'arrivais juste au moment ou les filles s'avançait dans le buisson pour révéler le gamin qui avait demander à Clarke de l'accompagner plus tôt. Il semblait gravement blessé et je me ruais comme les autres sur lui.

'' Myles ?'' Expira Bellamy, donc s'était son nom. Bon à savoir.

'' Euh … Myles, ce qui est arrivé ? Où sont-ils ? Clarke et Finn, où sont-ils ?'' Demanda frénétiquement Raven, me tapant un peu plus sur le système.

'' Laisse-le gamin respirer.'' Intervenais-je en m'avançant sur le groupe et donna un regard noir sur la brune.

'' Les natifs les ont emmenés.'' Croassa Myles dans la douleur.

''Calme-toi.'' L'apaisa inutilement Bellamy avant de se tourner vers nous.''Nous devons le ramener au camp.''

Octavia releva aussitôt les yeux sur Bellamy.''Bell, qu'en est-il de Clarke et Finn ?''

Raven se leva soudainement, agissant comme si elle se préoccupait de Finn maintenant alors qu'elle avait été dans le lit de Bellamy, il y avait à peine quelque minute avant.

'' Raven, je suis désolé.'' Surgit Bellamy en donnant un long regard sur la brune et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour me faire craquer.

'' Peut-être que si vous aviez garder vos mains à vous-même vous aurez remarquer l'absence de Finn et Clarke plus tôt !'' Cassais-je sèchement avec venin en gardant mes yeux rivés sur Myles et Raven se retourna dans un accès de folie.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?'' Explosa-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi, belliqueuse.'' C'est quoi ton problème ?''

Bellamy s'interposa aussitôt entre les deux nous et retenu Raven en arrière.'' Stop ! Stop ! Arrêter ! Ce n'est pas le moment.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur le dos de Bellamy, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue des deux. Je me tournais vers Octavia en jetant le talkies-walkies pour qu'elle le rattrapait.'' Vous devrez le mettre sur une civière.''

Je piétinais sans même me retourner et m'enfonça à travers les bois en fulminant ma rage.

 **Nouveau chapitre fraichement écrit !**

 **Donc la suite des aventures d'Alex ! Je pense que l'on peut appeler ce chapitre une aventure car même si les natifs ne menacent pas leurs vies, la vie des 100 est toujours très mouvementé. Celle d'Alex plus particulièrement :/ C'est étrange ^^ Donc voilà l'après baiser et hop, un petit pov de Bellamy ... Une belle bourde de Bellamy aussi**

 **J'espère comme d'hab que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'aimerais faire un petit clin d'œil à ma béta ainsi que Bee-back pour être aussi assidu et suivre mon histoire ;) Merci beaucoup de me lire et j'aime toujours entendre vos avis :D**

 **À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Bellamy devrait faire pour réparer son erreur auprès d'Alex ? Hum, situation délicate**

 **Petite requête :**

 **Allez un petit nom pour Alex/Bellamy ! Il faut encourager ce petit couple pour qu'il progresse :D**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine les amis :-***


End file.
